


Perfectly Damaged

by LoveIsNotForSinners, panda_bear_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Derek, abusive Jackson, issac ethan aiden live with Hales, mention of fire, puppy references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_bear_17/pseuds/panda_bear_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has always been painful for Stiles. He's slowly starting to lose faith in it. But when a long time crush finds out will he help Stiles rediscover what real love truly is? Or is Stiles just too far broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I post my current stories there is this little gem. Which has been a work-in-progress with my lovely cowriter panda and so amazing to write. We've decided to share it here. 
> 
> I'd give my Tumblr but I don't know how to post or use it for that matter but it's where people could totally put their requests or something.

Stiles groans and hits his hands on the sink in front of him, bowing his head and inhaling. He looks back into the mirror and tilts his head, pressing two fingers to the swollen, discoloration underneath his eye and sighs. Fuck, he said not the face, never the face. He couldn't have his father seeing this. He licks his bottom lip and pulls out his cell phone. There's gotta be a way to hide this, a simpler way. He has make-up, his place is the 'drop-by after sneaking out to Scott's' for Cora. She touches up her make-up, thanks him and then hurries out his window to go back to Derek and Laura and tell her siblings she was with Lydia and Allison. Derek and Laura were babysitting while Talia and her husband were up in New York for a sick family member. Stiles doesn't mind, Cora's fun to banter with, like Derek. Derek's a lot of fun to banter with but that's not the point. He places his phone on the sink and grabs his materials, narrowing his eyes at some of it. After finding a simpler way, with words he can understand he grabs the powder and concealer. He meets his eyes in the mirror and frowns, this was getting a bit out of hand. His finger gently taps on the bruise, covering it up slowly. If it got any worse, someone was going to figure it out, he was going to have to do something about it.

 

******

 

Stiles slings his backpack over his shoulder wincing at the pain before slamming his jeep's door shut. He keeps his hand on it for a second, scanning the crowd before he sees Scott walking over towards him. He smiles lightly and meets up with his best friend.

 

“Hey man.” He says, slapping his hand against Scott's in a playful manner before snatching the kids lacrosse stick, raising a brow and scoffing. He used to play on the team with his best friend, or well sat on the bench with his best friend, until he was told it was pointless to be on the team since he never played. He quit recently after that, even though he didn't suck at it. “Seriously, you're gonna try out again?”

 

“Yes.” Scott said, offended but the words his friend spoke. “You know before your little boyfriend you used to play too.” Stiles puts a hand to his heart and gapes at his friend, gasping at the words.

 

“I'll have you know, I quit because it was only fair. You date the captain of the lacrosse team and people know you're giving him sexual favors to get up that totem poll.” Stiles says with a smile. Scott rolls his eyes.

 

“Good point, those rumors circulate even though you aren't on the team.” Stiles frowns and furrows his eyebrows. “And I bet it's your jackass boyfriend who starts them.” Stiles shakes his head and leans against his locker instead of opening it, facing Scott. Scott opens his locker.

 

“He's not that bad you know.” Scott stares at him and Stiles slumps against the locker.

 

“Remember our double date when he laughed at me for bowling.” Stiles smiles lightly and doesn't bother to cover his mouth.

 

“You said you were good at it and I still don't know why. Cora even giggled at you.” Scott stares at Stiles, hurt evident on his face.

 

“I hope you aren't trash talking me, Stilinski.” Stiles doesn't even turn at the voice, just waits for the brunette to come into view and smirks at her.

 

“Never, sweetheart.” Her brown eyes narrow at the young teen and he just smiles cheekily before gagging when she pulls Scott down to kiss her. “Ugh, gross, get a room.” He spits in their direction when she pulls away with a pop. Scott smiles down at her and Stiles turns to open his locker. “You guys are gross. PDA everywhere, can't keep it in your pants for five seconds.” He mumbles to them as he put sin his combination before pulling his locker open. He stuffs two book in there and pulls out another, spinning to face the couple and shutting his locker.

 

“You're just as bad. I swear last week I caught you two having sex in the locker room.” Scott says, gripping Cora's hand lightly. Stiles throws his arms out defensively.

 

“Who doesn't want to see real life porn?” Cora wrinkles her nose in disgust while Scott tries to hide his appreciative laugh. Stiles hold out a knuckle. “C'mon, Scottie, you know I'm right.”

 

“No one wants to see your real life porn.” Cora snaps, hitting Stiles hand down, causing the teen to gape at her like she offended him before drawing his hand up and rubbing it lightly.

 

“I hope you didn't hurt his good hand Hale.” Cora and Scott look behind Stiles, who rolls his eyes as a hand smoothy slides over his shoulder, resting there, pulling him into a body.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Cora says with a fake smile and Stiles pleadingly looks at her before turning to his boyfriend, who sets a glare at the youngest Hale and Stiles sighs.

 

“Hey, babe.” He brightly says, beaming up at the teen. His boyfriend dives down to kiss his lips, digging his hand into the back of Stiles' neck to bring the teen closer. Stiles hears his friends scoff as a tongue roams his mouth.

 

“Wow, Jackson, why don't you just take him to the Porsche?” Scott mutters and Jackson pulls away to glare at Stiles best friend. Stiles latches his hands on Jackson's arms.

 

“You got a problem with us McCall?” Jackson growls, using one arm to shove the asthmatic, Cora yelling out at Jackson to knock it off and Stiles pulling him. Scott looks at the captain with wide eyes. “Huh?”

 

“Jackson, stop it.” Stiles shoves at his boyfriend's chest, glaring at him. “I made a jab at them earlier about their PDA. Let it go!” He knows he's drawn the attention of some students in the hallway but they do almost every morning so it'd not shocking. It was his fault for dating the jock. Jackson opens his mouth to retort before shaking his head.

 

“I don't know why you hang out with these losers but whatever.” Stiles rolls his eyes as his boyfriend walks off. Just another fight they'll have to talk about and fix when they go out tonight. He sighs and shakes his head turning towards his friend.

 

“You're boyfriend is the biggest douche-bag in this school!” Cora say to him, glaring at him and clenching his jaw. Stiles sighs and nods.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. He's just...he's got a lot going on.” Cora stares at him hard until the bell rings and the three go separate ways, apologies and forgiveness being muttered before they leave. “I really am sorry.” Stiles really is sorry. He hates when Jackson goes off on his friends as well. He can take all the shoves and yells in the world, he understands but that doesn't mean it's okay for Jackson to go after his friend.

 

******

 

Stiles walks out of school, finding his way next to Scott and Cora. He smiles at Lydia, Allison and Issac. The three smile back lightly and Stiles stay quiet letting Lydia finish planning her project with Cora. Before sophomore year it was always Scott and Stiles but when Allison came to Beacon Hills High School that year it became ScottandAllison, Stiles, LydiaandJackson, Danny, CoraandIssac. After winter break that year they returned to school to two twins and once again everything changed. It became Scott, Stiles, IssacandAllison, Cora, LydiaandAiden, DannyadnEthan. Jackson slowly weaved his way into tiles pants and Scott slowly got closer to Cora. It was nice to be in a relationship, for the first few weeks.

 

“Bye, guys, see you tomorrow.” He says waving and giving half a hug to Lydia, who frowned at him but hurried after Allison, heels clacking loudly. He smiles lightly at her before turning to the couple beside him. “Either of you sexy people need a ride? Cora? Scott?”

 

“Derek's picking me up today.” Cora says, smiling up at him.

 

“I would love a ride though.” Stiles clicks his tongue against his teeth, throwing an arm around Cora's shoulders.

 

“Too bad, bro, unless your girlfriends in it I'm not up for a ride on you.” Cora laughs and Scott smiles raising his brows, causing Stiles to shrink. “Is he behind me?” Stiles hisses and Scott nods, smiling at his friend. “Is he in hearing distance?”

 

“I don't know Stiles, am I?” Stiles turns to look at Derek wide-eyed, following the older man's eyes to his hand, which he quickly retracted.

 

“I was totally joking.” He jerks his thumb behind. “My boyfriend would kill me if I ever thought about having sex with your sister.” Derek raises a brow before tuning to look at Cora who smiles.

 

“You ready to go?” She nods and pecks Scott on the cheek.

 

“Bye Scott, bye Stiles.”

 

“Bye Cora, nice talking to you Derek.” Derek grunts at him and leads his sister to his car, stiles turns to his friend. “One day, that man is going to just snap and kill people. And I'm probably number one on his list. I don't want to die Scott!” Scott snickers as he walks to Stiles' jeep. “I'm serious Scott. The rest of his family like me but he's going to like...rip my throat out of something.” Scott laughs.

 

“He's not the Big Bad Wolf, Stiles. He's a human being.” Stiles gets in his car, tossing his bag behind them. “An emotionally constipated human being but a human being none the less.” And didn't Stiles know it. Derek Hale was almost like a freaking God. He was gorgeous. Stiles remembers being in love with Lydia and still drooling over the man, who used to go for runs with his sister Laura. Laura used to babysit Stiles after his mother got sick. Even then, a small part of Stiles just wanted to touch the man. But Derek was always dating. He date this girl named Kate, who was, funnily enough, Allison's aunt.

 

After Allison's mom had died, her father had moved her up her with her Aunt until he could get back on his feet. When he did get back on his feet Allison had begged to stay, since she found a group she fit in with here. He gave in easily and the family stayed. Stiles didn't like Kate but he thinks that's just because he was jealous. Even if he didn't have a shot with Derek because the man is older and did Stiles mention gorgeous. Stiles was...well, he was attractive but not ATTRACTIVE. The best he'd ever get is probably Jackson and he can live with that. Jackson was nice when he wanted to be and he was gorgeous too, almost like a model with perfect cheekbones.

 

“An emotionally constipated human being that wants to rip my throat out!” Stiles defends as he drives out of the parking spot, and driving. “You wanna come over or head home?” Stiles raises a brow and looks to Scott who grins.

 

“You're place definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so great to see reviews on this, I'm really happy about the feedback. Hope you guys like this chapter.

It's not uncommon for the whole group to go out together every so often. Stiles remembers the first group date they had, it was utter chaos. Cora had asked Allison to join them to prove that what was going on between Scott and Allison was over. Then Scott panicked, asked Stiles and Allison panicked, asking Lydia. Aiden brought his brother. It all should've been fine but Lydia and Jackson haven't been the same since the break up. No one really understood it but the way Aiden and Jackson fought was ridiculous. The night ended with Lydia and Stiles shoving their boyfriends out of the house and screaming they'd have to try this again. It's calmed down since then but not much, they still keep the two boys away from each other. When Cora had invited them all for movie night that Friday during lunch Stiles couldn't help but feel a little worried as he agreed. He didn't know Cora meant 'I've found a way to stop the fighting Derek and his girlfriend will be here' otherwise he would've rethought going. Now, he couldn't rethink that.

 

“You done?” Jackson raises an eyebrow at him from across the way, leaning against the doorframe. Stiles wants to snap at him, wants to say something witty and mean but all he does is nod. “You're so much like a girl sometimes.” Jackson scoffs before turning an walking off, barely giving Stiles time to grab his wallet and stash Cora's cover-up in his front pocket.

 

“Jackson.” Stiles stops his boyfriend before he can open the car door and the blond raises his brows. “Please, please don't start anything with them today.” He sees anger fill Jackson's eyes so he makes his wider and tries to put more innocence into them.

 

“I don't, they do.”

 

“Okay, so just...stay next to me.” Stiles nods, he hates being the attention of Cora's siblings. Laura basically watched him grow-up and he thanks every force out there that Talia isn't there. That woman was basically his third mom. Mothers loved to mother him, even Jackson's mom treated him like he was her son-in-law, which Jackson isn't always fond of.

 

***

 

Jackson keeps true to his word but looking like a possessive boyfriend, hand wrapped around Stiles, keeping him basically pinned to his side the entire time but Stiles will take this over yelling any day. Even if it means Scott's partially curious, partially angry eyes moving to him every few seconds. When he tries to get into a conversation by moving, Jackson either follows him forward or keeps him back. Lydia, Allison and Cora are making plans for their next shopping trip while Issac's talking to Danny about something Stiles can't quite hear. Ethan, Aiden, Scott and Jackson are talking about sports. Stiles just keeps jumping in and out of everyone's conversation.

 

“You guys want some pizza?” Stiles' eyes light up when he sees Laura and he's able to weasel his way out of Jackson's, slightly-too-tight grip to face her. Jackson loosens his grip a lot when adults are around, he's learned how far he can go in front of people. Stiles notices the small things too, the fake but seemingly genuine concern for his well-being in front of anyone and the loving, feathery touches instead of tight grips in front of crowds. He's learned just as much.

 

“Yeah, do you mind calling in for some?” Cora asks while Laura smiles at them and nods. Stiles is quick over to the older sisters side, Jackson's eyes following him before landing back on Scott.

 

“Hey favorite babysitter, how's it like taking care of the puppies?” He asks and the brunette rolls her eyes at him but smiles.

 

“Puppies?” She raises a brows and he cracks a smirk.

 

“You know, Cora and Derek. You've got to feed them, walk them, clean them and give them lots of love or else they get all sad faced.” She lets out a laugh as he follows her to the phone.

 

“If any of the people I've watched were comparable to puppies it's you. You ran around your whole house once right before bed and then just curled up on me and knocked out.” Stiles shrugs and smiles at her slightly.

 

“Yeah, well, I was also the most adorablest!” He defends and she shakes her head, chuckling.

 

“How's life anyway my 'most adorablest' child?” He gets a sad look in his eyes as he looks to the side, one she hasn't seen since the day of his mother's passing. His eyes dart back to her and light up just as fast and he smiles.

 

“You know, it's all good. How about you? You seeing anyone again?” Laura had dated a guy a few months back but they didn't get along and eventually she just called it quits. She hasn't been in a relationship since.

 

“Not yet, I'm just meddling with the younger kid's love life. You sure picked up a cutie, he treating you right?” Stiles looks behind him and smiles lightly as it slips off his face. He always thought Jackson was gorgeous, you'd have to be blind not to see that but after you got to know his personality the attractiveness followed it out the door.

 

“Yeah, he tries his best but you know me, I'm a handful.” He tilts his head and turns back to her. “Scott's not a bad catch either you know? He treats her right, if he didn't I'd make sure his ass met the floor a couple of times.” Laura laughs at that.

 

“Doesn't he do that to himself enough?” Stiles laughs back at her. “How's your father doing?” He nods lightly. She remembers how he Stiles was after his mother died, there was no way he could lose his father so he started making the man eat healthier. After the cops got involved for his drinking Stiles had reigned down on the man even harder. She remembers Melissa and her mother sending them food and little Stiles come back asking if they knew how unhealthy brownies were. No one's ever scolded her mom before, he said thank you as he left so there was that.

 

“He's doing good, real good. He's on shift right now, won't be home til early tomorrow. Probably ate some fast food.” She watches his nose scrunch up on the side “The station let's him eat a lot of fast food even though he's only supposed to have it once every other week, he knows better.” She snickers into her hand. When the child becomes the parent, Stiles has always had a parenting nature in him though.

 

“Alright, you keep an eye on him then.” She hears him mutter and 'oh I will' and has to bite back a laugh. “Go enjoy your friends Stiles, we'll catch up later. You come by soon and we'll make brownies together.” He scoffs at her and furrows his brows.

 

“You mean Talia, maybe and I will make brownies while you sit there and complain about how you can't taste it.”

 

“Exactly.” She grins and he rolls his eyes before walking back to Jackson and the group.

 

***

 

There are dirty plates on the table in the middle of the floor and couples sprawled all over the place together. Scott and Aiden are both still shoving pizza in their mouth and Stiles yawns. He hadn't slept well the night prior and knowing the events of tonight knew he would sleep poorly tonight.

 

“I'm gonna put these away, you want something to drink?” Jackson whispers in his ear and he shakes his head, standing up to let Jackson go, when he sits back down he catches Derek's eyes looking at him. He blinks and swallows but Derek just stares at him so he looks away and rubs at his eyes again and leans back slightly. A hand touches his face and he looks over, Scott's eyebrows are furrowed and he's frowning.

 

“What?”

 

“You have a black eye...” Scott says, causing Cora to jerk in his arms, looking at his friend. Stiles blinks and presses his finger to his eye lightly, licking his lip. “And you covered it up. Did Jackson do that?”

 

“No!” Stiles says back, trying to look mad but looking a tad more towards scared. “Jackson would never hit me. I just didn't want my dad to ask questions. I fell and hit it the other day.” Stiles stands and excuses himself, passing Jackson on his way to the bathroom.

 

“Babe, is everything okay?” He reaches out to Stiles but Stiles yanks his hand and looks at him, Jackson's eyes falling on the eye.

 

“Fine I'll be right back.” Derek and Kate are both standing.

 

“What just happened?” Jackson asks, while Kate heads after Stiles and Derek looks to Jackson. “Seriously?”

 

“Did you know he had that black eye?” Scott growls. The movie is playing the background while everyone gets up worried for Stiles sake.

 

“No, he didn't tell me he had one?” Jackson looks back, concern written on his face before he looks to Scott. “Did he say how he got it?” Aiden glares at him harder but Jackson just raises a desperate eyebrow.

 

“He says he fell.” Aiden bites out, raising his eyebrows back at him.

 

“Maybe I should go check-”

 

“Kate's doing it, why don't you sit down and wait for him?” Derek tells him and the blond looks at the older man before nodding and returning to his seat.

 

“If something was happening to him, you'd tell us, right Jackson?” Cora asks, only a bit of blame in her voice. They all try to believe Stiles wouldn't lie to them but Jackson was an asshole. That didn't mean he was abusing Stiles but still Scott wouldn't be surprised if Jackson was. He'd be more surprised that Stiles would be willing to keep that secret, that Stiles wouldn't get out right away. You always hear horror stories about people dying from abusive relationships and it's impossible to believe Stiles ever could be in one but Jackson was...well, maybe exactly Stiles' type but not what Stiles needed.

 

“Of course, I would. He's my boyfriend you know.” Kate brings Stiles back, who has black eye is once again perfectly hidden under make up. She leads him to Jackson who holds him for a few minutes until everyone's attention is off of them and on the screen. He lets Stiles go and leans away slightly, causing Stiles to roll his eyes and look around the room, meeting the curious eyes of Derek before he snaps his head to the TV. The movie is almost over and he hears someone snoring lightly.

 

“You guys want to watch another movie before we call it a night?” Cora asks when the screen goes black and names slowly go up the screen.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” He hears Derek respond while the rest of the group begins to agree.

 

“Actually, I'm gonna bring Stiles home. I'm supposed to get up early tomorrow and I know Stiles is tired.” Stiles nods as Jackson drags him to his feet by his ankle. “We'll see you guys around.”

 

“Are you sure?” Scott asks, standing with him. “I can always drive Stiles home later if he wants.”

 

“No, Scott, it's fine. I am exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow.” Stiles says and they all let him leave. Stiles follows Jackson out the door who leads him to the passenger side. Jackson slams Stiles against the car and Stiles gasp, looking at him. “What the hell Jackson?”

 

“The fuck you thinking showing off your black eye like that? That ain't nothing brag worthy. If they find out about you, they're gonna look at you like the weak pathetic shit you are.” Stiles whimpers and presses his hand against Jackson's on his wrists. Jackson puts a finger in his face. “Don't you ever-”

 

“I wasn't showing it off.” Stiles hisses back, pulling at his wrist as Jackson's grip tightens. “And if you don't want anyone seeing these stop giving them to me.” Jackson's hand hits his face and his head snaps to the side, he slowly turns to face Jackson who purses his lips and raises his brows.

 

“We'll talk about this later, get in the car.” Stiles blinks and looks away but otherwise follows Jackson's instructions. Jackson walks to the other side of the car and starts it, peeling out of the drive. “Look, Stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you.” Yeah, he says this every time and every time Stiles agrees. So why was he sitting here and listening to it again?

 

***

“You guys saw that right?” Aiden asks, crossing his arms while Lydia stood next to him. Kate and Derek were separated making sure they were ready to stop any dumb decisions. When Derek had agreed to 'babysit' it was because Cora was afraid Jackson and Aiden would fight like they always did. Derek didn't think Jackson was hitting Stiles. Not that it was confirmed yet but Derek had been looking at them all night. He's gotta be honest Stiles sure grew from the small kid that used to scold his mom about their eating habits and ran around with Cora until Cora, Scott and Stiles were just covered in mud so he couldn't keep his eyes off if he tried. Especially because every time Stiles wiped at his eyes more and more darkness filled the spot. Sweaty fingertips against any makeup Cora's left at his house for him was a bad combination. He knows, he lived with three girls.

 

“Yeah, we all saw Stiles' black eye.” Ethan says, trying to soothe his twin brother.

 

“Someone is doing that to him!!” Scott says and Cora grips his arm, Derek's eyes dart to it before darting to the teens' faces, watching Scott's angry face fade to one of worry and concern. “You guys don't think it's Jackson do you?” He chokes out, sliding to a chair, Kate leans over and pats his arm gently. Scott looks up to Lydia who looks to Aiden.

 

“We uh...a few days ago we heard them fighting.” Lydia says, looking back to Scott and sitting beside him. “But I knew Stiles and I knew Jackson, if I had known something like this was happening I would've went to you.”

 

“What happened while they were fighting?” Allison asks, tilting her head while Issac squeezes her hand reassuringly.

 

“They were just yelling but something crashed, I remembered he used to get a little more violent when he was angry. He threw things.” Lydia finishes and Derek gets a little closer.

 

“Okay but do you think he's actually capable of hurting Stiles?” She looks to Derek and shrugs.

 

“He never hurt me.” She tells him and he sighs before looking to Kate who's raising a brow and pursing her lips. He frowns heavily but turns his attention to the teens.

 

“Alright, how about you all head home. I'll run over in the morning with Laura and we'll talk to him.” He says before he sends Allison, Scott, Danny and Lydia home. Ethan, Issac and Aiden all go to their bedrooms and he sends Kate out, deciding he can handle this and thanking her for babysitting. Laura would be home from work in two hours and he'd talk to her about it then. Cora stands at the counter in the kitchen while he cleans up glasses and plates. “What's wrong Cora?”

 

“You promise you'll find out what's wrong with Stiles right?” She asks, her eyes wide and bright.

 

“Of course we will. Stiles is basically related to us just like the three upstairs.” She nods but doesn't look convinced. “Trust me, if I can't stop it Cora and mom will go through hell and back with that kid to figure it out.”

 

“I know, I just....what if Jackson is abusing him? Why would he stay with that? Do you-you don't think he thinks he deserves it does he? Because, Stiles deserves the best.” Derek nods and places the cups in the sink before pulling him closer. Stiles deserved more than the best, Derek decides and hols his little sister.

 

“We'll figure this out.” He promises, knowing they would. Him and Laura and if they needed mom, would figure this out and they'd help Stiles. Everyone knew that wasn't just a bruise, Stiles doesn't bother to hide simple bruises and he hasn't been the same since Jackson. It made too much sense to not be logical.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shines brightly through the window as Stiles rolls over, pulling the blankets with him. He groans lightly and glances towards his clock. Saturday morning, much too early for him to be waking up when he had no plans with anyone. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, knowing it'd be impossible to try and fall asleep right now. He could barely fall asleep after last night, at least he wasn't hurting this morning as badly. Stiles is usually good with keeping his mouth shut when he's alone with Jackson but after everyone almost finding out last night he was too antsy to actually keep his lips together for just a few more minutes. The car ride was silent between the two boys, not even the sound of the radio playing. Stiles tried to keep his fingers tapping on his thighs quiet though he saw Jackson's eyes snap to them a few times. Jackson walked with him to his door and he left his hands buried in his pockets. Just had to open the door, keep his mouth shut and then he'd have no reason to fight with Jackson but he couldn't manage just a few more seconds.

 

“ _Scott said he'd take me home, I don't know why I couldn't stay.” Stiles mutters to him, narrowing his eyes slightly and Jackson looks at him with raised brows before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, upsetting the young teen more._

 

“ _Because I wanted to leave.” Stiles shouldn't have scoffed at that and he definitely shouldn't have responded._

 

“ _Right because we have to do everything you want all the time. You do realize you're not dating yourself?Last I checked we were dating and we don't have to do everything you want to do because of that.” Stiles knew once he met Jackson's eyes that he should've just went inside and let it all go away, maybe apologized, lied and say he didn't mean it. Instead he kept his ground, pursed his lips and waited._

 

Stiles pulls up his shirt and sighs at his reflection, the ugly black and purple bruise on his hip a nice reminder of the shoe that hit him. His eyes dart to his door before he shuts it quietly, peeling off his shirt. He's got a bruise on his bicep from where he was grabbed and yanked into his own damn house. He sighs and turns, smiling lightly when he sees no new bruise on his back from hitting the car, regardless of how bad his back hurts there's no ugly indication that he was slammed into his boyfriends car. He hates the way it looks like he's just been used as someones canvas for an ugly paint splatter. He sighs and rubs at older, healing wounds before pulling on a clean shirt or a shirt that seems clean. He almost...okay he does jump at the knock on the door, looking to it.

 

“Stiles?” He sighs when he hears Laura's voice on the other side of the door. He rolls down his sleeves and opens the door, to see the two siblings standing there.

 

“Laura...Derek. Hi.” He smiles at them and opens the door, allowing them access to his room while he searches for a clean hoodie and a pair of shoes. Laura walks into the room and sits on Stiles' unmade bed while Derek stands, leaning against the wall.

 

“Hey, we wanted to see how you were doing.” Laura says and glances towards Derek, who gives a shrug before kicking Stiles' shoe to the man.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbles, leaning to put his shoe on. “I'm fine. I don't know why I wouldn't be so I am. Fine. Why?”

 

“Well, because of last night...” Stiles looks to Laura for a second. He licks his lips and shrugs, making a face as if to brush off what happened last night.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Stiles,” She sighs, frowning at him and he looks away for a while. “I've known you since you were a child, something is wrong. What's going on?” He looks down and doesn't respond. Laura looks back up to Derek, eyes pleading for his assistance. She didn't want to upset the young teen but she didn't want him hurt.

 

“Is it Jackson?” Stiles looks up to Derek and rolls his eyes.

 

“It's not Jackson, is that why you came here? Because of you're completely insane idea that for some reason Jackson's hurting me?” Neither sibling answer but Derek raises his brow and Stiles stands up, going to his closet and shuffling through it. Laura looks to Derek who looks back at her, both siblings trying to get the other to approach the subject first neither of which want to. There's another knock on the open door and all three occupants look towards Stiles' father.

 

“Hey, I'm heading out. You two staying here?” Derek and Laura nod, while Stiles says goodbye. “Alright, I'll be home for dinner. No Jackson while I'm gone.” Stiles laughs bitterly before looking at his dad and nodding.

 

“Trust me, no problem there.” His father nods before saying goodbye and heading out.

 

“So, you two aren't talking again?” Derek asks. It only happens when Stiles is really mad at Jackson about the prior night. He doesn't really yell back at Jackson he pulls the silent treatment because him silent means you really did something wrong. The first time he did it had been the first time Jackson hit him and it lasted three days. Every time Jackson comes back to him, pleading with promises that he breaks a week later on his tongue. It takes a while but Stiles always lets him back in, it's stupid. He knows that but really, what else is he going to get? Nothing better. Stiles blinks at Derek before changing the topic.

 

“Where's Cora?” He asks and Laura shakes her head.

 

“She's with Scott.”

 

*

 

They're both a little worried about their friend as they walk around the park, hand in hand. They had just gone out for breakfast when Laura and Derek decided to go over to Stiles' house. Neither of them feel like they should be out when they know Stiles is at home probably suffering in his silenced misery. They walk and talk about school and home life, trying to avoid Stiles to the best of their ability. Scott can see it in Cora the same way Cora can see it in Scott. Stiles has been their friend or has known them since he was little and he's always helped them.

 

“And in Economics Sti-” Cora stops talking for a minutes and Scott looks down at her.

 

“I don't know what to do either.” He admits, stopping in his steps and she stops with him. She faces him and frowns at him.

 

“You don't really think Stiles would take Jackson hitting him do you?” Scott raises a brow and sighs.

 

“You don't really think it was an accident...do you?” She shakes her head in answer.

 

“I'm just worried about him.” Scott looks to the side for a second before smirking at her and meeting her eyes. “Scott?”

 

“Let's go talk to Jackson. You know, just make sure he doesn't even think about hurting Stiles.” Scott heads back to the car and Cora groans, quickly following after him.

 

“Scott, c'mon don't do anything stupid.” She pleads, frowning heavily. She didn't want to make this worse. Neither of them did but Scott has learned to be very intimidating from the people he's been around lately. She just doesn't want to give Jackson another reason to hate them and she certainly doesn't want Stiles to be mad at them for talking to him like this.

 

“We're not gonna do anything, we're just gonna talk.” He reassures her, sliding into the drivers seat. She gets into the passenger's seat and looks to him. She tries to convince him not to go as he drives towards the rich boy's house, stopping the car just out front and cutting the engine. Scott hurries out of the car when he sees Jackson's coming out of the front door. “Jackson!” He yells and the blond looks to him and rolls his eyes. Cora follows behind him, closely.

 

“What do you losers want?”

 

“I'm sorry do you have plans?” Jackson nods, making a face towards them. “Oh, not anymore, we need to talk.” Jackson glares at them and shoves his keys in his pockets.

 

“Well, hurry up so I can go see Stiles.” Jackson says and Cora rolls her eyes at his attitude while Scott stands a little straighter.

 

“That's exactly who we need to talk about.” Jackson raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning onto one foot.

 

“What about Stiles? Seriously, why don't you just talk to him?”

 

“Last night...” Scott stops and shakes his head. “I've known Stiles my whole life and while he is clumsy and a little hyperactive he is not clumsy enough to give himself a damn black eye.” Jackson takes on an outraged look as Scott speaks, arms falling to his side and Cora stood closer, ready to break up any fight.

 

“What exactly are you saying here?” Jackson asks and Scott stands his ground, his heart pounding loudly and roughly in his chest as he levels his glare at Jackson.

 

“You're an asshole and not smart but I'm pretty sure even you can put two and two together and get that you...are you hurting him?” Jackson gapes before shaking his head.

 

“Why would I hurt him? He's my boyfriend Scott, I may be a jerk to you sometimes but I'd never lay my hands on the person I'm dating.” Scott stares at him. “And for the record I'm just as worried as you are but you don't see me going around blaming you or his father, do you?” Scott looks down at that and Jackson raises an eyebrow, his point proven. “Now if you two will excuse me, I have plans with Stiles.” He shoves past the two of them and Cora looks to her boyfriend then to Jackson.

 

“Jackson?” He spins and faces her raising a brow. “If I find out you laid a hand on Stiles in a bad way I'll make sure you don't even touch yourself.” Jackson and Scott both look at her with wide eyes as she threatens him. “Understood?” Jackson nods with parted lips before replying.

 

“Same goes for anyone else who touched him, I suppose?” She nods and smiles at him waving as he gets in his car and drives off.

 

“You think it's him?”

 

“Derek and Laura will know.” She tells him and pecks a kiss to his cheek. “For his sake, he better hope not.” Scott nods and looks at the driveway. What could he even do if he found out his friend was being abused? Would Stiles let anyone help?

 

*

 

Stiles pulls on his hoodie and shifts Laura off his bed to make it. His avoidance of answering questions is much better than when he was younger, Laura notes. She sighs and sits in his computer chair, spinning around once before stopping it to face Stiles.

 

“Have you heard any information about you're parents stay?” He asks in retaliation to Derek's question about the bruised eye and hiding it.

 

“Not yet.” Laura says. “You gonna answer any of our questions or are you just going to continue pretending to be fine and lying to us?” He smiles at her raised eyebrow.

 

“No, I answered that one.” Laura doesn't return the smile instead choosing to stare at him. The questions stop as Derek's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it.

 

“It's Kate, I have to take this.” They watch him leave and Stiles sits on his bed, facing Laura.

 

“You're spending all this time worried about me that you're missing the important one here.” She looks at him sadly. “Derek hasn't been the same since Kate and we all know it, you've said it more than once. And you know as well as I do, she's probably yelling at him for not calling her once he woke up. Which I know for a fact he didn't because he's here and actually talking like a human being.”

 

“He is not that bad.” Stiles laughs lightly and pats her leg. She grabs his hands and he meets her eyes, frowning. “You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong? You would tell me.” He licks his lips., and looks away before he looks back to her a small smile on his lips.

 

“You'd be the first to know.” He says and she just frowns harder.

 

“I have to go.” Derek says and Laura looks to him before telling Stiles that she'll be right back. She follows her younger brother down the stairs.

 

“Where are you going?” She hisses to him, furrowing her brows. “What did she want?”

 

“She wants to go out. I'm gonna go see her.” Derek says, opening the door but Laura stops him.

 

“Derek, Stiles needs us.” Derek shakes his head.

 

“No he doesn't. Kate's right, Stiles is fine. Plus if he wasn't you can figure that out without me here.” Laura looks at him outraged before her face falls and she frowns at him, shaking her head.

 

“Is that what she said?” Derek doesn't answer just raises his brows slightly and she looks at him, disappointed. “You know what? Fine, go. Go ahead and be with her but just know if the roles were reversed, no matter what Jackson said, Stiles wouldn't abandon you until he knew for sure that everything was okay.” She turns on her heel and heads back up stairs, listening to Derek leave. She enters Stiles room, who's finishing up his bed. He looks to her and smiles.

 

“You know, it's cause she doesn't like me right? She told Allison she hated when Derek hung out with me. Remember how I used to go over to your house for dinner? Yeah, she hated that. Even though Scott was there she just hated me being there. I never understood it either.” Laura sighs and falls into his computer chair. Stiles smiles at her lightly. “I can make you some brownies now if you promise to egg her car.” Laura laughs and shakes her head, her eyes darting to the bruised skin poking out from his sleeve moved up by the movement against the bed. She fights the frown and looks back to his eyes.

 

“Only if you promise to make enough for the wild teenagers I have to return to.” Stiles smiles and nods.

 

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Derek can't help but think about what his sister said to him about Kate. Had Kate really done anything wrong? When he thinks back on it he doesn't think it's really been exactly what a relationship should be. He's not saying she abuses him or anything but Laura's had enough relationships with men that he's learned a little bit about love and all that true romance stuff. Laura's never had a boyfriend that is always around, hell, even Scott isn't around as much Kate is. Oh God, his relationship is worse than his kid sister's relationship. He should be the one in high school. And can Kate talk anymore trash to him about his family and friends? Seriously, she's called Laura a bitch more than he can count. And he just let's her. That's it...Laura was right. Laura's always right. He pulls his car on the street and parks, there she stands. Her arms are crossed and she's tapping her foot like she's been waiting for hours, which may be but she can damn well wait a few more hours. She doesn't have the right to be impatient when all she's done is stress him out and create a wedge between him and his family. He cuts the engine and gets out of the car.

 

“Finally.” She bites out and he holds up a hand, then points to her.

 

“We need to talk.” He says to her.

 

“Damn right we do.” She snaps back and he raises his brows at her as she continues. “What the hell were you doing at that kids house? We had plans to hang out when you woke up and you couldn't even call me to tell me you'd go to that brats house?” He looks at her, his nose scrunched up and he lips parted. His eyebrows are furrowed. He's angry and disgusted at her attitude. “What Derek? Huh? Do you want to date him instead? Huh? You wanna fuck a teenage boy?” He inhales and then shakes his head.

 

“No, what is wrong with you?” He yells back, missing the two teens in the window. “I've grown up with Stiles, my whole family has. He's been through enough shit as it is, he doesn't need anymore. I hate seeing him hurt and I hate when people talk bad about him so shut up.” She gapes at him outraged.

 

“Derek?!”

 

“No, shut the fuck up for five seconds. Five, let me speak. You have been nothing but a disease to my family and I. You can't control me or tell me when I can't hang out with someone who is basically family. Do you understand?” She frowns at him and he misses the shocked looks between the two teens.

 

“Do you see what he's doing?” Derek can't help but look at her like she's crazy. “He's making you think bad things about me. This is why I didn't want you with him. He's not a nice person.”

 

“You're joking right?” She blinks at him, lips frowning and eyes innocent. “Are you crazy? You've gotta be crazy. I've known Stiles since he was freaking born, he's the nicest damn person I've ever met, even surpassing my mother. Alright, stop being a bitch.” She gasps at him and hits him the chest.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Don't act like one. I am so sick of you.” He points at her again. “You know how sick I am of you? We're done. Over! I'm breaking up with you.” He smiles and waves walking away.

 

“You can't break up with me!? Derek! Derek!” She screams after him and he just laughs at her. “You're breaking up with me over a kid, Derek!”

 

“No, I'm breaking up with you because you're a bitch. And uh...I just did it so...don't call me.” He gets in his car, ignoring her screams for him, starts the engine, blasts the radio and drives off. He was going to go home, lay down and forget this day. Then he was going to go back to Stiles' and get his sister to get the dumb teenager to fess up to whatever is happening to him.

 

*

 

“Who was that?” Stiles asks, as he stirs his bowl of brownie mix, looking to Laura as she hangs up her phone. She scoops some dripping batter and licks it off her finger.

 

“Issac, he was with Allison and they heard Kate and Derek fighting?” Stiles raises his brows at her, encouraging her to continue. “Apparently she said some very rude things in regards to him not going out today and he broke up with her.” Stiles almost drops the bowl, gaping at her. “I know, I'm shocked.” He pours the bowl into a pan, barely looking at her as he responds.

 

“And happy, you've gotta be happy.”

 

“She was a clingy bitch.” Laura says with a nod. “She was always like 'you call me when you wake you wake up and we hang out. And when we're hanging out you call me when you're in the bathroom without me, understand?'” Stiles laughs at her mimicking voice of the other woman, almost spot on he notes.

 

“That's great.” He snickers, putting the bowl in front of her and slipping the pan in the oven while heading for the door, where they both hear the banging. “That was hilarious.” He opens the door only to be shoved backwards as Jackson storms into the room, anger on his face. “Jackson?”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jackson yells at him, slamming the door shut and stepping to Stiles, who gapes back, eyes darting to the kitchen.

 

“With me? What the hell is wrong with you? Barging in my house like that for no reason. Have you lost your damn mind?” He yells back and Jackson growls at him while Stiles levels him with a glare.

 

“At least I can keep my mouth shut.” Jackson grounds out, looking like he was ready to strike out at any second and clock Stiles in the mouth. Stiles took a step back.

 

“What are you talk about?” He yells, his arms flailing in front of him, confusion filling him.

 

“I'm talking about Scott and Cora coming to my house. What did you tell them? Hm? What, Stiles?” Stiles gapes again and then purses his lips.

 

“I didn't tell them anything. I haven't talked to anyone.” Jackson grabs his shirt and pulls him closer.

 

“You're lying. What did you tell them!?” Stiles grabs the fist clenched in his shirt and stares at Jackson with wide eyes, before they dart to the kitchen door again.

 

“Jackson, I didn't tell anyone anything.” Stiles hisses and his eyes meet Laura's as she raises a brow and walks over.

 

“Jackson, get your hands off Stiles right now!” Jackson lets him go but his eyes never leave Stiles' face. “What the hell is going on in here?”

 

“Jackson came over to visit.” Stiles says, looking back towards Jackson and Laura steps next to him.

 

“You're father said he couldn't be here, so he's going to have to leave.” Stiles keeps his eyes locked with Jackson's and Laura looks between them. Jackson looks to her.

 

“Look, I'm already here so why don't you fuck off and mind your own yeah?” Jackson bites out. Stiles scolds him loudly while Laura gapes at him, stepping to him.

 

“Stiles is my own so I can't do that. Why don't you get the hell out? Anything you need Stiles for you can call him for. Now, go.” Jackson glares at her.

 

“Do you know who you're talking to?” She purses her lips at him and raises a brow.

 

“Yes, I do but I doubt you know who you're talking to?” Stiles is quick to shove Jackson back and look at Laura.

 

“Both of you knock it off right now.” He says, looking between the two pointedly. “This is ridiculous.” He snaps.

 

“Well, tell that bitch I can stay.” Stiles turns and places both his hands on Jackson's chest after the other teen jerks forward to point at Laura.

 

“Jackson, you need to leave.” Jackson looks to him. “I'd grab my coat and go out with you but I have brownies in the oven. Look, we'll get together later okay? If my dad finds out you were here we won't see each other.” He points behind him, hiding it with his body to signal that Laura would tell his father. Jackson stares down at him then looks over to Laura with a glare. “Please, Jackson. I promise, after the brownies are done I'll call you and we'll go okay?”

 

“Fine, whatever.” He grabs the back of Stiles' head and smashes their lips together, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip as he pulls away. “Don't forget to call me.”

 

“I won't.” Stiles leads him to the door.

 

“Buh-bye, now.” Stiles looks to Laura with warning eyes but she's just smiling and waving teasingly at Jackson. He smiles lightly at Jackson and watches him get into his car as he shuts the door and looks at Laura desperately.

 

“What the hell?” He asks, his shoulders sagging. “You're supposed to be nice.”

 

“Trust me Stiles, that was nice.” He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. “He had you pinned by your shirt and you're trying to tell me he's not hitting you?” She begs him.

 

“It's not like that.” He tells her and digs through the fridge, grabbing the milk and taking a swig.

 

“Not....? Stiles he was screaming about you telling Cora and Scott something. What is it like then?” Stiles shuts the fridge and looks to her, frowning.

 

“Not that, Laura, can we not. Please.” She looks at him and then looks away, trying not to be disappointed that he didn't tell her. He licks his lips and looks to the floor hurt.

 

*

 

Derek is talking with Cora when he hears Laura come in the front door. He tells his baby sister to have fun and be home early before hanging up and standing up. He didn't expect Laura to be home so early, he was going to head over after a shower to get Stiles to open up but now he can't. Well, he can but something must have happened. He walks and stops when he sees her face.

 

“You're home early. What happened?” She holds up the container in her hand and gives shrug, walking past him to the kitchen.

 

“Stiles made brownies.” Derek frowns and tilts his head. “And Jackson showed up.”

 

“Oh god...what happened? Did he kick you out?”

 

“No...he went out after the brownies were finished or...he invited Jackson in. I don't know. He made the brownies told me he was going to call Jackson and go out.” She walks to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling her legs up so she sat with them crossed over each other on the couch.

 

“Cora said Scott and her went to go see Jackson earlier.” Derek tells her before sitting next to her and facing her.

 

“Yeah, Jackson was yelling at Stiles, accusing him of telling them something.” She leaned closed to Derek, tears filling up in her eyes. “He had Stiles by the shirt Derek and I was thinking he was just gonna hit him in the...hit him. And Stiles was just gonna take it.”

 

“It's okay, we'll get him out. He'll be okay.” Derek says, grabbing his older sister to hug her tightly as a tear slipped down her cheek. They both sit there for a minute before Laura pulls away and smiles at him lightly.

 

“So, now that you and Kate are over...thinking about anyone else?” She raises an eyebrow and smirks, knowingly. This was something she had noticed about her brother long ago.

 

“No, no one.” He lies to her and Laura gasps before calling him out on it.

 

“Liar. You're different with Stiles then you are the rest of them. I see you the way you are with him, the way you get when he's around.” Derek rolls his eyes and shoves her lightly.

 

“Shut up.” He tells her. “It's not like that at all.”

 

“Stop lying to me. I know you too well. Besides, I think the two of you would be great together, almost perfect.” She tells him and he looks at her, shyly and unbelieving.

 

“You really think so?” He asks her. She nods and leans into the couch.

 

“I know so.” She tells him with a wink.

 

“Alright, okay. Fine just don't tell anyone. Not a soul.” He warns and she rolls her eyes but nods. He doesn't want to tell her it's because nothing would happen between the two of them. Doesn't want his mother and sisters to try and get the two together when there isn't a shot for them.

 

“You can tell everyone whenever you're ready. As long as it's not hurting anyone, I'll keep it.” She tells him before nudging him up. “Now, come on, we've got some delicious brownies to eat. And you've had his brownies so you know I'm not lying.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cora was just as shocked as anyone to find out Derek had broken it off with Kate, no one thought they'd ever break up and if they did it would be because Kate wanted to. To say she was shocked was actually an understatement. That didn't, however, stop her from staying late at Scott's. She hadn't been angry when Stiles wasn't home and she walked her way home. She stops outside her door and takes off her shoes, slipping them into one hand as she slowly opens the door. She's learned they don't wait up for her, even if they're awake, their attention isn't on the door and she's found it easy to creep by them, without them knowing. She tiptoes towards the stairs but stops when she hears her sister's worried voice.

 

“I'm not sure what's going on.” Cora peeks in through the door and sees Laura leaned away from her on her phone and she hides, next to the wall, listening. “He's basically our younger brother already, him and Scott. They were clearly meant to be a part of this family, since the two of them showed up in our life.” Cora smiles at that lightly, listening to her sister walk as she pauses in her words. “I just don't know what to do. Jackson had come over and grabbed Stiles, I was waiting for the hit and Stiles looked at me with such fear in his eyes that I...I just had to step in and he still got mad at me.” Cora listens to her sister as she gapes at the words she spoke. She didn't know Jackson had tried to hurt Stiles in front of her big sister, that's horrible. Horrifying even. “I need help, he needs help and I need help helping him.” Cora frowns and listens harder, pressing her hand to the wall and tilting closer to the door. They were all willing to help her. “ Alright, that works. I'll see you when you get here.” Cora's quick to turn and bolt up the stairs as she hears her sister end a conversation. If she was caught coming in this late she wouldn't be allowed to see Scott for weeks or at least days. Until their mother and father got back from their trip to New York for a sick family member.

 

Cora places her shoes by her door and pulls off her jacket, laying it down on her chair as she walks to her closet. She wonders about Stiles and Jackson, she wonders about Kate and Derek then she wonders what would've happened if Stiles had decided he wouldn't settle and waited for her brother. Seriously, who doesn't love Stiles? It might've taken a few years but Derek would've liked Stiles the way Stiles likes Derek. She strips of her clothes and pulls on a pair of pajamas. She pulls on a button down pajama top and the matching black bottoms before tossing her clothes in her hamper. She sits down for a little before her thoughts get the best of her. She quietly heads to her brother's room, passing Issac and the twins rooms where she raps lightly on the door and waits. She stands and rocks on her heels when Derek opens the door and lets her in.

 

“What's wrong, Cora?” He asks her, sitting back at his desk, but spinning his chair to watch her as she sits on his bed, crossing her legs.

 

“I couldn't sleep with everything that's going on.” Derek hums and nods.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks her, she shifts slightly and places her hands on top of each other on her leg, smiling slightly.

 

“What happened with you and Kate? She questions, tilting her head. He looks down and furrows his brows.

 

“You heard about that?” He asks, unsure of when the family had actually been told about his break up with Kate. He hadn't even done it in a public place. He blames Issac or Allison. They were probably there and heard him, he wasn't that loud though.

 

“Issac was with Allison earlier, all of us know. He said you really laid it into her.” Cora says raising her eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, well...she called when I was with Laura and Stiles, Laura made me realize that Kate wasn't good for me. It took Laura saying some things for me to realize she was changing me into what she wanted me to be and she wasn't what I wanted in a relationship. I couldn't take it anymore so I had to tell her, she didn't want to hear it.” He tells Cora who smiles back at him slightly.

 

“So you're officially over?” Derek nods and she beams at him. “Good. Does that mean we get our Derek back cause I really missed him?” Derek smiles widely at her and nods again.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Derek says and Cora gets off the bed to hug him and whisper that she was glad and hoped he'd be happy again. “Me too.” He says before letting her go. “Is that what was bothering you?”

 

“Well, that and Stiles...” She admits, looking to the floor. She knows Derek is worried about Stiles too, the way he shifts his legs.

 

“What about him?” There's concern in Derek's voice and Cora knows it's not just for her. Derek cares about Stiles, that's something they whole family was aware of. The whole family loved and cared for Stiles and Scott. They were both important to this family and Cora knew that, even at her young and naive age. Issac, Ethan, Aiden and their friends knew the two were important to this family, they were basically part of this family. Especially after Stiles' mom died and Scott's dad left, if the Sheriff and Melissa even worked the same hours the two boys were over here with Talia.

 

“Well, him and Jackson. We all kind of know what's going on with Stiles and...” She looks to him and raises her brows causing him to tilt his head, curiously. “How do you feel about the situation?”

 

“Did you talk to Laura?” He asks suddenly and Cora narrows her eyes slightly.

 

“No, why?” Derek shakes his head.

 

“All I know, is if what we're all thinking might be true...that Jackson has hurt Stiles in anyway...he'll have to deal with me.” Cora's eyes widen at the growl in Derek's voice, the way his eyes darken and his brows furrow just slightly make her realize how important Stiles is to Derek. Derek really cares about Stiles, maybe not the way Stiles cares about Derek but it's close enough. Close enough that it might give Stiles some sense of hope if he ever knew.

 

**

 

Stiles is sitting across from Jackson who's smiling at him the same way he did before they started dating but after they stopped hating each other. It was a few months after the break-up, Stiles would catch Jackson's eyes and Jackson would give him this smile that made Stiles furrow his brows and get confused. He smiles back and licks the ice cream off his spoon. The restaurant has died down greatly, the only people still here are a group of teenagers that don't go to their high school at the corner table, three drunks at the front bar and an older couple in the middle.

 

“What?” He asks as he wraps his mouth around another spoonful of ice cream, swallowing it. Jackson laughs quietly before leaning over slightly.

 

“You've got a little something...” He leans over the table and presses his lips to Stiles' gentle, running his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip to clear the invisible 'something' off. He pulls away and Stiles bites his lip and mutters thanks before taking another spoonful of ice cream. The two fall silent, conversations of school and home life and friends left behind them as Stiles finishes his ice cream and Jackson places his credit card on the check, handing it to the waitress when she comes by. By the time Stiles finishes his ice cream the older couple had long ago left. Jackson stands and grabs Stiles' hand, walking with him to the door.

 

“That was nice.” Stiles murmurs as they walk to the car. “Thanks.” Jackson just sends him a big smile and leads him to the car, stopping him and pressing soft lips to Stiles' before opening the car door.

 

“You want me to take you home or are you going to Scott's?” Stiles wonders if this was Jackson's way of politely asking him to come over, considering Jackson kind of just tells him things. Either way he just shrugs and tells Jackson to drive him home,his dad would be back by now anyway. The two had gone to Jackson's house where they 'discussed' the entire situation with Cora and Scott. Stiles had been almost as mad at them as Jackson had. He told them it was nothing, they should've just stayed out of it. Jackson's hand is wrapped around his hand loosely, holding it while his thumb moves gently over its position on Stiles' hand.

 

“Stiles, you know...about earlier...” Stiles cuts him off and pulls his hand away, putting them in his lap and playing with his fingers.

 

“I know, you make up for it every time.” Jackson stops the car in front of his house and faces him, pulling his hands back.

 

“I'm sorry, you know I never mean to hurt you right? Never. I...I really like you, okay? I'm sorry.” Stiles looks at him, not fully believing the words and a little desperate, causing Jackson to pull Stiles a little closer and look into the brown eyes, running one hand through Stiles' hair while the other gets a firm yet loose grip on Stiles' hands. “Stiles, please. I'm so sorry.” Stiles nods, hesitant but falling into the comfort of trusting Jackson a little bit, trusting that maybe this time he means it.

 

“Okay.” He whispers back. “I have to go though.” Jackson pulls Stiles' head closer and gently kisses his lips. Stiles kisses back before leaving the car and walking to his door. He looks back and waves as Jackson slowly drives off, slipping into a normal speed after the wave. Stiles opens his door and walks inside, kicking his shoes off.

 

“Stiles?” He looks up to his dad and smiles softly. “You just getting home?”

 

“Yeah, Jackson and I went out to eat.”

 

“That kid keeps you out too late sometimes.” His father says and Stiles nods, partly agreeing with it. There were some nights where his father would yell at the two of them for trying to creep in past midnight on a school night. Jackson wasn't allowed in the house when the Sheriff wasn't there, not that they listened to that and Jackson wasn't allowed over after a certain time because they really should be sleeping, but sometimes they didn't listen to that either. And every time they got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing Jackson would argue with his father about it before scoffing and leaving. Stiles had scolded Jackson several times on the matter of respecting his father. Not that Jackson listened or anything.

 

“Yeah, we lost track of time.” He mumbles as an excuse. “We were watching movies at his place and he wanted me to eat before he took me home.” That wasn't exactly why they went out to eat but he always liked trying to get Jackson back onto his father's good side...not that Jackson ever was really liked by his father. Even before they were dating. John sighs and runs a hand over his face.

 

“Alright, just don't let it happen again.” Stiles slumps slightly. “I get worried about you, kid.” Stiles looks at his father, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Dad, we're fine. We aren't doing anything, there's no reason to worry.” John looks at his son, meeting his sons eyes.

 

“I know, I trust you. I'm not worried about that. I don't trust Jackson.” Stiles sighs and shoves his hands in his pocket, shuffling his feet and looking to them.

 

“He's not a bad guy.” He mutters and follows John to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water. He looks at the cleaned up work on the table and nods to it. “Any news?”

 

“No, not yet.” Stiles nods and goes to take a sip of water, before stopping at his lips and lowering it slightly to talk.

 

“Derek broke up with Kate today.” He says, taking a sip of water as his father looks up at him.

 

“Good for Derek, that girl was all kinds of messed up in the head.” Stiles frowns and sits down, looking at his father.

 

“She was wasn't she?” He questions. “None of us knew why he was with her, it was clear she was a bit on the crazy, abusive side.” And Stiles' isn't sure when he started thinking it was a good idea to talk to his father about abusive relationships if the bruises on his torso and back are anything to go by.

 

“Yeah, it's always good to get out of those things when you can. Derek's a smart man for breaking it off with Kate.” Stiles hums slightly and can't help but wonder. “You see too many stories about women and men who get stuck in those relationships and when they do get out it's usually in a way nobody ever wants to get out.” Stiles swallows and take another gulp of water, his heart pounds quietly in his chest as he thinks about it.

 

“What if Kate's the best Derek's ever gonna get?” What if Jackson's the best I'll ever get? He might not be the nicest guy all the time but he's got the nice thing down when he wants to, when Stiles doesn't mess up. When he's not angry, Jackson isn't a bad guy. He's not. Not really anyway. Not always. John raises a brow, trying to read his son who just blinks back at him.

 

“Derek has other choices. He's had other choices before Kate and they'll still be there after Kate's long gone.” Stiles tries to think of any choice Derek has. Yes, Derek was extremely gorgeous and when he smiled, Stiles is pretty sure angels scream like teenage girls at a boy band concert but Derek pays almost no one any thought. Hell, before Kate, no one even knew if Derek was even into women or not. No one knew if Derek was into men. He spared no one a second glance. “Plus even if for some reason Derek had one shot at settling down and it was Kate, he's smarter to get away anyhow.” Stiles tilts his head and looks away, thinking it over.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so. Relationships like that are not worth it. Even if it means being alone but Derek's not alone he's got Laura, you and the rest of those teenagers.” Stiles smirks lightly, snorting.

 

“I don't think Derek wants to spend the rest of his life with Laura, me and the rest of those teenagers.” John raises his brows at Stiles.

 

“I'm sure he might.” Stiles licks his lip and leans on his elbow.

 

“So, what if Derek had wanted to get out earlier but was afraid to for some reason, like she threatened to set his family on fire or something?” John raises an eyebrow and Stiles leans back slightly. “It could happen.” John nods and smiles.

 

“Well, like I said he has friends like you and Scott and he has family like Laura and Talia that would help him. All he'd have to do is speak up and you guys would've figured out a way to help him.” Stiles hums and his face goes blank as he starts to think about it. He wasn't afraid of Jackson, he just knew he'd never get any better than Jackson. Plus, what if Jackson did something like come to his house and just get worse? It's not like he'd be bullied at school worse if they broke up because people might take that as Jackson not being able to handle the break up and god forbid the boy feel anything less than perfect.

 

“I should get to bed.” Stiles says, standing and putting his glass in the sink. “Thanks for the conversation dad. Night.”

 

“Night, kiddo, I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” He walks to his room where he switches into some comfortable pants and a t-shirt, laying down on his bed and stretching his arms over his head. It had been such a long day and to be home felt great. Between Laura and Jackson, Stiles had no idea what to do anymore. Prior to all this it seemed so simple. Stay with Jackson for as long as he can, hope to find someone that would put up with his crazy self or die alone. It all seemed simple. Before Jackson Stiles actually thought he might meet someone that was worth it. But he's lost his mother, he lost Lydia before he had her and Jackson seemed to be the best he's ever had and ever will get. After talking with his father, he just didn't know if it was true anymore.

 

**

 

Stiles and Jackson go over each other's houses a lot, they were usually at Jackson's when his parents were out. So when Jackson led him to their huge kitchen and sat him down before telling Stiles he wanted Stiles to taste some food Stiles was a bit hesitant. When Jackson blindfolded him Stiles was pretty sure that something bad was going to happen. And it did, okay some of the food Jackson eats is gross but damn did he enjoy some of the other food. Jackson was sweet, too, it was a little different than usual. Jackson's hand was on his thigh until it was lifted to follow the spoon to his mouth, or wipe something off Stiles' bottom lip. Jackson's always slow and guiding in it and Stiles is always nervous about what's actually about to be put in his mouth. He makes a face as the food hits his tongue and swallows it face, closing his eyes even behind the blindfold and hears Jackson laugh at him.

 

“Oh, God. What was that?” Jackson's other hand touches his thigh, pulling him closer so their lips meets and Stiles throws his arms around Jackson's neck, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. Jackson pulls away but keeps his face close, forehead rested on Stiles'.

 

“Caviar and I knew you'd hate it.” Jackson says, laughing against Stiles' lips. Stiles pouts slightly causing Jackson to let out another huff of a laugh. “Sorry.” Stiles smiles and leans forward, capturing his lips again. Jackson pulls away. “Wait, I've got two more for you.”

 

“Oh no. Do they taste better than the last?”

 

“Mmm, maybe.” He teases and lifts one hand from Stiles, causing the brunette teen's heart to pound in anticipation and wonder. Jackson's hand comes back and he uses both his finger and words to get Stiles' lips to part, placing the item in Stiles mouth. He chews slowly before smiling.

 

“I know this one.” Jackson hums back to him. “It's curly fries with some type of cheese on it. Do you have more of that?”

 

“Yeah, I couldn't feed you without some type of curly fry.” Stiles hums happily as Jackson feeds him another one. “Alright, one more thing.”

 

“Jackson.” Stiles whines slightly but Jackson just shushes him, removing both hands. Stiles listens to a utensil hit a plate and tilts a little closer to the sound but Jackson's hand is quick to readjust him.

 

“Careful you'll fall, alright, open up.” Stiles is hesitant but parts his lips, waiting and Jackson place the food in his mouth. Stiles swears his eyes roll back in his head as moans around the flavor in his mouth, getting a loud laugh from Jackson. Stiles tries to ask what he has in his mouth around the food but then stops talking and just enjoys it.

 

“What was that!?” He asks when he swallows, licking his teeth. He feels Jackson's hand untie the blindfold to reveal a small chocolate brownie on the table to his side. He licks his lips. “That looks amazing and taste just as great, even if you ruined it by digging a little piece of it out.” He says, swiping some of the ice cream off and swiping at Jackson's nose, who grabs his hands before he gets his nose. Stiles makes a face and meets Jackson's eyes as Jackson pulls Stiles' finger to his lips and licks at it before sucking the ice cream off slowly. Stiles straightens slightly as his eyes snap to his finger and focus on it, glazing over. “Ja-jackson?” Jackson lets Stiles pull his hand back and Stiles kisses him as his phone rings. Jackson grips it and pulls it out of Stiles' pocket, pushing at a softly growling Stiles and answers it. He keeps Stiles at arms distance and Stiles chuckles softly.

 

“Jackson speaking?” Jackson furrows his brows. “Course, ma'am.” He pulls the phone out and hands it to Stiles. “It's for you, babe.” Stiles snatches it and turns, slumping against Jackson.

 

“Hello?” He listens and furrows his brows as he listens and Jackson plays with his hair, messing it up. “Okay, yeah, sounds fun. Oh I'll let him know, we'll be there at 8.” Stiles decides and he feels Jackson's hands stop before moving again. “Alright, bye.” He hangs up and turns facing Jackson.

 

“Who was that?” Jackson questions him and he smiles.

 

“That was Talia, Cora's mom. She's inviting the kids over for the week. Since schools out for the week and she wants us to go over tonight. She doesn't want Scott to try to sneak into Cora's room and told me to invite you.” Jackson nods.

 

“Alright, we'll head out once we finish here.” Jackson tells him, pulling him closer and smirking at him. “Want some more?” Stiles grins at him and leans down, laughing slightly. Jackson smiles back at him and leans one hand for the fork.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is used to losing clothes at Jackson's house and having Jackson bring them over smelling clean and a bit like Jackson. He's so used to it that if he's really tired and needs to head home he just grabs a shirt and pair of pants. Jackson never complains so he doesn't see a problem. He thinks Jackson secretly likes it.

 

“I'm stealing this.” He says, holding the shirt up before he pulls it on as Jackson finishes lacing up his shoes, sparing him a glance and giving a slight hum in approval. “Bring my shirt back when you find it.”

 

“Don't I always?” Jackson asks, leaning back slightly to watch Stiles as the brunette teen pulls the shirt on and smiles at him, running fingers through his hair. “You look fine and besides, we're stopping by your house where you can make yourself look even better.” Stiles makes a face at him and follows him out of the room, down the stairs. “I'm serious, babe, you look fine. You always look amazing.” Jackson spins before they reach the door to face Stiles, who's smiling but looking unconvinced. “Plus, you always look so sexy in my clothes.” Stiles grins and blushes as Jackson pulls him closer.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, leaning in towards Jackson slightly, pressing his hands against Jackson's torso. Jackson leans closer, until their lips are just touching before pulling away to look into Stiles' eyes.

 

“All the time.” He says, pulling Stiles impossibly close and pressing his lips to Stiles'. Stiles moans lightly into Jackson's mouth as the rich teen gently touches his tongue to Stiles, moving against it. Stiles drags his hand over Jackson's collar bone and to his hair where he grips it lightly, moving the other one to slip under Jackson's shirt and up his chest. Jackson's hands slip from Stiles' hips to slip one into Stiles' back pocket and pulling Stiles closer with his hands. Stiles moves his hips slightly and Jackson leans against the door, dragging Stiles with him as he licks at the roof of Stiles' mouth getting another moan from Stiles. Jackson slips his tongue back into his own mouth and moves his lips to Stiles jaw line.

 

“Jackson.” Stiles moans, tilting his head slightly as Jackson drags his lips down Stiles jaw to his neck where he nips lightly before kissing it. “Jackson.” Stiles tries again, fingers tightening in Jackson's hair and the other sliding down his chest.

 

“Mmm?” Jackson moans against his neck. “Yeah, baby?” He asks, licking a stripe up Stiles' neck to kiss him again. Stiles meets his lips and moans, pulling away first.

 

“We need to...go.” He says as Jackson kisses along his jawline. Jackson lets out a little whine, gripping Stiles' ass and yanking him forward, causing Stiles to gasp and shift his hips again.

 

“Little more.” He asks, pressing a kiss to Stiles' pulse. “Please?” Stiles' hips buck into Jackson with a moan.

 

“Mm.” He says, before pulling away and meeting Jackson's eyes. “No, no, we need to go.” He nods, dragging his hands from Jackson. “They're gonna ask what took so long.” Jackson hits his head against the door with a groan but doesn't release his grip on Stiles.

 

“So let them ask.”

 

“I'm not gonna tell a woman that watched me grow up I was having sex with my boyfriend.” Stiles laughs. “C'mon the faster we go the faster we can get back to this.” Jackson let's his hands leave Stiles' ass and frowns.

 

“Yeah, a whole week.” He pouts and Stiles smiles.

 

“I'm not against hiding out somewhere if you aren't.” Jackson smiles back and grips Stiles' hand as they walk to his car. He kisses Stiles before the brunette teen enters his car and he slips around to get into the driver's side. “You know my dad's home right?” Jackson eyes him for a second before looking in his mirror.

 

“I don't look like I slept with you.” Stiles snorts and shakes his head, smiling out the window. Jackson glances over to him as he peels out of the driveway and smiles. “What?”

 

“You never look anything but perfect.” Stiles says, smiling back at him. “But we always look like we've slept with each other.” Jackson smirks and grabs Stiles' hand.

 

“That's cause you get all red and cute.” Jackson says, teasingly as his eyes stay on the road in front of him.

 

**

 

Jackson drives to his house where he pulls up into the driveway, parking his car right behind Stiles' jeep like he always does. Stiles unbuckles first, smoothing his hair and fixing his shirt once again before he leans over and pecks Jackson who smiles.

 

“Thanks, today was really fun but if you ever feed me caviar again...we're not talking.” Jackson winks and follows Stiles into the house.

 

“Hi Stiles...” John looks up and raises a brow. “Jackson.”

 

“Hello, Sir.” Jackson says back with a smile and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey dad, Talia called, she's coming back in town tonight and is having the rest of the kids over. Scott, Danny, Allison and she's having Jackson and I go to...is that alright?” Jackson snorts from behind him and Stiles elbows him slightly. The Sheriff eyes the blue-eyed teen behind his son. “It's Talia's dad, Laura will probably come and sleep in between us if we even tried to get in the same room.”

 

“Alright, you can go. And have fun, alright.” John says, hugging his son and smiling. “And see how Derek's doing for me will ya?” Stiles furrows his brow at his father but nods.

 

“Yeah, uhm, I'll do that for you.” He says. “Jackson and I are just gonna head upstairs to get clothes and stuff. I'll let you know when we head out.” His father says alright and the two boys head upstairs.

 

“What was that?” Jackson asks, furrowing his brow and clenching his jaw to the side. Stiles shakes his head and lets out a breath.

 

“I don't know, maybe because I told him about the break-up.” Stiles says, emptying his backpack on his bed before throwing in some clothes. Jackson narrows his eyes slightly.

 

“What break-up?” He asks, watching Stiles walk to grab some more clothes and a few DVD's.

 

“You know, between Kate and Derek?”

 

“They broke up?” Jackson questions, raising his brows and Stiles nods. “You didn't tell me this.” Stiles looks at his for a second and sighs.

 

“I didn't think you'd care. Look, Jackson before we leave I'm telling you right now, I'll be spending a lot of time with Laura, Cora and Talia so no getting mad at me, alright?” Jackson crosses his arms over his chest and keeps his eyes locked with Stiles.

 

“So, what you gonna ditch me with your loser friends.” Stiles purses his lips and glares slightly, pointing at Jackson.

 

“Don't you start with me.” He grits. “We just talked about this Jackson! It's not just what you want to do sometimes it's what I want to do. I do not need you watching me all the time.” Jackson raises a brow and Stiles growls. “God, can't you trust me?”

 

“I do trust you.” Jackson says back as Stiles zips up his bag, with vicious tugs. “I don't like having to spend an entire week without my boyfriend.”

 

“I said a lot of time with them not the entire time.” Jackson and Stiles stand staring at each other before Stiles throws his hands up. “You know what? Just behave alright, just for the week stop being mad at me.”

 

“I'm not mad at you.” Jackson says before following Stiles out of the room.

 

“Dad.” He screams. “We're leaving.”

 

“Alright, call me if you need anything!” John calls back as the two teens leave the house. Stiles crosses his arms in the passenger seat and stares out the window, visibly upset while Jackson tries to keep his anger cooled off and tosses Stiles bag in the back with his. Neither boy talks to the other as Jackson drives to the Hale house, the tension between them almost visible.

 

**

 

“Derek! Put your sister down!” Talia screams, while her husband chuckles at the two.

 

“Aw, come one, honey, Cora went at Derek.” Her husband defends, smiling back at her. She glares at him slightly, smiling.

 

“Don't encourage them Michael.” She scolds before rolling her eyes.

 

“Scott!!!” Cora cries out and her boyfriend stands only to be pinned down by Issac.

 

“Get her, Derek! Get her!” Issac screams, Laura laughs at the four while the twins and their dates smile, curled up together. The laughter stills when the door opens and Stiles walks in.

 

“Stiles?” Talia frowns at the clearly upset teen as he enters the house. “Is everything alright?” Stiles doesn't answer just makes his way across the room and hugs her, sobbing on her as he closes his fists behind her. She rubs his back and looks to her children as they all begin to sit up, eying Stiles and her with a frown. Jackson shuts the door behind him and gains everyone's attention. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

 

“I m-missed y-you so-so much.” He sobs out, lying to the woman as she holds him. She gives him a light squeeze. She pulls him back slightly and wipes at the tears.

 

“Why don't you help me out in the kitchen? Huh? The way you did before you got all big.” Stiles nods and follows her into the kitchen. Cora and Laura both stand and announce that they're going to help before following the two into the kitchen. No one talks for a moment, all staring at the door before Michael turns to face Jackson.

 

“Nice to see you again, Jackson. How's lacrosse going?” Jackson smiles and nods, ignoring the glares from Derek and Scott.

 

**

 

“Alright, enough being lazy. All you boys get you're butts outside now for a game of football right now?” Stiles laughs at Micheal.

 

“Count me out, there's a reason I'm not on sports teams anymore, but have fun.” Laura grabs him and pulls him to his feet.

 

“Good, cause while they play you can keep us company.” Michael laughs as the boys head out of the house.

 

“Look who lucked out now Stiles.”

 

“DAD!” Cora shrieks back at him while Stiles leans against Laura and laughs at the father's words. The rest head out back after the boys to see them split into teams. Issac, Scott, Derek and Ethan against Jackson, Michael, Aiden, and Danny. Stiles leans against the railings to look at them. He meets Jackson's sad eyes and glares back, pushing himself away so Jackson slumps slightly. Stiles leans with his back to the game, listening to the men grunt and yell at each other. Talia tries her best to cheer on her family but that was basically cheering for everyone, causing Cora to snicker before she cheers on Scott.

 

“So, how's my little house bunny doing?” Stiles glares playfully at Laura. “You and Jackson not make up?” He scrunches his nose.

 

“Nah, we did. Then we fought again.” She frowns.

 

“That much fighting can't be healthy, Stiles.” She tells him, frowning slightly. He teases her by leaning forward and mimicking her voice.

 

“Well, I don't really want to talk about it Laura.” He teases before nudging Lydia with his foot, she glares up at him and he smirks. “Hey, pretty lady, who's winning?”

 

“Derek's team scored but it's clear Aiden's team is gonna win.” She tells him and he laughs at her slightly.

 

“You can't choose because your boyfriend is on the team.” He tells her before looking to Allison. “How 'bout you, who's gonna win?”

 

“Hmm, I'd say Derek's team, clearly they have the better people.” Allison tells them and Lydia scoffs.

 

“Damn straight!” Cora announces, slinging and arm around Stiles who chuckles, grabbing her hand and shaking it. “My baby has this game in the bag.”

 

“But they can be biased?” Lydia questions, glaring. “Who do YOU think will win Stiles?” Talia laughs at them and Laura smirks as Stiles turns to look at the teams.

 

“Mm, if I had to choose...while I think Micheal has great sportsmanship and could take all of them in a 7 on 1 game I'd have to give the game to Derek's team.” He sees Jackson eye him for a second and glares back, sitting down next to Lydia and Laura. “Derek and Ethan had great team work, add that to Issac and Scott's team work and their skills, not including a possibly unfair playing Aiden who would be giving them the game because he's on Jackson's team, they would win on those factors alone.” Laura hums before agreeing.

 

“They do have great team work. I see where you're coming from.” Issac throws the ball to Scott who scores a touchdown after running and Cora cheers for him, causing Laura and Stiles to laugh.

 

“So, how's your father?” Stiles smiles to Talia.

 

“He's doing good, real good.” Stiles says with a nod to the woman who doesn't let him ask how her family is doing.

 

“And how about you Stiles? How have you been since we left?” Stiles looks towards the game, eyes following Jackson as his boyfriend gets tackled by Scott.

 

“I'm good. Nothing's changed much, just...relaxing. School, friends, you know.” He smiles at Talia as he speaks and she smiles back. “Haven't been able to come over as often which isn't as fun. I miss my babysitter.” Laura muses with his hair.

 

“I miss my little favorite child to babysit.” She replies, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek which he quickly rubs at with the back of his hands crying out an 'Ew'.

 

“She says that now, but back when she was a teenager, she hated all three of you.” Talia says and Stiles gasps at her. Laura laughs at the reaction and looks back to the game. Stiles gets in a conversation with Lydia and Allison about school and keeps his eyes on the game. Ethan throws the ball to Derek and Jackson tackles Derek roughly to the ground, causing both guys to hit the ground with a groan. Stiles, Laura, Cora and Talia get up and run to him while Michael and Scott yank Jackson off Derek, who grabs his arm and stares at the sky.

 

“Derek? Derek?” He looks to Cora, a bit dazed before he bats at her hands.

 

“I'm fine. I'm fine. Damn chill, woman!” He says to Cora who gapes at him and stands, crossing her arms.

 

“Well, fine then you asshole. Stay on the ground, see if I care.” She kicks him lightly in the leg and walks away as he pushes himself to sit up. His mother rolls her eyes and walks away.

 

“You two.” She mumbles and he gapes at her before looking at Stiles and Laura.

 

“What?” Laura asks, slinging her arm around Stiles shoulder.

 

“You want an ice pack or something?” Stiles says teasingly back with a smile, before leaning towards Derek. “You know where they are.” He grabs Laura's hand and walks with her back to the girls, where Lydia is laughing on Allison. Derek looks to his father who raises a brow.

 

“Do I get hurt that much?” Michael nods.

 

“You still in?”

 

“Nah, I'm gonna go get a drink and walk it off then I'll come back and whoop all your asses.” Derek pushes himself to his feet and heads back into the kitchen, after several failed attempts of stealing a glass of water from his family and friends. He listens as Stiles explains the disadvantage Scott's team has and hence his boyfriend's team would win even with Aiden's meddling. He comes back from the kitchen and leans against the table, sipping his water as he watches the game unfold before him. His eyes dart down to Stiles and his sister who stands to cheer as Scott scores a touchdown, he smirks and without thought pours his glass on Stiles who shoots up with a gasp. He stares at Derek who smiles back at him. “I saw you were looking a little hot, figured you should cool off.” Stiles raises a brow and grabs his own water and Derek laughs, jumping over the railing.

 

“You ass, get over here!” Stiles screams, before running after the older man. Derek laughs and his two sisters eye him before looking at each other. Talia shakes her head and Aiden just manages to dodge the duo as they run past the field. The game stops as Aiden raises his brow at the angry teen chasing Derek. Scott smiles slightly as Derek laughs. “Derek! If you don't get over here...I swear!” Stiles yells, stumbling slightly and just hitting Derek's back with his drink as he grabs the back of Derek to hold himself upright. He falls and rolls on his back laughing when he sees Derek hit his knees. Derek grabs him and pins him down by his waist and Stiles hits his chest. Derek collapses on top of him dramatically and Stiles laughs harder.

 

“Oooh...” Aiden says, walking over to Jackson, the football tucked securely under one arm while the other slings around Jackson's shoulder. Jackson scowls at the scene. “Looks like you've got some competition and uhhh.” Aiden smirks at the blond. “I think we all know who the better man is but if you need a hint...it's not you.” Jackson shrugs his arm off and scowls. Lydia and Allison are hiding laughs as they get closer to the teen struggling to get Derek off him, his laughter never stopping as Derek hides his poorly.

 

“Aren't they adorable?” Jackson hears Laura ask her sister, narrowing his eyes and crosses his arms watching the scene.

 

“The cutest.”

 

“Get off me, you're heavy!” Stiles says, shoving at Derek's head who just snickers.

 

“I'll have you know I work out daily.” Stiles grunts and Talia rolls her eyes, to her this was a simple thing. Something that happened far too often for her to not realize the mutual feelings between the boys. Derek wasn't like this with anyone else.

 

“Doesn't make you any less heavy, you dick.” Stiles says, using his legs to try and maneuver Derek off him. “I'm gonna be all muddy and gross...and...and...” Stiles uses one hand to grabs some dirt and pat it on Derek's wet back. “Now you are too.” Laura laughs loudly and grabs Scott and her sister.

 

**

 

Stiles rubs the towel through his hair as he enters the guest bedroom he's sharing with Scott. Talia made sure that no one was sharing a room with the person they were dating, scattering the children in everyone else's room. He tosses the towel away from the door as he yawns.

 

“Hey, Scott...I...” He stops and tilts his head as he looks up to see Jackson on his bed, sitting and looking at him. “Jackson?” Jackson smiles at him softly as he stands. “Where's Scott?”

 

“He went to Cora's room.” Jackson explains, grabbing the waistband of his boyfriend's pants and pulling him closer to hug him. “I'm sorry about today, I didn't mean to upset you.” He says pressing a soft kiss to Stiles head. Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“It's okay.” He says and the two go back to the bed. “If Talia catches you in here, she's gonna kill us both.”

 

“That's a risk I'm willing to take if it means I can be with you.” Stiles rolls his eyes but shifts closer to Jackson who wraps his arms around him and throws his leg around Stiles' to keep him close. Stiles closes his eyes and holds Jackson's hand, sighing in content. It felt good like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson rolls over and reaches out, frowning when his hand hits the pillow. He peeks one eye open and stares at the empty bed before he sits up and looks around the room. His eyes dart around the room and he turns around, trying to find Stiles. He stands and pulls a pair of sweats over his boxers before heading towards the door when it opens. Stiles meets his eyes and pecks him lightly, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

“If you're trying to sneak out they're all already downstairs.” Stiles tells him as he walks to the dresser and tries to pick out a shirt. Jackson crosses his arms and raises a brow.

 

“And where were you?” Stiles looks taken aback before frowning and at Jackson, confused at the angry tone.

 

“I went to the bathroom, Jackson, where else would I go?” He asks, expecting an answer as he tilts his head towards Jackson.

 

“I don't know, Stiles, maybe in Derek's room.” Jackson replies walking over to Stiles who gapes at him in return. Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he being accused of this.

 

“Are you accusing me of something here?” Stiles asks, clenching his fist by his side. This was supposed to be a fun time, see Talia and Michael again and pretend none of this existed. But apparently they only way he'd be able to do that is without Jackson but he can't do anything without Jackson. Regardless of what his father said, it's better to feel needed and be hurt then to feel useless and alone.

 

“Should I be? You were awfully close last night.”

 

“I can't believe you.” Stiles says, gritting his teeth and glaring. “How dare you accuse me of cheating? I was in the bathroom! You're ridiculous, I thought you trusted me! What? Now all of a sudden you don't? Gee, thanks a lot babe, feels great.” Jackson grips his wrists and stops them from flailing, yanking Stiles closer. Stiles' heart pounds in his chest but he doesn't stop his partial glare and he doesn't tug away, he holds his ground.

 

“Trusting you isn't what this about. I saw the way the two of you were out there.” He yanks Stiles again and Stiles' anger crumbles, fading to pain as he whimpers back at Jackson. “You were all over each other, everyone saw it. It was disgusting.” Jackson growls, glaring at the hurt teen and giving one final yank that causes Stiles to stumble to him. “And if you ever cheat on me...” Jackson lets him go and sits on the bed. Stiles stares at the ground and takes a few breaths to calm himself, rubbing at his wrists. He grabs a long sleeve shirt, yanks it on and ignores Jackson softly calling his name, slamming the door behind him. Stiles heads down the stairs where Talia and Laura are cooking. He sits down next to Cora and Derek as Michael looks up to him.

 

“What's wrong, honey?” Talia asks him, stopping to look at him. He just smiles at her and waves her off.

 

“Nothing, just tired.” He says and Cora looks to Laura, raising a brow.

 

“C'mon,” Talia says, running her hand through his hair before smiling at him. “I've known you since you were two, what's really bothering you?” Stiles looks to her wearily before Cora nudges him slightly.

 

“Yeah, Stiles, you know mom knows you and us, so what's really wrong?” He shakes his head at them and rubs his eyes. Talia sighs and tilts his head up to meet his eyes.

 

“You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else without your permission.” Stiles rubs at his arms, where Derek's eyes dart down to look at the red marks lining his wrist, right under his sleeve. Derek's eyes darken at that and he stands, the chair scraping against the floor and gaining the room's attention. “Derek?” Talia questions and Derek ignores her as he heads up the stairs, pace quick, almost running. He ignores the call of his name and heads towards Stiles' room. He knew last night the teens were sneaking into their partners room and he slams the door open. Jackson jerks off the bed to look at him.

 

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Jackson asks as Derek shuts the door to glare at him.

 

“You're my problem.” Derek bites out to the teenager. “Why does Stiles wrist look like someone grabbed him violently.” Jackson raises a brow but stays quiet for a moment before answering.

 

“Stiles went to go to the bathroom this morning and it scared me so I grabbed his arm a little too tight.” Jackson tells him, crossing his arms over his chest, daring Derek to say something back. Derek glares at him, wanting to grab Jackson's wrists and prove that isn't what happened.

 

“You don't accidentally leave marks like that on people's wrist!” Derek yells his voice growing louder on each word as he steps to Jackson who steps back, fist clenched and ready to start a fight.

 

“Well, IT WAS. So BACK OFF!” Jackson yells back, staring into Derek's eyes, anger filling both of them as they hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. “He is MY boyfriend NOT YOURS!” Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

“You sure don't TREAT HIM LIKE IT!” He roars back and Jackson turns red, eyes narrowing dangerously and knuckles white.

 

“Yes I DO! Why does it EVEN matter to YOU!?” The door slams open before Derek can respond and Stiles is pushing Jackson back while Talia is pulling her son back. The couples, siblings and husband stand at the door, staring in. Stiles stares at Jackson's eyes trying to figure out a story but Jackson and Derek are still starign at each other, willing the other to make another comment to throw fists at.

 

“WHAT is going on in here?!” Talia asks, looking at her son then at Jackson who sneers at Derek.

 

“Yeah, Derek, what is going on in here? Since you came in here and came at me.” Stiles pushes at Jackson and the blue-eyed boy meets his eyes.

 

“Jackson stop it.” He whispers, shaking his head as his eyes plead at them. Derek glares at the two of them and Talia tries to get her son to focus on her and calm down. Derek yanks away and meets Jackson's eyes.

 

“I'm not gonna play your kid games Jackson, but if I see anything else I'm coming after you.” Talia looks between the three before watching Jackson storm off and Danny runs after him.

 

“Derek, you take Stiles shopping I have a list of things to do. You need to cool off and I don't trust you with my shopping.” Stiles stares to where his boyfriend left before nodding at Talia. Derek grumbles but accepts it. “And don't you come back looking for a fight you hear me?”

 

“Yes, mom. I'm sorry.” Derek says before following Stiles to Derek's car. They both drive in silence for a while before Stiles looks to Derek.

 

“What was that? Why...Why did you go up there just to yell at him?” Derek looks back to him for a second before continuing until they're at the grocery store where he parks and stops Stiles from leaving. He faces the teen and Stiles looks back.

 

“Why do you have red marks on your wrists?” Stiles rubs at his wrist and shakes his head.

 

“What red marks?” Derek grabs Stiles hand and gently pushes up the sleeve, Stiles looks down to it then back to Derek. He licks his lips.

 

“These Stiles. What are these? Are they from Jackson?” Stiles shrugs and looks away. “Stiles, please, I just want to help you. I can't do that if you don't tell me.”

 

“He doesn't mean to.” Stiles says. “Sometimes he gets mad but he doesn't mean to.” Derek frowns at him. “He loves me. He loves me.” Stiles nods and holds back tears that gleam in his eyes. “He has to Derek, he has to love me.” Derek frowns at him.

 

“Why does he have to Stiles?” Stiles looks away and stares out the window. Derek curls his fingers around the back of Stiles' neck and pulls the teen closer, gentle and loving, thumb rubbing the skin where it rest. “Stiles, does he say it?” Stiles shakes his head.

 

“No but he does. I know he does. He has to. He has to 'cause no one else will. No one else will ever need me, no one else will ever love me and if Jackson's the best I'm gonna get I'll take it.” Stiles tells him before hurrying out of the car. Derek stares back before cutting the engine and following after Stiles, who sniffs and puts up a hand to stop them. “You can't tell anyone Derek.”

 

“Stiles...I...”

 

“Promise me you won't tell anyone. They'll make Jackson go away and...I don't want to be alone anymore Derek. Promise me you won't tell anyone.” Derek licks his lip and goes to shake his head. “Derek, please, if I couldn't handle it I'd let someone know.”

 

“He gave you a black eye Stiles.” Stiles shook his head.

 

“No that was my fault, that wasn't his fault. Derek, promise me you'll keep this to yourself, please, I've never asked you for much but please don't tell anyone.” Derek looks into Stiles wide, sad brown eyes and nods.

 

“But if he touches you again, you tell me, you hear me. If I catch another mark on your body, I swear.” Stiles nods at him, hugging him and sniffing, holding back all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Derek opens his mouth but shuts it and pulls Stiles closer, hugging him and burying his head in Stiles' neck.

 

**

 

Danny follows Jackson outside, sitting beside him and Jackson pays him no mind. “Hey.” Danny says and Jackson nods back to him. “What's going on with you Jackson?”

 

“Nothing.” Jackson says and Danny sighs.

 

“Obviously it's something. Are you and Stiles fighting again? Both of you seem off recently.” Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his hair before nodding.

 

“I don't really know what's going on anymore, Danny, we fight too much.”

 

“That's not good, Jackson. We've all seen your temper and it's not pretty. Even when you try to be calm, you have a really bad anger.” Jackson looks over to him and he narrows his eyes slightly.

 

“If you're accusing me of hitting Stiles too I want you to know I would never hit him, you of all people here aside from Lydia should know that.” Danny nods, telling Jackson he wasn't accusing Jackson of anything. “It's just...I got upset this morning because of the way Derek keeps flirting with Stiles. It's like he tries to sleep with him in front of his damn family and I.” Danny gives a huff and nods.

 

“Yeah, I saw that. Well, did you tell him about how you were feeling?”

 

“I told Stiles this morning but Stiles doesn't think it's a big deal. He doesn't understand and I don't even know how to confront Derek and tell him to back off.” Jackson tells him, placing his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand.

 

“Why don't you just tell Derek about this? I think he'd understand. Maybe it is normal for them to behave that way...Stiles spent a lot of time here with Scott and Cora growing up, the two of them were here before the twins and before Issac.” Jackson grunts but doesn't bring up how Derek doesn't treat Scott or Issac or Aiden or Ethan the way he treats Stiles. He just agrees to talk with Derek and Danny makes sure that he'll try to keep it together for the rest of the week. “You should probably talk to Stiles too, it's clearly upsetting him that you don't get along with people who are like his family.”

 

“Yeah, we'll talk tonight”

 

**

 

“Stiles...” Stiles looks up at Jackson after the kids come out to collect some bags. “Can we talk?” Stiles looks to Derek and Derek looks back for a second, eyes telling Stiles to stay but Stiles smiles and walks with Jackson, around the back of the house. Jackson grabs his hand and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“What do you want Jackson?” Jackson sighs lightly and continues walking towards the woods. “Jackson maybe we should...”

 

“C'mon, I promise, you'll love it.” Stiles looks back to the house but quickly catches up with Jackson before Jackson lets Stiles hop onto his back.

 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asks into Jackson's neck, arms loosely clasped in front of Jackson's torso.

 

“To be alone for a while.” Jackson mutters back, turning his head to peck Stiles. “I wanted to apologize for this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.” Jackson stops by the lake and lets Stiles fall to his feet, holding him up when he almost loses his balance. “So, I figured we could spend a few minutes alone.” Stiles looks at the lake.

 

“I forgive you.” Stiles murmurs as Jackson leads him over the log bridge before they sit on it and lean forward to kiss. “You were tired and upset, it's okay.”

 

“I just...I need to know you're mine Stiles.” Stiles leans forward to kiss him again.

 

“I'm not going anywhere Jackson. I'm yours.” He reassures, laughing when Jackson falls backwards and pulls Stiles with him. The two of them talk about nothing and everything, letting the moment take them away from the fights and the anger. They shift position often from Stiles lying on top of him to Stiles leaning against him while they sat, to lying head to head and pointing out clouds. They kiss and stay silent against a tree close to the lake before they hear rustling and two familiar people come into view.

 

“There you two are. Have you been out here the whole time?” Laura asks and Stiles stands. “Mom was worried sick.”

 

“We lost track of time.” Stiles says. “We came to talk and we lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry anyone, we're sorry.” He says.

 

“Yeah, it was my idea. I'll apologize.” Stiles and Jackson walk with Derek and Laura back when Jackson stops Derek with a soft hand to the shoulder. “We need to talk to.” Derek nods and stops, watching Laura and Stiles walk away before he faces Jackson.

 

“We do, what do you think we need to talk about?” Derek asks, furrowing his brows.

 

“I want you to back off of Stiles.” Derek raises his brows in shock. “I'm sick of you trying to touch him and be something more than just friendly with him.”

 

“Well, I'm sick of you hurting him. Have you ever realized how controlling you are of him? It's like he's your little puppy that you kick and don't love.” Derek says back and Jackson glares.

 

“I treat MY boyfriend just fine.” Jackson tells him, glancing back to where the two had walked off.

 

“You treat him like he's half a human. So if you want me to back off you should think about being a better boyfriend. Cause if you keep hurting him, I'll keep flirting with him. And I will take him from you.” Jackson glares at him.

 

“I don't hurt him and you don't stand a chance.” Jackson growls back before walking off and heading towards Stiles. Derek inhales deeply and exhales heavily, glaring at the place where Jackson stood. Oh, it was on. Derek thinks before he heads off to follow them.

 

**

 

Stiles is curled up against Jackson, his feet pressed to Derek's thigh as he watches the TV. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and stifles his yawn against Jackson's chest who runs his fingers through Stiles hair and down his neck before they fall to trace down his spine and land on his lower back.

 

“Tired, baby?” He asks, his glare never leaving Derek's.

 

“Mmm, a little bit.” Stiles says before pointing to the TV screen, his hand coming back to hug Jackson's waist and Jackson smiles smugly back at him. “Just wanna see the end.”

 

“Okay.” Jackson tells him as Derek makes a face to Jackson who makes one back. Stiles stretches out and Derek places his hands on Stiles ankles for a second.

 

“Don't kick me now.” Derek teases playfully and Stiles smiles at him, tiredly before poking the older man with his foot. He yawns and stands, looking around the empty room. Both glaring men turn their attention to him.

 

“C'mon, I'm tired.” He holds his hand out to Jackson who smiles at him and places his hand in Stiles' before allowing himself to be pulled up. Stiles leads him away and Jackson smirks cockily at Derek before mouthing to him.

 

'I'm gonna get to get to wake up next to this.' He mouths and Derek glares.

 

“Good night Stiles, sleep well.” Stiles smiles and thanks Derek but never lets go of Jackson's hand. Derek sits on the couch long after after Stiles has curled up next to Jackson and fallen asleep. He sits there and contemplates what he could do to keep Stiles safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Cora looks over to Scott, who's still out cold like she should be, instead she rolls off the bed and pulls on another top to walk out where she meets up with Laura. Laura smiles at her and peers in her room before smacking her upside the head.

 

“What? Jackson's in Stiles' room. We all KNEW this was going to happen. Mom should've been smarter.” Cora tells her and Laura giggles lightly, shaking her head.

 

“At least Jackson and Stiles have the decency to run off and try to sleep together.” Laura hisses back as they head down the stairs.

 

“I think they just can't be alone for a few minutes.” Cora teases back, spotting her older brother sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead with the TV off. For a second she wonders if he slept there or if he's been up all night. When she went to bed with Scott it had only been him, Stiles and Jackson still awake and Stiles kept dosing off.

 

“Hey, bro.” Laura says, messing with his hair and shoving his head to the side. “What're you thinking about?” She asks, sitting on an open spot on the table in front of him and tilting her head. Derek glares lightly.

 

“Is it a certain someone?” Cora teases with a grin and Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“What are you two talking about?” He asks, raising a brow as Cora walks to sit beside him. She curls her feet onto the couch and smile at him.

 

“Like you don't know.” She teases. “You know exactly WHO I'm talking about.” Derek sighs and turns his attention to the couch for a second before looking back up at her.

 

“Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it right now.” He admits and Laura frowns.

 

“Sure there is.” Laura says and Derek raises a brow at his older sister.

 

“What do you want me to do Laura? Make up some ridiculous plot to sweep Stiles off of his feet and into my arms? Pretend we're in a movie?” Derek scoffs. “Cause that isn't going to work.” He says and Cora shakes her head.

 

“Are we talking about the same Stiles here? It could totally work, Der.” She tells him, smiling at him widely. Derek raises his hand in mock surrender.

 

“Alright, where do I start?” He teases back with a small glare. Laura smirks and leans forward, slightly.

 

“Mom always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.” She starts and Derek frowns. “Breakfast.”

 

“Someone say breakfast? I'm starving.” Stiles says as he walks down the stairs, causing the three siblings to try and look innocent, placing their attention on him while Jackson wraps an arm around his neck.

 

“Babe, you're always hungry or starving.” He says, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple. In return Stiles pokes him roughly in the ribs.

 

“Gee thanks babe. Just put all my personal business out there.” He says back, scrunching up his nose. Cora looks to Jackson then to Stiles then to Derek. Jackson frowns.

 

“Everyone knows you're always hungry.” Stiles pouts up at him and Laura rolls her eyes, making faces at Derek who smirks and raises a brow. She cuts the couple off to answer Stiles' prior question.

 

“Derek was going to make breakfast if you were hungry Stiles?” Stiles licks his lip and nods to her, looking at Derek.

 

“I could go for some breakfast.” Derek stands and heads towards the kitchen, patting Stiles' shoulder and smiling at him.

 

 

Stiles is sitting curled up under Jackson's arm, Cora and Scott are kicking each other's feet lightly from across the room. Laura is sitting watching TV next to Stiles and swatting his foot every time he tries to get closer to Jackson by lifting them off the floor. Issac and Allison are sitting with each other against Lydia and Aiden who are bantering lightly. Ethan is half asleep on Danny who smiling at him amused while trying to watch TV. Micheal walks down and raises a brow before sinking to his seat while Talia looks around.

 

“Where's Derek?” She asks, recalling the fight from last night.

 

“Oh,” Laura says, barely paying any mind to her mother. She tilts her head back but her eyes never leave the screen as she swats at Stiles foot. “He's in the kitchen making breakfast.” Talia jerks back and her eyebrows raise while her eyes widen slightly.

 

“Derek? He's making breakfast? What's the occasion?” Cora smiles up at her mother and pats Stiles on the knee.

 

“He was just making it for Stiles here.” She says teasingly, noticing how Jackson's jaw clenches slightly. “But then everyone wanted some.”

 

“Shut up.” Stiles mumbles back with a small smile. Jackson's hand tighten on Stiles' thigh who hisses quietly, looking up at Jackson with a confused frown. Jackson shifts Stiles off him and leaves the room, causing everyone to look at him while Cora and Laura exchange a small high five. Stiles frowns and pushes himself off the couch to follow after his boyfriend. Jackson's sitting on the steps up to the porch and Stiles sits next to him. “What's wrong, Jackson?” Jackson looks to him.

 

“Nothing.” He says with a pinch of attitude and Stiles frowns, leaning over to Jackson, pulling his knees under him.

 

“C'mon babe...” He says, leaning so their eyes met his own dart to Jackson's lips. “You can tell me. I know somethings bothering you.” He says, teasing Jackson lightly as he leans forward so their lips just touch and then pulls back. Jackson puts his arm around Stiles so his hand rests on the teenagers back, smiling down at him and leaning to brush their lips together. He watches the way Stiles' eyes flutter shut and the way his lips pout when Jackson pulls away. “C'mon.” Stiles says, opening his eyes and tilting his head slightly.

 

“Hey, lovebirds.” Laura says. “Breakfast is done, get your little asses in the house.” Stiles leans away to glare at her before sighing and standing, holding a hand out for Jackson.

 

“Talk tonight?” Jackson nods and accepts the hand, letting Stiles pull him up and following his boyfriend in the house. Stiles sits in the only available seat by Derek and Jackson sits next to Stiles. It's quiet at first, no one has much to say. Stiles takes a bite before making a face and hitting Derek slightly. “This is so good, Der.” He says and Jackson's eyes dart to his boyfriend then glare at Derek. Scott looks at them then to Derek's smile.

 

“Isn't this your favorite breakfast?” Laura asks with a smile and Scott furrows his brow before his eyes go wide and he looks between them then to Stiles with a straight face.

 

“Yeah, it looks like Derek made everything you love.” Scott says to him and Stiles blushes lightly, ducking his head and smiling.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbles again, his smile never fading.

 

“Oh really?” Derek says. “I'd have never known this was your favorite.” Derek teases, nudging Stiles lightly. Danny eyes look to Jackson who's frowning. “I'll have to keep that in mind.” Stiles rolls his eyes while Talia and Micheal laugh slightly at the two. Jackson stares at Derek before grabbing Stiles hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze to make Stiles smile at him and squeeze back.

 

**

 

“I'll do the dishes.” Stiles says, stopping Talia from getting there. “It's the least I could do, go spend some time with everyone.”

 

“Thank you Stiles.” She says and smiles at him.

 

“Do you want help?” Derek asks and Stiles waves him off.

 

“No, you made breakfast, seriously go have some fun.” Derek hums but doesn't leave the empty kitchen, instead taking a position to 'clean' the table while looking at Stiles as the younger man cleans the dishes. Derek smiles stupidly, stealing glances and trying not to get caught. Jackson comes into the room and looks at Derek then to Stiles and smiles widely. He makes his way across the room, wrapping his arms around Stiles who jumps but then relaxes into the grip. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Jackson says, pressing a kiss to Stiles neck who leans backwards slightly, sighing. Jackson smiles against his neck before he pulls away. “This is nice of you.” He says, turning to look at Derek who's glaring back at him. Jackson smirks and presses a kiss to the back of Stiles neck, who scolds him quietly. Derek motions with his head outside and Jackson smiles, moving his mouth to nip and suck at Stiles neck, who moans lightly and throws his head back. Derek rolls his eyes and walks away but looks back as Jackson continues with his actions before pulling away. “Be right back babe.”

 

“Don't, you're distracting me.” Stiles says back with a wink. Jackson smirks as he meets Derek outside of the kitchen.

 

“Jealous? I know you want that, too bad he's all mine.” Jackson says to him, smirking and crossing his arms.

 

“First of all, no that was disgusting, that should be kept behind closed doors.” Jackson just grins. “Second, he might be yours right now but he won't be for long so maybe I should let you get all your PDA needs out of your system.” Jackson glares and shakes his head.

 

“The only way you're getting Stiles is if you go back to sleep cause only in your dreams would it ever happen.” Jackson says with a nods and Derek laughs stepping to him.

 

“Yeah, well, all my dreams come true.” He says, straight-faced before walking away from Jackson who gapes back at him. Jackson stares for a while before he heads in the opposite direction and walks back to Stiles where he spins the teen, presses him to the counter by his hips and kisses him roughly and possessively. Stiles whimpers quietly when Jackson digs his teeth into his bottom lip and places his wrists on Jackson's shoulder so his wet hands don't touch Jackson's shirt. Jackson licks at the bite and runs his tongue over Stiles teeth before pulling away and resting his forehead on Stiles'.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Need you.” Jackson says and Stiles smiles lightly back at him.

 

**

 

Cora and Scott are sitting out back after she dragged him away from the group inside. She smiles to him and then leans over to him.

 

“Scottie, I have a question for you?” Scott raises his brows and smiles at her.

 

“Yeah, what's up?” He asks her and she smiles at him.

 

“Well, you see, I'm helping Derek out with this....problem so to speak.” She tells him and he raises his brows as she looks around.

 

“What kind of problem?” He asks her, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows as he frowns to her, confused.

 

“Laura and I are trying to help him get Stiles to fall for him because they make and adorable couple and I hate Jackson.” She tells him and his lips part.

 

“That explains the heavy flirting recently, which I have no idea how Stiles has missed that. But I'll help you because Stiles will love that.” He tells her and she hums, narrowing her own eyes and tilting her head.

 

“What do you mean? How do you know?” She questions and he smiles at her, giving a small laugh.

 

“Cora, Stiles has had a crush on Derek since we were kids. He's only with Jackson because he's afraid that's the best he's going to get. I can't believe you didn't know that?” Her lips part and her eyes go wide at Scott's confession as she lets out a squeal.

 

“Stiles has a crush on DEREK!” She screams and Scott hushes her, pulling her to sit closer. “Oh my God, that's perfect. Now we have to get them together Scott.”

 

“If you don't lower your voice any chance we had to get them together will be over before we have it. So, shh.” He scolds and she smiles, pulling him close to kiss him quickly.

 

“Sorry, but I have to go tell Laura and Derek because they can figure this out with us. It'll make everything so much easier.” She says, standing and pulling Scott with her. Derek enters the living room at the same time and looks to them frowning. She nods towards the stairs and Derek frowns but follows Scott up them as Cora goes and grabs Laura, trying to keep the conversation a secret.

 

“What's going on?” Derek asks as he sits in his desk chair in his room when Laura and Cora walk in.

 

“I was trying to keep an eye on Jackson and Stiles because I don't trust Jackson so make it quick.” Derek scoffs at his older sister.

 

“Nice job there, Jackson tried to sleep with Stiles right in front of me.” Laura raises her brown at him and he rolls his eyes.

 

“I told Scott about our plan and he had some great news.” Cora says and Derek looks down, trying to hide his embarrassment. Scott snickers quietly. “He said Stiles has had a crush on you for a while now.” Derek looks up then to Scott who nods and smirks.

 

“Really?” Derek asks, getting two nods while Laura stares shocked but happy. “Why didn't he say anything?”

 

“You're kidding right? Well, first because he wanted to be in love with Lydia, don't get me wrong he still loves her he's just not in love with her. And second because you were older than us and with Kate. Hell it took me years to get it out of him, half the stuff he tells me, he tells me when he's sleeping. He didn't think he had a chance.” Scott tells Derek. “Now that he does I don't know if he'll ever notice.”

 

“What do you mean?” Laura asks, frowning and tilting her head. Scott sighs and looks to her.

 

“Sometime after Lydia got with Aiden Stiles has got it stuck in his head that he's never going to get anything better than Jackson. He hasn't said it to me yet, but a few months into their relationship he said it in his sleep. For some reason he doesn't believe like he used to.” Scott admits and Derek licks his lips. _“He has to, Derek, he has to love me.”_ Derek looks to the floor, it all made sense. He had to prove to Stiles that he was worth more and Jackson didn't stand a chance if he tries to get in Derek's way.

 

“Scott you have to tell me everything that will impress Stiles, he's not leaving this house without knowing he can find someone worth his time and before he finds them he has me.” Cora squeals and claps her hands excitedly while Laura frowns before smiling slightly and eying Derek. Scott smirks at his girlfriend and then nods at Derek.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The room had settled down, mid-way through the day as Talia went to go make some quick lunches and the young adults sprawled along the living room. Stiles is curled up against Jackson, who's arm is wrapped around his chest as Stiles' back is pressed to his side. One of his hands is curled around Jackson's while the other is on Jackson's thigh keeping himself up. Scott's laying on Cora who's laughing and shoving at him. Allison and Issac are whispering cutely to each other, causing each other to blush and smile. Lydia and Aiden are working on something together while quietly flirting. Ethan and Danny are talking and kicking each other's feet lightly. Laura and Derek are sitting and watching the TV, trying not to roll their eyes at the younger kids. Derek makes a face to Stiles who smirks and kicks at Derek lightly. Stiles kicks him again playfully and Derek pouts back at him playfully as he does it again.

 

“Ow, Stiles, you're hurting me.” Derek smirks as the group laughs. Stiles snickers and covers his face with his and Jackson's hand as he's pulled closer by the blond boy pulls him closer. Derek furrows his brows when he sees Stiles being tugged away and grabs the foot still pressed to his thigh, yanking the teen out of his boyfriends arm and across the couch causing Stiles to laugh. Jackson's hand hits the couch and he glares at Derek.

 

“Derek, can you please stop?” Jackson says, annoyance written on his face as he slightly growls out the syllables. Derek laughs at him and Stiles frowns, tilting his head back to look at him. Scott looks over to the three, eyes narrowing.

 

“C'mon Jackson, chill out. Stiles is having fun and no one's bothering you.” He says and Jackson raises a brow to the asthmatic boy.

 

“Yeah, don't you know how to have fun?” Cora bites out and Stiles frowns at her, furrowing his brows. Why couldn't they just play nice.

 

“I know how to have fun.” Jackson says back, glaring at her while Lydia huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Aiden rubs her arm lightly.

 

“Yeah, then prove it.” Laura says and Stiles turns so he's on his knees and crawls back to Jackson, glaring at Laura.

 

“Jackson's fun he just doesn't show it, that's all. Will you guys leave him alone?” He looks towards his friends while Laura and Derek frown at the younger boy. Cora purses her lips and raises a brow, eyes never leaving Jackson's glare.

 

“Mhm, sure.” She says sarcastically and Stiles grips Jackson's hand as it slings across his shoulder. Jackson frowns and Stiles' eyes go wide at him which causes Scott to narrow his. Jackson looks down to his lap and Stiles gets closer to him.

 

“Sorry.” The rich boy mumbles as his ex-girlfriend rolls her eyes as he manipulates Stiles' feelings. “I'm just not use to this.” Laura scoffs disgustedly as she sees what he's doing when Stiles ducks his head to kiss Jackson.

 

**

 

By the time Talia calls them in for lunch the group scatters, all trying to get ready to eat by running to their rooms and the bathroom. Micheal and Talia both laugh at the teens as Laura and Derek comes to sit with them. It only takes a few seconds before Stiles is sitting next to Derek and swinging his legs while his eyes dart around the room. Cora takes a seat away from the family and raises her brows to her older brother. Derek smirks at him and leans closer.

 

“Your hands are tiny.” He tells Stiles who turns his head to looks at Derek, tilting it slightly as he frowns. He pulls his hands up and examines them before looking back to Derek.

 

“No they aren't.” Stiles says, smiling widely at him. Laura scoffs and leans on her elbows.

 

“Sweetie, if Derek says they are clearly they are.” Stiles frowns as Derek's hand wraps loosely around his wrist, not pulling as much as guiding Stiles' hand to it. He places Stiles' palm to his own and Cora laughs loudly while Stiles' blushes. Laura coos at them and Talia smiles shaking her head. Derek turns his hand and closes it around Stiles' before standing.

 

“Let me show you something.” He says and Stiles raises his brows but stands following after Derek. They make it a few steps before Jackson comes down the stairs and sees it. His eyes focus on the clasped hands before he wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and pulls his boyfriend with him. Stiles gives a little yelp as Derek is yanked back with him before he lets go to wrap his arms around Jackson's neck and giggle softly.

 

“Hi.” He says when the blond pulls away a little bit to place a kiss to his jaw. Talia clears her throat and the three look to her.

 

“I don't know what's going on in here but lunch is ready, so why don't the three of you head on in while I call the rest down, yeah?” The three boys nods and Stiles smiles widely at her before pulling Jackson with him. She makes sympathetic eyes to Derek who frowns and furrows his eyebrows at it. “Oh and Jackson...” Jackson turns to face her, causing Stiles to stop as well. “Keep yours hands on my baby Stiles in this house to a minimal, understood?” Stiles blushes and Jackson soon follows, ducking his head while Derek smirks and snickers quietly.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” He says as she walks to the stairs and he gets pulled to the table.

 

**

 

“Mom, can you bring my Xbox downstairs?” Cora asks once everyone has finished eating. Laura perks up with a smile.

 

“Yeah, dad, please. Can you go get it for her?” Micheal smiles at his children and shakes his head, before pecking his wife and heading upstairs to unhook the Xbox for the teens to play. His walk is met with a mantra of thank you's from both of his daughters. “We can place Dance Central.” Laura says, Allison and Lydia smirk.

 

By the time Micheal has hooked up the Xbox, the rest of the children are plastered around the TV with decisions of who goes first. His youngest pouting next to her long time friend and trying to convince him to play.

 

“C'mon Stiles.” She pleads. “It'll be a lot of fun. C'mon, don't be a butt!” Micheal snickers at his daughter as he stands up. He stops by Laura to tell her to keep an eye on them so they could run out and get some movies for tomorrow.

 

“But I can't dance.” Stiles says back with a raised brow as he crosses his arms and leans to stand on one foot. Derek smirks at him from his position on the couch.

 

“Yes you can.” Derek says with a nod before nodding towards the TV. “Now, go shake those little hips.” Jackson glares at Derek before standing in front of Stiles and catching him by the hips. Stiles looks up to him with a small smirk.

 

“Babe, don't lie. You can totally dance. I love it when you dance for me.” Stiles blushes a bright red and hides in Jackson's chest who chuckles and runs a hand through Stiles hair before shooting Derek a look who rolls his eyes back. “C'mon, you'll look great.”

 

“Okay, I guess.” Stiles says before letting Jackson lead him to the group. Allison and Lydia go first dancing to 12 Step Bass, Down Low, Just Dance, Maneater and Poker Face. Issac and Aiden cheer the loudest before Cora drags Stiles to dance with her. Stiles looks at her wearily before she makes him dance to Sexy Chick, which causes him to chuckle and shake his head. Derek and Jackson both tilt their heads as Stiles' hips start moving before they both smile and stare. The duo continue with Stiles choosing Can't Get You Outta My Head, Move Your Body and Toxic then Cora choosing Goodies and Boom Boom Pow. Jackson licks his bottom lip before leaning towards Derek.

 

“See that ass, that's all mine.” He brags and Derek smirks.

 

“Yeah, but it'll soon be mine.” Jackson inhales, deeply, clenching his jaw.

 

“You need to knock it off. All you're gonna do is hurt him.” Jackson growls back and Derek scoffs out a laugh.

 

“That's rich coming from you considering you leave bruises on the poor kid.” Derek hisses back and Jackson glares.

 

“You don't know shit, you're just some creep trying to get in a teenagers pants because you can't keep a real woman or man in your life.” Jackson bites out and Derek narrows his eyes.

 

“At least I don't have to hit them in fear of losing them. You're so pathetic and I told you, I'm not gonna watch you hurt someone who can do so much better. You need to look in the mirror and get over yourself. Stiles isn't your property and one day he'll realize that and leave your ass so far behind he won't even see you in his rear-view mirror.” Jackson doesn't think as the words sink in just pulls his fist back and rams it into Derek's nose, who falls off the couch. Stiles turns around as Laura rushes over to grab her brother as he goes to hit Jackson back. Stiles runs to hold Jackson back as Jackson yells at Derek.

 

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. He doesn't like you, he doesn't love you so back the fuck up!” Jackson yells and Stiles tries to grab his face as Scott and Danny come to help hold Jackson back.

 

“Jackson, Jackson, babe, hey, hey.”

 

“I know him better then you do, so don't fucking tell me what he does and doesn't like.” Derek roars back, his sister trying to calm him down as Aiden and Issac help hold him back.

 

“Derek, Derek!” Laura shoots and they almost have Jackson out of the room but Derek doesn't stop.

 

“I love Stiles more than you ever will, Jackson.” Stiles stops with his hands on Jackson's chest and he looks up to Jackson then backwards to Derek, lips parted and eyes hurt. He turns his attention to Jackson who looks down at him and takes a step back, he blinks and looks at Derek, his hands shaking as he lowers them.

 

“Stiles?” Scott questions, reaching out to him before the young friend runs out of the room, with tears in his eyes.

 

“Nice going asshole.” Jackson shouts before heading to chase after Stiles. Talia looks in the direction Stiles ran before stopping Jackson.

 

“You stay right were you are young man, Mike go find out what happened while we were gone. I'm going to check on Stiles.” She walks quickly to where Stiles is sitting against a tree but slows her pace when she sees him, slowly sinking to sit across from him. “Stiles,sweetie, look at me.” Stiles looks to her, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffs. “No more secrets, okay? What's going on?” Stiles shakes his head as he tries to sob out what happened.

 

“Ja-Jack-Jackson an-an...” He stops at her shushing him and pulling him to hug her.

 

“Breathe, baby, breathe. C'mon, it's okay.” He sniffs and pulls from her after a few deep breaths.

 

“J-jackson an-and Derek wer-were fighting ov-over me for-for some reaso-on and I-I don't kn-know why. I'm s-s-so confu-fus-ed.”

 

“Well, what did they say? Did you hear anything?” Stiles sniffed and took a few more deep breaths, running hands over his eyes and cheeks to erase physical evidence of the tears that fell.

 

“D-Derek to-told J-Jackson he-e love-loved m-me. B-but he doesn't an-and I ca-can't hand-andle that.” Talia frowns at Stiles before pressing lips to his head.

 

“Don't you worry you're little head. I'll talk to Derek and figure this all out and when you're ready you can come back and talk to Jackson if you want.”

 

“Oh-oh-kay, thanks Ta-Talia.” He says, smiling through his tears as he watches her leave. He sits there for a while until he's calmed down. He takes a few deep breathes and rubs at his burning eyes before he walks back towards the house. Jackson is sitting on the steps and stands when he sees Stiles coming. He walks over to him, meeting him halfway.

 

“Hey, babe, you okay?” Stiles nods at him and inhales.

 

“Jackson, why did you hit Derek?” He asks and the blond clenches his jaw pointing at Stiles, who's eyes go wide at the gesture.

 

“Do you know what he's trying to do to you?” Stiles shakes his head. “He wants to fuck you Stiles.” He spits the cuss at Stiles, stepping towards his lover. “That's all he wants to do cause to him you're a piece of meat. He wants to fuck you and throw you aside. Just so he can get over his little issues about breaking up with Kate” Stiles bites his lip before they part and he goes to say something. “And you? You're letting him. You're letting him worm his way into your heart to break you...and I'm not gonna let that happen, you know why? Cause you're my boyfriend. And no one will ever care about you the way I do. No one will ever need you or want you the way I do...do you understand that?” Stiles eyelids flutter before he nods. Jackson nods back before diving down and capturing Stiles parted lips. “I'll never let anyone hurt you, Stiles.” He says and Stiles just wraps his arms around Jackson's waist, holding him close.

 

**

 

It's really late by the time Talia tells everyone to go upstairs and stops the three boys. The tension in the air was still angry and hateful and strong. She grabs all three of them and shove them to sit at the kitchen table. Stiles, Derek and Jackson all sit in different seats. Stiles stares at his hands while Jackson and Derek poorly hide their glares at each other. She stands and looks at them.

 

“I don't care how long I have to stand here, you two are going to apologize to Stiles for upsetting him...” She stops talking when both of them look at her curiously then to Stiles, who keeps his eyes on the table.

 

“We upset you?” Derek asks. Jackson makes a face at him.

 

“Did you really think we didn't?” Jackson asks and Derek makes a face back before rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey, none of that.” Talia says. “You're going to apologize to Stiles, then you're going to apologize to each other.”

 

“What?” Derek says. “Mom, I'm not gonna apologize to him, he's a total dick.” Talia inhales and Stiles frowns at him.

 

“Derek, you are being very immature about this. You are acting like a child.” She says, staring at him and Derek raises his brows. “I don't know why you're fighting with Jackson because you won't tell me but neither of you are leaving this room until you apologize. And you owe Stiles one.”

 

“Yeah, Derek, you should really talk to your mother about this.” Jackson says with a small smile

 

“Thank you Jackson.” Talia says, smiling fondly at him while Derek gapes. Stiles rolls his eyes and smacks Jackson in the side.

 

“Ow.” Jackson says, looking to him.

 

“I know what you're doing, stop it.” Jackson just smiles lightly at him.

 

“And I'm really sorry we upset you Stiles, I know I've already apologized for it but I really am.” Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head but smiles at Jackson. Jackson looks to Derek. “And Derek, I'm sorry. It's silly that Talia had to waste her night by having to sit us down and make us apologize, you think we'd be mature enough to settle this out on our own.” Derek bites his tongue. “So, Mrs. Hale, I'm very sorry you had to waste your night, it was a silly fight and it was my fault. I started it and for that I apologize.” Talia and Stiles both smile at Jackson and Derek glares.

 

“And Derek?” Talia looks to him and Stiles looks down causing Jackson to smirk at Derek.

 

“I'm so sorry, Jackson. And, I really am sorry we upset you Stiles.” Stiles looks up to him. “You know you're like family and I should've known we were upsetting you.” Stiles smiles and shoves him.

 

“It's okay you big butt.”Talia smiles at Stiles' smile. “Like you said, we're like family so you know, I can't stay mad at you anyway.”

 

“Alright, the three of you, off to bed, no more fighting.” The three of them hurry out of their chairs and up the stairs. Derek glares at Jackson who sneaks into Stiles' room quickly. Derek scowls as he makes his way to his room.

 

**

 

Jackson lays on Stiles bed as Stiles pulls off his shirt and switches into some comfortable pants. Stiles lays next to Jackson, who's staring at the ceiling and smiles widely. He rolls over and places his legs on either side of Jackson, who puts his hand on Stiles' waist as he raises his brows. Stiles knees dig into the bed as he leans down to kiss Jackson. Jackson smiles but kisses back, tilting his head. Stiles pulls away.

 

“I know I said I wouldn't fool around with you here but I'm really happy with you right now.”

 

“Damn, babe, if I knew the words I'm sorry got you this hot and bothered I'd say 'em every day.” Stiles laughs and come back to kiss Jackson's lips, worming a leg in between Jackson's legs to rub against Jackson. He tilts his head to kiss at Jackson's cheek and temple and jaw.

 

“God, you're so amazing.” He mumbles, running his hands over Jackson's chest and rocking his hips, while his lips trail Jackson's jawline, who smiles at the teen on him.

 

“C'mere.” He mumbles, using one hand to guide Stiles face to him so he can kiss his lips. Stiles moans quietly against his lips. “Gotta be quiet, babe.” Jackson mutters. Stiles moves to kiss Jackson's neck, grinding down on him.

 

“Mmm.” He lets out. “You're so great.” He says, nipping at Jackson's lower neck before pulling his shirt down. “So perfect, this is why I need you.” He goes back up, eyes slightly pleading Jackson to not leave him as he peck his lips. “I need you.”

 

“I got you baby. I'm here for you. You got me and I'm not going anywhere.” Stiles tugs Jackson's shirt up and Jackson sits up, allowing him to. Stiles kisses Jackson's hip then trails his lips up to Jackson's belly button where he kisses again then tails his lips again up to Jackson's rib cage.

 

“Let me show you,” Stiles says, pressing little kisses up Jackson's ribs. “Let me show you how much I need you.” Jackson sighs and pulls Stiles up again.

 

“You can do whatever you want.” He says, pulling Stiles for a kiss while Stiles hands slipped towards the waistband of his jeans. He licks his tongue against Stiles teeth then over the roof of Stiles' mouth. Stiles lets out a little whimper and moves faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles comes too, still half asleep with the intent to stretch and roll over but finds himself unable. He's trapped between two arms and two legs. Jackson's arm is wrapped around his waist, pinning his hand to his side while the other arm is tucked under Stiles' shoulder curling to his chest. Jackson leg is swung over him and the other is tucked underneath one of Stiles leg with his ankle curling in between them. Stiles smiles lightly as he tries to stretch and Jackson jerks, pulling him closer.

 

“Don't leave me.” He whimpers and Stiles freeze in the tight grip. “Stiles, don't go, baby, please.”Stiles frown heavily and grabs the hand on his chest pulling it to his mouth.

 

“Jackson?” Stiles murmurs back, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's palm before twisting as much as the tight grip would allow. “Babe, wake up.” Jackson doesn't let go but grips his harder, causing Stiles to gasp loudly as Jackson jerks awake. He loosens his grip and blushes lightly, retracting himself from Stiles who turns to face him. “You okay?” Stiles asks, frowning at the hands still around him.

 

“I just...yeah, just a bad dream.” Stiles smiles lightly and Jackson pulls him closer, running a hand through his brunette's hair. “Just...stay here with me a little bit longer, lay with me?” Stiles smiles and grabs Jackson's hand interlacing their fingers.

 

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here...okay?” Jackson smiles back at him and ducks his head to rest it on Stiles', who closes his eyes and smiles. Jackson needed him again.

 

**

 

Cora pours herself a glass of orange juice as she looks to her older siblings who aren't talking. No one really wants to start a conversation in fear of what the conversation would turn into. Cora and Laura had talked about it after Talia had taken Derek away to talk about them. Neither of them had actually questioned what happened, just tried to calm down Derek before he ran out and hit Jackson regardless of their parents. Micheal had tried to figure it out but no one would say anything cause no one really knew.

 

“So...” Cora says, placing her cup on the table and sitting. “What the hell was that last night?” Derek sighs and raises his brows. “Between you and Jackson...Derek he punched you.”

 

“We were fighting.” Derek replies and Laura rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh, is THAT why he punched you? I'd have never known.” She replies, pursing her lips when Derek glares at him. “But what the fuck did you say to make him punch you?” Derek shakes his head.

 

“I don't remember, something about Stiles leaving him.” He replies to the sisters, his eyes falling on his mother as the woman enters the room. “Morning, mom.” He says and the two girls are quick to greet her as well.

 

“So, are any of my lovely children going to tell me what's going on? You're father and I have noticed the three of you not behaving like yourselves.” Talia tells them as she goes to make some pancakes, sliding past them easily but keeping her eyes on them.

 

“It's nothing mom.” Cora says and she frowns at them, sitting down before she gets to the stove.

 

“Now, I want no more lying from the three of you. Clearly something is wrong and I want to know what.” She says, looking at all three of them. Cora and Derek both avoid her gaze and Laura looks to her siblings before looking back to her mother.

 

“Derek loves Stiles, and Cora, Scott and I are helping Derek to win Stiles' heart over because Jackson is a tool.” She says and her mother looks slightly amused.

 

“Is that what this is about?” Derek and Cora both look to her confused while Laura raises her brows, taken aback but her mothers slight laugh. “Honey, I've known you loved Stiles, I'm a bit shocked by your timing but there's nothing I can do to fight that.”

 

“How did you know?” Derek asks and Talia smiles at her son lightly. She shakes her head at him.

 

“I know because you're my son and at this age I think I should know you. Plus, he's the only kid that ever convinced you to eat his mud pie...after that mess your father and I just knew.” Derek blushes and hides in his hands at the recalled incident.

 

“Yeah, if you think about it....” Laura says. “It's not that hard to notice.” Derek frowns at that and turns to look at his father when a tired looking Micheal walks through the door.

 

“Dad, is it obvious I like Stiles?” Derek asks and Micheal looks to his son, smirking.

 

“Are you just realizing that now?” Micheal asks and Derek nods but doesn't answer. Micheal hides his laugh at his wife's glare. Talia stands up and rubs Derek's back softly. Derek smiles at his mom but is still shocked at how obvious his feelings were.

 

**

 

Slowly the rest of the teens make their way down the stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing themselves some pancakes and thanking Talia who smiles at their tired faces. The teens are waking up when she finally eyes them all and looks to the clock, frowning. She makes her way over and touches Laura's back, getting her daughter's attention.

 

“Do you want to go get Stiles and Jackson down here? It's half-past eleven and they're the only one's not up.” Laura smiles and stands.

 

“Yeah, I got them, don't worry.” She says and leaves the table to make her way up the stairs and towards Stiles' room first. She doesn't really want to bother with Jackson right away. She knocks and then pushes the door open, not waiting for a response as Stiles' wide brown eyes meet hers and Jackson's head falls back on the pillow as he lets go of his grip on Stiles.

 

“Laura, what are you doing?”

 

“Mom wants you guys downstairs...” She says, looking between Stiles and Jackson. “Why are you in bed together?”

 

“Okay, Laura, calm down.” Stiles says, is cheeks red as his eyes dart out into the hallway, making sure she hasn't alerted anyone.

 

“Yeah, Hale, we're 18 I think we're old enough to share a bed.” Jackson says, getting to his knees so he can pull Stiles backwards, who swats at his hand. Jackson just chuckles at Laura's face.

 

“No more of this or I'll tell mom.” She says, looking to Stiles who groans. “How long has this even been going on? And why doesn't Scott care?” Stiles bites his lip and looks to the woman as her tone gets angrier. “Stiles?”

 

“What?” Jackson laughs, sitting on the edge of the bed while he grabs some sweatpants. “You think I'm the only one sneaking into their dates rooms.” He looks back to her. “Clearly you don't know your 'family' very well.” Stiles hits Jackson, looking at him with wide eyes before grabbing Laura's hand.

 

“I'll kill him, I'll kill him and then I'm gonna whoop the both of you.”

 

“Laura, please, they haven't done anything. We didn't do anything.” Stiles pleads and Jackson snorts while Laura gapes.

 

“If the two of you aren't downstairs and dressed in five minutes I'm telling mom and then I'm whopping both your asses.” She says, turning and storming from the room. Stiles turns to face Jackson who laughs.

 

“Aw,babe, she won't hurt you. And she won't tell Talia, we're fine.”

 

“Can you just get dressed and hurry?” Stiles asks, grabbing a pair of jeans for himself. “You were absolutely no help in there.” Jackson rolls his eyes but pulls on a shirt and follows Stiles down the stairs.

 

“You boys sleep well?” Talia asks and Stiles blushes when Laura shoots him a glare.

 

**

 

“Stiles.” Derek calls, slinging his arm around Stiles and causing the young man to laugh but grab the arm. “You're going to make me a Molten Lava Cake today, yeah? For the movies?” Talia furrows her eyebrows at her son and looks towards him.

 

“Hey, I make a good Molten Lava Cake too.” She defends, causing the young adults around the table to laugh when Derek shoots her a look and covers Stiles ears poorly.

 

“Mom, you don't question deserts from Stiles. You ask, accept and adore them. He makes them so few times they're like a rarity, a delicious, amazing rarity.” Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls Derek's hands off his ears. “You ask, accept, adore. Never question.” Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

 

“C'mon, Stiles, please!” Laura pleads, making her eyes big and Stiles raises an unamused eyebrow towards her while Derek pokes him.

 

“I'm going to continue to bother you until you say yes.” He says, running his fingertips over Stiles' hips who gapes at him.

 

“Derek, Laura, leave him alone.” Talia warns but Stiles just shakes his head.

 

“No, I can do it. I've been having a bit of a craving for some anyhow.” Jackson frowns at his boyfriend.

 

“Stiles, you don't have to make it for them if you don't want to.” Stiles smiles at Jackson, turning his head to his boyfriend.

 

“But I do want to.” He says and Derek smirks over the younger boy's head.

 

“See, Jackson, like I said you don't know Stiles like I...mean we do.” Stiles hits Derek's chest before walking to his boyfriend.

 

“So, I'll make some and you go have fun.” Laura snorts but doesn't comment when Stiles shoots her a glare. “It'll take a few minutes. I'll even make your favorite.” Stiles smiles at him before shoving him lightly to the living room. “Please, just have fun.” Jackson grumbles but follows the group out of the kitchen. “Derek.” Stiles warns.

 

“What?!” Derek asks, offended from his seat. “You know you need someone to taste test these right?” Stiles rolls his eyes but gets the ingredients.

 

“No, if I did, I’d have asked.” Stiles says with a small smile, Derek pokes him lightly causing the brunette to jerk and glare.

 

“Now, who's being the big butt?” Stiles leans towards Derek, with pursed lips.

 

“Still you, big butt.” He smirks, swatting at Derek's hand when it moves his chocolate. “Derek.” he laughs lightly, turning back to his ingredients. “You aren't helping.”

 

“Who said I was here to help?” Derek says, softly digging his fingers into Stiles' hips causing the boy to laugh and shove at him.

 

“Give me my chocolate.” He says mock angry. Derek hums before grabbing the eggs and passing Stiles to put it on the fridge. “Dammit Derek.” He growls out, still smiling and shaking his head. He sighs and retrieves the ingredients, placing them and mixing them. Derek leans over him, poking him and causing him to jerk. “So help me...if you don't stop, Derek, I'll...I'll...” Derek raises a brow and pokes him again.

 

“You'll what.” Stiles narrows his eyes and scan his area before grabbing some flour and flicking it in Derek's face. He smirks proudly as Derek gapes at him.

 

“I'll do that.” Stiles says still grinning and Derek laughs.

 

“Oh yeah? Well...” Derek replies, reaching behind him to dig his hand into Stiles mix before rubbing his hand over Stiles face who laughs and reaches back for an egg, cracking it on top of Derek's head. Laughing as it drips down Derek's hair.

 

“You look ridiculous.” Stiles laughs and Derek grabs the marshmallow cream and rubs it in Stiles hair who gasps and grabs the oil throwing it at Derek's shirt and rubbing it for extra measure, giggling loudly. Derek grabs Stiles and pulls the teen closer, smashing their chests. Stiles heart beats louder as he feels the oil seep through his shirt. He looks up at Derek with parted lips, still smiling and Derek looks down.

 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Stiles jerks back from Derek to look at Talia who's standing at the doorway with crossed arms, looking at the mess.

 

“D-Derek was messing with me so I threw flour in his face.” He points to Derek's face. “See?” She looks to Derek who smiles sheepishly.

 

“Oh my...you two...” She points to them. “You clean this up and then you go clean up upstairs. You're going to track that all over the house.” Stiles and Derek both look down as she scolds them but then towards each other and Stiles smiles before laughing. Derek beams back, showing his white teeth to Stiles as he tries to hide his laughter.

 

“Woah,” Laura says as the rest of the group walks in.

 

“What happened in here?” Jackson asks, his eyes darting between his chocolate covered boyfriend and the smirking older man.

 

“Derek was being a jerk so I flicked flour in his face...it kinda got out of hand.” Jackson's jaw clenches as his boyfriend shoves at Derek before the two start cleaning up the mess.

 

**

 

Everyone settles down later and Stiles is curled up against Jackson, sitting close by to Derek. Jackson's arm is strewn carelessly over the back of the couch instead of on Stiles but will slip to lower Stiles back to him every time Stiles shifts against him. Derek's sitting next to Laura while Allison and Issac are cuddled in front of Stiles and Jackson. Michael and Talia are sitting together beside Cora and Scott with Laura occasionally sending her sister and her sister's boyfriend looks. Danny in laying against Ethan who is sitting next to Lydia who's curled on Aiden. Halfway through the second movie Derek notices Jackson pulling Stiles back to his chest and frowns. He hesitates before he pinches Stiles' ankle who smiles lightly and kicks at him. Derek grabs his ankle and pulls Stiles a bit, tickling the bottom of Stiles' foot, who laughs and pushes at Jackson to shove at Derek's hand who grips Stiles' hand before biting at it playfully. Laura stares at her brother with a small smile while the rest glance over before rolling their eyes and turning their attention back. Derek growls and Stiles laughs, poking the man's side roughly.

 

“animal.” He hisses back and Derek scrunches up his nose and bares his teeth making Stiles laugh quietly. Jackson slowly pulls Stiles to him and glares at Derek.

 

“Seriously, Derek, can you like behave?” Jackson say. Laura glares back and Stiles cuddles into his boyfriend, rubbing his cheek against Jackson's chest who rubs his arm for a few seconds. Derek raises his hand in mock surrender and keeps an eye on the couple as Jackson keeps Stiles close for a few minutes. It doesn't take long before Jackson's arm is moving up to rest on the back of the couch that Derek smiles.

 

He doesn't hesitate this time as he smacks Stiles thigh lightly who yips quietly, looking over to Derek and kicking him with a snicker. Derek tickles right under Stiles' knee and Stiles twists in Jackson's grip. Jackson glares at Derek as Stiles uses his hands to try and get Derek's to stop but Derek just grips Stiles' leg and tickles him. Jackson shoves Stiles off him and stands up, causing Issac and Allison to separate and look up to the angered rich boy. Jackson storms out of the house and Stiles calls for him, turning away from Derek with a frown before he scrambles to his feet and follows after Jackson. Michael stops his wife from following and tells the kids to let them have a few minutes alone before raising a brow to his oldest two. Derek frowns at the door.

 

 

“Jackson, Jackson!” Stiles calls, running down the steps. “What's wrong?” Jackson turns on him suddenly, causing Stiles to stop before he collided with his boyfriend.

 

“Are you seriously that stupid Stiles?” Jackson yells back. “Do you not see him flirting with you? Claiming he 'loves you'? And you don't do anything about it, you fucking flirt back!” Jackson says, using air quotes around the words 'loves you' and Stiles bites his lip.

 

“It's not like that, he's just going through a rough time right now.” Stiles defends quietly and Jackson rolls his eyes.

 

“And there you go defending him.” Jackson bites, glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“Well, you're attacking him.” Stiles growls. “And he's not here to defend himself.” Jackson shakes his head and waves Stiles off.

 

“Whatever, I'm done with this shit.” He says, walking away and Stiles growls, grabbing out to him.

 

“The hell you are.” Stiles growls and Jackson turns back, throwing Stiles' hands off him.

 

“Keep your hands off me, Stiles, I'm not kidding.” Jackson says back, tone warning and dark.

 

“No.” Stiles fights, face pleading with Jackson. “You're not running away from this. Will you talk to me? I'm your boyfriend Jackson, treat me like it. Don't treat me like that little boy in school that you bullied, I'm your damn boyfriend.” Stiles says, grabbing out for Jackson. “Stop doing this.” Jackson shoves Stiles and the boy stumbles falling to his ass.

 

“I'm not dealing with you right now, you disgust me.” Stiles frowns but hurries to his feet and runs after Jackson.

 

“Jackson, please. Stop, just talk to-” Stiles is cut off when Jackson turns and socks him in the jaw before pulling him up by the arms and throwing him towards his car. Stiles closes his eyes for a second and braces himself for another hit before he opens them to look at Jackson. Jackson glares back at him and Stiles breathes. “Please, don't leave, Jackson, please. We can work this out.” Jackson rolls his eyes and tosses Stiles to the side. Stiles hits the ground with a grunt, looking up towards Jackson who crouches down next to him.

 

“Maybe tomorrow, right now. You aren't worth talking to Stiles. I don't wanna see you or hear you or even think about you. You're worthless, Stiles. To me, to Derek.” Stiles sits up and looks at Jackson holding back tears. “And if you chose Derek at the end of all this don't think you can come crawling back to me after he breaks you.”

 

“Jacks-” Jackson shoves Stiles again and stands before kicking his boyfriend in the stomach and continuing on his way.

 

“Call me when you're done being pathetic.” Stiles holds his stomach and gets to his feet, eye narrowed.

 

“You know what?!” He yells and Jackson turns, eyes shocked. “If I'm so worthless and pathetic than fine, leave. Get out of here...here I'll go get your shit.” Jackson straightens as Stiles goes inside to grab all of his stuff throwing it at him violently. “And when you're done being an asshole, don't call me!” He yells, slamming the door and glaring at it.

 

“Stiles?” Laura asks, hesitantly and he looks over to the group looking at him. “You okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” He says with a nod. “Now, I'm going to bed and I'm sorry for ruining your night. Good night.” He walks up the stairs and shuts his door, collapsing to his bed where he rolls over to bury his head in his arm in his pillow and cries. He's messed it all up now. He lost Jackson. No one would want him, need him, love him. Not anymore. Now, he'd be alone. He lost Jackson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and awesome no ifs, ands or buts about it. Keep the love coming and if you wanna go find my empty tumblr - LoveIsNotForSinners over there on tumblr. Hope you like this chapter.

Derek can't help but feel a little guilty as he sits with the family and couples. He can't help but blame himself for Jackson and Stiles' fight and it didn't seem to be a small one. There was a small, quiet chat about going to talk to Stiles before Scott and Cora both told the group that Stiles would need some time to himself to think things over. It fell quiet after that but awkward. Derek stood up and grabbed a plate from the kitchen, placing one of Stiles Lava Cakes on it and grabbing two glasses of milk. He balances them on the plate and heads up the stairs.

 

Sure, he wanted Stiles to realize he deserved better than Jackson and hopefully decide to be with Derek but that didn't mean he wanted Jackson and Stiles to fight. He never wanted to hurt Stiles by it which he so clearly did. He's never seen Stiles that mad, Stiles doesn't really get mad. He gives attitude and faces but he's never thrown stuff at someone before. Derek worries as he walks the stairs about how much of this was truly his fault. Was it even a good idea to tell Stiles he loved him? And what would it take for Stiles to forgive him? If he does. Maybe, he messed up a bit more than he though. Scott seemed pretty sure Stiles really liked Derek and Stiles seemed to be having fun but maybe Jackson did know Stiles better. Jackson spent a lot of time with Stiles, nights that they probably didn't know about but Derek was pretty sure he knew Stiles better. He stops at the door and lets out a breath, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

 

“Go away. I want to be alone.” Stiles mumbles to the knock and Derek sighs.

 

“I need to talk to you, so I'm coming in.” Derek opens the door and sees Stiles sit up on the bed. Derek frowns at the red nose and red rimmed eye.

 

“What do you want?” Stiles asks, pouting towards him as Derek holds the Molten Lava Cake a bit higher.

 

“I wanted to make sure you got some.” He says, sitting on the edge of the bed while Stiles just looked at it. “And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm really sorry, Stiles.” Stiles looks at Derek before looking down.

 

“Yeah, you should be.” Stiles tells him, playing with his hands in his lap. Derek lets out a breath, tilting his head.

 

“Stiles, look, I...I didn't think he'd get that upset. I didn't think it'd lead to the two of you fighting, I just...I wanted to have some fun. I just wanted to make you have a good time for a few hours. You know I'm really sorry, Stiles, you know I am. Please, you have to believe me.” Stiles looks at his fingers and licks his bottom lip.

 

“You could've ruined my relationship, you might've ruined my relationship. Jackson doesn't have what all of us have, he's not used to it and you've been pushing his buttons all week. Jackson left and I don't know how serious that is yet because he was so mad he might never speak to me again. What if he doesn't speak to me ever again, Derek?” Stiles' eyes dart and Derek frowns. “what if I really messed things up this time and I lose him Derek? What am I supposed to do then? What am I gonna do without him? I'm going to have no boyfriend, I'm gonna die alone. Oh God, with my dad. I'm gonna die alone in my dad's house. Forget having my own family, with little kids and a husband. I'm gonna die alone in my dad's house. Oh my God.” Stiles says, eyes wide and horrified as his hands move with his lips. “This is all bad, oh god.”

 

“Hey, hey, Stiles, breathe.” Derek's hands grips Stiles' biceps loosely, before he uses one to keep Stiles head straight. “You were just fine before him and you'll be fine after him. And you're not gonna die alone in your dads house. You're gonna find someone so much better, I promise. Jackson would be stupid to be the one to walk away from this.” Stiles' eyes dart between Derek's, losing focus as he runs through all the possibilities in his head. Derek frowns, letting his hand slip to Stiles' shoulder, thumb resting on Stiles jaw. He hesitates for a second before he leans forward and presses a kiss to Stiles' cheek. “You'll be fine.” Stiles stops thinking and looks at Derek, turning his head to face him and frowning before slowly smiling.

 

“You know, an apology cake is not going to work every time.” Stiles says, grabbing the milks and putting them on the bedside table.

 

“Does that mean I'm forgiven?” Stiles nods and smiles. He turns his attention to the cake before grabbing a fork and breaking a piece off. The chocolate drips out and Stiles dips his finger in it, bringing it to his lips and licking it off. Derek's eyes follow it before he grabs his own fork and leans away slightly. Stiles narrows his eyes before smirking, dipping his finger in it again.

 

“But since you did make me really upset...” He starts and Derek frowns, raising his brows. Stiles jerks forward and swipes his finger over Derek's cheek, smirking when the chocolate stays. “You've got a little something.”

 

“Oh really, are we going there again?” Stiles shrugs before leaning forward and kissing the chocolate mark, leaning back with a sly smile.

 

“Nope. Call it revenge.” Stiles says. “Your mom would kill us if we got chocolate on these sheets.”

 

“Right, revenge.” Derek mutters, rolling his eyes as he takes a bite of the cake. “You know, you really cook amazingly.” Stiles smiles back as a blush sweeps over his cheeks lightly.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbles and they both fall silent, eating and just enjoying the moment. “Um..can I ask you something...something personal?” Derek looks to Stiles before nodding. “You and Kate were together for....the longest time. Why...why break up with her now?”

 

“Before I went to go to her place Laura...said something to me. It made me realize that what Kate and I had wasn't love it was manipulation. She was turning me into what she wanted me to be and I wasn't going to take it anymore.” He admits, nodding as he thinks about it. The way she tore down him and his family and his friends. “It was the best decision I could've made.”

 

“You didn't...” Stiles swallows, placing the empty plate on the bedside table. “You weren't scared that you were gonna be alone?” Derek frowns and furrows his brows.

 

“No, I know there's someone out there for me, I just don't know who yet.” Stiles frowns and lays back on the bed, Derek lays next to him propping himself up on his elbows. “How about you? Why are you still with Jackson?” Stiles stares at the ceiling before looking at Derek, who's frowning.

 

“I'm not like you Derek. You could have any guy or girl you want with a smile in their direction. Jackson's the only person to even spare me a second glance...” Stiles says and Derek makes a face, shaking his head slightly.

 

“That's not true.” He mumbles, in reference to having anyone he wanted and that Jackson was the only person to look at Stiles like that.

 

“I don't even think I'm going to get a second chance at this relationship thing let alone someone who loves me. And...Jackson's not all that bad.” Derek's eyebrows rise as Stiles speaks.

 

“Not all-Stiles, I'm pretty sure he gave you a black eye.” Stiles licks his lips.

 

“That was an accident, Derek, he was protecting me. There was a fight and when he reached back to grab my hand I moved and he hit me. That was my fault.” Stiles lies, not looking at Derek as he speaks who frowns.

 

“Stiles,” He calls quietly. “That's not the only time he's hurt you.” Stiles wraps his arms around his torso and glares over at Derek.

 

“Name another time then.” The younger man asks, raising his brows and lifting his glare.

 

“What about your wrists? He grabbed you hard enough to almost bruise you.” Derek tries and Stiles shakes his head.

 

“He was looking at my arms but I kept moving, he just gripped me tighter so he could get a better look at them..” Derek opens his mouth, the word 'why' escaping before Stiels cuts him off, answering his question before it's even asked. “I thought I got bit by something and asked him to look but when he did I got really nervous he'd find something and freaked out a bit.”

 

“Yeah, well, why is it that after that incident you basically broke down on me in the car about how he hurts you. Stiles, please stop denying this. I'm on your side just tell me the truth.” Stiles eyes him for a bit, pursing his lips before he sighs.

 

“Alright, fine. Maybe he's hit me once or twice but he doesn't mean to. He never means to hurt me but I make him mad sometimes. He doesn't know how to control his anger and I...I deserve it. If he hits me it's because I deserve it. He always apologizes after, he never means to hit me. That's my fault.”

 

“Stiles, no matter what you do Jackson has no right to lay his hands on you like that, ever. That is not your fault.” Stiles bites his lip and frowns but rolls to face Derek, laying his head on his arm.

 

“But...it feels like it. Everything I do seems to piss him off, it...it has to be me.” Stiles whispers back and Derek shakes his head.

 

“That's because he's different than you. You're this funny, sweet, innocent boy whereas Jackson is this stubborn, cocky, possessive asshole who doesn't know how to have fun.” Derek grabs Stiles hip loosely and ducks his head slightly to catch those brown eyes. “You will find someone who will treat you right, I promise you that.” Stiles licks his lips and blinks innocently.

 

“Are you sure though?” Derek stays silent for a while, watching Stiles try to stifle a yawn and fail. Stiles cuddles a little closer and Derek smiles, nodding.

 

“I'm positive.” He whispers, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

 

“I'm tired, I wanna sleep.” Stiles murmurs after a few minutes, shuffling out of Derek's arms to lay on his back.

 

“I'll go then.” Derek says and Stiles reaches out to him before he moves. Derek looks at Stiles who frowns.

 

“Can you stay?” He asks “Please.” Derek nods and lays on his back. Both boys lay staring at the ceiling for a moment, their heart loud in their ears as their arms barely touch. Stiles slips unconscious first and Derek slowly follows into the world of dreams. Derek falls asleep with thoughts of Stiles and relationships in his head. He sleeps for only a few minutes, turning his head and furrowing his brows when he hears a quiet whine. He stays asleep until Stiles moans out his name, the same way he did when they were young and Stiles was scared.

 

“Der.” Derek's eyes open and he turns his head to look at the shivering boy. Stiles' face looks like he's having a nightmare but the way he's shivering looks like he's cold. Derek reaches out a hand, gently brushing his fingertips against Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turns and curls into Derek, resting his hand and his head on Derek's chest. Derek freezes for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist to hold the younger man closer to him. Derek closes his eyes and can't help but think he never wants to let Stiles go, that this is how it should be.

 

**

 

“I wanted to talk to you two actually.” Laura says as she watches her mother and father head up the stairs.

 

“Yeah, what's up?” Scott asks, climbing onto the couch. “Does this have to do with the plan?” He asks, being cut off when Laura glares at him.

 

“No, I heard you're constantly sneaking into Cora's room.” Cora and Scott look at the eldest Hale sibling with wide eyes. “I thought that was a one time deal! I thought I'd catch you in her room once and that was because Stiles and Jackson had ran off to be together. Do you understand how much trouble you could get in for that stuff?” Cora looks down at that. “You two....ugh you two need to think. Especially you Scott. Do you get the trouble YOU would've gotten into for sleeping with the baby? Stop thinking with your dick. You could've gotten us all in trouble. No more. No more.” She says, pointing at them and Scott frowns but nods.

 

“I'm sorry, we'll stop.” Cora says, Scott agreeing vocally. “So, what do you think happened with Stiles and Jackson?”

 

“I don't know but it must've been bad.” Scott says, looking to her. “Stiles had never thrown anybodies stuff like that before. Not even to tell them to leave and not come back. He just hasn't, even when he's unbelievably pissed he keeps his temper in check.” Cora nods, knowing that's true.

 

“I know.” Laura says with a nod. “But I'm proud of him for standing up for himself like that.” And Scott agrees with her, smiling.

 

“Yeah, me too. So, I'm gonna head up to mine and Stiles' room for some much needed sleep and maybe try to comfort him while I'm at it.” Scott says, standing and pecking Cora goodnight who moves closer to her sister. Scott walks up the stairs and pushes the door open, freezing when he sees Stiles curled up against Derek who has an arm wrapped protectively around Stiles. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, opening them only to see the same image. His eyes go wide and he turns around, running down the stairs, skipping a step. He pants when he gets to the bottom step and puffs his inhaler. Cora and Laura look to him wide-eyed. They walk over to him, worry on their face.

 

“Scott, what's wrong? Scott?” Cora asks, gripping his face.

 

“St-St-” Scott inhales. “Stiles and Derek are sleeping together.” Laura raises an eyebrow and Cora lets go of his face.

 

“Like..sleeping together or...” Cora makes hand motions. “ _Sleeping_ together.”

 

“They're not having sex.” Scott cries outraged. “Stiles isn't that fast to put out. Damn.” Laura laughs and Cora squeals, pressing her lips to Scott's cheek.

 

“We have to go wake them up and tease them and make them love each other!” Laura tilts her head and raises a brow at her younger sister.

 

“What? Are we supposed to walk in a be like 'hey, wake up.'?” She questions and Cora turns to her and makes a face.

 

“No, we're going to jump on them!” Cora beams and the three of them creep quietly up the stairs. Both sisters pause to make a face at the cute scene before them. It lasts a few seconds before the three run and pounce on the two. Derek growls as he's woken up and Stiles lets out a gasped sob when someone's knee digs into his stomach. The three snap back as Stiles groans and holds back tears.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asks hesitantly and Derek shoots them a glare that has all three backing up a bit but still staring scared and concerned as Stiles turns to bury his head in the pillow, hiding his attempt at holding back his tears.

 

“Thanks for the wake up guys.” Derek growls out, one hand on Stiles back as his glare deepens.

 

“We were just gonna tease you.” Cora defends. “We didn't mean to hurt Stiles.”

 

“Well, you did.” Derek bites. “Maybe come back in an hour or two...better yet come back when everyone else is awake.” Laura frowns at her brothers hidden concern before she drags the younger two away, sending Scott to Derek's room and shutting the door. “Stiles?” He asks concerned, rubbing Stiles' back. “What's wrong? Are you okay?” Stiles turns on his back and nods. He doesn't look at Derek's concerned face, hearing the worry in the man's voice.

 

“I'm fine.” He says, his hand still laying protectively over his stomach. “Seriously, it's nothing.”

 

“It's something, let me see.” Stiles hand wraps around Derek's when Derek tries to grab the shirt. Derek looks to him. “Stiles,” He whispers and Stiles' eyes meet his, panicked and scared, far too vulnerable for Derek's liking. “trust me.” Stiles grip loosens and Derek pulls his shirt up, gaping at the sight before him. He trails his fingers over the bruises on Stiles' stomach and hips and chest. He looks up to Stiles who has silent tears rolling down his face, Derek swallows and Stiles catches his hand again.

 

“Please, don't leave me. Derek, stay with me. Don't...don't worry about him, please. Just...stay, I need you, Derek.” Derek pauses and looks at Stiles face, pulling his shirt down and nodding.

 

“Okay.” Derek whispers back, laying down next to Stiles who turns into him, hooking his hands together behind Derek's back. “I've got you.” He tells him, pressing his face into Stiles hair. They both slowly let sleep overcome them as they fight to hold onto consciousness to stay in the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention you guys are freaking awesome? Here, I hope you like this chapter.

The sun shines in through the window, pulling Stiles from his sleep. He shifts around a bit before noticing a body next to his. He moves back a little to look at the sleeping man next to him. His lips part and he stares shocked. Derek had stayed? Derek had stayed. Stiles smiles and tilts his head as Derek's eyes blinked open, hand slipping from Stiles' hip. He blinks at Stiles and frowns at the shocked, happy face.

 

“Hmm? What?” He mumbles, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

 

“You stayed?” Stiles whispers back, licking his lip and smiling. “You stayed.”

 

“I said it last night, Stiles, I've got you. I promise that.” Stiles smiles and lays back down, hugging Derek's chest. Derek hugs the young boy back.

 

“Thanks, Der.” He mumbles into Derek's chest before moving his head so his chin rested on Derek's chest and he could look in Derek's eyes. Derek smiles back to the younger man but doesn't say anything just holds the brunette close. Stiles pokes him after a few minutes. “Thank for everything.” He says before he uses one hand to interlace it with Derek's who smiles at it. Derek meets Stiles eyes and drags their hands up. “What are you doing?” Stiles asks, laughing lightly. He squeals when Derek bites his hand lightly and Derek rolls his eyes removing Stiles' hand from his mouth.

 

“Great, here comes the teasing.”Stiles tilts his head but lets go of Derek's hand to trace his pout causing Derek to snap at him again.

 

“What teas-” The door opens and the three friends walk in with giggles. Stiles laughs and Derek meets his eyes.

 

“That teasing.” Stiles lightly smacks Derek and the three come over to the bed, bouncing while Stiles rolled away from Derek.

 

“Aw, look at the sleepy lovebirds.” Cora coos, flopping on her stomach next to Stiles who glares at her playfully. “Waking up together, so adorable.”

 

“Stiles and Derek laying in bed, K-I-S-S-I-”Laura sings to them and Stiles sits.

 

“Nope, no kissing here.” Stiles says to her and she pouts. “More like sleeping.”

 

“But I bet you wanted to put your mouth all over him.” Everyone looks at Scott, who is seemingly proud of his jaunt. “No, like...I meant....you guys!” Stiles snickers, covering his mouth. The three Hale siblings laugh as well.

 

“I bet you did though, want to...all over my big brother.” Cora says and Stiles looks to her gaping.

 

“Oh my...shut the fuck up. Derek and I are just friends.” He says while Derek sits up, throwing a carefully arm around Stiles shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but you guys wanna be more.” Laura says and Stiles bits his lip, leaning into Derek who looks at him before shooting them all a death glare.

 

“Seriously, shut up.” He says and they all pout.

 

“Alright.” Scott says. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh and...” Cora extends a hand to Stiles' knee. “Sorry for hurting you last night.” Stiles smiles while the other two agree.

 

“It's okay, I forgive you guys. It was an accident.” He shoves at them. “Now, c'mon, we need to go down and eat.” He says. They all head out and Derek pulls Stiles back, Stiles meets his eyes and tilts his head.

 

“Are you gonna tell them? I can't keep this secret for you, it's not safe.” Derek says and stiles frowns.

 

“Will you trust me on this one? Give me a week, everything will be fine. I promise.” Derek nods and follows Stiles out of the room and down the stairs, settling in the kitchen with the other couples and family members.

 

“Morning boys.” Micheal greets and they smile at him, greeting him the same way.

 

“Hi, Stiles, how are you? Last night was rough.” Stiles smiles towards Talia and hugs her.

 

“I'm okay, thanks.”

 

**

 

Stiles hates movies, or more along the line of he hates sitting through bad movies when he could be doing something else. Everyone had decided to send Talia and Micheal out for a day away and dating. Laura, Cora and Derek had given them some money to have a nice long day away, including movies and dinner and whatever else they wanted to do. Derek seems invested in the movie so Stiles smiles, looking to his hand that no longer held a mark from teeth earlier that day. He wiggles his way off the couch, mouths 'I'll be right back' and walks away. He grabs a water from the fridge before walking back over, stopping behind Derek where he slings his arms over the back of the couch and ducks his head. Derek raises a brow but doesn't look to him, eyes focusing on the screen. Stiles turns his head and presses his lips to Derek's neck, biting and sucking the flesh. Derek tilts his head for a second before backing away from Stiles mouth who smiles.

 

“The hell?” He questions, smirking back at Stiles but eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“That's for biting me this morning.” Derek laughs and snatches Stiles' water opening it and taking a sip. Stiles flips over the back of the couch,half on Derek. He snatches his water, laughing when it sprinkles down Derek's shirt. Derek glares and shakes the bottle causing Stiles to laugh as it sprinkles on his shirt and pants.

 

“Shut up, lovebirds, some of us are watching the movie.” Cora snaps and they quiet down, laughing silently. Stiles offers his water a few minutes later and Derek smiles, sipping it.

 

**

 

Stiles thought it would be fun to play tag, sure he was a bit sore and wounded but he wasn't dying. He could run better than Scott. Or at least he thought so. Laura was it first because she's 'an old lady'. But she caught Cora who caught Issac who caught Ethan who caught Allison who caught Lydia who caught Cora who caught Scott who caught Stiles. Stiles was it and there was no one around, anywhere. They all disappeared. It wasn't hide-n-seek it was tag, you don't hide. So when his eyes spot Derek he takes off running towards the older man who dodges his first attempt and his second attempt.

 

“Derek! Derek! Stop running, stop it!” He laughed out, watching Derek tumble to his back and tripping, falling on top of him. Derek grunts and laughs, steadying Stiles with his hands. Stiles laughs and looks into Derek's eyes, smiling. “Derek, can I do something?” He asks and Derek narrows his eyes but nods.

 

“Yeah, what?” Without answering Stiles leans down and presses his lips to the opposite side of Derek's neck, nipping at it gently before he sucks. “Dammit Stiles.” Derek says, looking at Stiles from the corner of his eyes but not shoving at the boy. Stiles licks and Derek's eyes shut as he bites off a moan right before Stiles' hear it, his hands tightening slightly in their places on Stiles. Stiles smiles while biting lightly before remembering Jackson. He quickly pulls away and laughs lightly, flushing when he realized what he did. “Remind me not to bite you again.” Stiles raises a brow but his eyes don't meet Derek's focusing instead on the mark on Derek's neck. He swallows but keeps his smile and stands up.

 

“Oh, yeah, you're it bitch.” Stiles says, laughing and running. Derek lays there for a second, pressing his fingers to the new mark before he gets up and runs, trying to find someone.

 

**

 

Everyone leaves pretty early, wanting to get in alone dates before the end of the weekend. Allison and Issac are the first to leave, followed by Lydia and Aiden then Ethan and Danny. Cora and Scott sit with Derek and Stiles, talking about their plans for back to school. Derek's sitting by Stiles with his arm thrown over the young adults shoulder and Laura comes in with drinks, frowning and tilting her head when she spots Derek's neck. She puts the drinks down and crosses her arms, examining the two love marks on his neck. She slowly walks beside them and stands behind Derek.

 

“So, Derek, how'd you get these love bites?” She asks, poking the bigger, darker one. Derek's hand snaps to cover them and Derek shrugs.

 

“Somebody,” He says and Laura looks towards Stiles, who's looking at Derek.

 

“Is that somebody my little Stiles?” She questions and Derek looks to Stiles.

 

“Possibly.” Derek replies and hears Cora and Scott high five each other.

 

“Nice one, Stiles.” Scott says and Stiles ducks his head blushing. He shakes his head slightly, Derek's face heating up as well when his older sister laughs. The door opens and the group looks towards Talia and Mike.

 

“Hi, kids, how was your night?” Talia asks as they walk to the five of them, frowning at the sight.

 

“Derek, who bit you?” Micheal asks, flipping on the light. Talia frowns at her husband and grabs his arm lightly.

 

“Honey, those are love bites?” She looks back to the group when Mike frowns at her. She sees Stiles blush harder when she eyes him, blaming him. He ducks his head again and Cora laughs, musing his hair.

 

“This whole time we thought my little Stiles was so innocent but behind our backs he is leaving love bites on my baby brother.” Laura says and Stiles looks back at her.

 

“He bit me first.” Stiles defends poorly and hears Cora squeal slightly.

 

“So you're leaving love bites on each other? How cute.” Laura says, nodding. Derek hides his face.

 

“Laura, stop it, please.” Derek pleads and Stiles ducks his head, hiding it in Derek's shoulder along with a small laugh.

 

“They really call them love bites?” Micheal asks and the group laughs at him.

 

“Yes, dad, god you are so slow.” Cora says, smiling at her father.

 

**

 

Stiles sits with Derek while Cora and Scott run upstairs to grab Scott's stuff. Scott comes down and tells Stiles he's leaving now. Stiles frowns but nods, turning to Derek. He shifts his bag on his shoulder and smiles.

 

“You can stay here for the night and leave for school from here with Cora in the morning.” Derek tries and Stiles thinks about it before shaking his head.

 

“I haven't seen my dad all week and I don't have clean clothes here for school tomorrow.” Stiles says and Derek frowns, tilting his head.

 

“I can wash some clothes for you. Can you please stay, Stiles?” Stiles frowns and licks his lips, sighing and shaking his head.

 

“I'm sorry, Der, I can...I'll come by after school.” Stiles says and Derek frowns but nods, he was beginning to sound like what Derek assumes Jackson sounds like. He just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach which is probably because he's spent the whole week trying to get Stiles to realize Derek loved him and if Stiles walks out that door to Jackson, he'll fail.

 

“Ok, just...come by after school and text me when you make it home.” Stiles smiles and agrees but leaves. He follows Scott to the car, shoving his friend lightly and tossing his bag in the backseat. The two drive, laughing and joking about the weekend. Scott tries to get some details about Derek and Stiles but Stiles just says they're just simply friends.

 

“Thanks for the ride, bro, see you tomorrow.” Scott nods and waves him goodbye. Stiles pulls out his phone and text Derek.

 

' _made it home, cu tmrw'_ Stiles texts, removing his keys to open his door and toss his bag down. He greets his father and says he's tired but they'll talk in the morning.

 

_'okay good, glad you made it home okay. I will see you tomorrow and I love you.'_ He smiles at the response and quickly types out his reply.

 

_'ik u do'_

 

_'no stiles, I love you. Like I actually love you. Well I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams, good night.'_ He frowns as he thinks it over, remembering what Jackson said, what Derek said. He swallows and tucks the phone under his pillow before pulling it out to reread the text. 'I love you' Derek loved him. Derek loves him? He licks his lips and smiles before rolling over. He's close to sleep when his phone rings, he looks at it.

 

_'I'm really sorry about this weekend. I hope you're not mad at me. I hope you didn't mean anything you said because I didn't mean any of it. I love you so I will see you tomorrow. Night.'_ Stiles makes a face at his phone before flipping to his other text from Derek. He falls asleep with thoughts of both boys in his head. Did Derek really love him? Could it be possible? Derek doesn't lie to him.

 

**

 

When Stiles wakes up he looks at the text from Derek and smiles before he takes a shower and gets dressed. He tells his father about his week away, leaving out minor details. He left out the fight and giving Derek hickeys which may or may not be major details but whatever. He gets to school and ignores Jackson, still angry at his 'boyfriend'. He had really had it with that guy, he didn't wanna be hurt anymore.

 

“Okay, Stiles, what's going on?” Jackson asks right before lunch, stopping at his boyfriends locker. Stiles shuts his locker and looks to the blond.

 

“I've thought about it over and over, this weekend, these past few days. It's all I could think about today and...we're over, Jackson.” Jackson grabs Stiles before the teen could get away and Stiles inhales sharply but knows he's safe. He knows Jackson wouldn't ruin his reputation at school.

 

“No it's not.” Jackson bites and Stiles glares back lightly. “We'll talk about this after school.”

 

“Let me go.” Stiles hisses. “We're not gonna talk about this after school or tomorrow, we're over. Through, done. Nothing to talk about.” Stiles rips himself from Jackson's grip and walks away. Jackson stares at his boyfriend angrily as the young man walks away from him and meets up with Cora and Scott, laughing, as if nothing happened. As if he didn't just TRY to break up with Jackson. Jackson glares down the hall and clenches his fist. How dare Stiles even THINK about breaking up with him?After all Jackson's done for Stiles what gives that ungrateful shit the right.

 

**

 

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the day and Stiles says goodbye to his friends before getting in his jeep and peeling away from the school. He's unaware of the Porsche following him and pulls up to his house, rolling his eyes when he sees Jackson pull up behind his car. Seems somethings never change.

 

“Stiles, let's talk inside.” Stiles crosses his arms, leaning against his door, pointing back towards their cars.

 

“Get off my property.” He says, his phone held loosely in his hands. “We're over, Jackson.” Jackson growls and comes at Stiles, grabbing him and shoving him in the house, snatching his phone and shoving him to the floor as he kicks the door shut. “The fuck Jackson!?”He yells at him and Jackson frowns at the phone before holding it to face.

 

“'I love you. Like actually love you.', is this why you think you can break up with me?” Stiles stands up, reaching for his phone.

 

“I have a right to break up with you. This is one of those reasons, you aren't better than me Jackson. Somehow you think this relationship is just you and it's not so it's over.” Jackson tosses Stiles phone and Stiles flinches at the sound but stands his ground.

 

“It's not over, we're together Stiles.” Stiles shakes his head but gasps when a fist knocks him to the ground. Stiles rubs his jaw and looks up to Jackson, getting back to his feet.

 

“Alright, let's list the reasons we're over. Number one...” Stiles points to his face but gasps when Jackson punches him in the stomach he doubles over and Jackson hits him in the face, knocking him into the wall. Stiles swings back, catching Jackson's jaw but Jackson just grabs him and tosses him down the hall.

 

“I only hit you because you make me.” Jackson says, walking over to Stiles who hit the wall roughly, groaning. Stiles gets to his hands and knees only to be kicked in the stomach. “You're ungrateful, you're obviously a whore.” Jackson says kicking Stiles again in the stomach and then once in the face. Stiles grabs Jackson's leg and pulls him down, grunting when Jackson hits the ground and kicks him against the wall. He wraps his arms around the stomach and watches Jackson stand. Jackson grips his hair and pulls him to his feet but Stiles keeps his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. “Did you jump in bed with Derek the second I left? Huh? Let him fuck you, use you.” Stiles shakes his head and cries out when Jackson smashes it against the wall. He slumps to the floor and Jackson tilts his head. “Tell me we're not over, tell me you love me.”

 

“I...I...” Stiles tries but then shakes his head, kicking his own feet out and smiling when Jackson stumbles. Jackson grabs his legs before he can escape and he yells out when he hits the floor face first. Jackson rolls him over and straddles him, looking down at him. Stiles pushes at him, tears falling from his eyes. “Jackson, don't.”

 

“What's-a-matter baby?” Jackson questions leaning down and kissing Stiles lips, spitting blood onto the floor and wiping his mouth. He balls a fist up and hits Stiles in the face. Stiles whimpers and pulls his arms to block his face. “I gave you everything.” Jackson says, throwing fists at Stiles' body, who attempts to curl into himself, to swing back but Jackson grabs his fist and meets Stiles eyes. Stiles pants, looking up at him. “You wanna hit me baby?” He asks and he smiles. “I know this is your good hand and all but you should learn not to hit people.” Stiles cries out when he hears the bone crack and slams his other hand on the ground before grabbing Jackson's hand.

 

“Please, please, Jackson, stop, please, I'm sorry.” Jackson hits him the face and Stiles spits blood from his mouth, the taste overwhelming. Jackson stands and kicks him, sending him into the wall. Stiles grunts and curls in on himself, cradling his wrists as Jackson's blows keep coming. Jackson pulls him up again, causing Stiles to whine. Jackson grabs his jaw forcing Stiles to look at him.

 

“Look at me.” Stiles does so, panting and crying. “This isn't over until I say it's over, do you understand?” Stiles nods, unable to do anything else. “Good and stop texting Derek, stop talking to him. Understand?” Stiles nods again and Jackson smiles. “Now, maybe you should learn not to be a bitch. You should be thankful I spend time with you, that I gave you a second glance. All the things I did for you you should be grateful for. Are you?” Stiles nods and sobs in a breath. “Say it.”

 

“I-I...I'm really grateful for-for you J-Jackson and and everything you do for me.” He croaks out and Jackson smiles pinning him to the wall but his throat. Stiles chokes and claws at the hand.

 

“That didn't sound to genuine babe, sounded forced and like you were crying. Why would you be crying unless, are you that grateful?”Stiles nods, trying to gasp in some air but Jackson just looks at him expectantly. “I can't hear you, are you that grateful?” Stiles tries to say something but he can't, he can feel the edge of his vision blacken and then the grip loosens. “Well, that wasn't the right answer.” Jackson knees him in the stomach and tosses him into the wall. He collides with it and hits the floor, gasping for air. Jackson walks over to him and gives him another kick. “I think you've learned your lesson don't you.” Stiles nods and tries to croak out a yes but can't. Jackson lands another kick and Stiles can do nothing but slump to the floor. Jackson kneels down and rubs at a cut on Stiles face, smearing blood. He leans until his lips touch Stiles' ear. “Tell anyone about this and see what happens.” He pulls away and meets Stiles eyes before he smiles and lands one more punch, standing. “Bye baby, see you later.” Stiles lays on the floor and tries to push himself up but coughs and falls back down, panting for air. His phone was too far away and he couldn't scream. He closes his eyes and pleads for someone to find him. His bottom lip trembles and he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you're all gonna hate me...sounds about right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I could've kept you waiting but I didn't. Maybe you'll like me again after this or...you know hate us some more.

Sheriff Stilinski sat at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. It had been a relatively slow day, most things being taken care of fast so he could finish filling out some older paperwork he needed to get done. He had lunch with a few of the guys at the precinct and talked about Stiles a bit. He organized his office a bit before grabbing his keys, intent on heading home for the night with no more stress about the day. He smiles to his men and says his goodbyes.

 

“Alright,” He says to the officer at the front desk. “I'm heading home, you guys have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Sheriff, have a nice night.” They say back and he gets in his car. He drives down the road and decides half-way home to pick up a nice dinner for him and Stiles. They hadn't gotten to talk much this week since Stiles spent it at Talia's and when he got home it had been too late for them to have a decent conversation. This morning was too hectic so sitting down and eating a nice meal with his son to talk would be great. He grabs some food and places it on the passenger seat, finishing the drive home. He pulls up in the driveway, noticing Stiles' car and grabs the bags of food. He cuts the engine and he pulls the keys out. He locks and shuts his doors, heading to the front door. He stops at the mailbox and frowns, removing the contents he finishes on his way. He opens the door and looks down at the mail in his hands.

 

“Stiles!” He calls out. “I got us some food.” He hears something that sounds like 'da', like a croak or a whine. A whine follows that and his head snaps up. He lets go of everything and runs to Stiles, who's attempting to push himself up. Stiles lets out another noise that he doesn't like and isn't sure if its a whimper or a grunt. “Hey, hey, Stiles, stop. Stop moving.” He says and this time he knows it's a whine the escapes his son's lips. Without thought he dials 911, running a hand through his son's matted hair. “Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay. Keep your eyes open Stiles.”

 

“911, what's you're emergency?”

 

“This is Sheriff John Stilinski, I came home and my son's beaten on the ground almost unconscious. I need an ambulance and officers.”

 

“Alright, sir, they're on their way.” John sighs and runs a hand through Stiles hair who fighting to stay awake. “Is Stiles breathing, Sheriff?”

 

“He's breathing but he's gonna pass out.”

 

“Sir, you need to keep him awake until they get there.” Stiles lets out another noise that makes the Sheriff frown and bite his lip.

 

“Stiles, you need to keep your eyes open for me, alright, you know this.” Stiles lets out a whine and the Sheriff just continues trying to comfort him without injuring his son further.

 

“Can you tell what happened Sheriff?”

 

“I'm not positive, it looks like someone broke in.” He doesn't want to mention the blood that seems like it's everywhere even though he knows it's not. “Stay awake, Stiles.” his son's eyes fly open at the command and he fights off the pain, breathing slower than when the Sheriff first got here.

 

“Alright, EMT's should be arriving shortly,don't hang up until they get there. Can you assess his wounds?”The sheriff looks at Stiles and frowns.

 

“He's on the ground, I can tell he's got a head injury and it looks like his wrist might be broken. He looks beat up.” John looks up the flashing lights and Stiles whimpers. “Sh,” John soothes. “You're gonna be okay, Stiles, okay?” His son doesn't respond as EMT's enter the house. One drags the Sheriff from his son as he hangs up to call Melissa. He watches them look over his son who makes noises every so often. “Melissa, it's John. Stiles is being brought into the hospital. I need you to make sure he has a room and I need you on him. I trust you the most.”

 

“Alright, John, calm down. Everything will be fine. They'll have a room for him, I'm right here.”

 

“Okay, okay, thank you.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“I don't know what happened? He's badly beaten. We're on our way though, I'll see you soon.” He follows the men out, looking to Stiles who seems horrified and confused. He tells him everything will be okay and gets in with him, looking at his son who's staring up at the roof with furrowed brows.

 

**

 

The words are all blurring together as they bring Stiles in to the hospital but Melissa's right there, leaning down to Stiles to tell him that he'll be okay. Then he's being taken down the hall and she grabs John, stopping him from following his son.

 

“John, we'll take good care of him, okay? You need to stay here, stay calm. I've got Stiles, he'll be fine.” John nods and watches as she heads down the hall after Stiles. His heart pounds in his chest and he runs his hands through his hair. He had to call Talia, Talia had to be called. She had to know.

 

“Hello, John, how are you?” She answers and John sinks into a chair running a hand through his hair. “John?”

 

“Stiles was...he's in the hospital.”

 

“What?” She asks. “What do you mean he's in the hospital?”

 

“I got home and he was on the floor badly beaten. I don't know the extent of the injuries yet, Melissa just took him back but God, he was a wreck. He couldn't even call out my name.” He whispers, recalling the horrible noise his son gave. He didn't know who would or even could do that to Stiles.

 

“Oh, John, I'm so sorry.” He can hear the tremor in her voice and he nods, closing his eyes.

 

“I think he's gonna be okay. He's safe now.” He's not sure if he's saying that for her or himself but Stiles was safe, he was in good hands. Melissa wouldn't let anything happen to him. “I knew you'd want to know.”

 

“Thank you, I'm gonna come by for you alright, Micheal and I? Stiles will be fine.” He nods and looks to the floor. Who could hurt his son like that? And why? He hides his head in his hands as he sends up a silent prayer to his wife.

 

**

 

Derek puts his keys in his pocket and pulls his leather jacket tighter over him. He had waited for Stiles for a few hours and decided he was going to go surprise the boy and make sure that Stiles' dick of a boyfriend, Jackson, hadn't stopped Stiles from coming over. He reaches out the door when it opens and he jerks back a bit before smiling at his mother.

 

“Hey, mom. I was just about to head out, I'm going to go see Stiles.” He tells her and she frowns at him.

 

“You can't go see Stiles.” She goes to continue but Derek doesn't let her, cutting her off.

 

“What? Why?” He asks and she sighs, looking to the ground before looking back to her son.

 

“Sweetie, Stiles is in the hospital.” Derek takes a step back at his mother's words and looks at her in shock and fear.

 

“What? No. Ho he's not.” Derek says and Talia frowns at him. “What do you mean he's in the hospital? He was just here...last night, he was right here. I don't understand how he's in the hospital.”

 

“C'mon, sweetie, I'll tell you what happened. Where are you're sisters?” Derek frowns but follows her to the living room, where the two girls and father look up to the wife and son.

 

“Why does Derek look like someone kicked his puppy?” Laura asks and then stands to hug her brother when his face crumbles even more.

 

“Stiles is in the hospital.” Cora stands with a gasp.

 

“What? What happened?” She asks and Talia shushes her, rubbing her son's back gently. Derek stands there staring at the floor.

 

“John said he came home to see Stiles beat up and barely conscious. They took him to the hospital. Last I heard they didn't know the extent of his injuries but we all know he'll be fine.” Laura and Cora look to her, frowning. Derek's jaw clenches as he thinks about Stiles and Jackson.

 

“Well, I'm gonna go see him.” Derek says and Talia stops him.

 

“Call his father first okay?” Derek nods and sighs. “Stiles will be fine Derek.”

 

**

 

John sighs and helps his son to the couch as Stiles requested loudly in the car. Stiles sighs when he hits the couch, snuggling into it and wincing at the pain that shoots up his side.

 

“Careful.” John says, running his hand through Stiles hair. “Jackson and Derek called while you were in the hospital I told them both you'd be home today so they might stop by later. Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yeah, dad, I'm fine.” Stiles says, groaning when his father frowns at him. “Seriously, don't worry I'll be fine.”

 

“Well, I have to go get your pain meds...are you sure you'll be okay?” Stiles groans again and raises his wrist with the cast on it.

 

“I will be fine, please, go get my pain meds.” Stiles says and his father opens his mouth. “I'll be fine. I know what to do and what not to do, don't worry about it.” John stares at his son a bit longer as the young man moves a bit before smiling at him, causing the father to return it before leaving.

 

“Call me if something happens.” John calls out and Stiles just says fine and waves him off with his good hand, listening to his father shut the door. He groans again and rubs gently at his injuries. He was in so much pain and he was so mad at Jackson but what could he do? What could he do now? Clearly he couldn't fight Jackson off. He thinks before he falls asleep against the couch.

 

**

 

Derek glances at his phone as he drives down Stiles' street, slowing as he comes up to the house and growling when he sees Jackson making his way to the door. Jackson doesn't even look at him as he knocks on the door and Derek notices the car is parked right behind Stiles'. He frowns heavily and scowls. He knows Jackson was the one to put Stiles in the hospital. He doesn't bother to cut his engine as he exits the car, slamming his door shut. Jackson looks to him as he stalks forward and Jackson's face turns to one of anger as he walks over to Derek as well.

 

“Stiles doesn't want to see you.” Jackson growls and Derek glares back

 

“You need to leave.” Derek bites back and Jackson raises a brow. “I'm sure you are actually the last person Stiles wants to see right now.”

 

“You know, you're all talk Hale. You say you love him and all that bullshit but you don't know him. You don't love him. Saying it means shit coming from you.” Derek's jaw clenches as he glares down at Jackson, the men now standing chest to chest.

 

“That's funny coming from you, when all you do is sit there and beat him to your liking for your own convenience. I bet you couldn't take someone who would fight back.” Jackson's eyes narrow dangerously at Derek's words who stares back.

 

“Asshole.” Jackson lunges at Derek, tackling the older man to the ground, who growls and hits the ground. The older man swings up and clocks Jackson in the jaw. Jackson swings out and hits Derek's stomach then his side and Derek kicks Jackson off of him and hits Jackson in the stomach who growls and hits Derek. Jackson's quick to flip them but Derek just stands and slams Jackson into the ground. Jackson screams at the pain and knocks Derek to the ground with a punch to the face and a leg around his. He punches Derek again in the face who grabs Jackson and shoves him. Both boys are unaware of the small crowd they've created and the two cars as they try to hit the other one. The cars stop and the front door opens as John and Mike exit the car to break up the fight. Talia runs towards the door to stop Stiles from getting involved as the injured man's eyes go wide at the fight before him.

 

“Hey, Hey.” John yells as he grabs Jackson, pulling him from Derek.

 

“Derek, stop!” Mike yells as he pulls his son away from the man. Derek pants against the hands holding him but keeps his glare on Jackson, who's stopped moving in John's arms. John and Micheal slowly let go of the two boys who instantly go at each other, causing the men to restrain them again, holding them back and this time Derek struggles a bit longer, especially when he hears his mother trying to convince Stiles to go back inside.

 

“What the hell is going on out here?” John finally asks, not letting go of Jackson who glares back at Derek.

 

“He needs to leave.” Derek looks up at John. “Sheriff, all he does is cause problems.”

 

“What?” Jackson yells back but quiets when the Sheriff levels a glare at him. “All I was doing was visiting my injured boyfriend who I care for deeply when you rudely interrupted me and attacked me.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“You shouldn't even be here in the first place.”

 

“No? So, I'm just supposed to leave my boyfriend alone when he's like this.” John sighs and looks to Derek when the man laughs.

 

“Right, I'm sure you're here cause you're really worried he's okay.” Derek sarcastically bites towards him.

 

“Yeah, safe from your pedophile hands.” Jackson replies and Micheal glares at him.

 

“Watch it.” He warns and Jackson just makes a face back at him. The sheriff looks to Derek and raises a brow.

 

“Derek, what happened?” Derek looks to Jackson then to John.

 

“He's the one who did that to Stiles.” Derek admits, watching Jackson's eyes narrow harder and his jaw set. In Talia's arm Stiles tenses and looks towards Derek shocked and horrified, a bit confused why Derek would say that. Derek said he'd give him a week. A week. John's lips part as he looks to Derek then to his son.

 

“Stiles is that true?” Stiles looks to his father and brings his good hand to his eyes while his father frowns. He cries quietly before turning to Talia and asking her to take him inside.

 

“Of souse, sweetie.” She looks over her shoulder at John and Mike before shutting the door as she walks him inside. She leads him to the couch and lets him cry on her. She holds him and gently cards her fingers through his hair, soothing him and telling him it'll be okay.

 

“Honey, you need to tell me what's going on.” She tips his head up to look at him and he sniffs. “I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on.”

 

“I...” He shakes his head and rubs at his cast.

 

“Is Derek right? Did Jackson do this?” Stiles lets out a breath and leans forward.

 

“Yeah, but...he didn't mean to. It was...it was my fault.” Talia shushes him and cups his face, meeting his eyes.

 

“Sweetie, Stiles, no. It doesn't matter what you did this wasn't your fault.” She says, tears filling up in her eyes and he purses his trembling lips, looking back at her. “Nothing you could've done would've made this reasonable. Has he...hurt you before?” Stiles licks his bottom lip and looks to the floor. He swallows and her heart pounds.

 

“Yeah, he does.” Stiles whispers, a bit embarrassed and a bit scared. Talia pulls him to her and tries to hide her tears as she thinks of Stiles being hurt by his boyfriend.

 

“He won't ever again.”She promises. She holds him for a bit longer to collect herself then pulls him away to meet his eyes. “You relax, I'll be right back okay?” Stiles nods and slumps against the couch. She stands and exits the house, walking to the four men.

 

“Jackson, you need to leave.” She says to him, pursing her lips and raising a brow as if daring him to make a comment to her.

 

“Honey, what's wrong?” Micheal asks, keeping on hand on his son's shoulder.

 

“Mike, John, Jackson needs to leave.” Jackson frowns

 

“What? Can I go see Stiles?” He asks and the woman raises bother her eyebrows at the young man.

 

“No.” She says sternly then points to his car. “Leave now.”

 

“Alright.” Jackson says, raising his hands in surrender. “I'm just gonna say bye first.” Derek scowls.

 

“She said leave.” He growls. “Now, goodbye, Jackson. Before I have to kick your ass again.” Derek says, miming his mothers face from earlier, daring Jackson to say something.

 

“Oh.” Jackson says, shaking his lips and trying not to growl back. “I wish you would.” Mike grabs his son as the man goes to hit the blond again and John glares at Jackson.

 

“Jackson, leave now. I don't know what's going on but leave.” He says and Jackson scoffs before walking back to his car, muttering that it was bullshit. Derek's eyes are on the ground when the sheriff turns to look at him.

 

“I'm sorry.” Derek says looking up to the man. “I should have handled it differently...I...” John cuts him off and pats his shoulder.

 

“It's fine, Derek. I didn't like that kid anyway.” He says and looks to Talia who smiles at him.

 

“Would you mind if I stay and make dinner for you and Stiles? As an apology for riling him up and this entire day.” John smiles.

 

“That'd be fine, why don't you call the girls over and it'll be like old times again.” He offers and Derek smiles lightly as his father nods, heading towards the car to get them. John heads back to his car to pull it into the drive and grab Stiles' medication and ice cream.

 

**

 

Laura and Cora are in the kitchen with Talia making food while John heads to the living room to talk with his son who's with Derek. Cora brought over colored Sharpies to sign Stiles' cast but the only one that's been touched is the red one and that's because it's in Derek's hand. John stops at the door to look at the two of them and frowns at the way they're seated. Derek's kneeling in front of Stiles and holding his broken wrist still loosely with Stiles' hand wrapped around Derek's while Derek signs the cast. Stiles' head is tilted and reading it but Derek looks up at his son a lot, as if making sure what he was writing was okay.

 

“Yeah, it shocked me at first too.” John looks to Micheal, who is looking at the two boys as Derek gets up on the couch with Stiles, red Sharpie placed back on the table but out of it's package.

 

“What shocked you?” Mike looks to the sheriff and smirks before nodding towards their sons.

 

“That they're in love with each other.” John looks back to the two, examining their body language as Mike continues talking. “I think the girls are right though, they'd go good together.” John frowns at the thought as Stiles pokes at Derek's split lip and zeros in on them as he talks.

 

“Look, we have matching wounds.” Derek laughs lightly and shakes his head while Stiles beams at him.

 

“Yours is healing and mine will take longer.” Stiles licks at his wound but doesn't stop smiling as Derek rests his head on the back of the couch looking at the younger man.

 

“Yeah.” John says back to Mike before following the other father back to the kitchen. Derek and his son?

 

**

 

Derek helps the rest of them bring the food in the living room and makes a plate for Stiles, curling up on his knees to help feed the young man. At first he hands the fork to Stiles when Stiles growls he doesn't need any help but he watches Stiles drop the fork a few times and then switch to his good hand and scowl at his food.

 

“I'm sure if you glare at it and threaten it, it'll just pop into your mouth.” Derek tease and Stiles turns to face at him, before rolling his eyes. Derek smiles and Stiles pouts. “Here, let me see.” Derek says, taking the plate from Stiles and scooping some mashed potatoes up, unaware of the eyes on them. He lifts the utensil to Stiles mouth who laughs when Derek half misses. “Sh, Stiles. They're watching a movie.”

 

“Oh, shut up and feed me right.” Stiles hisses back with a grin and the two sisters exchange a look before turning their attention to the TV while Talia smiles at them. Derek gets a bit more hits before he takes a bite of Stiles food who makes a sad face at him. Derek swallows and apologizes.

 

“I'll feed you off my plate too.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“You better.” He swipes his finger through some of the food and presses it to Derek's nose. “Ah, ah, ah.” He laughs when Derek goes to shove food in his face. “You can't food fight with an injured person.” He beams and Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“You're totally milking this.” Stiles smiles and leans closer to Derek, who's eyes dart to Stiles' lips as the young male looks about to kiss him. Stiles shuts his eyes and Derek follows, leaning forward. Stiles peeks one eye open and smiles, ducking his head to eat off the spoon still held in Derek's hand. He leans back and Derek looks to him, a small whimper escaping his lips.

 

“Aw, don't pout, Der, it'll happen soon enough.” Stiles tease back and Derek pouts causing Stiles to smiles and hold his hand with his available one. Derek's thumb makes circles on the skin where it rested that made Stiles smile. Stiles looks over to him as Derek places the plate back on the table and leans up slightly, hissing at the pull. “Der, come here.” Derek raises his brows but leans down to Stiles who grips his neck, examining the hickey still present on Derek's skin. Stiles' eyes focus on it as he rubs his finger over it and Derek smiles lightly.

 

“So you've got someone new giving you hickey's Derek? Who's the lucky someone?” John asks and Stiles flinches, his grip tightening next to the mark at the thought of someone else giving Derek a hickey. Derek looks up at Stiles and smiles.

 

“Someone really close to me.” Stiles smiles back at Derek, his cheeks burning a bit. John raises his eyebrows as he realizes Derek's not just answering him but talking to his son. Oh God. Laura and Cora look to each other, beaming while Derek's parents meet eyes. Talia smiles while Mike raises a brow. John smirks lightly and looks away from them.

 

“So, special someone huh?” He looks back to the duo. “Why haven't you told us about this someone?” Stiles swallows at his fathers words who smirks when he sees Derek looking into Stiles' eyes.

 

“My parents already know and you'll know...once it's serious. Not real...” Derek says and keeps eye contact with Stiles who frowns slightly. “I know it's real.” Stiles keeps eyes contact before smiling and looking down. John looks over the them as Stiles hand slips off Derek's neck but Derek's slips onto Stiles', making the boy look at him.

 

**

 

John blocks out the shifting and laughter from the two guys next to him as he moves to let Cora curl up in his seat. After a few minutes both boys go silent and still and John sighs waiting for it to start up again. When it doesn't he looks over ready to ask if they're okay when he sees them curled up together. Stiles injured arm is in front of him against Derek's stomach and he's on Derek's lap. His forehead is tucked in the crook of Derek's neck with his cheek on Derek's collar bone and chin on Derek's chest. Derek has one hand wrapped around Stiles to keep him steady and the other intertwined with Stiles' on Stiles' lap. Derek's cheek is resting in Stiles hair and both boys are completely unconscious. John tilts his head at Derek's signature on the cast, trying to read it while he looks up to his son's face. In red letters, prominent against the white cast, read 'I love you and I'll be here until you get better. Love Derek aka SourWolf'. He smiles lightly, recalling the way Stiles used to call Derek a sour wolf whenever he came over because he wouldn't do what Stiles wanted. Derek always gave in. Stiles hadn't called Derek that since junior high, five or six years ago. Derek had remembered. John looks up to his son's peaceful face a small smile on the boys lips.

 

“What is it John?” Talia questions and Cora lifts her head to look at the three men before awing at the sight of the two curled together. Laura perks and shifts, beaming at the duo while Talia raises a brow.

 

“I haven't seen him this happy since before Claudia died...I'm really glad but...I hope it stays like this.” John says, a small smile twisting on his lips. He knew Derek was a good guy and even with an age difference he'd be able to live with this. He and Claudia had been a few years apart as well so it didn't matter much. Mike and Talia were a few years apart as well so he saw no issue in it. As long as Stiles was happy John had no complaints.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiiiince you guys asked so nicely....I shall give you a bonus chapter today.

Stiles mumbles as he wakes up in bed, still holding hands with Derek and half asleep. He moans and meets Derek's eyes, squinting at the sun that gleams in through his window. Derek doesn't let go of Stiles' hand but sits up to look at him. Stiles yawns before smiling at Derek.

 

“Morning.” He mumbles to Derek who smiles and says good morning back. Stiles frowns at his stomach when it grumbles quietly. “Oh man, I'm hungry.”

 

“Okay, I'll go make you breakfast.” Derek says and Stiles doesn't even have time to argue before Derek is off the bed and out the bedroom door. He stares at it for a few seconds before snuggling into the bed. Derek hurries down the stairs intent on making Stiles some breakfast but stopping when he sees his mother.

 

“Shut it.” She says. “I'm already making his breakfast.” Derek blinks at her, he had heard the Sheriff leave earlier but he didn't know his mother was here.

 

“Okay but he needs apple juice with scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, but not burnt just with some crisp to it...” His mother raises her eyebrows at his words. “and two pancakes with maple syrup on the side and a single piece of buttered toast.” She blinks at him before crossing her arms when Stiles calls out to him. He looks up then looks to his mother, expecting an answer.

 

“Don't give me that look. I know. Just...go be with him...jeez.” She says, staring at him like he was overreacting to Stiles injuries and he smiles before heading back up the stairs. She frowns and mouth the order to herself, turning back to the kitchen.

 

**

 

Lara places the cake next to the brownies on the table as she starts on cookies. Stiles eyes the food before turning to look at Derek a little horrified and a bit confused. Derek just smirks and tilts his head. Laura barged in with no reasoning and walked straight to the kitchen, causing Stiles and Derek to follow her there as she baked cookies for him. Once the cookies are in the oven she turns with icing to the cake.

 

“So, Stiles, how are you feeling?”

 

“Better.”He says, nodding and Derek places the heel of his palm on the edge of Stiles seat to get a better look at his sisters frosting.

 

“Do you want anything else?”

 

“No, Laura, you didn't have to make all this.” She waves him off, glancing up quickly to smile at him.

 

“Nonsense.” She tells him. “Have you been taking you're pain meds?” She looks up with a raised brow and he nods. She looks at the proximity of Derek to Stiles and raises her brows before smirking. “So had my baby brother here tried to get you into bed while you're injured?” Stiles flushes and Derek groans while she snickers.

 

**

 

“Derek!” Cora screams “Open the door.” Derek sighs but leaves Stiles in order to pull the door open. Cora pushes past him with a single box of pizza and Scott follows with four more boxes. Derek raises his brow as Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Lydia, Allison and Issac all enter the house. “Pizza and movies for the injured man we call Stiles.” Stiles beams at them as Cora puts in a movie before plopping next to Scott who cuddles both her and Stiles, keeping them close. The couples place themselves together, leaving the available space next to Stiles open. Derek sits next to him and Stiles kicks him, pouting. Derek raises a brow and Stiles pouts before rubbing his cheek on Scott who smiles down at him. Derek instantly understands Stiles wants to cuddle. He looks at the rest of the young adults in the room and bites his lip before sighing and shifting to cuddle Stiles who moves to let Scott cuddle him while he gets closer to Derek.

 

“Thanks, Der.” Stiles says, smiling before grabbing a slice of pizza from Scott. Derek ducks his head and presses a kiss to Stiles cheek who closes his eyes and then smiles, holding the slice up for Derek. Derek takes a bite and smiles hoping Stiles knew he was sorry for keeping him waiting.

 

**

 

“Derek,” John greets as he enters the house, food in his hand and pulling his key from the door. “Do you mind heading home for the night, I was hoping to spend some time with Stiles?” Derek stands and nods.

 

“Yeah, that's fine.” He looks down to Stiles, who's eyes are wide. “I'll be by tomorrow. Do you need anything?” Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head. Stiles watches Derek leave, saying his goodbyes to his father before eying the bag in his father's hand who holds it up and smiles when Stiles' meets his eyes.

 

“Got you a double double with fries and orange.” Stiles' eyes light up at his fathers words. Both Stilinski's are sat on the couch, eating while talking randomly. It takes a few words before John decides to ask Stiles about Derek. “I've noticed Derek's been over a lot...” John says, looking towards his son and raising a brow. “anything you wanna tell me?” He teases and Stiles smiles softly.

 

“Nothing's going on...” He replies before looking to the floor as he feels heat run up his neck from shame. “I'm still with Jackson.” John frowns at that.

 

“How about a new relationship?” Stiles licks his lip and leans into the couch.

 

“But...Jackson.” The young man says weakly and John frowns, raising a brow.

 

“You two fight a lot.” John says, quietly. “Maybe you guys need a bit of a break.” Stiles bites his lip and looks to his father shaking his head.

 

“Dad, I can't break up with Jackson.” Stiles admits, ignoring the heat that spreads across his face at the confession. He's learned not to break up with Jackson, Jackson had to break up with him and he wouldn't.

 

“Stiles, why not?” John questions and Stiles looks down, avoiding the question. Did he tell his father? Does he admit to everything that happened? “Son, listen to me. You can tell me anything. Why can't you break up with Jackson?” John's heart pounded in his chest as he watched his son gather the courage to answer, inhaling deeply, while shaking slightly.

 

“'Cause, dad, this is what happens when I tried.” Stiles replies, voice shaky and soft as if embarrassed to admit it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How I am now.” Stiles admits weakly, good hand gripping at the fabric by his leg and John ducks his head.

 

“How, Stiles?” No one talks for a beat. “Like how Stiles? You need to answer truthfully here, does he hurt you?” Stiles sniffs and looks up to his father, bottom lip fighting trembles. Tears fill his eyes and flow quietly down his cheeks.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't know how.” John feels like someone hit him as he reaches out to hold his son to him. “I'm sorry.” John holds him and tells him he has nothing to be sorry for, nothing to apologize for.

 

“Stiles, you need to break up with him. We'll get a restraining order and if he touches you again I'll arrest him myself.” He pulls Stiles back to look in his sons eyes. “Okay?” Stiles nods and collapses against his father.

 

**

 

Derek's sitting on the toilet in front of a standing Stiles as he slowly wraps up Stiles' ribs. Stiles looks down at Derek, his hair slowly drying from his previous shower. His shirt lay behind Derek where his jeans and boxers rested before he asked Derek to help him. His mind runs around everything that has happened recently and how great Derek has been. Derek looks up to him and smiles.

 

“Thank, Der, you've been really great.” Stiles says, smiling back.

 

“Don't mention it.” Derek replies, turning his attention to the wrap before him when Stiles runs his fingers through the older man's hair.

 

“I talked to my dad.” He says, his heart pounding as he looks at Derek.

 

“What did he say?” Derek asks, as he starts to finish wrapping Stiles' waist.

 

“That we're gonna get a restraining order and I'm gonna break up with Jackson tomorrow.” Stiles flinches at the thought and Derek's hands snap back in fear he's hurt the younger man. He looks to Stiles who staring dazed, face written in fear. Derek stands and runs his hand to rest on the back of Stiles neck, softly making him look into Derek's eyes.

 

“Is that why this happened? Did you try to break up with him?” Stiles just nods and Derek sighs, anger filling him at Jackson. “Then I'll drive you to and from school and Scott will keep an eye on Jackson. He's not gonna touch you, you'll be okay. I promise.”

 

**

 

After Derek had made sure Stiles would be ready when he got here tomorrow and laid in bed with him talking about nothing really he made his way down the stairs ready to leave. He was almost out the door when John called him back. He walks slowly, shutting the door and facing John.

 

“Before you leave, can we talk?” John asks, standing. Derek shuffles his feet but nods.

 

“Uh, sure, what about?”

 

“Have you noticed anything different about Stiles?” Derek swallows and licks his lips at the younger male's father.

 

“What-what do you mean?” He asks, frowning and furrowing his brows.

 

“I mean...” John hesitates, looking down and debating his next words before looking up at the man in front of him. “How happy you've been making him.” Derek shrugs and tilts his head.

 

“I've noticed he's been happier but I haven't thought it's because of me.” Derek admits. The Sheriff nods to him, wanting what's best for his son.

 

“It is and I know you guys like each other so...I know you want to be with him like he'd love to be with you. Don't let that slip away...you both deserve to be happy and I'd like to see you both happy.” Derek licks his lip and looks down before looking up at the Sheriff unsure.

 

**

 

“Cora, hurry up!” Derek growls to his little sister, annoyed that Laura had left with the other three already. “If you aren't in the car in three minutes I'm leaving you here.”

 

“Derek.” Cora says, smiling and raising her brows. “I understand you wanna see your boyfriend and all but chill out.” She teases and Derek glares back.

 

“He's not my boyfriend.” Derek stresses and Cora smirks, grabbing some food.

 

“Yet.” She says and he rolls his eyes, snatching her energy bar.

 

“Shut up.” He deadpans. “And sit in the back!” She gapes as he stops her before heading out the door.

 

“I'm old enough to sit in the front, Derek.” She hisses.

 

“Well, since you didn't want to hurry up you can sit in the back.” He tells her, smiling as he shuts the door behind her. She scoffs.

 

“Yeah, right. You just want to sit by Stiles, you were putting me in the back regardless of how fast I got ready.” She pouts. He smiles but doesn't deny it.

 

“Shut up and get in the car.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes, opening the door as he entered the driver's.

 

“Sorry for keeping you away from him.” She says sarcastically and he just shoots a glare back at her before peeling away from their house towards the road.

 

 

**

 

Derek pulls up to the school, parking his Camaro near the school. Cora looks out the window and beams.

 

“There's Scott, c'mon let's go.” Cora says, grabbing the door and opening it.

 

“Wait!” Derek says, reaching back to stop her before looking at them both. “I'm gonna pick you guys up right after school, okay?” Stiles smiles at him before pulling his door open.

 

“Yes, dad.” He says with a wink while Cora laughs before exiting the car. Stiles stands at the door before slipping back in and Derek raises his brows. Stiles leans over and presses a sweet, quick kiss to Derek's cheek before pulling away. “Thanks, Der.”

 

“No problem Stiles.” Derek says smiling as Stiles exits the car, turning and grabbing the lacrosse player that was staring at him. The player holds him up as Stiles stutters out an apology. The other boy just smiles and brushes it off, steadying Stiles before eying Derek as the older man waited for Stiles to make his way to the group. Stiles continues on his way to Scott and the player walks towards his own friends.

 

**

 

Stiles spends the whole day avoiding Jackson and close to someone else. He knows that Ethan, Aiden and Issac all probably know he was avoiding Jackson as the three of them would sometimes gravitate towards him before Jackson could, sometimes with their date in tow. He'd just smile at them, avoiding looking at Jackson and talk to them. At the sound of the bell, he's standing with Scott and Cora, waiting for Derek and the rest of the kids. He laughs at something Scott says before he sees Jackson coming to him. He meets the blond's blue eyes and swallows.

 

“Hey, babe, what gives? I haven't seen you all day.” Stiles swallows when Jackson's finally in arms reach. “You haven't talked to me, you haven't even looked at me. What's going on?” Jackson asks, raising his brow and daring Stiles to say something.

 

“I'm breaking up with you, for real this time.” Stiles says and his heart pounds when Jackson's soft smile falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with an apology 'Whoops, ended too soon huh?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to enable your addiction with this story ;P Yeah, I'm a jerk...whoops. Hope you guys like this one.

“ _Hey, babe, what gives? I haven't seen you all day.” Stiles swallows when Jackson's finally in arms reach. “You haven't talked to me, you haven't even looked at me. What's going on?” Jackson asks, raising his brow and daring Stiles to say something._

 

“ _I'm breaking up with you, for real this time.” Stiles says and his heart pounds when Jackson's soft smile falls._

 

Jackson's small smiles falls and Stiles swallows, staring back at the blond. Who rolls his eyes and let's out a laugh, before reaching out to Stiles who jerks away from the touch. Jackson stops laughing and raises a brow.

 

“Why don't we talk about this in private?” Jackson says, his eyes looking behind Stiles at the group of Stiles' misfit friends.

 

“Are you crazy?” Stiles asks, eyes darting between Jackson's. “Hell no. That last time this happened I ended up in the hospital.”

 

“What?” Jackson asks, frowning and batting his eyelashes a few times, pretending to be confused. “Babe, that wasn't my fault. You can't blame me for whatever happened that day.” He says, watching as Stiles' eyes narrowed. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and then yells.

 

“Don't fucking lie!” Jackson's eyes go wide when Stiles yells. Slowly, a few students start making their way over. Stiles points to himself, eyes narrowed. “I have been covering and covering for what you did to me. YOU did this to me. YOU did! So don't fucking lie anymore, Jackson!” He spews as if the name in itself was venom in his mouth. His jaw sets as he stops.

 

“What the fuck am I lying about? Stiles, really!?” Jackson yells back, ignoring or possibly unaware of the growing crowd of students.

 

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't you dare try to act clueless about this.” Stiles hisses back, eyes narrowed, heart pounding. His palms are sweating and his fingers are shaking and he's not sure if it's from nerves, fear or anger. They've all seemed to overcome him so quickly.

 

“Babe, what the hell is going on?” Jackson asks, frowning at Stiles. “Are you trying to make some big scene?”

 

“Me?” Stiles laughs at that. “Make a scene? Really, Jackson?”

 

“Yeah, are you doing this so Cora will go and call Derek? That's it isn't it? It's always Derek.” Jackson growls back and Stiles parts his lips, leaning back for a second before leaning towards the blond.

 

“What does that mean?” Stiles asks, furrowing his brows and frowning at him.

 

“Oh.” Jackson says with a nod. “Now _you're_ gonna play innocent? I'm not stupid, Stiles. I know you're sleeping with Derek! You're a whore and that's why no one loves you! You get it? You're nothing. You bend over for anything that walks, panting and begging for it like a fucking animal!” Stiles blinks at that, the words hitting him hard as he stares at Jackson. “I'm the only one that put up with you, I'm the only one that ever will put up with you for more than a quick fuck. No one will ever love you, Stiles, no one, ever.”

 

“Jackson, you better shut your fucking mouth!” Cora growls, stepping up to lacrosse captain and glaring while Stiles looks away for a second. “There are a lot of people who love Stiles.”

 

“Like who Cora?” Jackson asks, with a small laugh. “Who? Please! Enlighten me. I'm the only one who can put up with his ass.” Stiles swallows and looks back to Jackson.

 

“Yeah, fine. You're right, okay? Jackson, you're right and I'm so sorry for putting you through all this shit but it's over. Happy? You don't have to put up with my ass anymore.” He shakes his head. “I hope you have a better life without me.” He looks at Cora. “I'm gonna walk home, okay? I'll see you later.” He doesn't stop at Scott's or Cora's hands as he pushes through the crowd, heading away from the school. Cora turns to Jackson.

 

“You're an asshole, I hope you feel better.” She bites and Scott rubs her back, hand twitching to hit Jackson.

 

“Yeah,” Issac bites. “That was really messed up. You really hurt Stiles.” Jackson rolls his eyes as one of his lacrosse teammates stops to look at him.

 

“Damn, Jacks, you hurt him bad.” The guys says and Jackson raises a brow at him. “You just lost a really good guy Jackson.” He says, lips curling around the edges that makes Jackson frowns. “Hopefully no one else takes him.” The lacrosse player winks before walking off in the way of Stiles. Jackson stares at his teammate.

 

“I'm gonna go check on Stiles.” Issac says and Cora nods, following him towards Stiles, leaving Scott alone.

 

“What the hell was that Jackson?!” Scott growls, his mind replaying the words of the argument. Jackson had hit his best friend, had beaten his best friend, had left his best friend in a condition where he was barely conscious.

 

“What did it look like McCall?” Jackson scoffs back with narrowed eyes.

 

“Like you being an asshole.”

 

“Stay out of this.” Jackson growls, putting a hand up and pointing a finger to him. Scott glares back.

 

“The hell I will, you're fucked up. You come near him again I swear...in fact, if he wasn't so upset I'd whoop your ass right now!” Jackson laughs at Scott's threat as if it's a joke and shakes his head.

 

“Please, McCall. I could take you down easier than I did Stiles.” Scott's eyes narrow and his fist clench at his sides.

 

“What do you mean?” He asks and Jackson smirks, leaning forward and lowering his voice.

 

“I'd beat your ass the same way I beat Stiles' ass.” Scott growls and socks Jackson in the nose, smirking at the sound of the bone crushing under his fist. Jackson stumbles and Scott pounces on him, taking him to the ground and throwing fist at him. Words fell from Scott's lips as Jackson struggled to gain the upper hand from Scott's fist, pounding down on him viciously. Hitting Jackson's face and chest, Scott felt like he couldn't stop, even as he drew blood. Hands wrapped around Scott and tugged him off Jackson who wiped at the blood on his face but didn’t move from the ground, groaning in pain.

 

“Scott! Scott!” Derek yells, pulling at the angered teen. Scott pants as he's lifted off the ground.

 

“I hope you feel exactly what Stiles did, you ass!” Scott yells at him.

 

**

 

Stiles makes it pretty far when a gently hand touches his shoulder, he's shaking at the confrontation. He didn't want to face Cora or Scott or anyone else who had witnessed that pathetic fight. He turned and met familiar eyes and a weak, small smile.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey, I know you...I bumped into you this morning.” Stiles says and Ryan gives a huff of a laugh, he looks down for a second before looking up to Stiles with a crooked smile.

 

“Yeah, my names Ryan. I uh...just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He says, letting the smile slide off his face to frown in concern. Stiles licks his lips.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Stiles admits and Ryan smiles but doesn't push the young man any further.

 

“Well, if you need anything you can just ask me. Even if you don't need anything you can just come to me and we can not do anything.” He says and Stiles looks up at him, raising a confused eyebrow and smirking lightly. While Ryan gives a shrug, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

“Hey, you're Jackson's friend. What the hell do you want?” Cora snaps as her and Issac finally make their way to Stiles.

 

“I'm nothing like that asshole.” He defends and Cora raises a brow, pursing her lips.

 

“Mhm, sure you aren't.” She says sarcastically and Ryan frowns. “Stiles, you're gonna come home with us okay?” He nods.

 

“Yeah, okay. Can we just go home now, please?” He swallows and Cora frowns harder at the tears brimming his eyes, as he struggles to keep them at bay. Ryan looks to Stiles for a second before smiling softly.

 

“Well, I hope you feel better.” He says, embracing Stiles in his arms. Stiles freezes for a second before smiling slightly.

 

“Uhm, thank you.” He says, feeling Issac's hand wrap around his and pull him from the hug. He follows Issac and Cora back to the school, Ryan's eyes following him. He turns back briefly before hurrying back to stay in step with his friends. Ryan's quick to follow them after smirking at the look back. The four of them stop when they see Derek holding and angry Scott and Jackson on the ground.

 

“What happened?” Cora asks, while Ryan jogs over to Jackson, making a face down at him.

 

“Damn, you alright?” He asks, helping Jackson up. “I think your nose is broken.”

 

“Doesn't matter, Derek, we're going to Stiles' house, now.” Cora says and Scott turns to make his way to his friend, frowning at him. “Issac you want to come?”

 

“Yes.” Issac says without a hesitant beat. Ryan reassures Derek he'll handle Jackson and watches the group leave.

 

**

 

Derek's driving while Scott's in between Issac and Cora but leaning forward slightly so his hands on the back of Stiles' seat. Stiles looks to Scott then to Derek and though he has a sinking feeling in his stomach about what happened while he was gone he needs to hear it.

 

“Derek, why were you holding Scott when we got there?” He asks, staring out the front window. Derek looks to the younger man and licks his lips but doesn't get the chance to answer as Scott does.

 

“Cause I beat Jackson's ass. That's why he was on the floor. I hope he's in so much pain and I hope he feels like shit today and tomorrow and for a week at least.” Stiles snickers and shakes his head, causing Derek and Scott to smile slightly.

 

“Hey, Stiles, do you know why Ryan was talking to you?” Issac says after a few moments. Stiles pulled down the visor and met Issac's eye in the mirror.

 

“I have no idea, but he hugged me too. The hell? I barely know him.”

 

“When did you meet him?” Scott asks, pushing up on Issac to meet Stiles' eyes who smirks at the two boys, holding back a laugh.

 

“Wasn't that the kid who almost knocked you down this morning when you got out of the car?” Derek asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Bumped into and yes, he didn't almost knock me down, Derek.” Derek grumbles at Stiles as the younger male shoves the visor back up.

 

**

 

The minutes tick by and the five of them sprawl into Stiles' living room. Scott is curled against Cora, his foot resting against Stiles thigh behind Issac who's sitting in between them. Stiles is curled against Derek with his feet in Issac's lap who leans back, just avoiding crushing Scott's leg. Stiles ducks into Derek's chest as the woman screams and Derek chuckles lightly causing Stiles to hit him with his good hand before looking back to the screen. The door opens and had Stiles been in any other position or alone he would have shrieked and hopped off the couch ready to attack the intruder. Instead, he tenses and waits.

 

“Hey kids.” John greets and Stiles smiles.

 

“Hi dad.” The rest of the kids greet his father as the Sheriff makes his way across the room.

 

“How was school?” He asks them and Cora jerks up, almost knocking Scott off of her.

 

“It was crazy!” She says and the sheriff raises a brow at the girl, smiling lightly as he hears murmurs of agreement.

 

“Well, you gonna tell me what happened?” He asks and Stiles pushes himself up a bit.

 

“Well, I broke up with Jackson so he caused this huge scene so I started walking home and-”

 

“What?” Derek says, cutting the younger man off who looked towards hims. “What do you mean you were gonna walk home?”

 

“I just was.” Stiles answers. “I was mad and upset and wasn't thinking. Anyways,” He turns back to his father who looks to Derek, recalling their previous discussion before looking to his son. “I walk back with Cora, Issac and this kid Ryan and we see Derek hold Scott. Turns out Scott and Jackson fought after I left.” John looks to Scott who smiles sheepishly.

 

“You and Jackson fought?” Scott licks his lips.

 

“Yessir.” He says and John nods, raising a brow.

 

“You win?” Scott smirks.

 

“Hell yeah I won, I mean...yes I did.” John nods again and smiles.

 

“Good, thank you.” Stiles blushes and hides his face in Derek's shirt while Issac laughs and comfortingly rubs his ankles. Scott smiles at him and John laughs while Cora makes a face towards the young boy and then looks to her boyfriend. “You two look out for each other, it's good to see that's still true.”

 

 

No one moves from their position for a while until Issac looks at his phone and shifts a bit, causing Stiles to murmur weakly but pull his feet off Issac's lap and get closer to Derek, who just holds him a little tighter. Scott shifts so that he can pull himself and Cora a tad closer to his injured friend.

 

“Hey, guys, I got to get to Allison's. You wouldn't mind driving me real quick would you Derek?” He asks, looking towards the older man who gives a nod and stands. Stiles' grip tightens on his waist and he lets out a whimpering moan. Derek presses a soft kiss to the younger man's head and pulls Stiles' hands from him.

 

“I'll be right back, babe.” Derek says and Stiles moans but shifts to he can cuddle up to Scott, who's more than happy to get off his girlfriend and hold onto his own friend. Cora rolls her eyes but smiles and waves Issac and her brother goodbye.

 

“Okay, you two need to get together right now?” Stiles furrows his brows while Scott looks back at his girlfriend a little shocked and a little hurt. “Not you two!” She clarifies with a laugh. “Stiles and Derek.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I agree.” Scott mumbles before falling back into his friend, wanting Stiles to know that if he had known sooner he'd have dragged Jackson face on the ground all the way home. Stiles just gives a sort of shrug.

 

“What's stopping you? You two are happy together.”

 

“I don't know.” He admits. “I want to be with Derek and everything feels so perfect with him. But something is clearly stopping us from doing anything about it.” Scott looks up at his friend and frowns.

 

“Well then we'll have to work on getting you guys together.” Stiles laughs at her and she frowns.

 

“Yeah, Cora because that's gonna happen.” He bites and Scott looks to his girlfriend who has a new look of determination on her face. The three fall silent, watching the movie play out before them. The door opens only to slam shut and reveal an angered Derek. Cora and Scott look towards each other while Stiles just frowns at the older man.

 

“Derek, what's wrong?” Cora asks and Derek shakes his head.

 

“Nothing.” He says back, leaving the three to walk into the kitchen. Stiles shifts Scott away to his girlfriend and stands to follow Derek into the kitchen. Derek's holding the table and looking down and Stiles tilts his head.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks and Derek looks up raising his brows and frowning.

 

“Is there much to say, babe? You probably already know what happened.” Derek replies and Stiles gives a soft shrug.

 

“Alright, true. She try to get back with you?”

 

“Yeah, with some new...encouragement this time. I don't want to get back with her.” Derek says, leaning backwards until he's leaning against the wall behind him. Stiles' heart jumps and he swallows.

 

“But...you want to...date someone right?” Derek raises a brow at Stiles. “Who? I'm sure they'd jump at the words.” Derek smiles as he watches a blush go up to Stiles' neck. He opens his mouth, ready to spill everything, his own heart thumping behind his ribs.

 

“We're hungry.” Cora says as her and Scott walk into the room. Stiles looks away from Derek's eyes and licks his lips.

 

“Alright, I'll make something real quick.” Stiles says, listening to their approval. He walks over to Derek and presses a hand to his cheek, offering a smile. “Don't let her get to you again, Sourwolf.” He says before leaning up and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Derek's lips. When he pulls away, his eyes stay locked on Derek's, his heart pounding loudly. Derek's hand snaps behind Stiles' neck and pulls the younger male back to him, kissing him passionately on the lips. Stiles' hand fell to Derek's hip and he shoved the older man into the wall who gripped his hair, pulling slightly. Cora and Scott both tried to smile but looked a bit horrified and slowly moved out of the kitchen. Stiles lets out a noise into Derek's mouth, pushing himself closer to Derek. Derek moans before pulling away and ducking his head to Stiles' ear.

 

“Fuck, if you weren't hurt...” He whispers and Stiles swallows, eyes fluttering close again.

 

“Mm, what would you do?” Derek doesn't answer just goes for Stiles neck, who brings his hand up to card throw Derek's hair as Derek leaves a mark as revenge for the ones he had. Stiles lets out a whine when Derek nips a little too rough and Derek licks it apologetically but Stiles just shoves himself into Derek. His fingers tighten in Derek's hair and he pulls Derek's head away from him, meeting Derek's eyes. He leans forward and kisses Derek quickly before pulling away. “I have stuff to do.” He says, letting go of Derek's hair before leaning forward and biting Derek's neck smirking cockily at the hiss Derek gives. “But we have to talk about this later.”

 

“Sti, it's been longer than a few. Can you please make some food now?” Stiles steps back but his eyes don't leave Derek's for a few more minutes.

 

“Yeah.” He says, turning to Cora and smiling. “I'll get started now.” He puts on a pot of boiling water and gets out lasagna noodles and some sauce. He puts his meat on a skillet, placing it on the stove and keeping an eye on the water until it boils. Derek snatches the noodles up and Stiles reaches for them, with a playful glare. He trips over his own feet and Derek catches him before he can hurt himself further. With his good hand bracing himself against Derek's chest and his bad wrist behind Derek, Stiles lets out a breath. Derek leans down and bite at Stiles' hickey who whimpers and fists his shirts. “D-Der, stop. I need to finish before Cora kills us.” He whispers and Derek reluctantly hands the noodles back, watching Stiles move about the kitchen, preparing them food. “Go set up the table.” He says and Derek eyes him for a second before agreeing and leaving the kitchen to wash up from his return from the Argent's. Stiles closes his eyes and leans his head against the cupboard, letting out a sigh.

 

**

 

Cora stands at the edge of the cliff looking over the town in awe, Scott right next to her while Derek and Stiles stood a bit behind her. Stiles eyes fill with the same amazement at the sight and a smile twists on his lips. Derek smiles down at the man before looking over.

 

“Wow,” Cora says finally, sinking down to sit. “This place is beautiful. How did you guys find this place?” Scott sits next to her and smiles at her.

 

“Some guys were talking about it so I came to check it out.” He tells her and she smiles, putting her head on his shoulder.

 

“It's nice.” She says and Stiles hums in agreement.

 

“It's quiet and peaceful, it's really nice.” Stiles looks to Scott and licks his lip before grabbing Derek's hand. “Walk with me?” Derek nods and lets Stiles lead him away from the younger couple. “Der, what does this mean? What does this make us?” Stiles asks, stopping a bit away from Cora and Scott who have faded from vision. He leans against a tree and pulls Derek closer. “Do I mean to you what you mean to me?” Derek sighs and brings his forehead to rest on Stiles' head. He slowly shakes his head.

 

“I don't know.” He says meeting Stiles' eyes who looks away, closing his own. “I don't know what we are, I don't know what this is.” Stiles nods and pecks Derek.

 

“Oh, okay.” He says. “We'll think on it, we'll figure it out.” Derek nods and they stay there quiet. Stiles with his back to a tree, hugging Derek and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. They stay there for a little before walking back to the younger couple. Derek and Stiles sit down but not the same way Scott has Cora, more separated and distancing.

 

“So,” Cora says, looking toward Stiles. “what happened? I know you guys were talking about you.” Stiles licks his lip and Derek makes no indication of hear it.

 

“I don't know.” Stiles replies with a sigh, looking up to her and smiling softly. She nods and turns her attention back to the almost fully set sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should see your faces right now! Hah!


	16. Chapter 16

Issac heads away from the angered Cora and oblivious Derek who stop in order to remove their jackets and Derek throws his keys into their designated area. He looks back at them continuing up the stairs but stopping and ducking once he knows he's out of sight and listening to the conversation that was sure to erupt into an argument quickly. Derek had picked him up with Cora in the passenger seat and, after living with them for so long, he knew that something had occurred between them and a fight was bound to break out once they believed they were alone or at least in the safety of their own home. He was right. Cora huffs loudly and Derek raises a brow.

 

“What's wrong with you?” He asks and she narrows her eyes back at him.

 

“You know what, Derek, don't pull that with me.” She bites back. Derek smiles bitterly.

 

“Don't pull what with you?” He asks and she growls lightly.

 

“You know what, Derek!” She yells at him and catches the rest of her families attention. Laura puts her hands on her baby sister's shoulders while Michael walks over and crosses his arms.

 

“What's going on in here?” He questions them and Cora points to Derek.

 

“Derek is playing with Stiles' emotions and I am not having it! He is my friend, you know?” She scowls at him and Derek furrows his brows, a frown taking over his lips.

 

“What the heck are you talking about?” He asked. “Have you not heard a word I've said? I'm in love with Stiles.”

 

“Then why won't you DATE him!?” She shrieks back and Derek winces slightly at the yell, shrinking back at the narrowed eyes.

 

“I don't want to rush anything.”

 

“Rush? Oh you don't want to rush it but you'll willingly suck his face off? You broke his heart today when he had to tell me you told him you didn't know what you two were.” Talia clears her throat.

 

“How...how in the hell can Derek suck Stiles' face off?” Derek blushes at his mother's confused words while Laura explains.

 

“Like aggressively making-out where...”

 

“They basically did each other on the floor!” Cora scowls and Derek ducks his head in embarrassment before looking up to Laura's narrowed eyes. “But with feeling, like they loved each other.” Derek goes to defend himself. That he didn't have sex with Stiles and he did love Stiles but Laura cuts him off.

 

“And then you turn around and tell him you don't know what you two are? C'mon Derek.” She hisses to him. “The hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Alright, hey. Calm down.” Talia says, pointing to her eldest daughter. “We can all figure this out without yelling about it. I'm sure Derek doesn't mean to play with Stiles' feelings, it's very obvious he loves Stiles.” Issac stands and runs closer to them, catching the groups attention. Derek's blush growing when the wide-eyed younger male points to him.

 

“You like Stiles? Oh my god, I've gotta call him.” Ignoring Derek's yells for him, Issac pulls his cellphone out and dashes up the stairs.

 

“See what you do!?” Derek yells at Cora who gapes.

 

“What I do!?” She yells back.

 

**

 

Issac make sit to his room and shuts the door, dialing Stiles' number and landing on his bed. He listens to the song before Stiles answers it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Operation get you with Derek is now in motion.” Issac replies, listening to the snort on the other side of the line.

 

“That's a shitty operation name. And don't bother, I don't think he likes me much anyhow.” Issac frowns at Stiles' tone.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is that Derek spent the past few weeks trying to get me out of my relationship with Jackson because he was afraid Jackson would take it too far one day and I'd be left hurt. You had to have seen us that week. Then when Jackson does take it to far and I ended up in the hospital Derek doesn't take that opportunity to ask me to go out with him, Issac. He takes that opportunity to make out with me and tease that if I wasn't injured he'd have his way with me. Then when I finally ask what that makes us...he says he doesn't know. He says he doesn't know what we are. I would've accepted it if he just said we were friends or...or even brothers and nothing would ever happen between us he just didn't want me to be hurt by Jackson but if he loved me like you all seem to think he does...he'd have taken the chance.” Issac's eyes are burning with anger as he thinks about Jackson hurting Stiles but his lips are frowning as he thinks about Derek playing with Stiles' emotions the way Cora said he had.

 

“Oh God, Stiles, why the hell didn't you tell me? Stiles, Jackson really...? Oh my God, why didn't I notice? I'm so stupid, ugh, Stiles, I'm so sorry.”

 

“Issac,” Stiles voice is soft and smooth. “You're not stupid, I don't ever wanna hear you say that again. And I didn't tell anybody.”

 

“Bullshit, you know you told _Derek._ ” He draws out the name, teasingly and hears Stiles' small scoff on the other line.

 

“Only cause he caught it.” Stiles admits weakly.

 

“Why didn't he tell anyone?” Issac falls back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Cause I told him not to.”

 

“So he was protecting you...obviously that means something.” Issac murmurs back, tucking on hand under his head.

 

“I've never...really...looked at it that way.” Stiles confesses and Issac smiles.

 

“And he's been flirting with you, like, a lot.” Issac says, eyes focused on the ceiling while he listens to Stiles' movements on the other side.

 

**

 

Stiles opens his locker and tosses in a book from the night prior before grabbing another one and shoving it into his bag, zipping it up and throwing it to place it on his shoulder. A hand stops it and Stiles' heart skips before he turns to face the man, his brown eyes meeting green ones.

 

“Let me help you with this?”

 

“Uhm...okay but...I can...do it may self?” He reaches for his bag quickly before he purses his lips and nods his head, taking his hand back as Ryan throws it over his shoulder. He smiles at him. “Thanks.” He says.

 

“So, how's it going, Stiles?” Stiles raises his brows at the boy but turns to shut and lock his locker.

 

“Better.” He admits, looking towards his bag. “You know, you really don't have to...I can carry my bag myself.”

 

“No, no.” Ryan says, shrugging the bag up higher. “I got this.” Stiles nods and keeps one brow raised.

 

“Course, you do.” He mumbles before following the man to his first class.

 

**

 

Allison and Issac are sitting alone at their table, waiting for the rest of their friends to grab food and come sit down with them. Issac leans towards her slightly smiling and she smiles back at him, raising a brow.

 

“So, Derek likes Stiles.” Issac gossips and Allison's lips twist downward slightly.

 

“Derek Hale?” Issac nods. “No he doesn't. Why would he like Stiles?” Issac gapes at her at that, leaning back slightly.

 

“Why wouldn't he like Stiles?”

 

“No, Issac.” Allison sighs. “That's not what I meant. Stiles is a very likable person but Derek's not...Derek doesn't like guys. He dated my aunt remember?” Issac brushes her off, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That doesn't mean anything anymore. He is in love with Stiles, for....I think probably forever. And the feeling is mutual so they're gonna get together and we're gonna help them.” Allison shakes her head.

 

“No, definitely not. I'm not hooking my aunt's ex-boyfriend up with my friend. Not gonna happen.” She looks to where Stiles has entered the room with Ryan and smiles. “Now Stiles and Ryan I can see.” Issac turns and frowns at them.

 

“Fine, you want to play that way I bet you that Stiles and Derek will be together by the end of next week.”

 

“What's the bet?” She asks back, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“How about....” Issac trails off for a moment, looking away and narrowing his eyes before looking back at her. “How about whatever the winner decides at the end of next week.”

 

“Fine,you're so on Issac.” Allison says with a grin which causes Issac to smile back before leaning forward and pecking her lips sweetly. Surprisingly, Stiles and Ryan make it back to the table, Stiles sitting next to Issac and Ryan sitting next to Stiles.

 

“Hey, you two.” He greets while Ryan smiles at them. Allison smiles.

 

“Hi, Stiles. Ryan.”Allison greets. Issac growls softly, before looking towards them.

 

“Hi.” Issac grits out.

 

“Issac?” Stiles frowns. “What's wrong?”

 

“What's _he_ doing here?” Issac asks, glaring at Ryan who's brows raises and lips part, eyes widening slightly. Stiles hides a smile by pursing his lips together.

 

“I'm just...” Ryan gets cut off by Cora coming to the table.

 

“What is he doing here?” Ryan swallows and Stiles hides a laugh.

 

“I'm just hanging out with Stiles.” He tells her while Scott sits next to her, calming her with a hand to her shoulder, arm behind her chair. He smiles at Stiles.

 

“For what?” She asks.

 

**

 

Stiles is stuffing his locker, switching books out when Danny and Allison stop by him. He looks towards one then to the other, raises a brow and turns his attention back to the locker.

 

“So, you and Ryan?” Allison asks and Stiles shakes his head, stuffing a balled up piece of paper in his locker.

 

“Yeah, he's being weird.”

 

“Stiles, you do realize he has the biggest crush on you, right?” Danny asks, frowning and looking at the younger male. Stiles shuts his locker and leans against it, looking to him.

 

“I highly doubt that.” Stiles admits, scrunching his face up slightly. “You heard was Jackson said, you think anyone would wanna be with me?” Danny leans back a little, running appreciative eyes over the younger male's body who ducks his head flushing slightly.

 

“Trust me,” Danny says, finally meeting Stiles eyes, small smile on his lips. “A lot of people would love to be with you.”

 

“You're only doing that because you're my friend. No one else would ever look at me that way.” Stiles says, swallowing and looking to his feet before lifting his eyes slightly.

 

“Stiles stop.” Allison says softly. “Stop doubting yourself. You're not with Jackson anymore.” Stiles licks his lips and nods. But the words still rang clear in his ears, still bit into his heart, as if permanently stained there, pounding into him whenever he looked in the mirror, whenever someone said he was better than he was. He can feel his face heat up more when Ryan heads their way.

 

“Hey, Ry.” Danny greets, pulling the boy over and causing Stiles to smile at the other man.

 

“Hi, Danny, what's up?” Ryan says, standing in front of Stiles, in between Allison and Danny.

 

“Hey,” Allison smiles. “What do you think of Stiles?” Stiles looks to her wide-eyed. “Isn't he sexy?” Stiles groans and brings his book up to hide his face while Ryan smiles at them.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Ryan says, nodding. “And cute and funny and really smart.”

 

“Wouldn't you just...want to date him?” Danny asks and Stiles inhales sharply, moving the book and straightening before Ryan gets the chance to reply.

 

“Well, I got to go. Got to go get this ugly cast removed for good sooo...see you guys tomorrow.” He chokes out before pushing past Allison and hurrying away. Allison and Danny make a face as they watch Stiles hurry out of the school.

 

**

 

Stiles raises his brows at Derek but doesn't say anything as the man stands from where he was sitting. Stiles makes his way over and opens the door, gesturing for Derek to enter the house.

 

“Stiles, can we...we need to talk?” Derek says as he shuts the door behind him. Stiles nods.

 

“Yeah, you better.” Stiles says before leading Derek upstairs so he can open his backpack and empty it on his desk before changing his shirt. Derek wipes his hands on his shirt, feeling them get clammy and trying to lock his knees to keep them from getting shaky as he talked to Stiles.

 

“Stiles, I...you know it's not...it's not like that. I'm just lost in thought cause I-I don't want to hurt you and...and I don't want to get hurt either. I've never felt like this. I-I'm just scared. I...I just don't understand.” He says and Stiles crosses his arm, narrowing his eyes slightly. As if he wasn't scared of this either?

 

“Well you better figure yourself out, Derek, cause I'm not gonna wait around forever for you to try and figure out what you're doing to me. You can't play me that way. It...it's fucked up and I'm not gonna stand for it again.” He cocks his hip slightly, raising a brow. “Besides, there's this really nice lacrosse player named Ryan who will take you're place in a heartbeat.” Derek raises a brow as he fights the urge to grab Stiles and mark the younger man, make sure this _Ryan_ never even thinks about Stiles that way.

 

“So you would chose him over me?” Derek asks and Stiles steps forward, back to his bed, chest almost pressed to Derek's.

 

“I didn't say that. I said if you” He pokes Derek's chest, glaring up at the man. “don't get your shit together and tell me where we stand I will.” The two look at each other for a while before Derek's hands shoot out, his thumbs hook in the belt loops of Stiles jeans while his fingers slip up Stiles shirt over his hips, pulling the young man to him. Stiles lets out a gasp one hand rest on Derek's chest while Derek surges down to kiss him, walking him back to the bed. He shoves Stiles who falls on the bed with a pathetic noise, leaning up to pull Derek roughly down to him. The two of them work their way back to the head, their lips connected, moving against each other's. “Mm, Der-Der'k...” Stiles shoves at Derek. “If this is your way of apologizing, stop now.” Stiles eyes beg and Derek shakes his head.

 

“This isn't my way of apologizing.” Derek says back before biting Stiles' neck, causing the younger man to tangle his hand in Derek's hair and moan.

 

“Derek.” He moans loudly and Derek smiles, using his tongue to lap at the abused skin.

 

“I take it you like that?” Stiles glares playfully.

 

“Shut up and continue or get off.” Derek smiles and hovers over Stiles for a moment.

 

“I plan to do both.” He mumbles before leaning to capture Stiles lips. Stiles smirks against the lips before biting at Derek's bottom lip, tangling one hand in Derek's hair and slipping the other beyond the waistband of Derek's jeans, causing the man to buck down on him. Derek moans against Stiles' lips, pulling away to breath. Stiles leans forward and latches onto Derek's neck who closes his eyes and tilts his head slightly. Stiles pulls Derek closer so he can get better access to the skin, leaving behind a beautiful bruise before pulling off and whining when Derek comes down to do the same.

 

“Der, Der.” He pants when Derek's hand slips upward, pulling his shirt up.

 

**

 

Neither of them speak after that, Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles waist and Stiles holding him. Stiles licks his lips and stares at the ceiling while Derek lays, both trying to figure out the words. Derek lets go and shifts and Stiles smirks, kicking at him so Derek yelps and stumbles off the bed. Stiles laughs and grabs his stomach before pulling himself to his knees when Derek's head pokes up, glaring at him.

 

“Thanks.”Derek deadpans, leaning against the bed while Stiles leans closer.

 

“Sorry, you moved, I startle easily.” He lies before leaning down to kiss Derek, who stays on his knees on the bedroom floor.

 

“Look,” Derek says when he pulls away. “I really like you Stiles....I...love you with all my heart.” Stiles face falls slightly at the confession. “And I'm not just hear for a fuck buddy or some friends with benefits shit. I'm here because I wanna be with you.” Stiles nods. “But...” Stiles frowns. “And I know everyone's going to accept us but...you know they'll butt in and...” Derek leans up, kissing Stiles, who lets his eyes slip shut. “I kinda want you all to myself for just a week.” Stiles licks his lips and smiles.

 

“Just a week?” Derek nods and repeats the words. Stiles kisses Derek as the older man stands and gets to his knees in order to keep his lips attached to Derek's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like me again? ;P


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really don't like Ryan? Poor thing.

Stiles is wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep with the horrid thoughts running through his head. About everything that Jackson had said. What if he was right? He knows Derek said that he wanted more but...he's heard that line too. Thoughts of Jackson couldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He rubbed at his healed wrists as he turned in his bed, startling when his phone went off. He smiles at Derek's name before answering and humming across to him.

 

“Hey, you awake?” Derek whispers to him and Stiles can't help the smile at the words and the skip in his heart at the voice.

 

“No, I'm talking in my sleep. Shhh.” He says back, grinning wider when he can almost hear the amused eye roll.

 

“Haha, very funny. Did I wake you though?” Stiles shakes his head.

 

“No. Can't sleep.” He admits, rolling to curl into himself.

 

“Why? What's wrong?” Derek asks back. Stiles licks his lips, unsure of how to answer.

 

“Uhhh...” He trails off, breaking it off and sighing.

 

“What's wrong, babe? You know you can tell me everything.” Stiles smiles at Derek's concerned tone.

 

“Der, is...is this a serious relationship or are you just trying to prove something?” Stiles asks, he knows that everyone seems to think Derek loves him. What if being in a relationship with Stiles was his way of proving that to his family? What if really was just using him to get over Kate? He was with her for so long, there's no way he loves Stiles.

 

“What?” Derek asks and Stiles doesn't bother to answer back. “I'm just as serious about this as you are.” Stiles says okay back but Derek doesn't let it go. “Why...why would you think otherwise?”

 

“Just somethings Jackson said that I...that are stuck in my head.” He admits, his voice even softer than usual, uncertain.

 

“What did he say?” He can hear the slight anger that Derek is trying and failing to hold back.

 

“Just...” Stiles swallows the lump that forms in his throat as the words come back. “That no one would ever look at me that way and...” his voice gets smaller as he feels the tears burn his vision, one slipping from his eye, over the bridge of his nose. “that people would just get to me for a quick fuck and nothing serious cause I'm...” He struggles not to choke on the word as he rubs at the tears now freely flowing down his face. “just a whore.”

 

“Don't listen to that asshole.” All the anger is gone, just reassurance and a soft tone of love in its place. “It's not like that, it's never been like that. I'm not with you for some quick fuck or anything. And you're definitely not a whore, far from it. Don't let him get to you, don't listen to him.” Stiles sniffs and tucks his hand under his head again.

 

“Okay.” He says with a nod.

 

“I promise you.” Stiles smiles at that and nods.

 

“I believe you.” and he does cause Derek doesn't lie to him. It goes silent for a moment the two of them just enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's breathing. “Hey,” Stiles whispers. “Why'd you call anyway?”

 

“Couldn't sleep.” Stiles frowns.

 

“Awe, why not?”

 

“My mind was running on a lot of things but the main one was you.” Stiles rolls his eyes on the line but smiles softly.

 

“Awe, how cute.” He says back and listens to Derek shift.

 

“It doesn't shock me that cheesy lines don't work on you.” Stiles yawns, trying to stifle it to stay on the phone with Derek.

 

“Mm, guess you'll just have to try harder.” He murmurs with a grin when he receives a small, tired laugh from Derek.

 

“Hey, did you want me to pick you up from school tomorrow and I can drop you off?”

 

“Hm, that'd be nice.” He hums back. “But Cora might get suspicious.”

 

“She knows I like you, just doesn't...” Derek pauses and Stiles closes his eyes until his voice finishes. “doesn't know we're dating yet.”

 

“I know. I can't get this stupid guy out of my head.” Stiles teases.

 

“Oh yeah? Who?”

 

“My big bad wolf, he likes to play tough like a wolf but inside he's just a cuddly little puppy.” Stiles smiles.

 

“Oh? Should I be jealous of this big bad wolf?” Stiles lets out a short laugh.

 

“Probably.” He yawns. “He's super sexy and really nice. But if you are you can get over it.” Derek laughs back at him.

 

“Well, then don't be mad that I'm thinking about my little red. He's super sexy and nice, and so funny.” Stiles gasps, mockingly, glad Derek wasn't there to see the blush creeping up his neck.

 

“How dare you?” He laughs and Derek joins him, only to be cut off by a yawn. “Tired?”

 

“No, you?”

 

“No.” Stiles lies and they talk about their plans for tomorrow, Derek would pick him up and drop him off. Pick him up after school and they'd go out without anyone knowing. Cause that's how reality works, Stiles thinks sarcastically. At some point in the conversations both boys fall asleep, the phone resting next to them and against their ears, breathing and dreaming. Stiles wakes up with a small groan and smiles when he hears the light snore from the other line, he lets out a little laugh before pulling his blanket over him. “Goodnight, Derek.” He whispers, pulling the phone away and hanging it up, placing it next to his pillow and falling back asleep.

 

**

 

Jackson's not stupid. He may not be the smartest person ever but he knows when people like or want what's his. A lot of people do. They always want what's Jackson's. Everyone does. So when he finds out not only does Ryan want his Stiles but will go after his Stiles he spends a few days coming up with the perfect plan. A foolproof plan almost. He waits until lunch where he slides across from Ryan, who looks up at him and raises a brow.

 

“What do you want?” Ryan asks, with a bit more attitude than he ever has before. Ryan liked him, a lot of people liked him. He's not saying Ryan wanted to sleep with him but they were 'friends', if you could consider anyone Jackson's friend.

 

“Just to talk.” Jackson said a small smiles forming on his lips. “About Stiles.”

 

“Don't think you can come over here and threaten me to give up on him. I'm not going to.” Ryan says, placing his food down and glaring slightly. Jackson raises his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Well, you might have to...he's already dating.” He's not sure about this actually. He had only seen Derek drop Stiles and Cora off, Stiles staying in the car a bit longer but there was no action between the duo. He knows that Stiles will jump at any invite Derek gave though so they were probably sleeping together. “You see,” He leans forward. “The thing about Stiles is he needs it like a....like a puppy needs a chew toy.” Ryan frowns and licks his lips swallowing.

 

“What does that have to do with you talking to me about him?” He questions and Jackson, for as long as he's been manipulating people, can see in the man's eyes that he has Ryan right where he wants Ryan.

 

“Well, as I see it, if we both go after him...we'll have him begging for us. We just...” He gives a half shrug, leaning back. “Have to convince him Derek.... _Hale_ doesn't love him and he'll bend over for you.” Ryan swallows and looks away for a second.

 

“I'm not sure...I kinda really like him, Jackson, I don't wanna hurt him.” Jackson leans forward again, his face pinched in annoyance.

 

“Yeah? Well, you're gonna need a lot more than your cheesy line.”

 

“But...” Ryan lets out a choked sigh. “They seem to be working just fine...well...” He nods sideways. “Most of them.” Jackson shakes his head.

 

“I know Stiles, you're just showing him that your just trying to make him smile.”

 

“Then how do I make him understand I like him?” Jackson's lips twisted upward slowly at the question.

 

“I'll show you.” Jackson says, eyes filled with glee. He was gonna get his Stiles back. His precious, little Stiles. They'll be together and Stiles will never ever ever think about leaving him again. Because Jackson is and will be the best thing that ever happened to Stiles and he'll love Jackson...one way or another.

 

**

 

Stiles is sitting alone during his free period at a table outside of school. Cora and Scott usually had free period with him but they decided to go around back and make out behind the school where they wouldn't get caught. Stiles had decided to sit outside and get started on his notes for his class. He took out his book and a notebook, highlighting and writing down whatever he needed for his Outline for his essay. The cap of the pen was in between his lips and every so often he'd tap the pen against the book while he read. One more period after this and then Derek would be driving to pick him up for a date as Cora was going to Scott's to go to the movies or, what was more likely going to happen, make-out in Scott's bed, lying about the movie. Didn't matter to him though, he was doing the same.

 

“Hey, cutie.” Stiles freezes at the voice, pen pressed to the paper, causing the ink to bleed onto it as he slowly turns to look at the two approaching lacrosse players. He's tense and swallows, looking at his ex-boyfriend walking next to Ryan.

 

“Hi, Stiles, you look really cute today.” Stiles heart pounds at Ryan's words as Jackson sits next to him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Ryan. Stiles narrows his eyes pathetically.

 

“What do you want?” He asks, his voice shaking slightly. Afraid to run because he'd face the consequences.

 

“Hey,” Jackson says softly. “You don't need to get all scared, we're not gonna hurt you.” He says and Stiles looks to him, trying to be intimidating.

 

“I've heard that before haven't I?” Jackson smiles softly, eyes gleaming dangerously but it fades just as fast.

 

“I don't recall what you're talking about.” The blond says innocently while Ryan sits a little farther but still close to Stiles. Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

“What are you here for? Ruining my peace and quiet?” Stiles bites and Jackson shakes his head.

 

“I'm just here helping Ryan because he sorta likes you.” Stiles looks to Ryan, lips parted as his heart thuds.

 

“Yeah, but I need to tell you something I found out.” Ryan says, biting his lip and looking guilty. Stiles swallows, a little nervous about whatever Ryan knows.

 

“What?”

 

“You know how you like Derek?” Ryan asks and Stiles narrows his eyes.

 

“Well, yeah but how do you know Derek? And how do you know that?” Jackson touches his neck slightly, gentle but Stiles still flinches from it.

 

“That's not important.” Jackson whispers. “Just listen. I think this is important.” Stiles swallows and keeps his eyes on Ryan, squirming under the hand.

 

“Well, I heard him on the phone and he said he knew you liked him so he wanted to fuck you real quick and mess with your feelings.” Stiles licks his lips and swallows shutting his books.

 

“What?” He asks, raising a brow, not believing a word the man was saying.

 

“Yeah, he said 'I love you Kate. Just let me do this and I'll see you tomorrow'. Stiles, I'm so sorry.” Stiles swallows and shakes his head.

 

“No, you guys are lying.” He says and he stands, slinging the bag over his shoulder and looking at both of them. “You're liars.” He hurries away from them, slowing in his step when he knows he's out of sight. What...what if they were right? How would Ryan know about Kate? How would Ryan know about Derek and Kate? And why would make that up? Even if he wanted to date Stiles. What would be the point of lying about that. No, no, he was being ridiculous. Derek didn't lie to him...right? Derek's never lied to him but...but maybe they were right. Maybe...maybe it was a game to Derek. To toy with his emotions then pin him to his bed and fuck him. That's all he's good for right? They probably got back together that day Derek made out with him and that's why Derek said he didn't know what they were. He was upset, not because he didn't want to be with her, but rather because he wouldn't be able to fuck Stiles now. It makes sense, maybe he felt he had to up the ante and called him babe. That's when it started. No, no Derek wouldn't do this to him. Derek wouldn't do this to him. Right? He was so scared and confused.

 

**

 

Stiles gets in Derek's car, tucking his bag in between his feet and smiling at Derek. His mind was still running a million miles per second but he could deal with this. Figure out what to do and do it.

 

“You wanna have dinner together?” Stiles' heart jerks at the thought. He did, he wanted to have dinner and breakfast and lunch and desert with Derek but he doesn't want to be hurt. He smiles and nods as they pull away.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He says but his hearts not in it like it usually is. He can't help but fear the worst. When Derek's at a red light he leans over and Stiles' turns his head so lips press to his cheek. Derek furrows his brows and slowly pulls away, trying not to let Stiles know it bothered him.

 

“How was school?” He asks, trying to start up a conversation. Stiles could talk for hours when he wanted to but Stiles just smiled.

 

“It was okay.” Derek frowns and lets the silence consume them before Stiles looks to him after a few minutes.

 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asks and Derek grins at him.

 

“It's a surprise.” He tells the younger man and Stiles scrunches up his nose.

 

“Ugh,” He says teasingly and Derek smiles, that's his Stiles. That's the Stiles he knew. He lets his free hand go to Stiles' closing on it. Stiles smiles at him and looks down to them before staring out the window. Stiles sits there for a little bit before wiggling his hand out of Derek's and putting both of his together out of Derek's reach. Derek stares at the hand before pulling his back to the wheel, furrowing his brows at the street. Stiles stares out the window from there on out, thinking about his thoughts. Derek glances over to his boyfriend every so often to see him staring out the window with a sad expression.

 

“You okay babe?” Stiles flinches at the name and his back tenses, causing Derek to frown. Stiles looks back to him and smiles.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” They drive in silence before Derek exits the car, meeting Stiles on his side. Stiles stands and smirks at him while Derek beams and offers his hand. Stiles stares at it for a while, making Derek question himself. Right before Derek's about to pull it away Stiles takes it and lets the older man lead him to the spot where Derek had set up a blanket and basket of food. The basket having been borrowed from his mom. Stiles swallows, wondering how much of this was fake, was set up to sleep with him. He was being ridiculous...right? They eat with awkward conversations in between and Stiles avoiding kisses. The foods not even gone when Stiles looks down and rubs at his eyes.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asks, ducking his head in concern. Stiles looks up and gives a shaky smile.

 

“I've had this really bad headache since lunch and...can you take me home?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Derek says, following Stiles back to the car and frowning at him. That was the first time Stiles lied to him. About anything. It was a small thing but he didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of this. Why was Stiles acting so weird with him today? The avoidance of holding his hand, of kissing him. It kinda hurt, scared him even. Had he done something to hurt Stiles? Did he do something wrong? Everything seemed fine this morning, the night before. But after school...something must've happened. And for some reason Stiles didn't tell him. Why didn't Stiles tell him? What was it? He'll figure it out. And he'll fix it. He'll fix whatever was wrong with Stiles because he wants Stiles happy. He pulls up to Stiles house and leans over, pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek when the younger man turns away. Stiles stops at the door, holding it open to look in.“I'll pick you up tomorrow, yeah?” Stiles' eyes go wide.

 

“No.” Stiles says to quickly, pulling back slightly. “I...I promise Lydia I'd give her a ride to school tomorrow. I'll see you later.” He pulls back.

 

“I love you.” Derek tries but Stiles just shuts the door. Derek frowns and watches Stiles hurry to the door, shutting it behind him. Derek speeds off with a frown while Stiles slides down the door. He knew this was too good to be true.

 

**

 

Stiles excused himself from lunch with the excuse he had to grab a book for his English project he was slacking on. He said he knew if he didn't get the book today he just wouldn't. He told them he wouldn't get it after school and he didn't get it during his free period. He walks along the books, fingers running along the spines before he stops to look at one and pull it from the shelf. He looks at it for a while before it's closed on him. He jerks back, colliding with a body as he looks to Ryan.

 

“I don't think you'll be needing this.” Ryan says, pulling the book from his hands and putting it back on the shelf. Stiles swallows and closes his eyes as he turns. He opens them only to see the face he'd been expecting, smirking back at him. Stiles swallows.

 

“Yeah, you really don't...because we both know you only left because you felt awkward at that table.” Stiles looks down at that but doesn't answer “Awe, don't worry babe, you still got us.” Stiles scowls at him.

 

“Don't call me babe.” He growls out and Jackson just continues smirking. The blond snaps out a hand when Stiles turns to leave and crowds closer. Stiles lifts his head slightly, his heart pounding.

 

“Sweetie, you don't have to deny us.” Stiles head snaps to Ryan in horror. That wasn't the guy who's been so nice to him before, a little creepy but nice. He licks his lips. “We love you more than your friend or even Derek. Stop wasting your time on them and just love us.” Stiles flinches away when Ryan runs his hands through Stiles' hair, creeping the young boy out fully. Ryan just smiles at him while Jackson raises a brow at Ryan before turning his attention to Stiles.

 

“It can just be the three of us.” Jackson says. “That's why it was awkward because you don't belong there and you know it.” Stiles keeps his eyes on Jackson's face.

 

“Jackson, stop...” His voice is shaky so he clears his throat, attempting to steady it. “Whatever you want just stop.” Jackson smiles at him wider, almost laughing. Ryan frowns to Jackson and Stiles.

 

“Jacks, don't scare him, please.” Stiles doesn't even bother to look over to Ryan in confusion or to yell about how Ryan was scaring him just as much. He keeps his eyes locked on Jackson's his heart thumping loudly in his chest, knowing he could sooner plead with his ex-boyfriend than some guy that pet him.

 

“Don't let him fool you, Ryan, he's not scared.” Stiles closes his eyes, swallowing.

 

“Are you sure?” Ryan questions, voice unsure. “He looks scared to me.” Jackson leans closer, almost touching him and Stiles forces his eyes open.

 

“We're supposed to protect our love, not scare him.” Jackson says, running his knuckles down Stiles' face, causing the brunette to jerk away from it. His face and Jackson's fist met a lot, never like that and it scared him.

 

“I...don't think this is protecting anyone.” Stiles whispers, biting his lip for a second. “Don't touch me.” He says a bit stronger than he thought possible the way his legs are trembling under him.

 

“We're protecting you from getting your heart broken.” Jackson says, as if Stiles should know this. As if Jackson hadn't broke his heart, his arm.

 

“That's not gonna work, you can't protect me if you're scaring me.” Stiles says back, almost glaring but hissing when Jackson's hand turns and grips his hair, tugging.

 

“Are we scaring you?” Jackson growls. Stiles keeps eye contact and tries to keep his front, tries to pretend his heart isn't trying to come out of his throat.

 

“No.” He whimpers back, cursing himself for sounding so weak. Stiles almost slumps in relief when the bell rings, knowing he'd soon be released to go to classes and pretend nothing happened. Ryan looks up and sighs.

 

“Well, I got to get to class. Enjoy your free period Jacks, see you soon love.” Stiles heart pounds as he watches Ryan leave, his lips moving to call him back. Maybe he could convince Ryan to take him to the bathroom, sock him and run. No voice leave his throat and soon Ryan's out of sight and he's stuck pinned by Jackson who smiles at him, all teeth.

 

“You might not have a free period but I do and you aren't going anywhere just yet.” Stiles swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm sorry, is that your happiness there? Can I take it from you? Whoops. I'm gonna whistle and walk away now...thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all your reviews and usually I love talking to you guys but I just couldn't bring myself to on some of them so I didn't reply to any of them. I hope this makes up for that. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this, seriously you guys are great.

“ _Well, I got to get to class. Enjoy your free period Jacks, see you soon love.” Stiles heart pounds as he watches Ryan leave, his lips moving to call him back. Maybe he could convince Ryan to take him to the bathroom, sock him and run. No voice leave his throat and soon Ryan's out of sight and he's stuck pinned by Jackson who smiles at him, all teeth._

 

“ _You might not have a free period but I do and you aren't going anywhere just yet.” Stiles swallows._

 

“Jackson, get the fuck off me, seriously.” Stiles says, trying to put up a brave front. He narrows his eyes and puts a growl to his voice but Jackson is so close Stiles is sure he can feel Stiles' knees shaking and hands shaking. Hell, Stiles wouldn't deny that Jackson could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't go through this again. They were in school and Jackson was pinning him to a book shelf in the library.

 

“I can't do that baby.” Jackson says, shaking his head.

 

“You asshole.” Stiles growls, teeth clenched as he glares. “Stop calling me that. I was serious, we're over. I'm done with you.” Jackson tilts his head, smirking, eyes cocky and bright. He lets one hand slide to Stiles' wrists, Stiles' eyes following it and swallowing,tensing at the fingers that caress the skin.

 

“I don't think I said we were over.” Jackson says, ducking his head to catch Stiles' attention, fingers gripping the wrist loosely. “And I'm pretty sure I call those shots.” Stiles rips his wrist away and scowls.

 

“Fucking creep, get the fuck off me.” Jackson grabs his waists this time, pulling him closer and frowns, furrowing his brows. Stiles keeps his glare, ignoring the fear that begins to take a stronger hold on him.

 

“Baby, please, stop fighting me. You know we're meant to be together.” He pins Stiles to the shelf again, placing his own body over the younger teens.

 

“Jackson, no, stop.” He pleads, his voice losing that strong and steady tone he held so perfectly only moments prior.

 

“Baby, come on, we can go back the the days when it was just you and me before...” He pauses and smiles. “Remember?” Stiles looks at Jackson like the blond boy is crazy.

 

“That Jackson died when he first hit me and threw our love out the window, letting it get hit by a car.” Jackson grips him tighter, fingernails digging into Stiles' back who tries to keep the pain off his face as he tries to wiggle from it, pushing at Jackson. Jackson removes one hand to point it in Stiles face, as if ready to say something while his face takes on one that Stiles knows is a warning that Jackson's just about had enough of him. So instead of bowing down or letting Jackson have his way, like numerous time before, he narrows his eyes.

 

“Don't give me that look.” He says. Jackson's hand goes back to his waist and Stiles keeps his pressed against Jackson's chest,pushing.

 

“Stop being a bitch and fighting your feelings for me. Just get with me.” Stiles hands shoot down to the wrist as his face falls into one of pain when Jackson's hands tighten again.

 

“Jackson stop now. Let me go.” Jackson just pulls him to shove him against the shelf and tilts his head.

 

“Baby, you know you love me. Don't fight it.” Jackson says and Stiles exhales, his glare never falling. Stiles shakes his head.

 

“No, I don't. Now get the hell off me.” Stiles growls and watches Jackson's eyes darken and his friendly behavior fall. He pulls Stiles to him then shoves him roughly, digging his nails into the small of Stiles back. He leans forward so his lips are by Stiles' ear, Stiles trying to keep the fear off his face.

 

“Stop fighting it dammit.” Jackson hisses, bringing one hand up to cup Stiles' face, thumb gently caressing the bottom of Stiles' jaw. The blond turns his head and presses his lips to Stiles' cheek. Stiles inhales heavily before drawing his knee up, smirking in satisfaction when Jackson doubles over, gripping his crotch and groaning.

 

“I thought I said get the fuck off me.” Stiles can't help the rage that boils inside of him, watching Jackson in pain the same way he had been every single time Jackson decided he wasn't human, that he didn't have the same rights as Jackson, that he wasn't good enough for Jackson. He narrows his eyes at the man, recalling all the times he'd been in that exact position, bent over and trying not to cry from pain. He doesn't have time to think as he pulls Jackson up by his hair, glaring. “Paybacks a bitch, huh?” He lets Jackson go and scoffs walking away. He hears Jackson growl and feels the fingers wrap around his wrist, without a thought he clenches his fist, draws it back and turns. Jackson lets out a cry when Stiles' fist collides with his already broken nose and Stiles frowns but continues on his walk away. Stiles makes it to the door before he lifts his shirt, examining the forming bruises and he sighs, letting his shirt fall back into place.

 

**

 

When Stiles walks in late to class because of Jackson he gets scolded for a few minutes by the teacher before he's sent to sit next to Scott. Scott's the only one of his friends in this classroom as he sinks down to sit beside his friend. Scott must see something in him because his friend takes on a look of concern but all Stiles can think about is Jackson...Jackson and sometimes Ryan. Mostly Jackson, mostly what just happened. Mostly the forming bruises on his hips that a part of him wants to hide from Scott and his father and God, Derek. Oh God, what is he gonna tell Derek? He could barely look at the man right now without feeling like the older guys fuck toy. How was he gonna tell Derek the bruises were nothing? God what would Derek think? What if Derek thought that Stiles really was the whore Jackson's painted him to be in front of the entire school? Thinks that Stiles just let Jackson bruise him and fuck him or something? Not that it mattered but what if Derek just gave up on him after that?

 

“Stiles?” Scott's voice is slow and hesitant, whispered so they don't get yelled at or caught talking. Stiles blinks at him, trying to clear his head of all these thoughts that rushed up on him at once. “Are you okay?” Stiles swallows, was he? Was he okay?

 

“I...I...” He clears his throat and nods, deciding against telling Scott what happened in the library, instead smiling. “Yeah. I'm fine.” He lies or maybe he doesn't. He was okay right? He stood up to Jackson. He looks back to Scott. “I'll tell you after school.” He decides, nodding. Scott smiles slightly, looking a bit worried.

 

“Promise?” Scott asks and Stiles gives another nod. Yeah, he would, cause no matter what Jackson did he wouldn't keep any secret like this again.

 

“Yeah.” He says, feeling calmer then he had only moments before.

 

**

 

By the time school ends, Stiles knows Scott and Cora will be waiting for him outside, like they always do. Stiles walks outside, pulling his backpack over his shoulder and smiling over at his two friends before making his way to them. Scott's grip is gentle as he pulls Stiles away from any eavesdropping ears. He raises a brow at Scott.

 

“Okay, spill. What's going on?” Scott asks and Cora rocks on her heels closer to him, wondering the same, both friends faces etched in concern.

 

“I went to the library for lunch.” They nod. “Jackson and Ryan came and cornered me.” He tells them everything, leaving out a few unimportant details. Like the massive bruises that were sure to be on his sides come morning. He keeps an eye on their faces, not wanting them to cause a scene. The shock and anger and sympathy are written all over their faces, taking turns. The two teens go through the emotions almost together at the exact word as the other. It was kind of funny had the situation not been so horrifying.

 

“Where are those assholes!?” Cora yells, her face almost red while Scott jumps beside her, looking at her. She makes her way to the school. Stiles following her slightly, his back now towards Scott who stays in the back. “I'm gonna kill them!” She says and Stiles reaches out to her.

 

“Cora relax.” He says, voice tired and exhausted almost as though he'd been watching a child all day and had the energy sucked out of him.

 

“Relax.” She turns on him “Relax! Hell no, Stiles!”

 

“I took care of them!” Stiles yells back, reaching out, unaware of his shirt riding up on his back as he does so. “I just want to go home and lay down.” He says, ending pathetically.

 

“Stiles.” Scott's voice is shaky at best and he turns his head slightly. “Please tell me those aren't from Jackson.” Stiles swallows and self-consciously tugs his shirt down, giving a half-shrug.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He lies and Cora's quick to grab his shirt, yanking it up, eyes going wide at the bruises.

 

“Oh, hell no.” She growls, grabbing his hand. “We are going home now.” She pulls Stiles with her and Stiles grabs Scott who stumbles behind them. Stiles looks back pleadingly at Scott who just shrugs and pulls Stiles with his girlfriend.

 

By the time they get to the Hale house Stiles is nervous and sweaty. Cora was really mad and Scott was smart to keep his conversation with Stiles and only Stiles, letting the youngest Hale sit and seethe in the anger for a little bit before they pulled to the house. Stiles follows Scott in the house and looks to Derek who smiles at him but he doesn't bother to smile back he simply looks to the floor, his heart pounding as thoughts of what Jackson and Ryan had said to him echoed through his ears. He swallows and watches Derek from under eyelashes as the older man who walks over to them.

 

“Derek!” Cora says, stopping in her tracks. “You're home...” She swallows. “I need you to run to the store and pick me up....ice cream and...and chocolate.” She hurries to him and shoves him out of the house, not wanting to see his reaction to Stiles' injuries. Stiles keeps his eyes trained on the floor while Derek is pushed out, making the older man think Stiles asked Cora to get rid of him. “Thanks big bro, you're the best.” She shuts the door after him and turns. “MOM! LAURA! COME DOWN HERE NOW! Please.” She yells, adding the please as a distant after thought, watching as her mother and sister come into the room.

 

“Don't you dare call me like that again.” Laura scolds, glaring.

 

“Cora Hale, have you lost your damn mind. Don't you ever do that again. Now, what is it?” Her mother asks, pursing her lips before smiling at the two boys who smile and wave back.

 

“Hmmm.” Cora turns to Stiles. “Stiles, what is it that you needed to tell mom and Laura?” Stiles' eyes go wide and his lips fall into a small 'o' a little shocked and nervous and scared.

 

“What is it, Stiles?” Laura asks and Stiles looks to her and opens his mouth, no sound coming out as he sees her and Talia's concern. “Stiles?”

 

“Something I have to tell you...something and that...something is...something.” He says and the three women blink at him, Cora slowly raising her brows. He smiles sheepishly at the older two.

 

“Stiles, if you don't tell them so help me God...”

 

“Shut up already, Cora.” Laura says, frown still in place as she risks a quick glance to her younger sister before looking at the young Stilinski standing before her, looking like he was about to tell them he murdered someone and needed help hiding the body.

 

“Jackson went at Stiles today with another guy.” Stiles eyes went wide as he slowly turned to Scott, letting his face portray his words for him 'I'm going to kill you the second you exit this house'. Scott swallowed before shrugging. “Sorry, bro, he bruised you.”

 

“He WHAT?!” Laura's face makes Stiles fear for Jackson's life. He blinks and shuffles his feet, giving another half-shrug as if to brush the situation aside.

 

“It's nothing.” He says, Talia frowns at him sympathetically.

 

“Where is it, Stiles?” Stiles swallows and looks away when Cora lifts up his shirt, revealing the bruises on his sides. “Those look pretty bad, honey.” She admits and Stiles frowns, looking down ashamed.

 

“Yeah, well goo thing it was only this one time.” Cora says and Stiles bites his lips while Talia looks to her daughter's.

 

“You haven't told them huh?” Stiles looks to Talia as she speaks, catching both her daughters' attention before looking to Stiles and back to their mother.

 

“Told us what?” Laura asks and Stiles keeps eye contact with Talia. He's not sure if he's pleading with her to keep it a secret or if he's pleading with her to help him tell them. But she seems to take it the latter and tells them.

 

“When Stiles and Jackson were dating...” Stiles cuts her off, leaning into Scott's touch on his shoulder slightly.

 

“He hit me.” Stiles admitted, watching the shock and horror fill the two girls' faces.

 

“A...a lot?” Cora asks and he swallows, not looking at her.

 

“When he was mad...sometimes.” If that was true. He couldn't count how many times Jackson had been annoyed and not mad. He licks his lips.

 

“So the black eye...that was....?” He looks to Laura and nods, swallowing while Scott pulls his friend to him.

 

“Y-yeah.” He admits, looking between the two girls who try to absorb the information. Scott frowns at him and rubs his arm.

 

“I'm so sorry, bro.” Scott mutters and a part of Stiles just wants to hide against him, pretend that Laura and Cora weren't looking at him like that because he could barely handle it. He couldn't handle hurting them like this. He just couldn't lie to them either and he had to be the one to tell them, they're like family. They are family and they deserved hearing it come from Stiles' mouth.

 

“Let's go sit down.” Laura says, extending a hand and offering a smile to Stiles who accepts them both, returning the smile and letting her lead him to the living room. Scott and Cora in tow while Talia continued to get ready for work, knowing her oldest child would handle this.

 

**

 

Derek's stopped at a red light when he narrows his eyes. Why the fuck was he getting ice cream for Cora when he so clearly needed to talk to Stiles? He had been wondering about it since they were together yesterday. Stiles had been acting really weird. Derek didn't know if he did something to upset the teen, maybe falling asleep on him while they were on the phone but whatever he did he needed to figure it out and apologize for it. He didn't like knowing something was wrong with Stiles. Stiles acted weird even today, avoiding eye contact, not complaining when Cora sent him out. He didn't like it and forget Cora, he needed to talk to Stiles. He needed to talk to Stiles and make sure he hadn't hurt the ten in some way or another. Pulling an illegal U-turn he speeds down the road back home, intent on talking to his secret boyfriend and making sure he was okay. Maybe that was it, maybe Stiles didn't want them to be a secret. He could fix that, he'd scream it everywhere they went until stiles forgave him if he had to. He probably should've thought about Stiles' relationship with Jackson before he asked for a secret relationship with Stiles. He'd fix it. He decides. He'll fix whatever he did. When he gets to the house he walks in through the door and Cora looks over to him.

 

“Hey, bitch, where's my damn ice cream?” He lift a brow at her and she grins back.

 

“At the store on a shelf in the freezer isle.” He deadpans back and she crinkles up her nose.

 

“Well, go get it.” She demands and he shakes his head.

 

“I can't I need to talk to Stiles like...right now.” Stiles pokes his head up, looking over to Derek with wide eyes while Derek pleads with his own.

 

“Me? Why?” Stiles asks, pouting slightly. “What I do?” Derek's shoulder slump, trying to ignore the other eyes burning holes into him.

 

“You didn't do anything, I think I did.” He admits. “Just, please, can we go talk?” Stiles frowns but otherwise pushes himself off the couch and nods, following Derek to his room. He feels awkward, swallowing and leaning against Derek's desk while Derek shuts and locks his door. Stiles eyes the locks, his heart pounding in his chest. He looks back up to Derek then looks away when he sees the man looking at him. Derek frowns at this. “Um,” Derek swallows. “What's going on?” Stiles looks up at him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks, licking his lips and trying to play it cool. Derek sighs.

 

“Did I...do something? Stiles, talk to me, please. You've been acting weird.” Stiles looks down for a second and Derek ducks his head, trying to get Stiles to look at him.

 

“I-I heard something, that's all.” Stiles admits and Derek shakes his head, frowning.

 

“Stiles, you gotta give me more than that. What did you hear?” Stiles swallows and looks up to Derek, biting his lip and debating how to word it. Derek just waits for him to answer.

 

“I heard you got back with Kate and you're using me to have sex and you-you lo-love her.” He sat and Derek backs away at that, the words hitting him just as hard as they hit Stiles. He blinks at the younger man, did Stiles truly believe that? He shakes his head at Stiles.

 

“Stiles, when we broke up it was because she was insulting you.” Stiles' lips part at that. “I love you, I...I think I always have. I would never get back with her. I would never do that to you. I love _you._ ” Stiles smiles back at him, small but not hesitant. Stiles bites his lip and keeps his eyes locked on Derek's.

 

“I believe you.” Stiles says, moving away from the desk and to Derek, who smirks at the younger male, before pulling him up for a kiss. After a few seconds Stiles pushes Derek away, who frowns. “No,” Stiles shakes his head. “I love your kisses but...I don't want to be a secret anymore.”

 

“Fine by me.” Derek admits and Stiles grins. “I just hope you know what we're getting into.”

 

“I do, your mom will keep them away.” Derek laughs at Stiles and presses their foreheads together for a moment.

 

“I would love to publicly date you Stiles.” Stiles smiles and goes up to kiss Derek, who wraps his hands around Stiles waist, fingers trailing up the back of Stiles shirt. Derek kisses him but frowns into it when he feels indentations in Stiles' back. Stiles opens his eyes and pulls away, tilting his head. “What's this?” Derek asks and Stiles tenses before shaking his head. He opens and closes his mouth once before answering.

 

“Nothing.” Stiles lies, trying to pull Derek down again to distract him. Derek rubs his fingers over them and frowns.

 

“Doesn't feel like nothing. What is it and who did it to you?” Stiles licks his lip but doesn't answer. Derek pulls him closer and lifts his shirt, eyes going wide in horror as he looks at it, running a cautious finger over the marks and bruises. “Babe, these are fingermarks and bruises, like someone grabbed you...” He pulls Stiles back to meet those brown eyes. “Who did this to you? I'm serious, Stiles.” Stiles lets out a breath, shaky. Derek frowns when he sees the tears fill up in Stiles' eyes.

 

“Derek, please don't be mad. It was Jackson.” Derek doesn't remove his hands but his jaw clenches.

 

“What the hell Stiles, you were with Jackson? Why were you with Jackson?” Derek asks and Stiles purses his lips and shakes his head.

 

“No, no, not in that way Derek, I swear.” Stiles pleadingly says and Derek raises a brow.

 

“Explain.”

 

“He was trying to get back with me but because I said no he tried to do stuff and I fought back, Derek, I swear, please, you need to believe me.” Derek's hand leaves Stiles back to run through his hair and cup his face.

 

“Stiles. I believe you.” He says and Stiles smiles, nodding. Derek holds him as Stiles leans against him, pressing his cheek to Derek's chest. “So...” Derek says a smirk taking over his lips. “You fought back?”

 

“Mhm.” Stiles says nodding and then looking up to Derek. “kneed him right in the balls.” Derek smiles at him.

 

“Oh dang, I got myself a bad ass boyfriend over here.” Stiles snorts at Derek and shakes his head.

 

“No, not really.” Stiles replies and Derek leans his head down, kissing Stiles' lips gently. The knock on the door makes Derek roll his eyes as he looks towards it.

 

“Dammit Derek, go get my ice cream and give us Stiles back. You're always hogging him, God.” Stiles lets go of Derek to walk back to the door and Derek sighs, looking to his sister.

 

“Motherfucker.” He mumbles and Stiles hides his amused smirk while Cora looks at him angrily. “Cora, damn, can't even spend time with my boyfriend. Nope, gotta go get your stupid fucking ice cream.” Cora doesn't seem to hear the words but Stiles does, smiling at Derek like he just fell in love with him all over again, maybe even for the first time, Derek's no entirely sure.

 

“Awe, thank you big brother.” She says before walking in front of them. Stiles smiles at Derek and grabs his hand, following the youngest Hale down the stairs.

 

“I'm gonna go with him.” Stiles says as they hit the last step, hand in hand and Derek beams at Stiles. “I have some stuff I wanna get.” That's not entirely true, he thinks, but whatever.

 

“Ugh, all you two do is sp-” She turns on them, wide eyes looking between them as the words from earlier sink in. Derek swallows at her face and waits. “You two are dating?” Stiles looks down to their hands and squeezes causing Derek to smile. “You Two Are DATING! **”** She yells and gets the attention of the other two occupants. Scott and Laura run into the room, looking between the three.

 

“Yeah, we're dating.” Derek says and pulls Stiles closer, causing Stiles' heart to skip at the confession. He didn't realize Derek saying it, so sure and tough like that, would get to him this much.

 

“Since when?” “How long?” “How did this happen?” “Who else knows?” “Did this just happen?” “Oh my God, what were you doing up there?” “Did I interrupt something?” Stiles looks between the three of them, brown eyes wide as they ask question after question. He doesn't even think they breath in between questions, he swallows.

 

“Ice cream!” He yelps, pulling Derek out of the house and silencing the three as he shuts the door behind them. He tugs at Derek until Derek's against the car in front of him, his own eyes darting between Derek's eyes and his lips, smiling. “We're dating.” He says, stupid smile still on his face and Derek smirks back, nodding. Stiles smiles and leans up, his lips meeting Derek. It's not their first kiss but it's cautious, just a touch of lips before Stiles pulls away and blinks at Derek, who smiles back. Stiles places his palm on the back on Derek's neck and pulls him down to kiss him a little harder, their lips moving in sync with each other. Stiles tucks his fingers into the front of Derek's jeans as he pulls Derek closer and Derek places one hand in Stiles' hair and the other on the small of Stiles' back.

 

“Oh my God, Derek.” Cora says, when her and Scott exit the house, having been looking at the couple from the window. Stiles didn't pull away from Derek, who turned his hand on stiles back in order to flip his sister off. “Keep it in your pants and get my damn ice cream.” Stiles laughs against Derek's lips at that, pulling away and opening his eyes to, roll them at Cora. Scott smirks at him and winks causing Stiles to shake his head but go to the passenger side.

 

“Cockblockers!” Stiles yells to them and Derek laughs before getting in the car and driving towards the store. He can feel Stiles' eyes on him and it feels a lot better than the weird Stiles he'd dealt with the day prior. He grips Stiles' hand loosely when Stiles says it. “You really told them we were together?” Derek looks to him for a quick second.

 

“You wanted me to. If you asked, I'd yell it everywhere we went.” Stiles bites his lip and smiles down at his lap, Derek can't help but think it's adorable. While Stiles can't help but think Derek really does love him, that everything Ryan and Jackson said was a lie and he should never second guess the man beside him again. He shouldn't listen to Jackson ever again.

 

**

 

Dinner with the parents. It was rarer now and days for Talia to ask John and Melissa to come over for dinner, she liked to have the kids with them and they weren't kids anymore. The teens were usually dating. Before they did it at least once every other week. When she finally gets the chance Derek and Stiles have no idea how to go about it. Scott and Cora told everyone they were dating at separate times on the same day but Derek and Stiles just assumed this would be easier. It wasn't, in fact, neither of them wanted to tell their parents they were dating anymore. Overprotective parents and boyfriends were never a good combination. While this was probably the safest root to go, Melissa wouldn't let anything happen to Stiles(he wasn't dating her son), there were witnesses. They're in the hall alone, Talia and Cora in the kitchen while Laura was talking to Melissa in the dining area and John was talking to Mike who was moving from room to room to help his children.

 

“Are you ready to tell them?” Stiles asks, a part of him not ready.

 

“No, you?” Stiles shakes his head. “Well, I mean we can wait it out another day if you want.”

 

“No, no they're all here let's just tell them now and get it over with.” Stiles nods and Derek inhales, wanting to agree with no hesitation but...

 

“Stiles, your father is the Sheriff meaning he has guns...he's gonna like...” Derek makes motions with his hands to signify that John was gonna shoot him and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Derek, relax, it'll be fine. I should be the one freaking out because of your mom and dad.” Stiles decides instead, keeping his voice hushed and moving closer.

 

“Well that's not entirely true now is it? I mean, you're 18, I'm not. Plus you're your fathers only child. He's gonna shoot me.” Derek says, his face full of horror at the thought of that statement.

 

“No he's not. You know they're really protective of you because of your past relationship and all.” Stiles looks apologetic at that but Derek doesn't think he's done anything wrong so he just reassures the younger brunette it wasn't true.

 

“Well, yeah maybe but they've known you since you were young. They know you're nothing like that. Hell, they'll probably threaten me not to hurt you and know that you're the best person for me.” Derek says, eyes soft and kind. Stiles beams at him.

 

“Aw, Der, thank you.” Stiles says, leaning up and pressing his lips softly to Derek who smiles at him. He's glad he calmed his boyfriend's nerves and made him happy but he's still gonna get shot. Even if the Sheriff wanted him to make a move, he's still going to get shot.

 

“Hi, son.” Stiles smiles at his father and Derek swallows, slowly turning to face the man. His heart thudding in his chest, palms sweating.

 

“Hey, dad.” Stiles greets.

 

“Hi, Sheriff.” This is how I die, Derek thinks, straining to smile at the man.

 

“Are you okay, Derek?” John asks, looking at the Hale like he was crazy. Derek nods and swallows again.

 

“Uh...uh...uh...yeah.” Derek says while Stiles laughs silently beside him. Mike stops for a second and looks to the younger teen, raising a brow while John keeps his eyes on the stuttering Derek.

 

“What's so funny, Stiles?” Stiles' laugh instantly gets caught in his throat as he looks to his boyfriend's father, shaking his head and giving a shrug.

 

“Uhm...nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He smiles. “I'm gonna go help Talia, I'll talk to you soon.” He says and glances at Derek after a few minutes, reading his eyes and wincing before he takes off. Derek stares at Stiles hurrying form and thinks sarcastically, unable to speak aloud 'thank you, this is exactly how I want this to go. Run Stiles, save yourself.' as he looks back to the two fathers, who frown at him. Great.

 

Stiles makes it to the kitchen where he sees Cora sitting and Laura sitting, Scott talking with his mother about something in the other room. He rocks on his heels, looking at them while Talia continues making food before she looks to him and smiles.

 

“Stiles...what has you all bubbly?” Stiles freezes and looks to her while her daughters snicker. He's quick to shoot them both glares, attempting to silence them.

 

“I'm just so excited for this dinner...” Excited? Right. “you have no idea.” Stiles says, his smiling falling slightly before pulling back on his face.

 

“Alright, well go help set the table.” She says and he nods, more than happy to be given a job where he can ignore all conversations and not get awkward, he doesn't even feel bad for leaving Derek alone. Derek was older, he could handle it. And by the time Derek comes back he looks fine so he sits next to the older man who hisses in his ear.

 

“Thanks for leaving me alone.” Stiles smiles and winks before sitting up in order to join the conversation when everyone's sat around the table. Derek watches Stiles with a small smile and shakes his head.

 

“So, Stiles...how long?” Cora asks and the four parents look from Cora to Stiles, a silence going around the table. Stiles lets out two strangled noises as he chokes on his own voice, looking from his father to Derek's mother to Derek's father to Scott's mother, all three of them confused. Scott hides a laugh behind his hand while Derek freezes and Laura gapes at her little sister, smiling.

 

“Well...heh..” Derek slips his hand under the table, grabbing Stiles, who doesn't pull away but wraps his own fingers around Derek quickly. Talia tilts her head.

 

“Do you need to tell us something?” She asks and Stiles turns his head to look at Derek who stares back at him, taking in the fearful eyes and the nervous shake of his hand. Derek grips a little tighter, trying to reassure Stiles everything will be okay and turns his attention back to them. Derek swallows.

 

“Okay, well...” He pauses, looking to John. “Stiles and I are dating Sheriff please don't kill me I love Stiles with all my heart and will never hurt him and I will take care of him and make sure nothing happens to him.” He says in one breath and John blinks at him while Stiles sits up.

 

“Talia, Mike. I love Derek too and I won't do anything to break up this family or hurt him in anyway either and please don't hate me or anything because I really do I love him.” Stiles says to the other two in a big breath. There's a moment of silence before the entire table burst into laughter. Stiles and Derek blink a few times looking confused before turning to face each other. “Why are they laughing?” Stiles asks and Derek shrugs.

 

“I don't know. But I think we blew this completely out of proportion.” Derek tells him and Stiles nods.

 

“Maybe a little bit.” Laura says, still laughing and Derek frowns.

 

“I'm glad you think this is funny but I'm serious.” Derek responds and Stiles nods, agreeing.

 

“We know, you're both serious. It's just not as big a deal as you make it. We trust you two.” Talia explains, smiling softly at the boys and Derek can't help but let his curious gaze go to the Sheriff, still believing that while he might not shoot him now, he will.

 

“I'm actually glad you two are together.” Stiles' head whips to his father as he speaks, furrowing his brows but smiling. “I'd rather see you with him than Whittemore.” Stiles tenses at the name and Derek looks down to his boyfriend, not sure the exact reason Stiles had gone so tense. He knows Stiles hasn't talked about Jackson since they had been in Derek's room but surely he told his father. Talia catches that too and leans forward slightly.

 

“Speaking of him...” Stiles stands at her voice, Derek's hand falling from his.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He says, slightly rushed and Derek's hand snaps to stop Stiles, pulling him back. Stiles looks down at him, frowning slightly, using his eyes to tell Derek he didn't want to ruin dinner with talk about the bruises on his hips. Derek gives a single nod and before his mother sees it fit to finish he looks to them.

 

“After diner, we'll tell you everything and stuff.” He says and John frowns but nods while Talia also nods. Derek looks back to Stiles and pulls the man to sit who smiles at him lightly and obliges, moving his hand to take Derek's in it and hold it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so my cheat sheet is officially all used up. Which is not to say we won't continue updating just don't expect them as often, it'll take a few more days now. We have to write it and discuss it and you won't believe how long it takes to write one chapter. But it's all worth it to hear your feedback, even if it overwhelms me once and a while.   
> Thanks guys, you're awesome.

“Dad, I'll tell you in there just give me a minute alright.” His father nods, looking at him worried while he leaves the room. Stiles exhales loudly and grabs Derek's hand, who's eyes immediately land on him. “You'll come in with me?” Derek smiles and nods.

 

“Course, I'll be right there.” Stiles gives a shaky smile and presses his lips to Derek's cheeks, saying thank you.

 

“I'll go too.” Mike rolls his eyes at his wife and grabs her.

 

“No you won't.” Mike tells Talia who sighs. Stiles looks back to her but walks away to where his father is while Derek runs to make sure Cora wouldn't either. Talia glares at her husband and starts telling him she needs to go in there and make sure Stiles is alright. “Honey, no, Derek has him. He'll be fine. Derek will take care of him, you know he will.”

 

“Mike, no that is my son-in-law in there and he needs me to help him out. He ne-” Talia says only to get cut off by Derek, who puts two hands on her shoulder.

 

“Mom, chill. I've got him. Thanks for your concern but he's my boyfriend alright? He's gonna be fine, you know Stiles, I know Stiles, he'll be okay.” Derek presses a kiss to his moms cheek and smiles at her as she sighs but lets her son go. She starts to follow him, sneakily towards the door, while Mike has his back turned. Mike rolls his eyes and turns.

 

“Honey, stop.” She turns to him innocently.

 

“I'm bringing them snacks.” Mike raises a brow and she makes a face back. “Fine, I'll go check on Cora.” She pouts and walks away, Mike shakes his head and smirks, following her. His eyes go into the room to see Stiles' nervous face looking at his son. He wonders how that's going to go.

 

**

 

“Stiles? What's going on?” His father asks the second he locks eyes with Derek, he swallows and gives a shrug.

 

“Dad, it's....Jackson. Again.” Stiles says back, watching his father's face carefully as Derek comes to sit on the table next to him.

 

“What? Did he touch you? Threaten you?” The sheriff tries to keep his anger down but he had already found out that little punk was hitting his kid, abusing his only son and if Jackson lays one more hand on his child he might just snap. “What happened?” Stiles sighs and looks down to Derek who nods.

 

“It was in school...I went to the library and Jackson was there with a friend.”

 

“Did his friend do anything? Did they hurt you?” Stiles licks his lips.

 

“Dad, please.” He whispers and the Sheriff grits his teeth to stop from interrupting. “They cornered me against the bookshelf and I didn't do anything at first because it was violent just...petrifying and creepy as all hell but...when Ryan left...Jackson got a bit more....violent.” Stiles tells him, telling him a cliff notes version of what had happened. About Jackson grabbing him and threatening him.

 

“He did what?” His father growls and Derek stands, looking to the father.

 

“Sheriff, calm down. Stiles took care of it.” Derek says, keeping a loose grip on Stiles' hand to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere, that Stiles was going to be okay.

 

“Yeah, dad, I took care of it.” Stiles bites his lip a little nervous. The sheriff raises a brow. “I kinda hit him back.” He admits his heart pounding.

 

“Good, you should have. I'm glad you hit him back.” His father says. “I'm proud of you.” Stiles ducks his head, he was kind of proud of himself for standing up to Jackson too if he were honest. He was sick of feeling like he wasn't goo enough, sick of being afraid of what Jackson could do to him. He was never Jackson's property and right now he wasn't even Jackson's boyfriend so that man had no right to do anything to him, shouldn't even talk to him.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles says and smirks, looking back to his father.

 

“Did he...leave any marks or anything?” John asks and Stiles swallows, pulling up his shirt to show his father the bruises on his waist. John's eyes narrow and his jaw clenches as he looks from the bruises to his son's face as stiles hides it again.

 

“Dad, it's not...”

 

“I'm so done with that little bastards shit.” Stiles eyes go wide at his fathers anger, while Derek looks down to his boyfriend. “This has gone on long enough, he has no right to be going after you. He's had no right to ever put his filthy fucking hands on you.” The sheriff continues his slurs as he thinks about the horrible things this guy did to his son, that man left his son to die on their floor.

 

“Dad, please.” Stiles tries, hoping to calm his father who's cussing at the Whittemore's name.

 

“Sheriff.” Derek himself tries.

 

“Dad it's fine!” Stiles yells, standing in front of his dad. “I'm okay.” John looks down to his son and wraps his arms around the smaller frame. “I'm okay.” Stiles mutters into his dad's shirt, hugging his father back. Derek looks down for a second before looking up to them. “But this needs to stop.” Stiles says, pulling away from his father, who slumps to sit. “I want this to stop dad. Is there anything we can do?” Derek pulls Stiles to him this time to stop the youngest in the room from crying. Stiles just keeps his eyes on his father.

 

“We can get you a restraining order.” His father offers, looking at the man who stole his son's heart, who better treat Stiles the way he damn deserves. Derek looks upset about that.

 

“Is that all we can do? We can't do anything else?” Derek asks a bit pathetically. “There's gotta be something else we can do.” John sighs and shakes his head at that, wishing there was something else he could do but at this point, it'd be hard enough to get a restraining order.

 

“I wish there was Derek but at this point that's the best we can try for.” John says before looking to his son. “You can come down to the station and file a report for this recent incident, see if this...Ryan kid witnessed any of it.” Stiles nods and smiles.

 

**

 

When Stiles returns alone, Laura's out but Scott and Cora are on the couch and Derek's next to the couple. He looks up to Stiles and smiles but Stiles just keeps his angry face on. Derek rolls his eyes and stands, leaving his sister with Scott and leading Stiles to his room.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, sitting on his bed and looking at Stiles. Stiles crosses his arms and pouts. “Jackson or your dad?”

 

“I'm sick of this Derek. I'm fucking sick of this.” Derek frowns. “Did you see my dad? He was so upset. I'm done, I'm sick of this.” Derek stands and places his hand on Stiles' bicep, running in up and down his arm slowly and gently.

 

“I know, babe, I know, everything will be fine.” He reassures and Stiles just grits his teeth, walking away.

 

“I just...” Stiles clenches his fist and Derek raises a brow. “I wanna kick his ass right back!”

 

“Stiles, just calm down. We'll figure this out.” Derek frowns, watching Stiles pace a bit before growling.

 

“I didn't care when it was just me he was hitting but now he's just making everyone mad and stressed out. I swear, I swear, Der he even touches me again...I'll...I'll fucking...I'll fucking...” Derek grabs his jaw and pulls him so their lips meet. Stiles pulls Derek a little closer, slumping against him and letting himself enjoy the kiss. He sighs and presses his forehead against Derek's cheek for a second. “I don't want to be scared of him anymore, I don't wanna do this anymore...I just wanna hit him...make him stop.”

 

“Babe,” Derek tilts Stiles' face to look at him. “You hit him and you'll get in trouble. You did what you can now let your father take care of it. Everything will be fine.” He lowers his hand and moves it until his palm is pressed against Stiles' palm and his fingers are interlaced with Stiles'. “I'll be right here, holding your hand through it all.” Stiles smiles and leans up, pressing their lips together without kissing.

 

“You're way too much of a romantic for me sometimes. Remind me again why I like you.” He murmurs teasingly and Derek lets out a laugh.

 

“Cause I kiss you like this.” He tilts his head, kissing Stiles who smiles into it, almost whining when Derek pulls away. “And like this.” He kisses Stiles' jaw, nipping it before he pulls away and moving them to the bed. “And like this.” He presses his lips to Stiles' neck and suck gently, listening to the gasp before one hand goes to lower Stiles to the bed. “And like this.” He pulls at Stiles shirt, pressing a kiss to the shoulder he revealed.

 

“Der.” Stiles sighs, threading fingers through Derek's hair and smiling down at him, Derek's eyes looking back up at him. “Thanks for saving me.” He whispers and Derek leans up again, looking into Stiles' eyes.

 

“What?” He asks back and Stiles smiles, a blush heating the back of his neck.

 

“Thanks...for saving me and being there when I need you.” Derek smiles and runs a hand through Stiles' hair, pressing a kiss to Stiles' nose.

 

“You're welcome, I'll always be there for you babe.” Stiles smiles and pulls Derek down so he can cuddle up to Derek's side. Stiles murmurs into his shoulder and Derek smiles, glaring at Scott and Cora when they enter his room. “Don't the two of you knock?” Stiles looks over and eyes them before hiding his face again.

 

“Yeah, Scottie, you could've walked in on something you'd never want to see.” Scott groans at Stiles' words but follows his girlfriend over to the bed.

 

“When will you two stop?” Cora asks, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

 

“What?” Stiles lifts his head. “We're just doing the same thing you were doing.” He tells her, putting his chin on Derek's shoulder who smiles at him.

 

“Mm, no we don't do that.” Scott says and Derek raises a brow to him.

 

“Mhmmm, so then every time you and Stiles came over and the two of you disappeared leaving him alone with me and Laura was...?” Derek gets cut off by his sister, whose cheeks are slowly turning pink.

 

“We were talking about class stuff.” She defends and Stiles laughs.

 

“You guys don't have any classes together.” He leans up slightly and waggles his brows. “You two were learning about the human body huh?” Stiles laughs as Scott stutters and Derek's laughs, pulling Stiles to his chest and pressing a kiss to his head, causing Stiles to beam.

 

“He told you and that's why he's my babe.” Cora rolls her eyes at Derek and gets closer to the bed, poking Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Anywaaaay...” She says. “Stiles, come on.”

 

“I don't wanna leave.” Stiles says, turning his face to glare at her.

 

“Well, we are so let's go.”

 

“Noooo!” He says stubbornly, dragging out the 'o' to prove his point. Cora smacks Derek's head who hisses and growls at her lightly, while Stiles furrows his brows at her. Derek lets go of him to swat at her hands.

 

“You two better get out of this bed and come on our group date or I will hurt Derek.” She scolds and Stiles sighs, pushing himself up. Derek pulls Stiles back to him, causing the younger man to look up at him, curiously.

 

“She won't do shit.” Derek says, moving his hands again to swat at her. Stiles smiles but relaxes against Derek again, snickering at the sibling. She pouts and puts her hands on her hips while Scott goes on the other side of the bed. Derek leaves his arms above his head, ready to swat away any attacks when they come, glaring up at his sister.

 

“You're right I won't.” She pouts.

 

“But Stiles know I'll get him.” Stiles turns to look at Scott, pursing his lips.

 

“You wouldn't touch him.” Derek says, eyes glued to his sister, swatting as her hands come down. Scott gives a shrug and before anyone can react he's pulling Stiles off the bed.

 

“Watch me.” He throws Stiles over his shoulder and Stiles grabs his waist for a second, eyes wide, before he hits Scott on the back. “If you want Stiles, get ready, Derek.” Scott says. Derek gapes at the man before looking to his sister and back to her boyfriend.

 

“Derek, just get dressed. Scott McCall put me down! Damnit Derek will you hurry up! Scott, stop it!” Stiles is torn at who to yell at, going between the two, while clutching Scott every time his friend shifts him. He is not face-planting on this ground and he really doesn't want to hurt Scott, so struggling seems futile but dammit “McCall, put me down!”

 

“Fine, I'll get ready.” Derek sighs and Cora smirks triumphantly.

 

“I like how you see my point.” She said.

 

“Derek Hale, enough chit chat, hurry the hell up so Scott will put me down. I swear to you Scott if my face hits this floor...” He grabs Scott's arm when Scott shifts him again, growling slightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm going.” Derek says, getting off the bed while Scott follows him with his eyes, keeping his best friend secured on his shoulder, being cautious of the bruises on his friends waist.

 

**

 

Dave and Busters was the decided place of the group date this time. Cora and Scott are in front of them while Stiles and Derek are whispering quietly to each other, following the other couple. Scott looks for the group before waving to them, watching Issac's head go up and he nudges Allison before shooting out of his seat and running over. All four stop in their tracks watching him as he grabs Stiles and hugs him, spinning him while Stiles clutches onto him tightly. Why was everyone picking his feet off of solid ground today?

 

“Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you.” He mutters before placing Stiles on his feet, who instantly grabs for Derek. Stiles smiles at Issac unsure and weak but keeps his hands on Derek, trying to keep himself steady and preferably on the floor. “See, told you Allison.” He points from Derek and Stiles to Allison with a smug expressions.

 

“Good job Issac.” She says. “You won our bet, congratulations.” She pulls a bitch face and Issac bites his lips.

 

“Wait, what bet?” Lydia asks, looking to her friend. Allison smiles.

 

“We had a bet over who Stiles was going to date.”She tells the strawberry blond, who nods in understanding. Stiles furrows his brows while Derek gapes and Cora laughs.

 

“Why is everybody betting on us getting together? Damn.” He mutters and Stiles looks to his boyfriend.

 

“Wait, who else bet on us getting together?” Derek murmurs about Laura's bet with her friend and Cora's bet with Scott. Stiles shakes his head at the couple beside him. He then turns his head to Issac “And who was the other person?”

 

“Ryan.” Allison says simply.

 

“Oh...soooo....” Stiles looks to Derek then Scott pleadingly, looking for a change in conversation or some help.

 

“We ready to party!?” Scott asks, saving his friend while everyone cheers. The group settles down and eats before they decide to play some games. “Alright, who's ready to get their ass kicked?”

 

“Oh, you're going down, McCall.” Aiden says while the rest all yell their own insults, getting excited to play some games. While playing fighting they all stand around the machine watching people go head to head while cuddling up to their dates. Cora and Lydia beat everyone in fighting, completely crushing Aiden's and Scott's words of dominating this game every single time. Derek had even shoved at Scott and said his sister would whoop everyone's ass. Allison damn near died when they really did whoop everyone's ass before Ethan high-fived Derek for calling it. When they got to the shooting everyone knew Allison would win but that didn't mean they didn't put their best, Danny growling when he finished and Issac muttering under his breath, while Scott pouted behind his ex-girlfriend and Cora shoved him, telling him to stop being a sore loser. Stiles dominated the racing game, the entire time teasing everyone while playing and looking away from the screen every few seconds. Scott almost tackled Stiles when he stood, knowing his bro was the best at all those 'damn fucking racing games'. Stiles just laughed and messed up Scott's hair. After that they all just kind of split into different groups. Allison, Issac, Stiles and Cora all go back to talk while the rest of the group disperse among the games.

 

“So, you and Derek?” Issac mumbles, leaning forward and Stiles smiles.

 

“Yeah, me and Derek.” Stiles says back.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Allison asks and Stiles smiles, opening his mouth to answer.

 

“A week.” Cora says and Stiles tilts his head, quickly.

 

“Well, actually no. Two weeks, almost three.” He corrects and Cora turns to him, raising a brow.

 

“What the heck? And why wasn't I informed about this?” She hisses back at him and he smiles.

 

“Because ever since you've found out you've cockblocked us like the little sister best friend you are. We wanted some time to ourselves.” Stiles says with a shrug as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

 

“What did you guys do with your alone time?” Allison asks and Stiles smiles back at her.

 

“Mostly, we spent the time together either out of town or at my place when my dad wasn't home.” He tells them, thinking back on some of their adventures. He still remembers when Derek drove him to the beach a town over, picking him up and telling him it was a surprise.

 

 

_The beach was relatively empty aside from a group of teenagers away from them and two couples but there was enough room for the two of them to sit together. Stiles was squealing and laughing as he attempted to run away from Derek, who didn't seem at all concerned when Stiles just decided to run to him after a few seconds. He collided with Derek, knocking the other man to the sand and laughing against his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. Stiles smiled and tucked his leg between Derek's, leaning up to kiss him. Derek rocked up while he chased Stiles' tongue back into the younger man's mouth, who shifted against him moaning into Derek's mouth. Both were unaware of the eyes on them as they got lost in each other._

 

_Before they left they wrote their names in the sand and laid next to it, wrapped around each other, far enough that the water would never be able to wash it away. Stiles kissed at Derek's jaw and smiled when Derek tilted his head down to kiss him back._

 

“Do you love him?” Stiles looks to Issac and parts his lips, looking down before smiling.

 

“Maybe I do....I could...we could.” He says and Cora coughs bullshit, causing him to raise and eyebrow at her.

 

“Bull. Shit.” She says. “The love each other more than they need oxygen.”

 

“Mhm...well only if you're talking about how bad you need Scott's tongue down your throat and hands all over you than yeah.” He snaps back and she smiles with a wink.

 

“Hell yeah.” She tells him and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Are you going to have kids?” Issac laughs but Cora looks over to Allison wide-eyed, completely missing her joking tone.

 

“Well, we haven't put any thought to that Allison...2 weeks...sorry.” He teases right back, smiling as Lydia comes over, leaning over the table.

 

“We talking about Stiles and Derek?” She asks, listening to the affirmatives from the group. She smiles widely at Stiles and leans closer to him. “So...Stiles,” She practically purrs to him and he raises a curious brow. “How is Derek anyway?” She coughs dick out to him and Issac snorts as Cora looks at her horrified.

 

“Eww, no!” She squeals. “Don't answer that!” She tells Stiles who holds his hands up smirking. “Ewww, Stop, you have Aiden. Ew and ew I don't want to hear about that, ew!” She squeezes her eyes shut and scrunches up her nose shaking her head as if to rid herself of the thought.

 

“Sorry, Lyds, I don't kiss and tell.” He winks and Cora groans.

 

“Awe.” Lydia pouts. “You're no fun.” He smiles back at her, while Allison laughs and pushes over to allow Lydia room to sit. Cora's quick to switch the topic before Lydia can ask anymore question about her brother and friend's sexual relationship. There's laughter and loud talks of arguments from the group before Derek comes over and Cora rolls her eyes, she knew it was only a matter of time until one of them decided to run back home or make-out with each other on one of the games where they thought they wouldn't be caught.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Stiles says back, leaning to look at Derek.

 

“I wanna show you this new game.” Stiles interlaces his fingers with Derek's and smiles at the group. “C'mon babe.” Stiles says goodbye and follows Derek while Issac narrows his eyes.

 

“Oh, hell no.” Issac mutters. “That is so not fair.”

 

“What?” Allison asks him and he stands.

 

“Come on we're going to join them.” Issac says and he starts after where the two had disappeared. The group follows, catching on and snickering. Issac stops them before jumping and pointing at the two. “HAH!” He yells “We ca-aught you....playing games?” The rest of the group look at the two who are looking at them like they’re crazy.

 

“Yeah...that's what we said we were gonna do, guys.” The rest of them nod and Issac smiles.

 

“I knew that.” He says, trying to play it cool while Derek raises a brow, smirking and nodding. Stiles grins at him.

 

“Right.” Stiles says.

 

**

 

When the four arrive to the Hale house Issac's already there with Allison and Ethan and Danny. Aiden and Lydia pull up afterwards, running to catch up to them at the door. Cora opens the door and leads them in, letting most of them shuffle to the living room while Cora stood with Scott and Stiles stopped next to Scott, causing Derek to raise his brow at his boyfriend.

 

“Mom!” She shrieks, causing all three to wince while they heard Issac laughing. “We're home!”

 

“Cora,” Derek hisses, smacking her arm softly. “Shut the fuck up already. Dad's probably asleep you better not wake him up he will have a cow.” Stiles laughs with Scott at the siblings while Cora slaps a hand over her lips.

 

“Oh, good, you guys made it home and it seems you brother your other halves...all your other halves.” Talia says, smiling at them and Stiles waves, beaming back. Derek rolls his eyes at his boyfriend but tugs him closer.

 

“Mom stop talking, oh my God.” Cora says, a little attitude in her hips and voice.

 

“Grouchy much.” Talia replies raising a brow, following the four to the TV. “So what are you guys going to do?”

 

“We're watching a movie.” Issac replies, shooting Talia a smile who smiles back.

 

“Batman!” Stiles screams at them, smirking and raising a brow to Derek who smirks back at him. When they're all positioned on the couch, it gets quieter. Derek's holding Stiles who is solely focused on the previews to the movie beginning on the TV in front of him. Scott's holding Cora who's playing with his shirt while partially focused on the movie. Issac and Allison are in one chair, Allison on his lap with her legs kicked over the armrest. Ethan and Danny are besides Cora, Danny wrapping one arm around Ethan and Ethan nuzzling his chest. Aiden and Lydia are curled up together, interlaced hands being poked at with Aiden's other hand.

 

“So, tell me how tonight went?” Talia asks, standing behind the three couples on the couch. Cora groans and looks to her, whining out mom. Talia raises a brow. “You want to go to bed?”

 

“With Scott.” Cora says back and Scott's eyes go wide while Ethan snickers at that.

 

“No, alone.” Talia says, voice stern and eyebrow raised. Cora shakes her head, causing her mother to smile. “That's what I thought.”

 

“It was very fun and, as you can tell, we got the new couple to come along.” She gestures to Stiles and Derek.

 

“Wow, Cora.” Lydia says, pulling from Aiden slightly. “I can't believe you left out how you and I kicked the boys butt in fighting, Allison was a beast in shooting and who knew Stiles was a racing demon?” Allison winks to Lydia, smirking.

 

“Well, I did.” Scott mumbles. “He's hurt my ego several times at that.” Derek smirks.

 

“Everytime we have game night you always get your ego hurt.” Derek says to his sisters boyfriend who looks like Derek physically wounded him, gaping and pulling teary eyes. That seems to snap Stiles out of his in the zone moment to gasp.

 

“Ohhhh.” he says as if Derek just burnt Scott like the sun. “Damn, babe...you just killed it now.” He high-fives Derek and keeps the man's hand in his hold as he laughs at Scott's hurt face. Cora glares mockingly at them.

 

“It's okay, you'll win in something baby.” She tells Scott who pouts.

 

“I totally win stuff.” He defends, ignoring the laughs from around them. The room quiets down a while later, people falling asleep. Ethan and Danny were asleep, Scott was asleep in Cora's lap and Aiden was asleep behind Lydia. Issac, Allison, Lydia and Cora were all half-awake. The movie had Stiles' complete attention until Derek shifted underneath him, shoving Stiles off him slightly. Stiles made a face as this was the fourth time Derek had done this throughout the movie. He waits a few minutes before shuffling back closer, no longer focused on the movie, waiting for Derek to do it again. After a few moments of being still he lets his attention fall back onto the movie. His eyes zero in and all his focus is returned to the movie as it continues. Then he gets shifted off again, he holds back a scowl but pushes himself to sit up before he stands completely, ignoring Derek's whisper for him and walks away.

 

Stiles stops at the kitchen, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why they both seemed to do this, act weird when everything seems perfect. He understood why he did it because of Jackson but what the hell did Stiles do to Derek so the older man keeps pushing him off? Was he hurting Derek somehow? How was he supposed to fix something when he didn't even know what he did? He wonders briefly if this is how Derek felt before he shakes his head, telling himself to calm down. 'Just calm down Stiles,' he thinks to himself, looking around the empty kitchen 'everything is fine, just get some water and relax'. He walks over to the fridge at his decision, pulling out a bottled water and uncapping it, pulling it to his lips to take a sip. Maybe Cora had been right when she talked to him in private at Dave and Busters. Maybe Derek somehow didn't think Stiles had strong feelings for him. She said she was told by Lydia who heard it from Issac who was asked by Danny who was told by Ethan who was told by Aide who overheard Derek telling Scott. And boy was that a headache causing sentence. Well, fine, he would just have to prove to Derek that he was all for this, that he wanted this a hundred percent, that Derek wasn't alone.

 

“Babe you okay?” Derek asks when Stiles finally comes back, Stiles smiles and nods.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He holds up the water bottle before placing it on the table and snuggling back against Derek's side. He breathes for a few minutes, thinking about what to do before he leans up to look at Derek, catching the older man's attention and causing Derek to look down at him. “You know I love you right?” He asks and Derek hums back at him, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I know, I love you too.” Stiles leans up a little more and shakes his head slightly.

 

“No, I mean I really love you like I love you like you love me.” He clarifies and Derek gives a small laugh at that.

 

“Babe, I know you do...is something wrong?” Derek questions, concern evident on his face as Stiles smiles.

 

“No, but I wanted to make sure you knew.” He shifts back a little and tugs Derek closer to him and away from Scott. “Cause this is what I want. You and me.” He makes sure to keep eye contact so Derek knows he's sincere and Derek smiles.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Derek mumbles back, leaning to press a quick kiss to Stiles before laying his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles smiles down at him and plays with his hair while Derek lifts his feet and kicks at Scott. Scott whines and wakes up, causing Cora to glare slightly. “Scott, quit your whining, that is for taking Stiles away from me earlier.” Stiles smiles and pokes at Derek who turns to look up at Stiles and winks. Cora leans down and coaxes Scott back to sleep. Stiles doesn't know when he falls asleep but he wakes up to someone on the stairs. He turns his face to look at it, already knowing if he didn't move soon, he would be so achy. Why did he let Derek lay down again? Oh, right, love. He watches Mike go into the kitchen and stop, looking over to him. Mike nearly jumps out of his shoes, before glaring at a smirking Stiles.

 

“Oh hell no.” Mike whispers, walking over to them. Stiles jerks his leg to startle Derek awake. “Hey, no!” He yells, waking the rest of the teens up. “Get your asses up and go to your rooms...to their rooms I don't know go find a bed.” He shakes his head watching sleepy young adults pull themselves off the couches. “Sleeping in the damn living room when we have enough beds. What the hell is wrong with you? Trying to scare an old man.” Stiles laughs into Derek's shoulder at Mikes partial mumble. “You all should be ashamed of yourselves.” He finishes, watching a few of them disappear.

 

“Night dad.” Derek mumbles and Mike shakes his head watching them and continues to mumble to himself about stupid young kids these days, scaring the life out of him. What were they even doing? He flips off the TV and heads back to his room, eyes catching on his sons open door to see the two boys curled to each other, holding hands off the bed. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, young love. The girls would have a heart attack if they saw this. He smiles before he bangs on Cora's door, glaring when she opens it.

 

“Doors open.” He scolds her and she sighs, rubbing at her tired eyes.

 

“Dad, we're not...”

 

“There's morning too, door open.” He listens to her grumble but heads back to his room where he lays next to his wife.

 

“You brought the kids up.” Talia mutters to him and he yawns, pulling the blanket over him and wrapping an arm around me.

 

“They're gonna be the death of me.” She laughs against him and smiles. “They're good for each other. Scott and Stiles make our kids happy, I can live with that.” She kisses his lips.

 

“I think we all can, now if only Laura will find someone.” She says, sighing.

 

“She will and if she doesn't she's usually happy knowing the other two are happy.” Mike replies, letting sleep overcome him, knowing come morning Talia would have to make a huge breakfast for all the kids again. He didn't mind having all the kids at his house, it let him know that his kids were safe. He doesn't really know where his kids end and his kids lovers begin anymore though. He still sort of saw Scott and Stiles as much his kids as he saw Issac and Ethan and Aiden which was as much as he saw Laura, Derek and Cora. He might as well start thinking of Danny, Allison and Lydia as his children as well, God knows they'll be around forever. Regardless of who breaks up with who.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My policy is ask and ye shall receive(most of the time). I know this was a longer wait this time around, I didn't recall how hard it is to write chapters. There's so much involved in co-writing. So, I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully it was worth the wait.

Derek wakes up with a warm body pressed up against his side, a hand planted on his skin underneath his shirt and a head right under his own on his chest. One of his boyfriend's legs is thrown over his in an attempt to keep him close and he smiled down on the man, shifting his knee in order to move the younger man's. Stiles lets out a noise but his leg moves back to rest against the sheets. He shifted the younger brunette until Stiles was off him and on the bed, Stiles blinks a few time, smiling at him sleepily and moving his hands. Derek raises a brow as stiles lips move, letting out incoherent words before he snuggles slightly into the bed.

 

“No, no, no.” Derek says, reaching out for the hand. “Babe, get up.” Stiles groans and moves his hand under his head so Derek leans down pressing soft lips to the younger male's head. He leaves quick pecks all over the brunette's face until Stiles is smiling up at him. Stiles wraps his hand around the back of Derek's neck and pulls him down for a heated kiss before throwing one leg over Derek's and pulling the older man's hips down. Derek pulls away. “Stiles, everyone's probably up by now.” He tells the boy who smirks and looks to the closed door before looking to Derek.

 

“It's not like your mom has superhuman hearing Derek, forget them and come here.” He pulls Derek back time and Derek couldn't argue that logic. His family was polite, they'd knock before they entered, especially knowing he was here with Stiles. Afterall, he did wake up in the middle of the night and shut his door. Whether it was subconscious or not it happened. Stiles is moving underneath him, grasping at any part of Derek he can get his hands on and trying to get him closer. Trying to get more, if the tiny word escaping from his lips was any indication. Who was Derek to deny such a gorgeous man something like that when it's coming from such pretty lips? Running his own hands up Stiles shirt, he itches to remove it. The door slides open, hitting against the wall and causing Stiles to tilt his head back and groan. “But apparently your door doesn't have a lock.”

 

“It's time to get up, fuckers, we have a fun day planned!” Cora announces, smirking between the two as Stiles' hands fall onto the bed and Derek pulls away.

 

“Language!” Talia scolds, walking by. “Good morning boys.” Derek flushes and Stiles groans again, turning his head away from the door while Cora runs after he mother with an apology.

 

**

 

“Okay, so Scott and I have decided we should go out again tonight. We were going to go bowling, no Derek, you have no say in the matter.” Stiles snickers and rubs his boyfriend's arms. “So after breakfast everyone go home and get all dolled up then we shall pick you all up and meet at the bowling alley. No complaints. Good.” Derek mumbles about it until Stiles digs his fork into Derek's pancake, causing Derek to snatch a bite of Stiles' pancake.

 

“I get you guys are doing some couple things recently but do you mind if I tag along?” Both of her siblings go to say no but before they get the chance Stiles stands.

 

“Of course you can!” He shrieks before running and hugging her, she smirks at her siblings and hugs him back before he pulls away, stealing a bit of her eggs as he makes his way back to his seat, ignoring Mike's and Talia's amused expressions. “What?” He asks between a mouthful of food. “She's my favorite!” Derek and Cora both mock an insulted look, causing Stiles to roll his eyes and smirk.

 

“Wait.” Talia says. “My kids better be home for dinner tonight.” He looks from her biological children to her adopted children slowly, raising one brow until all of them agree to it. “Then all of you have fun.” She said with a smile and Cora thanked her, followed by a chorus of thanks.

 

**

 

Stiles walks in his house and messes with his hair, covering a yawn with his hair as he pockets his key. He ignores the yell for his name on accident but stops when he sees his father.

 

“Hey dad, what's up?”

 

“I was yelling for you kiddo, you alright?” His father furrows his brows and Stiles gives a lopsided smile.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, I was about to get dressed so I could go out again tonight. We're all going bowling. Is that okay?” Stiles asks the man who smiles and nods before grabbing his shoulder.

 

“Of course, but how about we fill out that paperwork before you go okay?” Stiles nods and follows his father towards the kitchen where the paper work was laid out from when they got it. They had stopped by the station to fill out the report on Jackson's attack and admitting to the abuse, which had some officers looking up at him in what he would assume was either shock or horror. He doesn't quite know. But then his father went out and got the paper work and he begged his father not to fill them out right away, said he wanted a day to just relax and not think about Jackson. He sits and looks down at them, grabbing a pen and pulling the cap off. He reads through it for a second before he lets the pen glide across the paper and write the required information. He gets through a lot of it before he smirks and looks up.

 

“Dad, did you ask the clerk how I could get the Sheriff to serve these papers?” His father smirks back at him and shakes his head. “You're gonna have to find out.” He says, turning his attention back to the papers. He pauses and blinks. ' **DESCRIBE ABUSE** ', he swallows and shaky hands write the date. John frowns at his son. Stiles blinks as he write down Ryan's full name as being there.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Stiles nods but doesn't look up to his father. “Stiles, look at me.” His voice is soft and Stiles lifts his head, pausing in his writing to look at his father. His heart has moved into his throat and he swallowing around it, nervous and scared of thinking about Jackson, of what's going to be next. “What you're doing is really brave of you, okay? You're really strong for doing this and I'm proud of you, do you understand me?” Stiles nods at his father. “No one's gonna judge you for what you write or admit to and you're going to be okay, alright?” Stiles licks his lips and closes his eyes to breathe and calm himself. John waits and when Stiles looks at him with a bit more confidence in his eyes, he smiles at his son and stands. He walks over to him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, son, and I'm proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, dad. I love you too.” Stiles says, with a new-found confidence to fill out the abuse he suffered at Jackson's hands over the months they were together for. He finishes up the paper work, embracing the silence his dad gave him after that and felt like he could breathe better, easier, regardless of the fears and concerns running through his mind. When he finished, he stacked the papers on top of each other and left for his dad to run over them as he ran upstairs to get dressed. He pulls on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans, searching for a shirt when he finds one Derek left behind earlier on that week and smiles. He grabs it and pulls it on, not caring if it was dirty or clean. He pulls it on and checks how he looks, smiling, Derek would love it. He pockets his wallet and hurries back down the stairs, stopping at his father who eyes him weirdly. “What?” He asks.

 

“Isn't that Derek's shirt? I could've sworn he was wearing it a few days ago? Why do you have Derek’s shirt?” Stiles looks down at the blue shirt, suddenly unsure of it.

 

“Mmm.” He hums. “Yep.”

 

“Why are you wearing Derek's shirt? Wait. How did you GET it?” Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, he should change. He should definitely change. He looks up.

 

“Oh, Derek's here.” He mutters, looking out the window. “I got to go, I'll see you tonight.” He mutters, grabbing his only available hoodie, a red on that was sitting on the chair. He frowns but pulls it on and zips it to his throat.

 

“No, I'm working tonight, won't be home until morning.” Stiles slumps slightly but nods.

 

“Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow.” He smiles at his father and heads out. He frowns when he sees Derek in the driver's seat and Cora in the passenger's seat, both looking upset while Scott was pressed against the window behind Derek and Laura was opening the door for him. He narrowed his eyes and smiles hesitantly.

 

“Hey, baby Sti.” She greets, smiling at him.

 

“Hey, old Laura.” He snickers at her scowl. “What's with the grumpy faces?”

 

“Well, they were fighting so they're being punished.” Stiles can't even hold in his laugh as it escpes his lips, threatening to make him double over.

 

“Wha-what?” He gets between laughs, seeing the small smirk grace Derek's lips before Cora smacked him.

 

“Yeah, the idiots didn't realize I could've let Derek drive while I sat in the back so they both could enjoy a few minutes with their lovely, important boyfriends, instead fighting over who got to sit with their boyfriend. So I put them both up front and I'm holding the two of you hostage with me.” He sees Scott's head poke out.

 

“But she's a nice kidnapper! We like her!” He yells and Stiles wipes at his face.

 

“Yeah, you like her, I'm still upset I'm getting punished because my boyfriend wanted to give me a handy in the backseat.” Stiles pouts and Laura gapes at him while Cora laughs and Derek flushes, hitting his head against the steering wheel. Stiles notices. “Or wanted one? Babe?” Scott's head is out of the car as he laughs until Laura pushes him back in.

 

“Get in the car.” She says, shaking her head and holding back a smile, poorly. Stiles smiles when he realizes he's lightened the tense mood and follows Laura in the car. “I don't know why I put up with you.” She mutters.

 

“Cause I'm _your_ favorite” Stiles jokes and she rolls her eyes, Stiles meets Derek's eyes in the rear view mirror, unsure if Derek sees him but still smiles. He grips the edges of his red hoodie and hopes Derek doesn't see the blue shirt underneath anytime today. It goes quiet in the car for a few moments.

 

“Stupid, Derek.” Derek eyes his mumbling sister but brings his attention back to the road, clenching his jaw. “Arguing with me for the backseat.”

 

“You and Scott have been dating for a while, being a few inches apart isn't going to kill you.” Derek growls back and Cora narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Look who's talking.” She snap back and the three in the back roll their eyes at the siblings.

 

“I have a reason to talk!” Derek snaps back and Scott looks over to the two pleadingly, while Stiles just sighs and slumps. “because, if you haven't noticed, me and Stiles are constantly unable to have some time to be alone because we have to hang out with you.”

 

“Oh, so you're telling me that you've never gotten between Scott and me?” She asks back and Derek scowls at her.

 

“I was barely home when you two first got together and when I was it was because I was _asked_ to be!” He yells back, knuckles white against the steering wheel.

 

“Oh, whatever Derek!” She spews and Laura groans, leaning forward.

 

“Both of you knock it off!” She says. “Shut up and let's just enjoy the day.” The both grumble in agreement and the three in the back sigh when the fight seems to be over.

 

“You cockblock _everyone_ Derek!” Cora continues, causing Scott to hide his face in his hand and Stiles to hit his against the window.

 

“I do not! You do and so does Scott, following your lead like a dog! So don't pin your shit on me Cora!” He yells at her and she gapes, while Laura sighs and shakes her head. It was just one of those days where her younger siblings decided not to get along. The three ignore the fighting, knowing it won't end anytime soon, unless there was a victor or one of their boyfriend's on top of them and that wasn't going to happen.

 

**

 

Scott's quick to catch up to the group, all of which look up at the two still arguing siblings and annoyed followers. They watch as Derek and Cora continue their bickering about who made a mistake and who cockblocks who. The group is quiet and Cora leans forward.

 

“Fine,” She growls at her brother. “We'll see which couple is better in a game of bowling and that's who gets the backseat.”

 

“Neither of you are getting the backseat.” Laura says, shaking her head but it goes ignored. Derek laughs at his little sister.

 

“Well that'll be easy because Scott sucks at bowling.” He says and Scott looks offended while Stiles pats his back but doesn't deny it because Scott does suck at bowling and everyone knows it.

 

“Oh my God, Derek!” Cora yells, standing up. “What do you have against Scott?”

 

“Nothing, I'm just stating facts.” He smiles bitterly at her and she narrows her eyes.

 

“Whatever.” She snaps. “Like Stiles is any better!” Stiles takes the offended face and Scott pats his back but doesn't deny it because Stiles didn't deny it for him, regardless of the truth in the prior statement.

 

“Stiles is way better than Scott.” Derek replies and Cora starts yelling again causing Derek to yell back while the group slowly takes a few steps away from the two.

 

“Have they been like this all day?” Lydia asks, watching them. Scott whines and nods while Laura rolls her eyes and Stiles sinks to a chair.

 

“Yes!” He groans but soon him and Scott are being pulled over to a lane in order to play against each other. It's a bit tense between the siblings while the other two are trying to have fun, Laura playing with Ethan and Danny. Issac and Allison playing with Aiden and Lydia. It's the fourth frame when Stiles rolls his eyes and stands to cheer up Scott. Derek and Cora are tied with 32, Stiles is following with 22 and Scott's in last with 10. Stiles stands and smiles at Scott, clapping him on the back. “Alright buddy, you can totally get a strike. Forget grumpy and little grumpy just play. Make 'em work for it, Scottie.” He says and Scott smirks at him before grabbing a ball. Stiles leans back to watch and cheers when Scott get's a strike high-fiving him and hugging him while Scott beams. The two Hales siblings' stop in their glare-off in order to look at their celebrating boyfriend's and smile softly. They look to each other and make a silent agreement to just enjoy the time with them before they have to get home for dinner.

 

“Did you see that!?” Scott asks and Cora nods, congratulating him on getting his strike while Stiles plops in his seat next to Derek who smiles at him, getting a grin back. He shoves Derek and tells him to go score, watching his boyfriend with a smile. Cora follows Derek, tying them back up. Stiles forgets momentarily forgets that he even put Derek's shirt on, shrugging the hoodie off and tossing it into the chair. Derek smiles at him and looks down, grabbing the discarded hoodie before his head snaps up at the blue shirt loose on Stiles bunched up where it means his jeans and clinging around his arms. He licks his lip subconsciously and raises a brow in appreciation of his shirt on his boyfriend's body. He swallows.

 

“Stiles, is that Derek's shirt?” Cora asks, furrowing her brows when she recognizes it. Stiles looks down and grabs the hem of it, turning aback to face them a small blush on his cheeks.

 

“Mmm, yep.” He says with a nod and pursed lips, eyes locked on Derek's face. Stiles feels embarrassment and worry fill him as Derek stands, eyes racking over his body quickly. Derek's hands snap out, grabbing his waist and pulling him close, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“It looks good on you.” Derek says, voice low and Stiles smiles back at him, biting his lip. “You look cute when you blush.” He says and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey, Laura! Remember when we were wondering if Derek's shirt could look normal on someone else? I found the person!” Cora yells to Laura who looks up along with the rest of the group to examine the couple who were closer than normal. Derek furrows his brow and goes to turn and yell at Cora when Stiles grips him through his jeans, the younger man not wanting another fight between the siblings. Derek's eyes go wide at his boyfriend but he doesn't move in fear of someone seeing what his boyfriend was doing.

 

“I take it you _really_ like this.” Stiles basically purrs to him and Derek swallows, unsure of how to respond. He can hear the group talking about them behind them but he doesn't want to draw attention to the painfully obvious bulge in his pants at the thought of Stiles in his shirt.

 

“You better stop before Laura sees you.” Stiles gives a half shrug at Derek's word but takes his hands back to himself and grabs a bowl, swiftly sliding it down the lane and gettign a strike but not caring as he turns to face his boyfriend.

 

“I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?” He asks, tilting his head and smiling at his boyfriend, who shakes his head.

 

“Nah, I'm good, thanks.” Derek says with a nod. Stiles walks over and stops, pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek.

 

“You better hide that before I start teasing you in front of everyone.” He whispers in Derek's ear, eyes flicking down and Derek flushes at that while his boyfriend leaves him standing there like an idiot, an idiot with a hard on. He heads away, unaware of the older sister following him as Derek sits and pulls Stiles red hoodie to him.

 

“Stiles Stilinski!” She hisses and Stiles turns away from him. “I never wanna see your dirty work, ever.” Stiles furrows his brow and frowns in confusion. “Getting my brother all hot and bothered like that.” She raises her brow and Stiles flushes, hiding his face with his hands. “You're so lucky I don't put the two of you on blast right now. Don't you ever do that again!”

 

“Sorry, Laura.” He mumbles, embarrassment in his cheeks.

 

“Ew, ew!” She mumbles following him to the snacks. “Nasty. Ugh.” Stiles can't help but snicker, until he's cut off by a glare from the oldest sister.

 

“It won't happen again, I swear.”

 

“Good, now what are you getting?” He smiles at the babysitter and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

 

**

 

It doesn't take too long for Scott to get fed up with bowling and throwing his hands up in frustration. Grabbing Stiles, the upset young adult told everyone they were going to go to the arcade in the other room and ignored laugh-filled yells for him to calm down. Stiles just winks at his boyfriend and happily follows Scott towards the arcade. Allison, Issac and Aiden all rushing to follow the best friends to the game room. Scott and Stiles start off playing a racing game near the corner while they lose sight of their friends, laughing and Scott shoving Stiles every so often. After a few minutes Stiles decides he's had enough of kicking Scott's butt and stands, looking around the small room. Stiles grins when he sees the claw machine against the wall and decides to win Derek something as an apology for publicly humiliating him by giving him a boner. He snickers and makes his way over,intent on winning his boyfriend the best plushie in there. His eyes scan over it and he pulls out money, ready to win the black tiger. He growls after several failed attempts and a palm lands softly on the glass, a body leaning closer. He looks over and scowls at Aiden, not mad at the other boy just frustrated with the game.

 

“Stiles...why are you trying to kill the poor machine?” Aiden asks, curiosity taking over his features.

 

“The stupid machine is cheating and not giving me my prize.” Stiles growls back, glaring at the thing as if he had the ability to break the glass with his glare and take the plush animal he wanted. Aiden smiles and uses his hand to hide a laugh.

 

“Why do you even want one?” He ask and Stiles looks to him, eyes innocent.

 

“I want to win one for Derek.” Stiles admits before turning his glare back to the machine. “But the stupid claw keeps dropping it!”

 

“That's adorable.” Aiden says and pats Stiles shoulder softly. The two of them weren't really close most of the time but Aiden was always willing to keep Stiles as a younger brother, especially after he had found out how much of a douche Jackson was to Lydia. He could brush it off as not liking his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend but sometimes he just wanted to see Stiles happy and away from that dick. “Here, let me teach you a trick.” Aiden takes out a few quarters from his pocket and pushes Stiles aside, maneuvering the claw with skill. Stiles furrowed his brows and watched it closesly, growling when a cute white tiger fell down into the box.

 

“What the fuck!? How come you get it on the first try.” Stiles resists the urge to punch it, settling for slapping his palm against it and glaring at it. “This game is evil!” He pouts and Aiden smiles, shaking his head and grabbing Stiles to reposition the younger male in front of the machine.

 

“I promise you, you'll have whatever you want.” Stiles points to the machine.

 

“I want that.” Aiden's eyes follow it and land on a little black plus wolf, making his lips twist up, well aware of the relationship him and Derek have had over the years. He nods and puts in a few quarters, reassuring Stiles he'll get the little wolf before they leave.

 

**

 

Stiles has a smug look on his face as he makes his way towards Derek, practically sashaying his way over to the man, who has yet to notice him. Aiden shakes his head but gives the tiger to Lydia who smiles at him and gives him a hug. Stiles slides into the seat behind Derek a pulls the wolf from behind his back pressing the nose to Derek's scruff.

 

“Rawr.” He roars and Derek laughs, turning his head to look at the man holding the stuffed wolf, taking in the smug smile and bright eyes.

 

“What is this?” He asks, taking the black furred wolf from Stiles to run fingers over the soft fur. Stiles leans until his head is on Derek's shoulder and kisses his lips quickly and gently.

 

“It's your own sourwolf because mine is so amazing, I thought you should have one.” Stiles says with such confidence Derek can't help but kiss him again with a smile, the compliment making his heart skip.

 

“Awe, how sweet...” Cora coos to them “You got him a stuffed animal.” Derek defends Stiles before the younger man can.

 

“Yeah he did.” Derek smirks and tilts his head. “I got it from my wonderful babe...where's yours Cora?” Cora looks to Scott.

 

“Yeah, Scott, where is mine!?” She asks and looks to her boyfriend who stutters in shock and confusion back, attempting to get an excuse out but failing at even getting a word out, causing Stiles to snicker into Derek's shoulder.

 

“Alright, who's driving?” Laura asks and Derek pulls the keys out, pointing to Cora, who points back at him. Stiles rolls his eyes and swipes the keys from his boyfriend, standing and interlocking his arm with Scott's.

 

“Hale's take the backseat.” He says, walking Scott out the door while Laura looks on amused, her two younger siblings gaping at their retreating boyfriends.

 

**

 

Stiles cuts the engine and throws the keys at Derek, smirking before exiting the car. He pulls Scott into the house with him and smiles at Talia, both boys chorus their hello's ready to leave the family to eat. The three siblings make noise as they shuffle through the house.

 

“Hi, boys, what are you doing here?” She questions them, walking over to hug both while Micheal greets the duo from his position near the table.

 

“Had to drop off your kids before we head to Scott's for the night.” Stiles tells her and she frowns at him.

 

“I thought you and your father have plans?” She remembers John telling her all about their plans to try and get closer so Stiles never thinks he has to go through that again and there was something John had been meaning to tell his son for a while now.

 

“They did.” Scott answers for his friend nodding. “But the Sheriff's working and my mom's working so we're gonna order pizza and play video games.”

 

“Yeah, that sums it up.” Stiles says. “I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, Talia.” She watches them head out and then stops them.

 

“Boys!” She yells and they both turn to her, her family following to frown at her. Issac has one eyebrow raised, Micheal's blinking and Aiden's head is just poking from over the back of the couch. “Why don't you come out to dinner with us?” She asks and Micheal hums, knowing his wife was just about to prepare dinner and that both boys knew better than to say no to Talia's requests as they weren't really requests as they were commands.

 

“Sounds great.” Stiles says with a smile while Scott agrees as well. “I should go home and change though.”

 

“No!” Derek yells and Stiles jerks to look at him, while everyone else slowly looks to him, confused and shocked. He clears his throat and fights off a blush. “I mean, you look fine.” He waves his hand. “I'll just run upstairs and grab you a jacket, fine, you look fine.” Stiles raises a brow and nods once, smirking at Derek while Issac laughs into his hand and Aiden laughs into the couch. He runs upstairs to grab Stiles a jacket, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed at yelling at stiles for even suggesting he wasn't going to be in Derek's shirt any longer. Stiles is quick to follow Derek up the stairs and to Derek's room.

 

“So...why can't I change?” Stiles teases slightly, already knowing the answer.

 

“Because.” Derek says, not even bothering to add more onto it as he looks for a jacket for Stiles.

 

“Is it because you like me in your clothes?” Stiles asks back and Derek turns to him, letting his eyes roam the blue fabric that's loose yet somehow perfectly showing off Stiles' lean figure.

 

“Mm, maybe.” Derek says and Stiles gets closer, hooking his pointer and middle fingers on both hands in Derek's front pocket, pulling the older man closer.

 

“So which is better? Me in your clothes of me in no clothes?” Derek swallows and his eyes flick to Stiles' lips as Stiles' tongue darts out to run over the bottom one. Derek looks back to Stiles' eyes, opening his mouth to answer.

 

“Boys! Hurry up, I'm hungry!” Talia yells up the stairs and Stiles shakes his head. Derek groans and pulls away, grabbing a jacket to wrap around Stiles who smiles.

 

“Coming right now, old lady.” Stiles smacks Derek in the side, scolding him for his attitude and Derek frowns, apologizing quietly to him. He pushes the jacket back onto Stiles' shoulder and smiles at how Stiles looks in his shirt and his jacket, he thinks he might have a thing for this. They hurry down the stairs where Mike almost hugs them both.

 

“Oh thank you. Now, let's go before she turns into Godzilla.” Mike says, most of the kids already in their respective cars. Talia glares at Mike and he swallows while Derek and Stiles walk towards the car. Talia swats Derek on the back of the head, causing her son to duck his head and grab it, looking at her shocked.

 

“Call me old lady again.” She warns and Derek apologizes, flushing when he hears his father and boyfriend laughing at him.

 

**

 

The group gets seated at a table after a few minutes, all with menus in their hands. Issac's on the end next to Stiles then Derek. Cora's across from Issac next to Scott then Ethan. Laura's next to Aiden across from her mother and Father who is sitting next to Ethan.

 

“You're still down for movie night though, right?” Scott asks, nudging Stiles' menu with his own.

 

“Yeah, you know I am, as long as you're still awake when we get home.” He teases at his friend with a smirk.

 

“I'm going to be awake are you sure you will?” Stiles raises a brow and Scott frowns. “Point.” Stiles leans over to Derek who looks down at him.

 

“Alright I'm torn between this and this.” He pokes at Derek's menu pointing it out. “So, I trust you to tell me what you'd prefer and which one you think would be better.” Derek looks at them, reading the black words before smiling and telling Stiles which one he should get and why. Stiles smiles and nods. “Good reasons, Hale.” Stiles nudges Issac after that, placing his menu down, knowing he can spy on Derek's when the waiter gets over here. “Hey, buddy, how are things with you and Allison going?”

 

“Huh? We're good, yeah, really good actually.” Issac replies.”She's the second greatest thing that's happened to me so far.” Stiles hums and leans closer.

 

“Yeah? What's the first?” He asks, brows furrows and eyes curious. Issac looks to him and smiles.

 

“Meeting you guys.” He replies and the chorus of different 'we love you too's' ring out across the table and Issac flushes. Stiles leans over and wraps his arms around Issac, hugging him and causing Issac to grin back, hugging him back. He pulls Issac closer and whispers something in his ear that makes Issac beam at him and the other's look on confused. Stiles pulls away to smile at their waiter as he comes over. Instead of opening his own, Derek keeps his open and allows Stiles to point out what he wants when it's his turn making Talia smile at them. Everyone talks over each other as they wait for their meal, silencing only for a moment to let the waiter place them correctly before they continue talking and eating. Stiles kicks lightly at Derek's foot when he finishes and Derek smirks, shoving it back in it's place and moving Stiles' foot across the floor. Stiles brings his drink to his mouth to hide his smile in the straw while he continues his game of footsies with Derek.

 

**

 

Talia dropped the two boys off at Scott's house after they finished eating, both boys kissing their dates goodbye and saying their goodbye's to the others. Stiles knew the second he looked at Scott the other man that Scott would make it through three minutes of a movie before he passed out. However after a few minutes of them preparing popcorn, Issac called and asked to come over. Stiles and Scott were more than happy to tell him yes and he showed up before they started the movie with gummies and chocolates in his hands and Stiles couldn't help but smile. But like he guess seven minutes into the movie Scott was sprawled out and asleep. Issac and Stiles threw different snacks at each other, switching and trying to catch them with their mouth, knowing they'd clean up the mess before Melissa returned from work. The credits ran and both boys were still awake.

 

“Hey...did you mean it earlier?” Stiles looks to Issac, when the curly-haired man speaks and a smile graces the corner of his lips.

 

“Yeah, you know you're important to us right? All of us.” Stiles replies back and Issac licks his lips.

 

“Well, I mean...I guess...kinda.” Issac says and Stiles rolls over to look at him seriously.

 

“Issac, you're totally important to us. You made Talia and Mike open their eyes to helping kids and you're a huge reason Derek and I are together. I gave up hope on us happening until you called?” Stiles admits, voice firm even though he didn't like admitting to it.

 

“Really?” Stiles nods and smiles while Issac kicks his feet up. “cause you guys are totally meant for each other.”

 

“And we wouldn't be together if you didn't encourage me that night on the phone. I meant it when I said it Issac, we'd be nowhere without you. Hell, we probably would've crumbled after Scott and Allison broke up if you weren't there to help pick up both their pieces.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“You saw Scott after that, you kept him going over to the Hale's...you're part of the reason he started dating Cora. We're doing a bad job if I have to tell you all this.” Stiles smirks. “Maybe I should've been trying to impress you with my awesome claw machine skills instead of Derek.” he jokes and Issac snorts.

 

“Yeah, right, Aiden totally taught you huh?” Stiles flushes. “He taught me his mastery skills too.”

 

**

 

Derek picks them up early the next morning, Issac already positioned in the back seat, leaving the passenger side open for Stiles, who had run home sometime late last night to nap and grab some clean clothes, after putting Scott to bed. He debated staying but decided he wanted to talk to his dad and spend some time with him before they went out for coffee for the two grouch guys...Derek and Scott were not morning people. However, that chat had been little before his father left and he followed to Scott's, waiting for Derek and Issac, sitting quietly next to his grunting his friend. Stiles slips into the passenger seat while Scott grumbles his way into the back seat, saying hello in the grouchiest voice he's ever heard. Issac brightly mimics him and Derek grunts in return. Stiles is aware of the conversation going on between the three of them about some sport but he can't help but wonder about his dad. He stares out the window, silent, unaware of the curious glances every so often. When they pull up he remains unaware of his friends concern as he unbuckles to enter the Starbucks with his boyfriend and friends, his hand doesn't even slip to Derek's, who's forced to initiate it and grab stiles' hand. Stiles looks down at it then smiles at his boyfriend and walks with the three into the shop, stopping in line in order to order their coffee. He can hear their conversation. Derek orders his disgustingly normal, black coffee and Stiles' caramel frappe. Issac gets a mocha and Scott order a chocolate frappe, they wait a few moments before grabbing their order and going to sit.

 

“Babe, what's wrong?” Stiles looks to Derek and blinks. “You haven't said anything since we picked you up.” Scott mumbles a before that and Stiles licks his bottom lip.

 

“Yeah, you okay, Sti?” Issac asks.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles says with a nod, taking a sip of his frappe. Scott rolls his eyes.

 

“Bullshit.” He calls and Stiles raises a brow towards his long time friend.

 

“I...well, it's...no seriously, I'm okay” Stiles replies to him and Derek shifts, placing a hand on Stiles' thigh and frowning at him.

 

“Babe, what's going on?” His boyfriend asks, his voice gentle and caring, eyes concerned. Stiles shakes his head.

 

“It's nothing.” He tries again, unsure of how to word what he had been wondering and if it should be such a big concern with everything that was coming up. Mainly his restraining order.

 

“Sti,” Issac calls, smiling at him, reassuring him that he can tell them anything. “You can tell us.” Stiles looks to Derek, making a face.

 

“I think my dad's pulling an us.” He tells his boyfriend, who raises his brows in confusion and gives a jerk of his head, wondering what exactly that meant.

 

“An...us?” He asks and Stiles nods, sighing and wrapping his hand around his drink.

 

“Yeah, an us. You know, dating behind my back.” Stiles says and Derek nods, makes sense. Stiles would call it 'an us' because they did it behind everyone's back even though everyone sort of knew they would eventually. Scott laughs quietly and shakes his head.

 

“What's wrong with that?” Scott asks him, cocking an eyebrow. He didn't think Stiles had issues with his father thinking.

 

“Because...because what if he gets hurt? You saw how he was after my mom died.” Stiles frowns and licks his lip before looking at Scott with hard eyes. “And...and...and why does he feel he would need to hide that from me? I'm his son, he should be able to tell me, you know, you know when he's seeing someone. And who he's seeing.”

 

“Sti, calm down.” Issac says a small smile on his face. “Maybe he was afraid you were gonna react like this.” Stiles nods.

 

“I would. I just want to know who my dad's dating so I can let them know not to hurt my dad.” Part of him wonders if he flipped the tables somewhere along the line. Did his dad even want to threaten Derek? He's pretty sure his father was way too supportive of his relationship with the older man, regardless if he was 18 and able to make his own decisions on who to date when and how. Not that his father couldn't chose who to date, he just wanted to make sure the person his father dated treated his father the right way.

 

“Why don't you just go and talk to them?” Stiles looks up at Scott and follows his finger to where it's pointing outside the window. Stiles' lips part in shock as he stares at the two people outside, his father's side turned to him next to the other person that almost stopped stiles heart in his chest.

 

“Oh my God.” He whispers. “Is that...is that who I think it is?” He asks, his eyes never leaving the window, while the other three looked to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really long, so if you've gotten this far, pat yourself on the back and grab a cookie. Or leave me one in the comments section. Thanks, you guys.
> 
> Edit: panda_bear_17 wants your opinions on who the Sheriff's dating and what'll happen next? Feel free to name drop in the comments section below.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty pleases, bribery and puppies are my weaknesses so this is a faster chapter, don't expect this short of a time span between chapters. Instead love the chapter and tell us you love it so that I can pass out.

Stiles walks into the house, following Derek who looks just at pained, waiting for the flood off words to escape his younger boyfriend's lips. Which flood they do the second the door shuts as Derek pockets his keys, facing the brunette. The house is silent until Stiles' voice fills the void between the empty walls.

“Why couldn't he just tell me?” Stiles asks him, walking around the room. Derek sighs.

“Babe, calm down, he will tell you sooner or later. Just relax, okay?” Derek says, trying to calm his upset boyfriend down from the scene he had just witnessed.

“Relax?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek as if the older man just asked him to do the impossible. “My own father doesn't trust me enough to tell me hes dating again.” Derek can see the hurt behind those words, he can't help but point out the hypocrisy in that statement. Afterall, they hadn't been too forthcoming with the information of their dating when it first happened.

“Babe, we didn't either.” He says and Stiles rolls his eyes at him.

“I understand that, Derek, but that was clearly different.” Derek purses his lips for a second and furrows his eyebrows, deciding against pointing out that no, in fact, it was no different or even if it was slightly different it was majorly different. They were basically the same thing.

“Stiles you have to see it from his eyes.” Derek replies instead.

“Which part?” Stiles asks, his arms flailing slightly. “The 'oh, I'm dating' or the 'oh, I'm dating so in order to get back at my son I will do it behind his back?” He asks and Derek raises a brow.

“Stiles, I highly doubt that's his thinking. What would he even have to get back at you for?” He questions the younger man, furrowing his brows while Stiles' hands flail a bit more this time.

“I don't know because...because I'm dating you, because I dated Jackson. Maybe because I didn't let him have fries the other day.” He says and Derek nods at him, and Stiles can tell just by looking at his boyfriend's face that the older man wasn't buying a word of his excuse but they were clearly reasonable reasons his father would want to get back at him for.

“He's not trying to get back at you.” Derek deadpans back and Stiles frowns at the slightly firm tone.

“Okay. Fine, say he has his reasons for it why...why her?” He ends with a slight whine to his voice because of the thought. Derek smiles slightly, even as his boyfriends shoulders slump.

“I'm sure your father thinks the same thing when he looks at us.” Derek says, his voice soft and Stiles' lip twists up at the side as if he found something funny.

“My father questions 'why her' when he looks at us?” Derek glares at his boyfriend lightly who just smiles and makes a face that tells Derek he said it first.

“You know what I mean. Why me?” Derek says a bit stronger and Stiles shakes his face.  
“No my father adores you, you make me happy.” Stiles says and Derek smiles back at him.

“Maybe she makes him happy” Stiles bites his lip at those words, wondering the same thing. He looks away before looking up, deflating slightly and sighing.

“Maybe but you and my dad get along...we don't. Why her, Derek?” He asks again and Derek smiles slightly.

“She's probably not that bad, babe.” Stiles stares at Derek shocked when Derek speaks, thinking back to the incident at Starbucks.

_“Oh my God.” He whispers. “Is that...is that who I think it is?” He asks, his eyes never leaving the window, while the other three looked to him._

_“Babe, who is that?” Derek asks._

_“Scott, Issac. Please tell me you see who is with my dad?” Stiles says, a horrified expression and voice taking over as he stares at the woman and his father, his heart pounding in his chest. Scott stares out the window shocked and Issac's lips part._

_“Is that...Ms. Blake?” Issac asks and Stiles let's out a choked noise at the confirmation and Derek looks between them._

_“Mmm, who's Ms. Blake?” Derek asks and Stiles looks to him in order to answer._

_“It's one of my teachers.” Stiles says before looking back at them as his father opened the car door for him, he felt nauseous. “My dad's dating my English teacher.” He says, swallowing and blinking back to the table in front of him. His dad. Was dating. His English teacher._

“Okay. Babe, I'm sorry.” Stiles nods, making sure Derek knew he should be and Derek continues. “Just don't worry about it so much, he'll tell you when he's ready. There are so many reasons why he might not have told you and you can ask him when he's ready. Okay? He'll tell you.” Stiles breathes and nods, accepting that.

“Okay, you're probably right. Let's not talk about my dad anymore.” Derek nods and looks around the house, smiling after a few minutes.

“Hey babe.” Stiles hums and looks to him while his grins, causing Stiles to look confused yet intrigued. “We have the house all to ourselves.” Stiles smiles and walks over, looking up at Derek and throwing his arms around Derek's neck.

“What did you have in mind?” Stiles asks him and Derek keeps his grin as he presses his lips to Stiles'. Stiles moans and grips Derek's hair loosely the other hand resting on his neck, keeping him close. Derek, uses one hand on Stiles' waist and the other on his lower back to pull him closer and deepens the kiss, and Stiles pulls away first. Pressing a kiss to the side of Derek's parted lips. “Bedroom?” He suggest and Derek is quick to pull him back and lead Stiles up the stairs. Stiles is quick to follow, his lips attempting to chase after Derek's when they part. Stiles stops Derek at the top of the stairs to kiss his lips a little harder, pushing his hips towards the man and using a grip on Derek's shirt to pull Derek towards his room. Derek smiles against the lips and follows Stiles, his own hand coming to keep stiles head up to his lip, thumb underneath their connected lips. Derek uses his free hand to push the door open and his other hand slides down so the heel of his palm is on Stiles' collar bone, giving a light shove until the brunette is past the threshold. He pulls away to shut the door and finds Stiles pulling his shirt off, he cocks an eyebrow. Stiles unbuttons his pants and looks back up to Derek, stopping at the eyebrow.

“You know we have at least a few hours.” Derek murmurs, walking toward the younger man who beams up at him and grabs the hem of his shirt, shoving it up enough so his hands can slip underneath it.

“We never have a few hours.” Stiles whispers back and leans up to kiss the side of Derek's mouth then his jaw. His hands go up, wrists pulling the shirt with it when they curl around Derek's shoulders to pause before they move back down. “Now.” He mumbles tracing his lips down to Derek's jaw. “Let me get some before we are royally fucked.” Derek moves his leg and runs it over Stiles' erection, who whines and grinds back against it. “Derek, now.” Derek shoves Stiles, who falls onto the bed with a breath coming out of him. He props himself on his elbows and smiles when Derek rids himself of his shift, tossing it away. “Wait.” He sits up and places his hands on Derek's hips, his fingers on his back and the heel on his palm on Derek's waistband. He looks up to Derek, who's green eyes burn down at him. He blinks and moves his thumbs, caressing the skin underneath it.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, hands reaching out to run through Stiles hair. Stiles stands and leans forward to kiss Derek again, meanwhile using his hands to unbutton Derek's pants. Derek's hands slide down Stiles back and dip under his waistband, grabbing his ass and pushing him forward. Stiles gasp against the lips and fumbles with the button on Derek's jeans before hooking his fingers under them and yanking them down. Derek's hands come back to his chest and shove him down again, this time following him down. Their lips stay connected as they crawl their way up the bed, towards the headboard, one of Derek's hands keeping the pants off Stiles as they go until Stiles is naked under him. Derek leaves his lips to kiss at his jaw before licking down his neck and stopping where it meets his shoulder and sucking a bruise into the skin, listening to the loud moan that escapes his lovers lips. He nips gently, listening to the gasp and smirks, trailing his lips down to Stiles' collar bone he presses a kiss there and then nips, sucking again.

“Derek.” Stiles sighs, pulling Derek closer and tilting his head back, causing Derek to lick up the front of this throat to his chin where he presses his lips to. Stiles tilts his head forward to kiss him and Derek runs his tongue over the roof of the younger man's mouth, who let's out a noise. Derek moans when Stiles' leg hooks around him and pull him down. “Derek.” His voice is more of a warning now, telling Derek they were running out of – what should be endless – time. Derek wants to be like this forever, wants to take the time to memorize every inch of Stiles' skin. Wants to lick and kiss every dip and scar and mark on his boyfriend's body. Wants Stiles under him and over him and kissing him and cussing loudly and whining and writhing. All of it, he just wants Stiles. Before he knows it his teeth are digging roughly into Stiles' shoulder, who moans louder than he has and Derek pulls away, looking at the mark and then looking at Stiles who bites his lips.

“That's hot.” Derek says, leaning down again to bite Stiles' neck. His teeth dig in a little harder and Stiles' hand tangles in his hair as he lets out a scream, arching slightly.

**

Issac walks into the house with Allison, bags in hand from the mall. He puts Allison's bag on the floor and hears a noise, straightening up and looking to his girlfriend to see if she heard it as well. She confirms and he listens, hearing a scream. One he recognizes as Stiles, he stands quickly and points to Allison.

“Stay here and call Aiden.” He tells her, while he runs up the stairs, hearing another scream. He almost smashes into Derek's locked door and is quick to pound on it, the side of his fist hitting the door loudly. “Stiles! Stiles, are you okay?” He yells. “What's going on?”

“I'm...” Stiles gasps. “F-f-fine. Oh, shit...fine...ahhh yes.” Issac frowns at the door, that certainly didn't sound fine, he was stuttering. What if he was hurt and scared?

“You don't sound fine.” Issac says back, his fist still against the door, hand still clenched around the door knob. He doesn't want to break Derek's door to get to Stiles, he can wait for Aiden.

“I'm so...Fine!” Stiles yells back, the word 'fine' coming out higher pitched and louder. “Fuck.” Issac's hand hits the door again as he's startled by the cuss word.

“Allison called Aiden, okay?” He tells the man behind the door.

“Wh-what? Whyyy? I _told_ you I was Fiiine.” Issac frowns at the moan he ends on, it makes him uncertain about just standing here. Stiles could be hurt!

“You didn't and don't sound Fiiine.” He mimics the moan back, trying to get Stiles to realize how bad he sounded and hopefully tell him what was going on. Issac hears the door downstairs open and Aiden's worried voice with Allison's as he runs up the stairs to them.

“Stiles!” Aiden yells, hitting the door. Both boys hear a louder thud, like furniture hitting the wall and panic.

“Shit!” Stiles cusses loudly causing two fists to hit the door.

“The fuck is going on!? Stiles are you okay? What's going on!” Aiden yells, anger and worry taking his features. He had been driving with Lydia on the way to get ice cream when he got a call from Allison saying Issac was worried about Stiles because he was screaming. Allison and Lydia are hidign their laughs at their boyfriends, looking at each other and wondering if they should tell them or see how long it takes them to figure out what was going on behind that door, what was really happening. They can hear a muffled voice.

“Nothing is going on, Aiden. Everything is fine. Now leave us alone.” Derek says back.

“A-a-aiden I'M f-fine!” Stiles tells him and Aiden glares at the door. So Derek was in there with Stiles huh?

“Derek, you better not be hurting him!” Aiden tells the older man while Issac nods next to him, both oblivious to the stifled laughter from behind them.

“Yeah, I swear. Derek, open this door.” Issac growls.

“Go. Away!” Derek yells back and Aiden glares while Issac pouts.

“Derek.” the blond whines. “please open the door.”

“No, now go away.” Derek says back, making a noise that's slightly muffled by the door but makes Aiden cross his arms defensively.

“Why won't you open the door?” Aiden says, not wanting to find out Kate really messed up Derek and the older man was in there giving Stiles exactly what Jackson gave him because, brother or not, Aiden won't hesitate to hurt Derek back.

“We're busy. Go away or when I get out I'll kick your asses. Go!” The older man yells back.

“Yeah,” Allison says, reaching for her boyfriend as she starts to take sympathy on the two hidden men. “Let's just go downstairs, Issac.”

“No! Stiles is hurt!” Issac screams at her.

“I'm not hurt.” Stiles denies before screaming Derek's name and causing both men to pound wildly on the door as if attempting to encourage one of the other's to open in.

“Guys, guys. He's fine, let's go, he's fine.” Lydia says but neither boy pays her any mind.

“Guys, please go downstairs.” Stiles pleads from the other side.

“No.” Issac drags out.

“The hell with that.” Aiden says. They both sit against the wall and stare at the door until Stiles yells at them Go and Derek yells Now at them. They slowly make their way to their laughing girlfriends, who are walking down the stairs until they hear another bang and Stiles screaming again.

“Oh my God! Fuck, Der-Ahh, yes” And a yell from Derek following, then they're running back towards the door, pounding on it a bit more viciously this time, yelling for the two to open the door now. “Stop!” Stiles yells after a few minutes and the two stop, listening to the sounds on the other side. After what feels like forever Derek opens the door and Issac is running towards Stiles while Aiden's in Derek's space.

“What the fuck was going on?” Aiden asks. “Stiles are you okay? Did Derek hurt you?” He asks, looking over to Stiles, who looks at him like he's crazy, while rubbing at his neck.

“Why didn't you guys let us in?” Issac asks while Derek glares at the two laughing girlfriends who look like they're about to cry or fall over. “You're bruised!” Issac yells, poking softly at one of the bruises on Stiles' neck who flushes and swats at the hand.

“You bruised him,explain now!” Aiden says, looking as intimidating as he can but Derek just sighs.

“They aren't those kind of bruises.” Derek tells him, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Oh right, then what are they?” Aiden asks and Stiles shoves at him, moving to stand next to Derek while looking at Aiden a little annoyed.

“They're hickeys. You know what you should be leaving on Lydia...” He looks to Issac. “And Allison.”

“Why in the hell would you guys think Stiles was in trouble?” Derek asks, putting an arm around Stiles' shoulder and holding him close.

“I heard him screaming.” Issac says and Stiles groans.

“Oh my God.” He says, hiding his face in Derek's side and shaking his head as a flush takes over his face.

“What was going on?” Aiden asks and Stiles looks to him, stuttering before Lydia laughs out loud, over Allison, catching everyone's attention.

“You dumbass, they were having sex.” Lydia tells them laughing.

“Well, why was Stiles screaming like he was in pain?” Issac asks, raising a brow and turning back towards the couple being wrongfully interrogated but the two of them. Stiles shrugs Derek's arm off him to roll his eyes and Derek let's it fall, leaning against the door frame.

“He wasn't.” Derek says, a little cocky for getting his boyfriend to scream that loud.

“It was pleasure.” Allison says.

“Yeah, something I'd like to be doing.” Lydia says, pursing her lips and Aiden takes the hint but Issac shakes his head and stops him, pointing at Stiles.

“But he wasn't a screamer before.” Issac says and Stiles raises his brows looking at Issac.

“And how do you know that?” He asks, a little outraged. He wasn't much of a screamer with Jackson, reasonably so but Issac didn't know that.

“Scott and I walked on you and Jackson a lot. You're more or a moaner than a screamer.” Stiles flushes at the accusation while Derek growls at the names slightly beside him, clenching his fists.

“Then obviously Jackson wasn't doing it right or Stiles wasn't enjoying it.” Stiles blinks at Derek's words but seems otherwise unfazed by them.

“Or the fucker was raping him.” Aiden growls quietly but everyone hears it. Allison and Lydia see the way Stiles goes tense at those words and decide to ask him later.

“Okay, now that you know Stiles is okay let's go down stairs and wait for everyone else to show up.” Allison says before the guys notice Stiles' unease and the guys mumble their acceptance of going downstairs. Lydia watches as Stiles visibly relaxes at Derek's touch on his shoulder.

**

Stiles is leaned forward in between Aiden and Derek, cussing violently at the three boys while Lydia and Allison are gossiping quietly away from them. Issac is on the other side of Derek also cussing loudly and Aiden's screaming at them while they play a game that neither girl is interested in at the moment. The two are able to block out the yells as they talk.

“Fuck, no! You suck!” Aiden yells, almost throwing his controller. “You totally cheated.”

“Awe, go cry to your girlfriend!” Stiles says back, eyes never leaving the screen. Aiden leans back and waits.

“You know, we should go out after this game, I'm kind of hungry.” Aiden says and Issac grunts, confirming it. Stiles and Derek both agree and Lydia perks at the words, tugging on Allison.

“We'll make you guys something to eat. Stiles, come on?” Stiles raises a brow but doesn't look at Lydia as she speaks or Allison.

“What? No, I'm totally kicking ass, you go.” He says and Aiden lifts his head to look at his girlfriend who pulls a bitch face at Stiles, even though the man wasn't looking at her.

“Stiles, you better get your ass in that kitchen before I get you in the kitchen.” Lydia threatens and Stiles freezes, looking up to her and nodding.

“Yes, ma'am. Totally. Whatever you want. Yeah, I didn't want to play this game anyway. To the kitchen.”He leans over and kisses the side of Derek's mouth who turns to kiss him back, ignoring the groan from Lydia and Aiden. Stiles stands and follows the girls to the kitchen, resisting the urge to grumble the entire few steps there. Stiles does however mock them for deciding to make sandwiches for the guys but helps anyway, halfway through the girls can't keep silent anymore.

“Hey, Stiles.” Allison calls softly, frowning over at the man who finishes another sandwich, sliding it across the table and putting chips on the plate next to it. He looks up to her.

“Yeah?” He asks, raising a brow and looking to Lydia when he feels the sets of eyes burning into him and frowns back.

“Can we ask you something?” The strawberry blond asks and he nods.

“Yeah. Why is something wrong?” He questions, wondering what exactly they needed to talk to him about that could have their faces like that. He doesn't recall anything happen recently, nothing that would cause those face anyway.

“No, about you.” Allison clarifies, careful with her voice and choice of words. Stiles hums back at her, wondering what he did wrong now.

“Why did you tense when Aiden said rape?” Lydia asks straight out and he can't help his body as it tenses at the word, blink at her and frowning, feigning confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asks back and Allison raises a brow, sensing the fake emotion as fast as Lydia can spot it.

“You tensed when Aiden said Jackson raped you..like you're doing now.” The brunette tells him and he furrows his brows, shifting his muscles and shaking his head.

“What? I'm not tense.” He denies, swallowing around the lump that grows in his throat and turning back to Allison and Lydia's finished sandwiches, avoiding the girls as he pours chips onto the plates.

“You don't have to hide it from us.” Lydia tells him, frowning and reaching out to him but he pulls back, looking up to her again.

“I'm not hiding anything from you. There's nothing to hide.” He denies and Allison purses her lips for a second.

“Really?” She asks, skeptic and unbelieving of the words Stiles spoke. Stiles lets out a breath and looks down. He purses his lips and moves his eyes to look at her, keeping his head down but not answeting.

“Spill it, now.” Lydia tells him, softer than a commend but with the same firmness behind it her voice held when she told him to come into the kitchen with them, which now he understands was a ploy to get him away from other...possibly overprotective ears and eyes.

“It's not what you think, you don't understand. Jackson didn't...he didn't...” His voice stops and he shakes his head, hoping to convey the message that there was no rape.

“Did he?” Lydia asks and Stiles growls slightly, annoyed with the continuous questioning of him telling the truth.

“No cause we were dating.” He tells her and opens the fridge, pulling out drinks for everyone. Allison swallows.

“Did u tell him to stop?” Stiles freezes and goes silent as he thinks back. The girls stay silent, letting the room follow for a few minutes until stiles opens his mouth.

“Well I...I mean...he didn...can we not talk about this? There's nothing to talk about.” He tells the girls, his voice going from unsure and afraid to firm and tough. Lydia shakes her head.

“I think we need to.” He growls and stares at her for a few minutes before grabbing two plates. He wants to dart but he's afraid they'll take it too far and ask him in front of everyone.

“He did, okay? You guys happy now?” He storms away, leaving them to grab a few plates and drinks as he hands a plate to Derek, Issac and a drink to Derek, holding his own drink and plate close, staring angrily at the television, now flipped onto some show he's never seen before.

“Aw, Stiles, what's wrong? Your sandwich not come out right?” Issac teases, hoping to get a smile out of the obviously anger teen, who in return just makes a semi-grunt noise that makes the three concerned.

“Shut up, Issac.” Aiden asks, leaning forward. “Stiles, what's wrong?”

“Babe, you look like you're about to cry. What happened?” Derek asks and Stiles doesn't answer them, just stares at the TV, trying to hold back his anger and tears, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest. Lydia hands Aiden a plate and drink, looking to Stiles in sympathy.

“He's fine you guys.” She says but none of them really buy it and Derek knows they're lying as he looks at his boyfriend. He hates that look Stiles has on his face. Aiden moves to go sit with Lydia, leaving Stiles room to move if he were mad at Derek. After a few minutes Derek's calm and wondering what his boyfriend is mad about but figures it's better to push it aside for now and cheer him up, clearly he didn't want to talk about it yet and the tears looked like they were leaving his eyes so Derek decided to file it in his mind and ask about it late. Stiles lifts his sandwich, still angry, and Derek ducks his head taking a bite out of it and smiling when Stiles makes a noise.

“Dereeek.” Stiles whines to him, looking to him wide-eyed and curious. Derek smiles and swallows, blinking innocently.

“Oh, sorry, was that not mine?” He asks and Stiles pouts back at him so Derek lifts his own sandwich. “Here, I'll offer you a bite of mine as an apology, deal?” Stiles nods and grabs Derek's hand which is wrapped around the sandwich, moving his head to take a large bite out of Derek's sandwich. Derek's jaw falls and he gapes at Stiles who is trying to chew while looking like a chipmunk, it's somehow the cutest, grossest thing he's ever seen. The struggle Stiles is going through makes his lips snap shut and he rolls his eyes smiling. “Happy now.” Stiles doesn't answer right away opting to swallow and then hum, snatching a chip from Derek's plate and smirking as he ate it. Derek grabs Stiles' plate and places it on the table, grabbing the young man's hips and digging the tips of his fingers into Stiles' side until Stiles falls backward with a laugh escaping his lips as Derek tickles him.

“Der-derek!” He squeals out, shoving and twisting at the feeling, laughing underneath Derek who is more than happy to see Stiles' smile and hear him laughing. “Derek!” He laughs out, unaware of the eyes on them. “sto-op. Derek, stooop.” He laughs and Derek doesn’t but slows slightly.

“On one condition.” Derek says and stiles nods, his own hands wrapped around Derek's wrists, looking in his boyfriend's eyes as he hovers above Stiles.

“Anything, what?” Derek ducks down and kisses Stiles, hoping to let the younger man know he doesn't want to hurt him. Stiles just smiles up at him when he pulls away.

“You tell me what happened in the kitchen.” Stiles' smile falls but he nods at Derek's words, looking over to the other occupants.

“But...later.” Derek nods and runs his fingers over Stiles' hips again, getting a wiggle from the younger man. Allison and Lydia stare at them shocked, wondering if Stiles was going to tell Derek the truth. Derek doesn't sit up and off his boyfriend instead choosing to look down at him, knees still pressed into the couch, eyes flickering between Stiles and Stiles flushes at the look in Derek's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for that horrible tease porn scene, can't write it to save my life...but it was something. And I bet you didn't see the Sheriff dating Stiles' English teacher coming. And I loved writing protective Aiden and Issac interrupting sexy times completely clueless cause they're so worried. Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been such a long wait, sorry. Here it is, finally.

_“You tell me what happened in the kitchen.” Stiles' smile falls but he nods at Derek's words, looking over to the other occupants._

_“But...later.” Derek nods and runs his fingers over Stiles' hips again, getting a wiggle from the younger man. Allison and Lydia stare at them shocked, wondering if Stiles was going to tell Derek the truth. Derek doesn't sit up and off his boyfriend instead choosing to look down at him, knees still pressed into the couch, eyes flickering between Stiles and Stiles flushes at the look in Derek's eyes._

“You're gonna tell us too right?” Aiden asks, leaning forward, while Issac nods, both wanting to know what was wrong with the younger man.

“Yeah, you are right?” Issac voices and Allison hits his thigh while Lydia elbows Aiden in the ribs.

“Ow.” Aiden says, rubbing his ribs. “I'm just worried about him.”

“Shut it.” Lydia hisses towards him, remembering Stiles' face when they first entered the room.

“If Stiles wants to tell you that's on him and I don't want you bugging him.” Derek says, sitting to glare at the two boys, emphasizing his point. Stiles looks to them pleadingly.

“Yeah, guys, please let it go.” And they do, for Stiles and because Lydia's quick to switch the conversation and tell Allison about her day with Aiden, Stiles leaning up and adding his own input to the conversation while cuddlign up to Derek's side, sighing when his lover wraps an arm around him. When it gets to Stiles he growls out the story finishing with “My dads dating...our English teacher...Ms. Blake....”

“Oh, wow, did you confront him?” Allison asks, her lips parted slightly in shock. She didn't even know Stiles' dad was looking for someone to date but then again, apparently Stiles didn't either.

“No, I didn't. He left.” Stiles says and Derek frowns at him.

“Maybe you should tell him you know and how you feel about it.” The older man tells him and Stiles shakes his head, almost violently.

“No,no, I can't...I couldn't do it.” Stiles says and Derek smiles lightly, running fingers through Stiles hair.

“Babe, call him and tell him. If you can't do it to his face do it now before you can't” Stiles looks up to Derek who nods back at him and finally gives in, sighing and standing to leave the room. He pulls out his phone and stares at it for a while, breathing, figuring out how to word it. After a few minutes he dials his father and waits, listening. When his father answers he bites his lip.

“Can we talk?” He asks.

“Sure, what's up kiddo?”

“Uhm...” He pauses unsure. He swallows and nods. “Have you been seeing anyone?” He swallows and waits, the silence on the other phone makes him a little nervous. Maybe he should've waited for his father to come to him but he had the right to know right?

“Yeah.” His father's voice is soft. “You should really meet her.”

“I know her.” Stiles replies without thought.

“You do?”

“Well, not know her, know her but she's my teacher.”

“Oh, well, you should really get to know her...how about dinner tonight. And you can invite Derek?”

“Are you sure dad?” Stiles asks, a little unsure about actually meeting her...especially this soon.

“Yeah, you two come over at 6.” Stiles agrees to his father's words and hangs up with a goodbye, tucking his phone in his pocket. Dinner with the girlfriend of his father and with his boyfriend who's probably closer to his father's new girlfriend's age than his father is, now that he thinks about it. He sighs and walks over to Derek, looking innocently at him. Derek raises his brow, well aware he's about to be told something he's not sure he'll like. Stiles grins and places his hand on the back of the couch, straddling Derek with his knees pressed on either side of the man, who instantly grabs his waist to make sure he doesn't fall. Stiles kisses him, knowing if he tries hard enough Derek will say yes to anything but apparently Derek knows this two because it's not too long until he's pulling away and leaving Stiles pouting back at him.

“How'd it go?” Derek asks and Stiles licks his lips.

“Dad invited me to meet her at dinner, you have to come too.” Derek shakes his head at his younger boyfriend who nods persistently back at him.

“No.” Derek says.

“C'mon Derek, please, my dad invited you.”

“Really?” Derek asks, raising his brows, not believing the words Stiles says. He doubts the Sheriff would want him to intrude on their dinner and he's already had one awkward dinner with the man.

“Yes, Derek, he said to be there by six. C'mon, you have to.”

“Stiles. That's between the three of you. I don't want to get in the middle of that.” Stiles leaned forward and wiggled his hips, uncaring of the other four people who had decided not even to look at them, instead choosing to stare intently at the TV and give the couple their privacy.

“I promise he invited you and if you come and behave I promise you won't regret it.” He whispers, and to make a point he leans down and kisses Derek, nipping at the older man's bottom lip. Derek smirks when he pulls away.

“Alright, fine, I'll go but only because you promised your dad invited me and you...asked so nicely.” Derek teases back, just pressing his lips to Stiles before turning the young man so he's on the couch next to Derek. “I should go get dressed.” Stiles playfully glares at him and watches Derek walk up the stairs. He makes a noise when a pillow hits him and looks to Lydia.

“Go get him, I'll keep the boys down here.” She winks and Stiles laughs but hurries after Derek up the stairs. He stops at the door and bites his lip, looking at Derek. Derek lifts his head and looks to Stiles, trying to hide the smile at the adorable nervous look on Stiles' face.

“You wanna talk about it?” Derek asks, walking over and pulling a shirt. He allows Stiles to do up his forgotten belt, letting the young man stay silent for a while.

“I'm just nervous.” Stiles whispers before looking up. “What if she leaves him when she finds out I'm his son?” Derek almost laughs at that and shakes his head.

“Stiles, you're father is the Sheriff, everyone knows you're his son.” Stiles shakes his head at that, but it was true, people knew him as the Sheriff's kid more than as Stiles. In another world, that's probably all he'd have ever been to Derek, was the annoying Sheriff's kid.

“Well either one she doesn't know or two she doesn't realize it's me.” He tells Derek who frowns.

“Why would you think that?” Derek asks, wondering who could even dislike Stiles, let alone run away from someone because of him.

“I don't know. Who knows?” Stiles almost hysterically yells and Derek grabs his hands, holding them.

“You're overreacting. Calm down, babe.” Derek soothes and Stiles shakes his head but doesn't pull his hands away, which Derek sees as a win.

“I can't, Derek! What if...what if he really does like her and she really does make him happy and I ruin all of that.” Derek pulls Stiles a little closer and puts a hand to his cheek, making the younger man look in his eyes.

“Babe, Stiles, relax. That won't happen.” Derek says and Stiles calms, leaning into the touch.

“Yeah, yeah. You're right.” Stiles says, inhaling slowly and breathing out. “You're right.” Stiles smiles and Derek and Derek smiles back.

“So you ready?” He watches the calm face turn to a horrified one and regrets asking when Stiles shakes his head.

“No. Nope. Aiden!” He yells. “Call my father and cancel!” Derek sighs and rolls his eyes as Aiden comes into view.

 

“No, don't.” Derek tells Aiden, pulling Stiles slightly. “Now, let's go.”

“No, no. Aiden. Aiden! Save me!” He yells a bit more dramatic than necessary but he really doesn't want to go, he really can't go. He can't go because he knows he'll ruin it, he knows he will. He and Ms. Blake don't get along as it is. When she finds out about Stiles it'll ruin everything.

“What?” Aiden asks. “What's going on?” Derek explains it and Stiles is shaking his head, pleading with Derek now.

“I can't, Derek, I can't. Don't make me.” Aiden grabs Stiles' shoulder and for a second the younger man thinks he's safe until he squeezes and meets Stiles' eyes.

“You're doing this for your father.” Aiden tells him and Stiles pouts at him.

“Traitor.” He mutters but follows Derek outside of the house, saying goodbye to the other three.

**

Derek squeezes Stiles hand to reassure him that everything would be okay before he exits the car. Stiles takes a deep breath before exhaling and following Derek. He opens the door and calls for his father, smiling when he sees him and fighting to keep it on his face when Ms. Blake follows him. John smiles at Derek and Jennifer sends a big smile both their directions.

“Stiles, Derek this is Jennifer Blake. Jennifer this is my son Stiles and his boyfriend Derek Hale.” John says and Derek shakes her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jennifer” he greets and she smiles.

“Nice to meet you too.” She says to him and then looks to Stiles. “Hi Stiles.”

“Hi Ms. Blake.” He says to her, smiling but feeling a bit awkward. His father was dating his English teacher, he's not sure he'll ever get over this. He and Scott always thought if their parents started dating it'd be each other because they were both single, worked weird hours and had sons that were basically brothers already.

“Oh, no, nonsense. Call me Jennifer or Jen, for short.” She says with a smile and Stiles returns it.

“Okay, Jennifer.” He doesn't mean to make a face at that but he can't help it. They make their way to sit while they wait for dinner.

“So, Derek.” Jennifer asks. “How old are you?”

“I'm twenty two.” Derek says and she smiles.

“Oh, okay. I'm 29.” She replies and Stiles is able to fight off his face this time as the timer goes off.

“I'll be right back.” The Sheriff says, standing and making his way to the kitchen, leaving the three alone.

“Aren't you too old to be dating Stiles?” She asks Derek while Stiles lifts his eyebrows giving her a face.

“Uhm, excuse me?” He questions and she blinks at him.

“I just think he's a little too old for you.” She tells him and he scoffs, glaring back.

“Aren't you too young to be dating my father?” He retaliates, glaring. Derek's eyes go wide at that while Jennifer looks taken aback.

“Stiles.” He scolds before looking back to Jennifer. “I'm sorry, Jennifer.” Stiles wants to call Derek a traitor. He was simply defending their relationship.

“No it's okay. He has a point but, oh well, you can't help who you love.” Stiles raises his brows, hypocritical bitch, he thinks and Derek just smiles at her.

“That's true.” The older man says, wrapping his arms around Stiles who can't help but smile at the gesture. His father returns to the room and Stiles is ready to jump at the idea of getting away from Jennifer.

“Is food ready dad?” Stiles asks and John nods, frowning at his son.

“Yes?” He says, wondering what was wrong with his son.

“I will go set the table.” Stiles says, standing from his position in Derek's arm and leaving the room, ignoring his father's funny look and Derek's sigh. When Stiles has finished setting the table he comes back and smiles. “Table's set.” Stiles says and John ushers them to the table, Derek grabbing and squeezing Stiles' hand once again. They ate and talked about his dad's work for a while until it fell short.

“So, Stiles, after Allison and Scott broke up did he ever move on?” Jennifer questions, thinking about some of the gossip between the teachers in the lounge. Allison and Scott were a discussion and she knew Scott was Stiles' friend.

“Not to sound rude but when did you start teaching and how do you know they dated?” Derek asks, curious about how she could possibly know that because it had been so long ago.

“I've been teaching there for five months now.” She smiles at him. “and some of the teachers talk about it, so they told me.”

“He's not hung up on here, he's dating Cora.” Stiles says back, defending his friend. He didn't like the thought of teachers discussing them and their love lives for entertainment or shits and giggles.

“Cora Hale?” She asks, looking to Derek. “Your sister?”

“Yes.” Stiles hisses, while John raises a brow at him. “His little sister.”

“How did that happened?” She asks and smiles at John.

“Scott was a bit mopey after they broke up, Allison was his first girlfriend. So he and Issac started hanging out a bit more, they usually ended up at the Hale place. One day, while Issac was out with Allison, Scott was there alone with Cora...” Stiles starts the story. He recalled it perfectly because he had walked in and Scott still called him afterward to freakout, even though Stiles had seen it all.

_Scott had been working up the courage to ask out Cora for a few weeks now, spending time with her and Issac, Issac occasionally leaving them alone, made him realize his true feelings for Cora. He really liked her, like a lot more than this friendship thing they had going on. He had been really nervous about it though because he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with her or worse, with this family. He loved the Hale's and he didn't want to anger them._

_“C-c-Cora, I was...was th-thinking may...maybe we sh-should...I mean....not if-you don't ha-have to...it's st-stupid but...” He pauses and inhales looking over to her. Her head was tilted and she was smiling at him, confused but intrigued. “Do you wanna go out sometime?” He asks and she giggles a bit._

_“Um...um...” She inhales and watches his nervous face become worried. “Yes!” She says, pouncing and kissing him on the lips. “I'd love to.” Stiles opens the door and walks in, stopping and gasping when he sees the brunette straddling his friend. Issac looks between them before glaring slightly._

_“The fuck...is this?” Issac asks, looking between the two and then at Stiles who just shrugs, looking at them._

“And that's how Issac and I found out they even liked each other.” Stiles finishes.

“Huh.” Derek huffs and Stiles looks to him. “I'm surprised Scott's still alive.” Stiles nods, agreeing and the Sheriff raises a brow.

“Yeah, and I'm surprised Stiles is too.” Stiles looks to his father.

“What?” He asks, taking in the man's expression.

“You shouldn't be telling people's business like that.” John says to his son who raises his brows and holds back a laugh.

“You're joking right? Scott tells my business to everyone all the time.” Stiles says and John can't deny that, the two of them had big mouths and didn't understand the word personal. Instead he looks to Derek.

“So, Derek, how are Issac and Allison doing?” He asks and Stiles looks down, stabbing his fork into his chicken.

“They're good.” Derek tells the Sheriff who nods while Jennifer looks intrigues.

“Wait, Scott hung out with Scott even though he was dating Allison?” She asks.

“No,” Derek says, shaking his head. “Issac and Allison didn't date right away. They spent a lot of time together but they never actually started dating until after Cora and Scott got together. They were really close and liked each other but they respected Scott too much to jump into dating.”

“Oh,” Jennifer hums and Stiles nods. “Do you know how they got together? If you don't mind me asking.” She adds for good measure and Derek smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I've been told the story a few times....” He hums,trying to recall the information. “They were out with Lydia, Ethan, Aiden and Danny...”

_Issac and Allison sneak off sometime during the two couples romantic crap in order to grab some food. It's been a few weeks since Scott and Cora got together and besides some double or triple dates with their friends or hanging out there hadn't been indication of dating or being anything more than friends. Neither of them had made the next move. They were standing next to the counter when Allison decides to ask._

_“Are we something? Or are we just friends.” She asks._

_“I'd like to be, if you want to.” He says and shakes his head. “I mean, dating. If you want to.” She smiles and nods._

_“I would, I do want to.” She tells him and he grins, grabbing her hand as they walk back to the group. Lydia looks at them and the smile almost splits her face in half._

_“Finally.” She says. “Took you two long enough.”_

“They came home and told everyone.” Derek says and the topic moves along. About Jennifer workigna and Stiles' day. By the time they're finished, Jennifer clears the plates and looks to John, who is still in uniform from work.

“John, sweetie, you should go change clothes and get comfortable.” He agrees and leaves the three in the kitchen, she looks to Stiles. “Maybe, you should do the dishes Stiles.”

“We have a dishwasher, you know?” Stiles says, raising his brows and trying to keep attitude out of his voice.

“Your father said it wasnt working so maybe you should do them.” Jennifer tells him and Stiles narrows his eyes.

“I used it the other night and it worked fine.” He tells her and she smiles back at him, seeming a bit forced and annoyed.

“Well its not working now.” She tells him and Derek looks in between them, wondering how to stop the inevitable fight that seemed to loom in the distance.

“Just cause you're fucking my dad doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.” Derek gapes at Stiles while John walks back in.

“Hey!” John yells when he comes into the room “Stiles why are you yelling at Jennifer?” He questions and Stiles points accusingly at her, a bit like a child.

“She's trying to be my mom and tell me what to do.” He tells his father and Jennifer shakes her head.

“I was just suggesting it.” She says, her tone calm and eyes on him. He rolls his own.

“No, you were demanding it.” Stiles replies.

“It wasn't like that Stiles.” She says, her voice soft, wishing to convey the message that she hadn't meant it that way.

“Yes, it was. Stop lying to my dad.” Stiles bites and Derek stands, sensing John getting mad.

“John, she was kind of demanding Stiles to do the dishes.” He vouches for his boyfriend, who looks to him gratefully before looking to his dad.

“Derek, I know you're just siding with Stiles because he's your boyfriend.” John says and Derek shakes his head.

“No, I'm not.” He tries and Stiles growls slightly.

“Dad, she sent you to change and me to do the dishes so she could be alone with Derek.” Stiles says, clearly getting the wrong impression as even Derek looks at him a little weird. Jennifer shakes her head but can't voice her opinion as Jon does.

“Stiles, I have had it from you, you need to cut the crap because I have had it up to here with you. I don't think Jen was trying to make a pass at your boyfriend.” He says to his son and Jennifer nods, thinking it was well said.

“I agree.” She says and John looks to her.

“And Jen, Stiles has been through a lot so ease up on him. He may be 18 but he's still my kid.” John says and both of them soften up a bit looking at each other. “Now, are we all good or are there a few words that should be exchanged?” Stiles sighs and shuffles his feet.

“Sorry, Jennifer, I just don't want my dad hurt, he's been through enough already and I don't want anything to happen.” Stiles says and she nods in understanding, smiling at him.

“I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I really do like your father and I'll do my best not to hurt him.” Stiles smiles at her and tells her it's okay before he gives her a small hug and then walk back to his boyfriend, oblivious to the joyous tears filling Jennifer's eyes at him accepting her slowly. John puts a hand on her back and she smiles at him before following the couple back to sit. The four talk aimlessly about past adventures and Derek's family when Jennifer gets curious.

“Are Issac, Ethan and Aiden your brothers?” She asks and Derek nods.

“Yeah, my parents adopted them a few years back.”

“Oh, if you don't mind me asking...why did they start adopting?” Jennifer asks and Stiles looks over as well, curiosity written on his features. He'd always wondered but he never asked. Talia had adopted the three of them later on in their life, which is really unheard of. Most parents want kids, young children when they first start adopting but maybe since Talia already had three she just wanted some teenagers. Stiles never asked but he was always curious.

“My mom knew Issac and his family...when his dad died she uh...she didn't want him going into the system and being on his own for years so she took him in.” Derek says, recalling the first day Issac had shown up with a shiner and a cut under his eye, looking unsure of himself. Issac's come a long way since then.

“What about the twins?” Jennifer asks and Stiles bumps his knee lightly, smiling at him.

“They were already in a house and Issac was friends with them...they came from similar backgrounds so they were close, Aiden was protective of the two. Issac would invite them over and the three would stay outside until one of us told them to come in. The more they got used to us, the more they'd spend time with us and the closer we'd get. They'd have to leave the same time everyday but eventually my mom went and took them in too.” Derek says with a nod, Stiles and Scott would be over with the three as well. He's not actually sure if Stiles and Scott just assumed Issac, Ethan and Aiden were a package deal or if the boys knew the exact date but if Derek knew anything about Stiles, he bets his boyfriend knew the exact time Talia finally adopted the twins.

“How long have they been with you guys now?” The sheriff asks, furrowing his brows and Derek smirks.

“A little over four years.” He tells his boyfriend's father who nods as if recalling it.

**

Jackson laid on his bed, eyes narrowed at the paper clenches in his hands. Stiles was stupid if he thought that this was a smart move to make on his part. Little shit. His father was an attorney, he won't let this happen. Jackson won't let this happen. He shoves his table and growls at it, leaving the paper on his bed as he restrains himself from trashing his room. He wasn't going down with a restraining order and he was going to make Stiles regret even thinking about this.

_Jackson smiles bitterly at the Sheriff as he shuts the door, looking at the papers he was just served and swallowing. “Dad, we have a problem.” He yells, walking towards his father, who looks up at him._

_“What is it?” Mr. Whittemore asks him, standing up and walking to him as he takes in Jackson's horrified face._

_“I got served a temporary restraining order to stay away from Stiles until our hearing.” Jackson says and his father snatches the papers from him, face angry._

_“What in the world did you do?” He all but yells at the younger man, looking down to the papers._

_“Nothing.” Jackson defends._

_“It says you abused him. Jackson, Dammit! Look we'll fix this okay? You need to tell me everything.” He says, trying to calm himself as he looks at Jackson, who looks offended at the accusation._

_“You believe I would hurt him?” Jackson cries, as though the thought of hurting Stiles disgusted him._

_“Yes I believe this because of your anger, Jackson, but it doesn't matter cause I can't have a son who has a restraining order for abuse.” He tells Jackson who shakes his head._

_“But I didn’t do it.” Javkson defends again, looking a bit desperate for the man he called dad to believe him._

_“If I'm going to help you, you need to be honest with me.” Jackson swallows and sighs._

_“Dad, why would I hurt Stiles?” Jackson asks and his father raises a brow._

_“Because hes an annoying little shit.” He says, as if it was common knowledge that the Stilinski kid was annoying. Jackson gapes._

_“That was really uncalled for.” The son replies, as if defending Stiles._

_“Doesn't make it any less true....I wouldn’t be surprised if his father slaps him around.” The man mutters, looking down to the paper._

_“So, what do I need to get out of this?” Jackson says, ignoring the previous words._

_“First you have to tell me everything. I need all the people who could've witnessed this...this Ryan kid and you need some alibis you need to prove you didn’t do this.” He says and Jackson nods._

_“Everything as of when?”Jackson asks and the father looks up to him._

_“The first time he wrote down you hit him.”_

_“What did he write?” Jackson asks, nervous as his father flips through the pages._

_“Jackson you gave him a black eye because he didnt want to stay the night!?” There's obvious anger in his voice as he speaks, the papers shaking as his hands move and he looks to Jackson as though the boy is insane._

_“You said it yourself, he's an annoying shit.” Jackson defends his actions and the older man shakes his head._

_“Well, what the fuck, Jackson, that doesn’t mean give him a black eye.”_

_“It was an accident, we were playing it's not my fault he bruises easily!” Jackson tries, going a different direction._

_“Jackson, how do you accidentally give him a black eye?” His father emphasizes the injury, looking at his son._

_“I don't know, dad, I just did. I don't even think I hit him I think he hit the door on the way out.” Jackson tries again and his father looks at him like hes stupid._

_“Jackson the whole door, really? His whole face would've been bruised.” Jackson sighs._

_“If I hit him would he have stayed the night?” Jackson pleads for his father to believe he didn't do that, he couldn't do that. His father just shakes his head._

_“That's not gonna stick, Jackson. Are you crazy? You gave him a black eye, of course he'd stay the night.” He says back and Jackson gives a bit of a shrug._

_“Okay, so I gave him a black eye on accident.” He admits and his father, sighs, giving up_

_“Alright, fine.” The man looks back to the paper. “What about when you fought because he was out with Scott and you bruised his back and his knees.” He looks up to Jackson for an explanation and Jackson narrows his eyes._

_“When me and stiles fought in the classroom?” Jackson questions._

_“It says here the fight was in his room. Do you have anyone to back up your claim of it being in a classroom?” Jackson shakes his head at the question and looks down before looking up again._

_“No, dad.” He answers and the man sighs in response._

_“Then they’d believe him first about what happened. The Ryan kid can he back you up?” He pauses, reading the next section. “You put him in the hospital? Jackson are you crazy?” He yells at the young blond who instantly goes to defend himself._

_“He was breaking up with me and I lost my temper.” His voice is soft though and he continues with a shrug. “And Ryan could only back up the most recent time, he was in the library but he left.”_

_“That's fine, we can convince him that he saw you leave and I'll cover you for the hospital because he didn’t tell the cops it was you. You were with me understand?” The man ducks his head, face stern._

_“Dad, what if somebody saw me leave his house afterward?” There's a slight panic to Jackson's voice and the man just shakes his head._

_“His father might be the sheriff but I’m the one who gets people off the hook or put them in. No one's gonna come forward with that and they can't get people in the court at your hearing except Ryan so don't worry about it. Just don't let anyone convince you, you weren’t with me. do you understand Jackson?” Jackson nods at his father's words._

_“Yeah, dad, but...” Jackson get cut off._

_“No buts.”_

_“But dad I didn’t mean any of it.” Jackson denies, looking upset and sad._

_“It doesn’t matter if you meant it, you did it. You should've came to me and we couldve stopped this before it got to this.” The attorney speaks, jaw clenching slightly in anger._

_“I was trying to win him back so he didn't get with Derek or Ryan.” Jackson says._

_“Why?”His father asks, confused and looking at his son like the boy was crazy._

_“Because they're bad for him:” Jackson fights, trying to make his father understand._

_“Oh. Like you're any better?” Jackson swallows at the blow._

_“I am better.” His voice is strong and he sounds so sure of himself._

_“Jackson, how can you be better? You can't say you're protecting him, you hurt him.” His father replies and Jackson shakes his head._

_“I was dumb and stupid. I know you've heard people can change and that’s what I did.” Jackson defends himself and his father rolls his eyes._

_“Jackson, get over yourself or do I need to remind you you have a restrainer order?” He holds the restraining order up and Jackson looks down, hurt at the words and sad that it got this way. He looks back to his father who just raises a brow and shakes his head._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest it's ever taken us to write this for multiple reasons that I'm not gonna bore you with. I apologize for the delay and hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter does again deal with some abuse and other subjects you might want to avoid. There's alos some violence, it's not really descriptive but we all have different views so it could be. It's also I think the longest chapter we've written. 
> 
> Forgive us for the delay?

Derek was finishing up some course online, eyes narrowed and head rested on his pointer finger. He hums as he writes down some notes for himself, not that he thought he'd forget it, it was just safer to have some notes on hand. He sighs and leans back, he had been at this all day, Stiles hadn't shown up. Laura was messing around with the younger ones, trying to fit in and that was last he checked, by now she should be at work. He spun his chair and looked at the ceiling. He was getting kind of bored, he felt like a teenager, not that he was much older but still. He just wanted to do something. He hears someone knock on the door, loud and a bit panicked but doesn't pay it much mind until he hears Aiden greeting Stiles then he grins because that meant Stiles was here. 

“Stiles, what's wrong?” He hears Aiden say a little louder than necessary but that's probably because of the teasing, loud tone he used earlier to greet the kid, letting Derek know he was here. Derek's up and out of his seat in a few seconds, running down the stairs loudly and looking to Stiles. His boyfriend meets his eyes and looks absolutely broken, he's trying to hold back tears even though it's clear he had cried either before he got here or on the way over but that doesn't stop Derek from running over and pulling his lover to his chest, letting Stiles grip at him and let out a sob. Stiles pulls and Derek can hear the panic threatening to take over Stiles' voice. 

“They said no” He chokes out and he grips at Derek's shirt again, he knows Aiden, Issac, Scott and Cora are watching them and he doesn't know what to do. “They said-Derek, they said, they didn't...they...he...” He lets out another noise and Derek pulls him closer again, running a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly Stiles was talking about. Who said no? What happened? How was he going to make Stiles happy if he didn't know what was wrong? He felt his own tears burn at his eyes when Stiles shook his head, trembled in his arms. 

“Who said no?” Derek whispers to him and Stiles licks his lips.

“The court...they...they denied it...they...” Derek's pulling Stiles with him and glaring the other's away until there isn't as many people with them, they're alone but Derek knows they're all around the area.

“Stiles, Stiles, hey, it's okay.” Derek soothes as he watches his boyfriend start to panic, he ushers him to sit on the steps, holding him and trying to convince him to calm down without actually saying it. “It's gonna be okay, Stiles, breathe with me.” Derek uses one hand on Stiles' cheek to keep his face towards Derek. “Breathe, Stiles, come on, it's gonna be okay.” Derek breathes with Stiles, in through his nose, out through his mouth. “It's gonna be okay.” Derek reassures after a few moments, his hand slipping to Stiles neck and the other one holding his hand. Stiles nods and swallows, blinking. 

“What am I gonna do, Derek?” He asks, voice choked and shaky. Derek gives a small smile. 

“Babe, why are you so afraid? You've got me and Scott and Issac and Aiden.” He reassures, using his thumb to gently caress over Stiles' jaw who shakes his head.

“Not always, you're not always here. You didn't see his face Derek.” Stiles whispers, leaning closer, his heart still pounding but a little less chaotic, a little less all over the place. 

“I might not be but he won't touch you.” Derek says, voice firm but gentle. Stiles licks his lip and stays against Derek but doesn't say anything. Derek just holds his hand and keeps eye contact. They sit like that for a few minutes before Stiles stands and pulls Derek up, leading him back up the stairs. They end up in Derek's room, door closing behind them. Stiles is laying half on Derek, chin up so he can look at Derek before moving to press his cheek against it and listen to the heartbeat there. He exhales, content and runs his fingers under Derek's shirt, playing with the hem of it until Derek shifts under him. 

“Hey babe.” Derek says, voice quiet and cautious. Stiles hums back at him, lifting his head to look at him. “You know, you never told me what made you upset the other day...wanna talk about it?” Stiles tenses against him and bites his lip before answering. 

“The girls did.” 

“What did they say?” Derek asks and Stiles sighs, shifting so he's sitting up. 

“They thought Jackson forced me into stuff that I didn't want to do because Aiden said...” Stiles trails off and purses his lips, looking to Derek who understands, recalling the conversation early. He shifts his own mouth and raises his brows slightly.

“Did he?” Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head.

“No.” He says strongly before he inhales and tilts his head slightly. “Well...not...I mean, maybe.” Stiles licks his lips and shrugs. The girls had seemed pretty intent he did but Jackson had said... 

“What do you mean maybe?” Derek asks again, frowning and furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“I don't know, Derek!” He cries out and runs a hand through his hair. “I didn't want to at the time but I mean we were dating, it's not like...I mean I liked it...I-I think but I...it wasn't rape cause we were together.” Stiles says his voice going from rushed to firm as if asking Derek to fight with him on it. 

“Did you tell him to stop?” Derek asks, pushing himself up so he's sitting against the headboard.

“Well, yeah.” Stiles admits.

“Did he?” Derek questions, tilting his head downward slightly. 

“Yeah.” Stiles nods and slows, tilting his head to the side. “Well then kept going.” 

“Then it was rape.” Derek tells him and Stiles lets out a noise that Derek can't really explain as he shakes his head. 

“But not really cause we were together and I totally got off.” Stiles reasons, shrugging and it kind of bothers Derek that Stiles is still making reasons for what Jackson did, it still bothers him that Jackson has a power over his boyfriend that no one should ever have over another human being ever. 

“But you didn't want it?” Derek explains except it somehow comes out a bit more like a question that has Stiles innocently biting his lip and frowning.

“Well, no.” He admits, voice quiet and unsure of himself. Derek leans forward and places a gently hand on Stiles' thigh, meeting those warm, brown eyes. 

“Babe, that counts.” Stiles looks back at Derek, eyes unsure and scared, fluttering. All of him wants to deny this like he's been told to do for some long, his lips part and slowly come closer together but never really meeting. Derek swallows but keeps his eyes locked on Stiles who gives a small shakes of his head.

“But he said-” Stiles stops on the word, eyes falling down to the sheets. 

“I don't care what he said.” Derek says, tilting Stiles head back up. “Babe, you told him to stop and he didn't.” 

“Let's just...not talk about it.” Stiles says and Derek nods letting Stiles fall up against him, nudging at his legs with his toes. “Do you hate me?” Stiles' voice is so quiet Derek almost misses it but he just shakes his head and moves so Stiles is looking at him. 

“I love you, I'll always love you.” He whispers back, leaning forward to kiss Stiles when there's a thud at the door. Both of them snap their head to it. 

“Ow, ah shit.” Issac cusses and Stiles' eyes go wide. Derek squeezes his side to reassure him it was okay. 

“Issac?” Derek calls and Stiles leans up a bit, staring at the door. “You okay?” 

“Ah, Shit, motherfucking door.” Issac curses at the door and Stiles stands, pulling it open to see the taller blond on the floor, rubbing his head. Issac looks up innocently. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” Stiles questions, tilting his head and raising his brows.

“Not eavesdropping that's for sure.”Issac says, smiling up at him while Derek sits at the foot of the bed, staring at them. 

“Issaaaaac.” Stiles whines. 

“Yessssss?” Issac asks innocently back up at him. 

“What did you hear?” Stiles asks him and Issac blinks pursing his lips. 

“Ummm.” He pauses and the two look at each other, Stiles looking terrified and Issac looking torn between telling the truth and lying. “All of it.” He finally responds with a small shrugs and Stiles sucks in a shaky breath. 

“Issac please don't say anything.” 

“But...” 

“No buts Issac.” Derek says from his position on the bed. Issac looks over to him and Derek raises a brow at him. 

“Fine.” He stands and turns away, calling for Aiden. 

“You better not, you just told me you wouldn't.” Stiles says, eyes still pleading but voice having a growl to it as he follows Issac. 

“Aiden deserves to know because we're like your older brother and he should know these things too.” Issac defends and Stiles' hand snaps out, wrapping around Issac's wrist, causing Issac to turn and look at it then at Stiles. 

“Issac, I'm an only child.” He says, his voice low. “And you and Scott and Aiden can play big brotehr all you want but at the end of the day my personal business is not yours.” His voice shakes a little towards the end but his gaze stays firm. 

“We're not playing it anymore, we are now. Let me go, so I can tell Aiden.” 

“Please don't tell anyone, please.” Stiles says, eyes filling with tears. He didn't want anyone to know. Why couldn't Issac respect that? Why couldn't anyone stay out of his past? 

“I'm sorry, Stiles but no because what if Derek isn't there. Me and Aiden will be.” Stiles let's go and glares at him. Issac looks shocked at the anger. 

“I'm not your damsel in distress and you aren't my personal bodyguards. If you need the details in order to protect me and be there for me then you aren't anything like family.” Stiles growls and Issac's lips part at the words, having a bit of a punch to them. He watches Stiles storm to Derek's room and slam the door shut behind him. 

**

Stiles spends the day at Derek's but still leaves before Scott does. Derek said he understood and Stiles kind of wanted to be alone, not forever just for the night. He needed to clear his head, forget the events of earlier. He sighs and heads in the house, smiling when he sees Jennifer there. His father said she was going to stop by during his break but she was a few minutes early, not that Stiles minded. They haven't really interacted much outside of school since the introduction. She smiles back. 

“Your father told me what happened at the hearing today.” She tells him and he looks down. 

“You're not supposed to say anything about it.” Stiles mumbles back and she sighs, her shoulders slumping. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She says, her voice soft and caring. 

“If I were, I would've told you, don't you think?” He snaps back, not willing to let himself get friendly with her. 

“No,” She says honestly. “We don't talk enough for you to tell me.” He licks his lips at that and blinks at her. It was a very valid point, they don't talk where he even feels if he had the time he'd have told her anything about it, let alone how he felt about it. “I just wanted to tell you it'll get better.” 

“Does it really?” He's not sure if he was trying to be sarcastic but it comes out too soft to be anything but scared and curious, wondering. He was...wondering. Would it get any better? Would he always have to look over his shoulder for Jackson all because he didn't want to be alone? This could potentially follow him around for the rest of his life, his life he really wanted to spend happily, with Derek, maybe. 

“Yes, Stiles. It does.” She says, voice sincere and a small smile on her lips. 

“How would you know?” He bites out because she wasn't allowed to fill him with a false sense of hope. She wasn't anything to him that could do that. He barely trusted her. 

“Because I've been through the same thing.” She admits to him and he looks at her, lips parted slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asks, voice quiet. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and he swallows. 

“I moved to Beacon Hills two and a half years after getting out of a pretty bad relationship.” She tells him with a small smile. “We didn't get along very well and when Kali found someone else while we were together I took it as an opportunity to get out and get away. When I got here I knew it was a place I could stay, especially with how great your father has been.” Stiles licks his lips and nods. 

“I'm so sorry, I was being a butt. I'm sorry.” She smiles back at him and tells him it's okay and he can't help but give her a hug and smile against her. “I'm gonna head upstairs, I wanna get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Jennifer.” She beams at him and nods, watching him leave before sitting back down with a smile. Stiles heads up to his room and lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder about it, recall the moment when he saw Jackson look at him so smug when the decision was made and how angry he looked as he passed by Stiles on the way out. Every part of him cussing at the older man that had raised him, Mr. Whittemore who just seemed to keep his son away from Stiles at the end but could care less about anyone but him and his reputation. He remembers his own father squeezing his shoulders, reassuring him it was going to be okay. Remembers the drive back to his place, trying to keep his panic inside. Recalls breaking down as he pulled out of their drive with an excuse to go see Derek, fingers trembling, pulling over to cry into his arms before speeding down the street towards the Hale, tears blurring his vision. The way Derek held him was still fresh in his memory, all the reassurance and love the man held for him. It would all be taken away. 

What was he going to do now? Now that Jackson had every right to come at him. They didn't see his face. This couldn't get any better. It couldn't. He's not strong enough to take on Jackson, he's smarter, for sure. He could out-smart the man but Jackson was still cunning and manipulative. If he wanted he could ruin anything and everything for Stiles, the entire lacrosse team and swim team could come after him without a thought if Jackson lied to them, convinced them into believing Stiles was the one in the wrong. And that scared him, hell, that scared him more than he thought being stuck with Jackson or alone had. He'd have to stand up to him,they weren't dating anymore and he doesn't want to give Jackson the upper hand ever again but at the same time if he did anything then his record would be screwed. Jackson would be taking him to court for a restraining order and he'd damn sure get it. Though, at least then he'd be able to have peace of mind, if Jackson followed the restraining order. Sure, if he did Stiles could always get him in trouble, he knew how these things worked but...that didn't mean he wanted to have it on his record. He just wanted this all to go away. Why had he been so stupid to stay with Jackson after that first hit? Why did he let Jackson have everything? He slips his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip. Could anything get better for him? He just wanted to be happy with his friends, his dad...with Derek. He should've realized when Jackson started dating even if he'd always be a third-wheel he would never be alone, not with the friends...not with the family he has. He rolls over to face the wall, putting his hand under his head. It was always his fault, even now. 

**

Stiles walks through the halls of his school, bag thrown over one shoulder as he makes his way to the stairs to head up to his class. The halls weren't completely packed, few of the kids having already entered their classrooms for an easier conversation. He wasn't thinking about much but he wasn't really paying attention either because there was no one to really pay attention to, his group of friends were either already in class or no where to be found. Not that he minded but that just gave him no reason to be as distracted as he was while walking through the halls as if on auto-pilot. A hand gets thrown around his shoulder and at first he thinks it's Scott but he was mistaken as a familiar voice invades his ears. 

“Hey, Stiles.” Stiles glares at the overly, fake cheery voice. “How have you been? Aren't you glad your restraining order got denied, now we can hang out all the time.” Jackson gives a smile in his direction and Stiles shrugs the arm off. 

“Fuck off, Jackson.” He spits out and Jackson pouts, tugging Stiles closer again. 

“Awe, don't be like that, Stiles.” He purrs and Stiles growls, grabbing the hand and plucking it off his shoulder, tossing it away. 

“Stop playing around and leave me alone.” 

“Stiles,” Jackson gives him a playful nudge, smiling at a student as he passes. “C'mon stop messing around.” Stiles rolls his eyes, that's Jackson. Always keeping up appearances and still managing to be an asshole. 

“Jackson.” Stiles says, voice steady and eyes narrowed slightly. “Leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Now, why would I wanna do that?” The blond ask with a frown, furrowing his brows. Stiles shoves him away and scowls slightly, glaring violently. 

“I don't want anymore of your shit. I have put up with enough and do you know what you put everyone through because of this? Just cause your piece of shit father who only cares about himself got you off doesn't mean you're allowed to continue to harass me.” Stiles growls out and Jackson narrows his own eyes, feeling heat burn as anger fills him.

“I can do whatever I want so you better watch how you talk to me.” Jackson says, stepping to him and Stiles just tilts his head and stands a bit straight, putting up a false bravado. 

“I'm not scared of you Jackson.” He hisses. “You've got nothing on me anymore.” Jackson laughs and shakes his head. 

“Of course I do Stiles, I'm the one you spent a year sleeping next to. I know all your dirty little secrets.” He scrunches up his nose quickly before he smirks as if he had Stiles right where he wanted him. 

“You wish.” Stiles spits, before shoving him again. “I don't have time for your bullshit, my life is better without you.” Jackson's jaw clenches along with his fist as Stiles turns and walks away, heading back to class. He lets out a growl and spins, pulling his fist back but stopping before he slammed it into the locker. He narrows his eyes and purses his lips. Stiles wasn't going to get away with this, he decides as he heads in the opposite direction. That little fucker tried to ruin his life, his reputation. 

**

Danny, Scott, Ethan, Issac and Aiden were all standing at Scott's locker waiting for Stiles talking about classes and plans for lacrosse and dates. Allison, Lydia and Cora had all headed out for girls night so Cora had taken one car and Laura had the other. Stiles had come with Derek and Scott had his bike but the other two were riding with Derek and Scott ended up sending his bike with the girls in order to hang out with the guys. 

“Hey, we're gonna head out. We'll see you guys tonight.” Ethan says and Danny adds in his own goodbyes before tangling his hand with Ethan's and leading him to the car. The other three start talking about figuring out a way to convince Derek to drive them to get food on the way back. Stiles smiles as he makes his way over and Scott beams when he sees the boy. 

“Stiles! Buddy! Bro!” Scott yells, pulling Stiles to hug him and Stiles just smiles, raising a brow. 

“Okay, what is going on?” Stiles asks and Scott smiles innocently, widening his eyes just enough. 

“Nothing is going on. Why would you think that?” Scott scoffs and Issac rolls his eyes. 

“We were all talking about ways to convince Derek to get us something to eat.” Issac says, raising his brows to see if Stiles gets the hint, Stiles just smirks smugly. 

“Stiles, just tell Derek your hungry so he can take us.” Aiden snaps and Stiles huffs, making a face. 

“Well, not with that attitude.” Stiles says walking away and Issac hits Aiden.

“Oh my God, you asshole.” He tells the other man before walking after Stiles. “Wait, Stiles he didn't mean it.” Stiles laughs and faces them. 

“I was joking, now come on so we can get food. I'm starving.” Scott and Aiden hurry to catch up with Stiles, heading towards the door. Stiles laughs at something Scott says before stopping, his hand in his bag as he searches for something. With a huff he looks up. “Guys, I forgot my book, why don't you head out and see if Derek's here. I'll be right out just gotta run to my locker.” 

“Let me come with you.” Issac offers and Stiles shakes his head, throwing his bag back over his shoulder. 

“Nah, I'll be fine. Go ahead.” Stiles says and Aiden stops him before he can leave. 

“If anything happens, scream or call or something okay?” Stiles rolls his eyes at the concern on the other man but smiles and nods before walking away. 

“Gotcha mom.” He says teasingly as he heads back towards his locker, hurrying in his steps because he really was hungry. He opens his locker once he gets there and starts digging through it, murmuring to himself as he looks for his book. He pulls it out and puts it in his bag as the locker slams shut. He jerks back and looks up. 

“Well, if it isn't the person that was on my mind all day.” Jackson purrs and Stiles narrows his eyes at Jackson, turning only to come face to face with Ryan. 

“Leave me the fuck alone.” He says, going to duck out and away but Jackson hand grabs his wrist and wraps around it. 

“No, no, no,you're not going anywhere.” Ryan says, frowning at him like it bothered him and Stiles scowls at him, almost snarling before tugging at his wrists which just causes Jackson to tighten his grip as he leans against the locker. 

“I'll go wherever I want. You don't own me, I'm not anybody's bitch.” Stiles spits at the man in front of him, turning to glare at Jackson. “Let me go!” He yells and Jackson just rolls blue eyes at him. 

“What's the rush?” Jackson purrs, leaning closer and Stiles grits his teeth. “We just wanna talk, maybe hang.” He shrugs like it's no big deal and Stiles twitches his lip up in disgust. 

“Hell no.” Stiles spits. “I don't want to talk to you, I have nothing to say to you.” His voice is low and strong and he knows he should be a little more afraid than he is but he's hungry and Derek will be furious if he finds out Jackson came at him again. 

“Too bad, I do.” Jackson says back, tugging Stiles who falls against the lockers and glares pushing at the hand on his wrist. 

“Well, I really don't give a fuck what you want.” Stiles tells him and Jackson just smiles at him. 

“I don't think your opinion matters anymore, Stiles.” Ryan says and Stiles looks to him. The kid had been so nice when they first met, totally against what Jackson had done and here he was trying to do the same thing. Thank God he didn't give this psycho a second glance, he was already sick of all this. Then again if he hadn't stuck with Derek where would he be mentally? Probably not where he was now. 

“You're opinion wasn't even asked for was it? So I suggest you shut the fuck up you little bitch.” Stiles hisses and Ryan growls, slamming his hands against the locker but Stiles head who just stares, keeping his face still aside from a lift of one eyebrow to show he was unimpressed by the display of anger. 

“Do you know what I can do to you? Because of this? Do you know what you look like? People will run from you like you're a disease.” Jackson spits, putting one hand up yo calm Ryan but keeping his grip on Stiles. Stiles scoffs. 

“Yeah people were like that after I dumped your sorry, pathetic ass.” He lies but Jackson doesn't need to know he's lying, he's not gonna be frightened by his threats, not after coming so far. Not after everything he's put everyone through. 

“What? Do you honestly think your boyfriend is gonna stay when he finds out how you lie to ruin people lives?” Ryan asks and Stiles frowns, looking at him like he's crazy. What was this idiot rambling on about? 

“What the hell are you on about? How the hell do you figure I lie and ruin people's lives? Are you on crack?” He spits, licking his bottom lip before swallowing and glancing down the hall. There was no way Aiden, Scott or Issac would hear him if he yelled unless they were still near him and they'd have intervened by now if they were. But he didn't need them. He made that clear, he could handle this. In fact, he had to, he had to prove he wasn't the scared little boy he used to be. Jackson had nothing on him anymore, not now that he was with Derek. And Derek's made it pretty clear nothing Jackson does or has done or will do can ever change the way they feel about each other. Jackson couldn't make Derek not love him, because Derek did and he loves Derek. It's a two way street and no one else could get in the way of that. 

“What do you think people are gonna think when they find out you attempted to get a restraining order against me, your ex-boyfriend, and failed?” Jackson questions, tilting his head and Stiles rolls his eyes, before scowling at him.

“Those who matter will know that you and your father are psychotic bastards.” He growls out, watching Jackson's face fill up with rage. He can see the punch before Jackson actually swings because he's been here before. He moves slightly and the hand on his wrist lets go as Jackson lets out a cuss as the sound of his fist hitting the locker rings through the hall. Stiles swings out and knocks Ryan away from him before turning and socking Jackson in the jaw. Ryan gets pulled away from an angry looking Aiden and tossed to the floor while Issac and Scott glare at Jackson. The three had gotten worried after a few minutes and came to check on him, when they saw Ryan at Stiles' locker they sped up, when they saw Jackson swing they were running. Seeing Stiles hit both of them had sent shock through them but they were too worried to stop running. Aiden was quick to yank the one in front of Stiles back and glare. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” He yells and Jackson scowls. 

“None of your damn business.” The blond says and Issac walks to an angry Stiles, placing a hand on his bicep and standing partially in front of him. Aiden steps to the blond with a glare. 

“You've been my business since I got involved with your ex and even more so when you got involved with Stiles. Come at him again and you won't have just him to worry about anymore.” Aiden threatens and Stiles licks his lips. 

“C'mon Aiden.” Stiles says, stepping away from Issac to tug at Aiden's shirt. “Leave him with his bitch.” 

“You little...” Jackson growls and lunges only for Issac to block him from getting to Stiles. Issac tosses Jackson to the ground and punches him. Stiles eyes go wide as Jackson fights back and Aiden has to grab Stiles from running towards the two boys as they fight, throwing fists at each other. 

“Let me go!” Stiles screams. “Issac! Issac! Stop it!” Scott backs away from the fight as Stiles jerks in Aiden's arms. “Scott, stop them! Issac! Leave it alone! Issac, C'mon! Let's just go. Issac!” Stiles yells and Issac stops, fist raised and looks back towards Stiles before pushing himself off Jackson who gets up to his knees to glare at him and spit blood from his mouth, smearing it with the back of his hand. 

“What's going on?” Derek asks and everyone looks up to him as he looks at the group, looking from his to the other two. 

“Uh...nothing?” Scott tries and Derek raises a brow while Aiden loosens his grip on Stiles.

“Exactly what Scott said, nothing. It was taken care of. Let's go.” Issac's non-battered hand reaches for Stiles, who's looking at him. 

“Nothing was taken care of.” Jackson scowls. “Can I talk to Stiles now?” Derek glares at him. 

“If you need to say something, say it now.” Derek says and Stiles looks over to him. This was not how he saw his after school time with Derek and the guys going. At all. Fucking Jackson. 

“No, I want to talk to him in private.” Jackson says back, glaring just as well, even though his eye is starting to swell and he's a bit dazed. 

“No.” Stiles spits, pulling Issac with him and lacing his other hand with Derek's, glaring at his boyfriend when Derek went to answer for him. “I'm my own person and I don't want...” He looks over to Jackson. “Whatever bullshit you're gonna give me.” Derek smirks cockily at him before pulling Stiles closer and leading the way out of the school. 

“This isn't over Stiles.” Jackson yells to him and Ryan elbows him but Aiden still catches the words the other boy says to the lacrosse captain. 

“You said you weren't gonna hurt him.” Ryan tells the blond and Aiden scoffs, stupid kid. He follows after the other's, glad Issac got at Jackson.

**

Stiles let out a small noise when Derek grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed, he looks up at his boyfriend who dives down, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss wrapping on leg around Derek to pull him closer while his boxer's leg slipped down his thigh slightly. He pulled the other leg to bend into a knee, letting Derek rest in between them. Stiles lifts one hand while he kisses Derek in order to pull Derek closer but Derek just lets out a noise and grabs it, tugging until both his hands are above his head. Stiles just moans louder and uses his heel to pull Derek closer to his body. Derek's teeth bite into his bottom lip before he swipes his tongue over it and Stiles parts his lips obediently. Stiles brushes his tongue against Derek's before arching his back and rolling his hips slightly. Derek groans into his mouth and Stiles licks at the roof of his mouth,whining when Derek's hips buck down, pinning his smaller body to the bed. The kiss was filled with passion and Stiles could only take it to mean Derek wasn't letting him go, wasn't going to let Jackson hurt him again. Not just physically either. Stiles loved it, his own tongue retreating back into his own mouth as Derek's followed it, pushing himself a little harder onto Stiles. 

“Derek! C'mon man!” The hear Aiden yell and Derek pulls away to nip at Stiles jaw before licking it and placing a kiss right under his ear where his jawline meets his neck. “Derek!” 

“I'm coming.” Derek yells, hands releasing Stiles who's eyes flutter open, lips close together as he stares at Derek, flushed and dazed. Derek smirks at him a little too smug for Stiles licking as he leaned down again and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Stiles lips. “I'll meet you downstairs babe.” Derek says, getting off of the bed and Stiles, who looks at him. 

“Mhm.” Stiles murmurs as he sits up, watching Derek leave before his lips part and his eyebrows. “Wait..Der...you bastard.”He whispers, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. That tease, he'd get him back for this. He so would. Stiles grabs a pair of jeans before tossing them to the side and grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He pulls them on and grabs his towel, leaving the room. He makes his way to the bathroom and throws his towel in the laundry basket before remembering his phone. He pats his pocket and rolls his eyes, stupid Derek distracting him from stuff. He opens the door to his room, glancing at it when he remembers he hadn't shut it. He shakes his head and looks up, meeting blue eyes. “The fuck...” He almost shouts, jumping at the sight of someone on his bed. “are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?” Jackson waves a hand and rolls his eyes. 

“Don't worry about.” 

“Like hell. Get the hell out of my room.” Stiles yells at him and Jackson just smiles standing up and advancing on Stiles, backing him out into the hall. “Get the fuck out!” Stiles screams and his back hits the wall but he hears feet coming up the steps. Jackson frowns and looks over towards the stairs before his head snaps to Stiles, almost as if asking who was there. Jackson had thought he was alone, Stiles figured, staring back at Jackson horrified and shocked. Jackson thought he was alone cause Cora and Scott took the car. Jackson was seriously here for something stupid and thought he was alone. He didn't have time to answer before Jackson's being moved out of his line of vision and Derek's slamming the blond into the wall. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Derek growls and Jackson looks at him before growling and clocking him in the jaw. 

“Derek!” Stiles yells and Aiden grabs Stiles before the younger man can interfere when Derek stumbles from a kick from Jackson. Derek catches Jackson's fist as it comes at him again and balls up his other hand into a fist, bringing it to Jackson's face and causing Jackson to fall to the floor, both boys ignoring the noise from Jackson's arm as Derek kicks him and Jackson's other hand pulls at Derek until Derek's knees hit the wood of the hall. Issac and Aiden stare shocked as Derek pulls Jackson up by the shirt and brings his fist down on Jackson's face repeatedly. It takes a few hits before Jackson shoves at Derek and then socks him across the face again, causing Derek to stop for a second. “Stop them!” Stiles yells, hitting Aiden and staring horrified. Derek's fists continue to hit whatever part of Jackson they can, the arm blocking his face, his chest, his face. 

“Derek!” Aiden and Issac try to pull him off but Derek just shrugs them off, pulling Jackson up by his shirt and punching him again, slamming him down into the ground with a growl. Aiden keeps Stiles back, wincing but Stiles just shoves past and grabs Derek's elbow before he can swing again. 

“Der., it's okay. Stop!” He says but Derek just jerks, until Stiles is falling in front of him, kneeling down. “Der, please, stop. Look at me.” Stiles whispers, slipping his palm against Derek's cheek to make the man look at him. His thumb rest below Derek's bottom lip and his fingertips by the older man's ear. Derek's eyes meet his and they stay there for a minute before Stiles smiles small and pulls Derek to stand. 

“Issac, call the sheriff.” Derek says, pointing to the younger man who nods and does so while Aiden goes to get the couple away from the injured blond. No one talks as they wait for the Sheriff to come. John has a deputy behind him and two medics following him, he meets Derek's eyes and looks at Issac who's also injured before sighing. 

“So, who's going to tell me what happened?” He asked, stopping in front of the four boys, who look guilty. Stiles steps closer to Derek and smiles at the deputy as he grips Derek's hand a bit tighter and tells his father everything. From being grabbed at school to Jackson breaking in and sitting on his bed. 

“Alright, they're gonna take Jackson. Derek, you're coming with me.” John says when Stiles finishes and Stiles grabs Derek's arm with his other hand, looking at his father with wide eyes. 

“What?” He asks and Derek grabs the hand clenching his bicep in panic. 

“Derek is gonna stop at the hospital and then go to the station with me.” 

“Why Derek? Why not Jackson?” Stiles asks and the deputy frowns at the young man. 

“Oh, Jackson's going too as soon as we know the extent of his injuries. But Derek did that to Jackson, Stiles.” John explains and while he wants to let it go he knows he can't and Stiles looks over to Jackson before frowning at his father. Derek runs his hand and takes it off of him before sighing and lettign John handcuff him. Aiden follows them out of the house while Issac holds Stiles who is visibly upset by what just happened. 

**

After she finishes grading some papers, Jennifer grabs her bag and heads to the Stilinski's house, she had plans with John for after he got out of work. She puts her bag in the passenger seat as she drives there, frowning when only Stiles' jeep is in the driveway. With a shrug she gets out of the car and enters the house, listening. She hears crying and quickly but quietly shuts the door and walks into the living room where Stiles is curled against the couch with his knees to his chest and a pillow in his lap. 

“Stiles?” He voice is quiet and hesitant as she walks to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What's wrong?” He sniffs and wipes at his tears, swallowing back some more as he looks at her.

“It's just been a really bad day.” He stutters, voice strained. She frowns at him. 

“Wanna talk about?” She asks, tilting her head slightly. “I know there's some ice cream in the freezer.” He gives a half shrug and a small nod, saying that was fine. She leaves him for a secodn to get two bowls of ice cream before finding him shifted on the couch but still holding his knees to his chest. “So, what's got you so upset?” 

“Jackson, stupid Jackson.” He mutters into the ice cream. “It all started after school, he grabbed me with Ryan and the guys got mad so him and Issac fought. Then we get home and they're downstairs waiting for me and stupid Jackson's in my room. Derek...sort of jumped at him and took him down, but he was protecting me.” Stiles pouts and digs the soon into the cold desert in his bowl. “My dad had to take him in and I don't know what to do.” 

“Aw sweetie, I'm sorry.” She says, rubbing his knee and he nods. 

“My dad won't even let me go down there, he's making me stay here.” Which was reasonable, if stiles was in his father's position he wouldn't let him down there either. Not with how upset Stiles was about the whole thing. Jennifer leans over and gives him a hug and he smiles slightly, wiping at his eyes again which were beginning to tear up. The two sit there with the only noise between them the TV. Jennifer looks at her phone before smiling. 

“Is it just me or is your father later than usual?” She question and Stiles norts, putting his empty bowl on his knee. 

“Well, he's getting old, he probably forgot us.” Stiles says to her with a small laugh and she chuckles back. 

“I heard that.” John says and Stiles just grins at Jennifer before looking over and meeting eyes with his boyfriend, who looks both guilty and a little scared. Stiles smiles at him but his eyes still look hurt and sad, causing Derek to look down. Jennifer kisses John before scrunching up her nose. 

“Oh, you need a shower.” She tells him and he laughs but agrees before leaving the three alone. Stiles stands, placing the pillow back on the couch and grabbing the two bowls. 

“I'm gonna put these away.” He mumbles before walking past Derek who slumps and looks back at him, wondering if he took it too far. 

“He'd not mad at you, you know?” Jennifer says, smiling lightly at Derek who looks to her unsure. 

“Are you sure?” He asks her, not understanding how she'd know but she was here with Stiles while Derek was in a holding cell waiting to be bailed out and explain everything. 

“Yeah, but let him play it if he tries.” She tells him, knowing that Stiles might try to pretend to be mad at Derek in order to act like he was petrified that Jackson would get Derek locked up. 

“That'll just hurt me, I hate seeing him mad at me.” Derek admits, he did. He hated when Stiles was anything but happy. 

“I think that'd be the point...you gave him quite a scare.” She told him and he bit his lip, looking back towards the kitchen where the water was running as stiles washed the two bowls, taking his time. 

“I didn't mean to.” Derek mumbles, a small pout forming on his lips. “I was just trying to protect him.” And maybe he went too far but Jackson would keep coming and keep trying to hurt Stiles. He thinks Stiles can take care of himself but Jackson would keep trying. 

“You need to tell him that not me.” 

“I do, every day, every chance I get.” He tells her desperately and she just smiles, patting his shoulder. 

“Prove it tonight. John, sweetie, c'mon. Let's go! I'm getting hungry.” Derek snorts and smiles at her when he hears Stiles laugh from the kitchen as John came down the stairs. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” John says, shaking his head. “You boys gonna be alright?” He asks. 

“Yeah, we'll order pizza or I’ll make something.” Stiles says. “Go ahead, have fun. See you later. By Jen.” 

“Bye, Stiles. Derek.” The two adults leave Stiles and Derek alone and Stiles stands at the door way, glancing to Derek before looking back at the floor. 

“Hey, I'll cook.” Derek offers. “We can order pizza later if it's bad.” Stiles lets out a huff of a laugh but nods and lets Derek pass him to the kitchen and turns to watch him as he starts preparing their meal. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Stiles asks. 

“No, I got it. You want to watch a movie? You can pick.” Derek says and Stiles makes a noise of agreement before walking into the kitchen. 

“What are you making?” Stiles asks and Derek smiles at him. 

“Chicken Marsala.” Derek tells him and Stiles raises a brow but walks past him and gets out the Marsala and Sherry, placing it on the counter and watching Derek move about his kitchen. He smiles at him before leaving to go pick a movie. They sit on the couch, their knees touching but neither of them willing to make the first move to get closer as they eat. When they finish, Derek sliding his plate onto the table first and Stiles following minutes later, Stiles finally looks at him. Derek turns to look at him back and Stiles flushes.

“I'm gonna grab the first aid kit.” 

“I don't need that.” Derek tells him, voice quiet. It was true, he had been looked at right before he got to the holding cell and Stiles knew that. Stiles blinks and stands. 

“Well, I'm doing it anyway.” Derek just nods and lets him go. When Stiles comes back, he sits on his knees and faces Derek, taking in the bruises and scratches on his face. “You're stupid.” Stiles says when he stars cleaning the scratches he assumes aren't even from Jackson but probably Aiden or Issac. 

“What did I do?” Derek asks, frowning. Stiles presses a bit harder than needed, causing Derek to hiss. 

“Cause you pounced, Derek, you pounced like a wolf.” Stiles tells him, cause it wasn't very lion-y or anything. It was as if Jackson was making a move on his territory – Stiles shouldn't compare himself to territory – and it was a warning to leave. 

“Ah.” Derek breathes out when Stiles presses to hard again. “Babe, I was just protecting you.” Stiles makes a noise. 

“You don't have to protect me, I can handle myself.” Stiles defends. Which he so clearly could. He might not have much before but he can, he's proved that by now. 

“You shouldn't have to.” Derek says, turning towards him. “You're not alone, Stiles. And I'm never gonna not protect you.” Stiles looks at him, eyes locked on Derek as he lets his hand fall with the pad away from Derek’s skin and knuckles resting on his shoulder. 

“True, but what if you're not around?” Stiles argues. “I have to fend for myself right?” He raises a brow and Derek just reaches out to move his thumb across Stiles cheekbone. 

“Well, when I am around, can you let me?” Derek asks and Stiles nods. 

“Yeah, but you have to let me protect you too.” Stiles bargains and Derek raises a brow, smiling. Derek gestures to his face and the first aid kit he specifically said he didn't need and Stiles scoffs, shoving him slightly. He puts the first aid down and leans closer. “You're staying the night.” Stiles says and Derek smiles at him, leaning closer. 

“I wouldn't want it anyway.” He says and Stiles rolls his eyes at the line but beams and pecks his lips before curling closer. 

“You make the best food, remind me to keep you.” Stiles says, throwing his legs over Derek's and curling his head to Derek's chest while Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man. Derek just hums in agreement before letting a comfortable silence fill the room. After the movie ends Stiles is drifting off and Derek's slowly following. 

“Stiles.” Derek murmurs quietly. 

“Mmm?” Stiles hums back, snuggling closer and inhaling heavily. 

“Just a reminder you should keep me.” Stiles lets out a small tired laugh. 

“Won't ever let you go then, you're stuck with me forever.” Stiles murmurs into Derek's chest who wiggles to get a bit more comfortable in the couch. 

“Good, I like that. Forever.” Derek hums the words and let's sleep overcome him, Stiles following in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back I think. Don't hold me to it. I apologize for the wait, if anyone is still reading. Thanks to my amazing co-writer panda_bear_17 for working with me on these stories. Who loves you all, is sorry for slacking, hopes this makes up for the amazing wait and hopes we can get back to getting these out a lot faster. All things I agree with. All mistakes are my own, enjoy.

The house was quiet, the only two boys in the house lying side by side in bed just enjoying the other's company. Their breathing having synced up from the minutes they spent glancing over to one another, smiling when the other caught their eyes and keeping the gaze and just listening to the other breathe. It was relaxing to spend the entire day just being lazy in the each other's company inside of the otherwise empty house. Stiles glances over at Derek, resting his cheek on the pillow and taking in the older man's features. It doesn't take long for the Hale to notice before looking over and raising his brows, he's never been with Stiles so quietly before, except when the kid was sleeping. But Stiles seemed content with just staying in bed and not talking for once and he seemed so genuinely happy Derek wasn't going to make him get dressed and go out. They had made a lunch earlier and that had been really good, the television had made noise behind them as they laughed and talked, made out and ate. Stiles inhales deeply and lets out a sigh before turning his head to look at the ceiling. Derek closes his own eyes and turns it back towards the ceiling. A few minutes go by and Derek hears his phone go off from the stand next to him, he peeks and eye open and reaches for it. When he sees the name flash back he rolls his eyes and ignores the call, going back to his comfortable position. Stiles doesn't react, knowing if it were important his boyfriend would answer the phone. Instead,t eh younger man gets restless and rolls so he's on Derek, his palms pressed against the bed while he smiled at the man below him. 

“Hi.” He says and Derek raises his brows, tilting his head a bit. 

“Bye.” The man replies, watching Stiles' lips twitch down in confusion. “What?” He teases, capturing Stiles' waist with his hands. “I thought we were playing the opposite game.” He replies innocently. Stiles smiles back at him, as though the man was ridiculous and shakes his head. “If we play any games it better be more fun than that.” Stiles winks and Derek rolls his eyes but can't hide his smile as he shakes his head. The phone rings again and Stiles sits up so he's straddling Derek's lap as the man grabs his phone once again, looking at the name and ignoring the call once again. Stiles frowns when lets out a sigh. He's quick to lean down and capture the man's lips in a kiss. 

Derek's fingers sneakily creep under the back of Stiles' shirt in order to press at the flesh underneath. He drags the pads of his fingers down the man's back until they rest on the small of his back, pressing into the skin. Stiles pulls away to smile down at him quickly before moving to Derek's jaw who allows the boy to press light kisses to his jaw before nipping lightly at the side of it, Derek tightens his grip when Stiles sucks gently. Stiles drags his lips down towards Derek's neck and presses a gentle kiss there as Derek's hands slip lower, tugging the boy up and watching Stiles meet his eyes. He smiles down at Derek and lowers himself so his lips just brush against Derek's, pulling away before the man can kiss him. Derek's hand threatens to mover to his neck and Stiles lowers his head again, this time with a quick peck before slowly pulling away. Derek growls out his name gently at the teasing and Stiles grins when Derek finally leans up enough to capture the younger man's lips, kissing him hungrily. Little noises being muffled by the other as they kiss. Derek's hands tighten on his ass lightly, Stiles reacts to the squeeze by dragging his hand up Derek's shirt and tracing his abs, moaning at the skin. Derek pulls him closer and Stiles pulls away, panting breathlessly as Derek goes to his jaw. Stiles moans when the man nips and kisses his neck, quickly tilting his head to get back to the man's lips as Derek's hand leaves his ass in order to rub at the bruise that he left behind. Derek's hand snaps out when the phone starts ringing again, hoping to silence it once and for all. Stiles ducks his head to lick up the length of his boyfriend neck as Derek puts the phone on vibrate and places it back, using his hand to pull Stiles back to his lips. The boys ignore the phone as it vibrates against the surface. Derek let's his other hand slide up Stiles' back who lets out a little whine, letting one hand leave Derek in order to grab Derek's hand and drags it back to his ass. Derek keeps his other hand tangled in Stiles hair as Stiles pulls away just a bit to talk. 

“Leave it there.” He mutters. Derek chuckles and leans forward so it's pressed against Stiles' lip as the younger man seems content with the placement once again. The phone continues to vibrate on the nightstand, both boys continuously ignoring it even though Stiles can feel Derek's fingers twitching to answer it. Stiles already knows the calls not important and tries to ignore Derek wanting to answer it, tries to pretend it's not frustrating Derek as much as it's annoying him. Stiles finally huffs and pulls from Derek, kneeling and reaching over to grab Derek's phone. Derek lets him go and watches Stiles as he quickly slips off the back, snapping out the battery and placing them back down before looking to Derek. “That got a bit annoying.” He says and Derek smiles fondly, looking at Stiles for a minute before snapping his hands to Stiles' hips and pulling him down. 

“Uh-huh. Now, where were we?” Derek asks and Stiles smiles, ducking his head and placing a kiss to Derek's neck. 

“We were. Right. About. Here.” He says in between kisses, moving his way up from Derek's neck to his jaw and then to his lips, licking the bottom one. Derek parts his lips slightly before flipping them, pinning Stiles below him and going for Stiles neck. Stiles tilts his head and tries to catch his breath. He smiles. “You never me on dates.” Stiles teases, breathless and holding back a moan when Derek nips down on his skin. He grabs Derek's jaw and drags him back to kiss him. 

“I'll take you on all the dates.” Derek murmurs, pulling away briefly in order to speak. “We can do lunch.” He dives back down and Stiles laughs against the lips. He tilts his head so Derek's lips meet the side of his mouth and travel down. 

“Well, I don't give out before the first date.” Stiles jokes, managing to turn them again and kisses Derek gently before curling onto the bed next to him. 

“Really?” Stiles whispers after a few seconds. “You wanna do lunch?” Derek looks down to him and smiles with a nod.

“Yeah, get ready, we'll go somewhere fancy.” Stiles scrunches up his nose.

“Fancy? Crap. I guess so.” He finally says, face less disgusted. “But none of that caviar shit.” Derek furrows his brows in confusion. 

“When did you try caviar? “Stiles hums and kisses him, tells him not to worry about it. 

“I need a shower.” 

“Yeah you do.” Derek says,covering his nose and Stiles laughs sarcastically in retaliation. 

“Shut up.” He teases. “How fancy is this place going to be?” 

“Not that fancy, just somewhere nice where no one can mistake me as your friend.” Stiles smiles and blushes but nods and rushes towards the shower, promising to be right back. Derek smiles and shakes his head, lying back down on the bed. He glances at the phone and sighs, picking up the three pieces and slipping his battery back in, snapping the two pieces together. He looks at the phone and groans, tossing it to the bed and waiting. He can still feel the phone vibrating by his thigh and debates switching it completely off or even putting it on silence but he really doesn't want to pick it up again. A few minutes later, before he can decide to switch it off, Stiles come back in a nice pair of dark jeans and running a towel through his head. He send a smile in Derek's direction as the older man passes by him, with a quick peck and heads down towards the bathroom. Rolling up the towel and tossing to the side of his room for later he digs through the drawers for a simple black shirt he tugs over his head before throwing on a nice black and blue plaid shirt. He fixes up the bed and tilts his head when he sees the phone still going off. Picking it up he flips it over and sits on the bed, looking at the screen. He frowns as the phone vibrates in his hand and stares at it, unsure of how to feel about thing. He doesn't hear derek walk in and doesn't see the man as Derek walks behind him. He feels Derek kneel on the bed behind him and Derek looks at his phone. “She won't stop calling.” He complains. “And I can't delete her number because then I might answer her. I'm waiting for her to use someone else's phone.” Stiles is quick to hand it to him. 

“Can we just go out and ignore her?” Derek rumples Stiles' sleeve and pulls him back as he gets off the bed until Stiles is lying down. He smiles down at his boyfriend and kisses the younger man before pulling away. 

“Then get up so we can leave.” Stiles grins and Derek switches off his phone to pocket it. He holds out a hand and Stiles grabs it, letting Derek pull him up. 

**

They head back to Derek's car, after a nice lunch. Stiles has his hand wrapped around Derek's and he grins. He grabs the backseat handle and faces Derek, tugging him closer with the hand still intertwined with Derek's. He grins at him and Derek raises his brows. 

“Wanna use your sister's gifts?” Stiles asks with a wink, referring to the condoms they found on the driver's seat along with a note from Cora that told them to have fun and use protection. 

“Want your dad to find out?” Derek teases back and Stiles leans a little closer. 

“But if he doesn't know it won't kill him.” 

“I'm not doing anything with you in the back seat of my car.” Stiles lets go of the door handle to sling his arm around Derek and smile wider. 

“But the front seat is okay right?” Derek chuckles and shakes his head

“For someone who doesn't give out, you sure want it.” Derek teases, resting his forehead on Stiles' and smiling softly. Stiles smiles innocently and curls his fingers. 

“You're the exception though.” Stiles teases back, batting his lashes and smiling while Derek rolls his eyes. 

“But babe,” He teases back. “I want it to be special.” Stiles laughs out loud at that and shoves Derek, shaking his head. 

“Go get in the car.” He says with a grin. Derek smiles and walks away,muttering about how he meant it while Stiles slid into the passenger seat. 

**  
Stiles slips to sit on his couch after Derek leaves, pulling out his phone and swiping it to read his text from Scott. His eyes skim the words and he smiles at Scott asking to hang out because they hadn't done that in a long time. Now that there wasn't anyone forcing him to hang out he was all to excited to jump at the idea of having a night with Scott. He's quick to send a confirmation of getting together and asks if he needs a ride. Scott's quick to decline the offer though questions it back and wonders if Stiles wants to meet at the arcade. He decides they can do that and then when one of them inevitably gets bored they can come back to one of their houses and watch movies. Seems like a normal bro-night with Scott. Stiles takes a few minutes to take a shower and get ready before he heads out to meet up with Scott. When he pulls up Scott's already there and looking impatient. 

“Took you long enough.” Scott teases. “What took you that long? You know, you don't really have to impress me.” 

“Shut up.” Stiles' snaps back. “I wasn't getting ready for you.” Scott smiles. 

“Who then?” 

“I wasn't getting ready for anyone, gosh, what? I can't dress up for myself?” He snipes and Scott grins, nudging him apologetically. Stiles quickly forgives him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him into the arcade. They play a quick round of a deer hunting game and then an air hockey match that Scott wins. 

“Oh!” Scott cheers, throwing his arms up. “Yeah, I've been practicing. Wasn't going to get beat this time.” He beams and Stiles who grins back and agrees the other man has beat him and congratulating him. Scott's smile falls. “Did you let me win?” He asks, a bit outraged. “Do over. Do over!” 

“Mmm, I'll pass.” Stiles says and Scott hurries next to him as he wanders the room. 

“Did you let me win?” Scott asks, voice stern, needing to know if his best friend had let him win the game of not. Stiles just smiles and shakes his head. 

“Let it go Scott.” Scott pouts at the realization. 

“I'm going to get more tickets than you so I can get Cora the biggest prize they have!” Stiles snorts at the statement. 

“You're going to need a lot of tickets.” 

“Watch me!” 

“I'm watching. Watching you fail.” 

“Until my prize is better than your stuffed wolf.” Scott grinned cockily but determination filled the other boy's eyes. 

“Oh, it's on!” Only a few games later they're both stuffing their tickets together and deciding to split them when they go cash out. They continue a few more games before they've decided to leave and watch movies back at Stiles'. Alright discussing pizza toppings as they get their prizes, Stiles gets a small panda and Scott gets a lemur, pocketing the animals and laughing their way to their respective cars. Neither boy too sure if Scott would spend the night or not. Stiles grins and then turns his attention to his jeep and his lips part. He stares at it and Scott looks over, his own eyes going wide. Scott instantly puts his arm in front of Stiles who gapes. “My jeep!” He cries, staring at the damaged vehicle. 

“I'm going to call a tow and we're going to head back to your place.” Scott decides after examining the jeep. All four tires slit and flat, the front window smashed in, the left headlight bashed out, the driver's side door beat in and window half smashed, while the passenger side faced a few hits with something. It seemed like a few key marks along the sides as well, almost as if someone ran away early because they didn't know how much time they'd had and Scott bets he knows who did it. 

“Who would do that to my jeep?” Stiles whispers pathetically, his face fallen and sad as he looks at the damaged jeep. 

“It'll be okay.” Scott says as he pulls out his phone to dial the tow company, quickly explaining the situation. He gives them the address and explains they're in the parking lot. He hangs up and looks to Stiles. “Call Derek tonight so you can have rides planned.” 

“But my jeep.” Stiles whimpers, raising his arm to gesture towards it. 

“Don't worry buddy they'll fix it up.” Scott comforts, grabbing his friend's arm and staring at the car, grimacing slightly. Who knew how much it'd cost though. 

“I don't want replaced parts I want those.” Stiles defends and Scott bites his lip. 

“I...you always switch your tires right?” 

“Scott, those are tires. Not parts.”

“It'll be fine. It'll look exactly like it did.” Scott reassures, nodding. Sure, it wouldn't have the same parts but it'd look no different than it did before. It'll still be the same car. Stiles gets this sad look on his face as he stares at the ruined jeep and Scott instantly knows he's not done. 

“But I'll know she's not.” 

“You're a drama king you know that?” Scott finally accuses with a smile. 

“Shut up!” Stiles pouts. “That's my jeep.” He stares at it longingly.

“We're still on for movies though, right?” Scott asks, shy and quietly and Stiles nods, his eyes never leaving his jeep. 

“Damn right, I still want pizza.” Scott snorts and guides Stiles to his mom's car as they wait for the tow truck. At least they still had plans for later. 

**  
Sometime during the movie the two fall asleep. The sun rises while the two friends sleep on the couch, the home screen playing in the background. Stiles is slowly slumping off the couch while Scott's head is resting on the back, closed eyes aimed towards the ceiling. Stiles all but jerks awake at the sound of knocking on his door and sluggishly makes his way towards the locked entrance. He's quick to open it up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He squints in confusion at the man in front of him but smiles tiredly. 

“Mmm, hi. Why are you here so early?” Stiles asks, his voice laced with sleep as he blinks tiredly at his boyfriend, who raises a brow.

“It's 10:30, it's not early.” Derek counters. 

“It is for the weekend.” Stiles snaps back. 

“Damn, babe, grouchy.” Derek's face looks concerned and a little hurt when he meets Stiles eyes. “What happened last night?” 

“Scott and I went to the arcade” Stiles says as his eyes widen in realization “and, Derek, someone killed my jeep! Murdered my jeep!” He cries out. 

“Why didn't you call?” 

“I don't...I forgot, I just assumed no one else needed to know. I usually just call Scott or my dad and Scott takes care of what I need.” 

“Stiles are you crazy?” Derek says, louder than intended and Stiles leans back slightly. “I get a text from Scott saying your jeep was damaged by someone. Scott had to tell me and...” Derek pauses as he takes in his boyfriends face. Stiles stares at him, lips parted, a little nervous and Derek deflates visibly with a sigh. “I was worried about you.” He whispers and Stiles shrugs, swallowing and looking down for a minute. 

“I'm fine, Der, nothing happened to me. It was only the jeep.” He reassures the older man who nods at him. 

“Alright, just next time please call me if something happens, okay? I love you, Stiles, I can't have anything bad happening to you.” Derek smiles and draws Stiles in to kiss him, who grins against the lips before kissing back, tangling his hands in his lovers hair. A pillow breaks them apart and they look to Scott. 

“Gross, guys. Not something I need to see when I first wake up.” Stiles laughs at Scott and draws Derek back in for seconds. “Since your boyfriend woke us up make me breakfast.” 

“Mmm.” Derek pulls away. “I'm hungry.” 

“Fine.” Stiles grins and leaves Derek to close the door and walk over to Scott who's busy texting Cora.

“I texted Cora!” Scott shouts at him and Derek's face pales slightly.

“Oh no.” 

“That's okay, I can cook for the four of you.” Stiles reassures, even though he sounds a little annoyed. Scott looks back to his phone and winces. 

“Mmm, maybe not.” Scott bites his lip “She kinda texted everyone over.” Stiles peeks his head out to glare while Derek nods, holding back a laugh. 

“I'm gonna murder you.” Stiles tells Scott at the same time Derek offers help. Derek follows him while Scott sinks from view. 

“What do you need help with?” Derek asks and Stiles is still glaring at his friend. 

“Hiding Scott's body.”

“Okay, relax, I'll help you.” Derek drags Stiles back into the kitchen and keeps his hand on the boy's back who crosses his arms.

“See, this is what happens when I don't get sleep and wake up early.” Derek crowds the younger man against the wall and smiles at him, pecking his lips gently. 

“We'll take a nap right after if you want.” 

“Mmm, yeah, sure.” Stiles bites sarcastically “Like that's going to happen.” 

“You'll see. Let's make some food then we'll go hide.” 

“Hide?” Stiles lets out a fake laugh. “Babe, how can we with these kids smelling us out like wolves in search of prey.” 

“You can't call them kids.” Derek laughs, shaking his head. “You're their age.” 

“I act more mature than them.” Derek raises his brows and Stiles purses his lips. “Okay,” He admits. “Maybe not all the time but still.” 

“Mhm, sure babe. Whatever you say.” 

“Just...go make some pancakes.” Stiles pouts and Derek smiles, lifting his boyfriend up and setting him on the counter, pulling the boy to kiss him, who gladly kisses back. Scott comes in, looking at his phone. 

“Hey Stiles, can we have muffins instead of toast?” Scott's eyes are wide towards Stiles then he slowly turns his head towards the knife lodged in the wall next to him. Derek's head is on Stiles' shoulder while he laughs. Stiles hand slowly lowers back to Derek's neck and he raises a brow. “Ok.” Scott squeaks. “Nevermind, continue.” He says and quickly makes his way back. 

“That could keep them away for a nap.” Derek chuckles into his ear and Stiles just tugs at his head until he can kiss him again. 

“Shut up.” He mumbles. “You kiss me. We cook in three minutes.” Derek smiles and pecks Stiles again before leaving the younger man's lips to kiss at his jaw and along it. Stiles sighs and tilts his head, giving the man better access to his jaw and tilting his head back when Derek moved down his neck, nipping gently at the skin under the younger man's jaw, drawing a moan from Stiles lips. “Derek, Scott's gonna hear us.” Stiles protests weakly.

“Not like he hasn't heard us before.” Derek says, pulling away only to go back and Stiles tugs him back. 

“Later.” Derek smiles but agrees and steps away, helping Stiles off the counter. Stiles is quick over to the stove while Derek yanks the knife out of the wall and eyes it but doesn't say anything about the hidden talent his boyfriend seemed to have. He quickly makes his way over to where Stiles finished up his pancake batter and spins to peck him and smile, leaving Derek to make pancakes while he grabbed some eggs for himself to make. Derek hands Stiles pepper and salt before the boy can ask and Stiles accepts them happily as he makes his scrambled eggs. Derek reaches for bread and Stiles stops him. “I'm just going to make the damn muffins.” Stiles mumbles, nodding towards his eggs and silently asking Derek to keep an eye on it while he grabbed the ingredients. The two continued their work in the kitchen, Derek helping Stiles quickly and kissing the younger man gently while Stiles stirred his mix. Stiles smiled. The rest of the group slowly shows up at Stiles' house and is stopped by Scott from entering the kitchen. Stiles and Derek can both hear the 'just trust me' from Scott's lips. A few minutes later Stiles places out plates and Derek grabs some cups. “Breakfast is ready!” He tells the group and has to step aside when it wakes up the half-asleep teenagers to run into the kitchen and grab some food. The conversation between them is light, mainly teasing and asking about the night before. Everyone sharing stories. 

“Stiles.” Scott says after a few minutes, gaining his best friends attention. “How in the hell do you know how to throw knives?” 

“I learned.” Stiles tells them with a shrug, as though it isn't a big deal and Derek furrows his brows. 

“How?” His boyfriend questions and Stiles looks to him. 

“By throwing knives. How else?” 

“Why?” Scott's curiosity is written on his face as he questions his best friends need to learn how to throw knives so well. 

“I was bored.” 

“You have to teach me my favorite brother-in-law.” Cora pleads, eyes innocent and filled with excitement as the idea of throwing knives floods her brain. Derek's eyes go wide as he looks at his sister. 

“No!” Derek yells at her, voice stern than he looks to Stiles shaking his head. “No.” 

“Well, he's gotta teach one of us.” Cora defends and Derek gives her a fake laugh.

“Not you. I'll never trust you near knives again.” 

“So you trust Stiles? He's worse than me! No offense Stiles.” 

“None taken.” Stiles grins at her as he confesses “I did fling one at your boyfriend, I can see that.” The girl laughs while the rest look at her, Scott gaping a little hurt at her. 

“Sorry babe, that's funny.” 

“Uhm, no. That was horrifying.” Scott corrects his laughing girlfriend. “He could've killed me.” 

“Did I?” Stiles asks. “No, you're still alive so get over it.” 

“If I moved I wouldn't be.” Scott mumbles, pouting. 

“You aren't dumb enough to do that.” Everyone else starts giggling at Stiles' words and Stiles smiles his apologies to Scott who shakes his head. The conversation continues on about Stiles learning how to throw knives when he was grounded and stuck in his room. Which leads to a conversation about what they all do when they were in trouble. When they all finish eating, the teens herd into the living room while Stiles heads up to his room. 

“Stiles!” Danny leans back to look at him. “Are you going to watch the movie with us?” A few others voice their agreement that he should.

“No,” He corrects. “I'm going back to sleep.” 

“In that case, I'll put grumpy back to sleep.” Derek informs them, turning to follow the younger, tired man. 

“I heard that.” Stiles hisses. “And I'm not grumpy. Don't make me throw knives at you babe.” He teases and Derek smiles at him. 

“Sorry.” The older man says and Stiles grins. 

“That's what I thought.” Stiles allows Derek to follow him upstairs, intertwining their fingers together. “Sorry, I'm grouchy.” Stiles mutters to his boyfriend who shrugs. 

“You're allowed to be.” Derek replies and Stiles looks back at him, standing at the edge of his bed. 

“Wanna stay?” He whispers and Derek nods. 

“Always, babe.” Stiles smiles and slides under his covers, Derek following behind him, curling up against the other man's back. Stiles turns and hides his face in Derek's chest, curling one arm around Derek and his other fist in Derek's shirt. Derek smiles and presses a kiss to the boy's hair, tucking his head into his hair and closing his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my bad, I didn't realize how hard school would hit me at all. I'm so messed up I would forget about the story then have no idea where I had saved it and then put off for a few days and I was a mess. So my apologizes. Go thank panda_bear_17 for getting us back on track. Sort of.

Stiles is exhausted, he could barely sleep because he was worried about his jeep and he knew that Derek would be on time to take him to school it was just bothering him that someone would damage his jeep. He heard all the boys blame Jackson but Stiles just didn't see it. Not going after his jeep, even if he had been really mad. He rubs at his eyes and yawns, eying the window before grabbing his bag and heading out. He locks his door behind him and walks to the car where Derek grins at him. 

“Oh look, the dragon is awake.” Derek teases and Stiles hums in response, tugging Derek closer in order to kiss the older man. Derek smiles against the lips but kisses back before he pulls away. “Oo, I like you tired, all I do is tease you to get that.” Derek grins and Stiles huffs. 

“How are you a morning person?” He mumbles, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“The great power of coffee, babe.” Derek teases and Stiles leans closer, pouting and nuzzling at Derek's shoulder, snuggling up to the man. 

“Buy me coffee?” He pleads.

“But I like you like this.” Stiles whines and hides his face at Derek's words. 

“Derek.” He draws out in a whine. “You don't even get me like this, I have school.” 

“Okay, fine.” Derek smiles and he watches Stiles smiles, snuggling up to Derek's side. 

“Best boyfriend ever.” Stiles tiredly cheers, eyes closing for a second. 

“On one condition” Derek stars, tilting Stiles' head up a bit. “I get a kiss.” Stiles grins and kisses his boyfriend deeply and tiredly. Derek has to pull away first and Stiles follows before he slides down to cuddle against Derek again, dosing off as Derek pulled away. Derek does stop for coffee and stays quiet as Stiles naps against him. He stops for a minute, careful not to wake up Stiles before he continues on towards the school. Derek nudges Stiles awake and pecks him as he blinks awake. He mumbles quietly to himself. “I'll pick you up okay?” Stiles murmurs his approval and acknowledgment before he leans forward and kisses Derek, grabbing his coffee as he exits the car with a thank you. His first period drags on but he's barely awake to remember it, drinking his coffee. He's much more awake by his third, his second period just a dull memory. He slides into his seat behind Issac who looks back to him and smiles. 

“Oooo.” Issac whistles quietly. “Looks like someone has a love note.” 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Stiles questions, rubbing at his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee. He was still way too tired for all this. 

“You.” Issac says and points to the cup. “Have a love note.” Stiles furrows his brow and turns the cup, staring at the letters written in black marker on his cup. His lips slowly twitch up until he's grinning at the coffee cup. 'I love you even though you're a grumpy monster in the morning' with Derek's name scribbled next to it. “I can't believe I never thought of that.” 

“That's cause you're not Derek, you're Issac.” 

“Yeah, but I...” Issac stops. “Nevermind.” He shakes his head. “Wait, I did....” He trails off again, trying to find a way to show he's done things like that before. “Oh, forget it.” Stiles snickers at Issac's failed attempt. “Shut up.” 

“Don't worry, Issac, I'm sure Allison thinks you're a very nice boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Now do your work.” They don't talk much after that, both caught up in paying attention and doing what they had to, they're much more talkative on the walk to the lunchroom, chatting aimlessly. They joke and nudge each other and stand in line to get their food, Stiles placing his coffee cup on his tray as he walks to the table with Issac. 

“Table meeting, especially for the guys. Stiles, you're excluded.” Stiles gasps at Issac's words but the rest of the guys lean towards him, curiously. The girls start talking about their weekend. “Guys, we need to step up our game.”

“Why?” Aiden asks.

“Derek is beating us.” Stiles turns his head to look at Issac, a little confused while he holds back a laugh treating to pass his lips. 

“Beating us?” Scott worriedly questions. 

“He's going to make it harder to impress our girls and guy.” He says and Aiden scoffs. 

“Duh, please explain why this is being brought up.” The twin asks while his brother nods. 

“This is why.” He snatches the cup from Stiles tray and shows it to them. Stiles gapes at the boy before snatching his cup back, glaring at Issac a little possessively and Issac raises his hands in surrender. The girls all make sounds and are in agreement that it was cute. “See my point?” 

“Dammit.” Scott cusses while Ethan, Aiden and Danny look at them like they're crazy. Aiden's dating Lydia there is a lot of romance there because she wouldn't settle for anything less and Aiden always has to up his game to sweep the girl off her feet. Ethan has to always one-up Aiden because they are siblings and if he didn't Danny would know. He still likes to believe Lydia and Danny exchange notes. 

“Stop, Issac, leave it alone.” Stiles hisses, cheeks burning. 

“Look how red he is.” Danny says as if it's adorable and Stiles shakes his head, muttering a no. 

“You are too!” Issac says, grinning widely. 

“No!” Stiles denies stronger. 

“I know that's not my blush.” Cora teases and Stiles shakes his head. 

“No, it's not your make up. Fine, I'm red. Happy??” He snaps,trying to hide his cheeks and shaking his head. 

“Over a few little words.” His boyfriend's sister teases. 

“Oh my God, shut up.” Stiles all but pleads. 

“He's getting redder.” Scott almost squeals as he makes a face at his friend who wants to hide. 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Stiles says, sternly, pursing his lips together. 

“I didn't know people could get this red. Should we be concerned? Derek's picking you up right?We don't need you looking sunburned and glowing.” Stiles growls at Issac,trying to ignore the flush on his face and Lydia scoffs. 

“He's all bark and no bite, boys.” She promises and Stiles smirks. 

“That's cause I don't bite just anyone.” He winks at Lydia and instantly the table has different reactions but his embarrassment is no longer the center of attention. 

“Oh God!” Scott cries. “No! I don't need to know this!” 

“You better not be biting people!” He hears Aiden scold. 

“Let me hear this story.” Lydia asks and Stiles relaxes as the table falls into a decently loud conversation no longer revolving around the message written on his cup he can't help but glance down and grin at. He definitely owed Derek. For putting up with his grumpiness and buying him a coffee and just being an amazing boyfriend. He bites gently at his bottom lip and look up, trying to focus on some of the talks going around. He'd see Derek in a few minutes anyway. 

**

When the final bell rings Stiles takes his time to gather his things. He doesn't feel like shoving through the mass of people trying to meet their friends and get out of the school for whatever plans they had. He simply picks up a few books, holds his coffee cup and follows his classmates into the halls. Derek would be waiting outside in the lot for him, Scott and Cora anyway. Laura had dropped the other two off but she'd be out working so Derek would pick them up. Stiles doesn't know if they have any actual plans for when they head out but he wasn't going to an empty house to work on homework that was for sure. His books are smacked out of his hands and he glares at Jackson who had avoided him when he was back in school for a while but since this week the doctors finally cleared Jackson for all sports and physical education activities Stiles was waiting for the moment the guy said something. Jackson smirked at him and his eyes followed the cup narrowing and stomping at it before walking away. 

“Who knew my bitch would go to a nerd?” The jock mutter and Stiles grits his teeth, resisting the urge to yell something back and reaching down for his books. 

“He's been a bigger dick since they cleared him for sports huh?” Stiles looks up to the female in front of him with a shy smile and nods, muttering out his agreement. “I'm Erica.”

“Stiles.” He greets with a smile, she brushes messy hair out of her face and stands with him, handing him his books which he gratefully accepts, tucking his now damaged cup onto the pile. 

“I know, I'm in your gym class.” She tells him and he frowns. 

“Sorry, I uh...I've never noticed you.” He admits apologetically and she gives half a shrug. 

“It's okay, I don't bring much attention in a lot of the time.” She tells him and he frowns at her slightly. He was usually pretty good with faces and names, he can't believe he hasn't noticed this girl in his class. She was so nice. 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles says and licks his lips before shaking his friends. “Do you have any friends?” She gives him a look and blushes a bit. 

“Uhm...just my boyfriend really.” She says, tugging at her gray sweater and he smiles and nods. 

“Well, you need more friends.” He decides and she furrows her brows at him. “We're going out and doing stuff.” Her eyebrows fly up and he can see her about to mention her boyfriend again so he shakes his head and holds up a free hand. “No, no, no, not that stuff. Like shopping. We can go shopping.” 

“Uhm, alright. When?” Stiles walks with her to her locker and makes plans to hang out that night. Stiles can't help but grin at her, she had an attitude to her that he could see was being hidden underneath all these insecurities she shouldn't have. Stiles says goodbye to her after exchanging numbers with her promising to pick him up since his jeep was in the shop. He hurries to his own locker and jogs towards the full car. He leans towards Derek after greeting his friends and pecks the man's lips. 

“What took you so long?” Cora snaps and Stiles smiles, tugging his bag onto the floor and buckling up as Derek pulls out of the spot he's in and exits the lot. 

“Nothing I just ran into an asshole and then talked to a friend for a second.” They all seem satisfied with that answer, not questioning who Stiles had talked to. After that it's small talk about classes and Cora teasing Derek over the message he wrote out for Stiles who groans at her. Scott makes plans for a guy night with Stiles again which Stiles is all for, regardless of what happened last time. When they get to the Hale's house, Scott and Stiles are fighting over what to watch while Derek announces he wants to finish a few more classes. The three high-schoolers are on the couch while Cora cuddles up to Scott. She gets up halfway through and talks to Derek for a second while she gets a drink. She returns to her boyfriend cuddling her best friend and looks at them. She blinks at them and walks back to Derek. 

“If your boyfriend steals my boyfriend, Stiles is going to disappear.” She tells him and Derek gets up, shutting the laptop and examining the two boys. Neither move a muscle as he looks at them. 

“They do that all the time.” He dismisses, shaking his head and shrugging. Cora knew this too, she's had Scott leave her to cuddle up against Stiles and had Stiles curl up against Scott only to have her boyfriend curl around the other boy instead. She didn't mind it but Derek should control his boyfriend and cuddle him instead. The two boys both throw up their fist and agree loudly. Derek gestures to them as if he's made a point so Cora points to Scott. 

“Mine.” She points to Stiles. “Yours.” 

“Shit, Cora, we're not dumb” Stiles tells her and Scott snickers against him. Cora clears her throat and raises a brow, Scott instantly cutting his laughter off. 

“Let's go out tonight.” Derek says, placing his hands on the back of the couch to lean over Stiles who smiles up at him, letting go of Scott. 

“Can't, I promised my friend I'd go out with her.” He says up to his boyfriend who frowns. 

“Lydia?” The older Hale questions and Stiles shakes his head.

“No.” Stiles denies, smirking up at Derek as the older man furrows his brows. 

“Who is it?” Derek asks, nodding his head ever so slightly and Stiles licks his bottom lip.

“Damn, I didn't know you got jealous this easy.” Derek quickly makes his way to the front of the couch and slides easily next to him to pull his boyfriend closer. 

“And possessive.” Stiles grins at Derek, eyes playful. “Who is it Stiles?” Derek tucks his thumbs under Stiles' shirt. Cora and Scott both roll their eyes as they shift away from the couple. 

“Mmm, I don't know if I should tell you or leave you guessing.” He teases and Derek raises a brow. 

“Tell me Stiles.” He pushes and Stiles tilts his head.

“I just met her, her name's Erica.” He soothes his boyfriend, recalling the blond who had been so nice to him for no reason. 

“Text her, convince her to bring her – does she have a boyfriend?” Stiles nods. “Convince her to bring him.” Stiles furrows his brows and gives a half smile in confusion. 

“Why?” He questions and Derek's hand slips up the back of his shirt for a second before sliding back down and slipping into his pocket, Stiles eyes falling downward for a second before looking back to his boyfriend's eyes. 

“I'm going with you.” Derek answers him and lifts Stiles' phone who scoffs and reaches for it, snatching it from Derek's hand and moving to straddle the man, giving him a look. 

“Uhm, no you're not.” Stiles tells him, shaking his head with a faint smirk on his lips. “We're going shopping. You can't come.” Stiles pockets his phone and interlaces his fingers with Derek when the older man reaches teasingly towards it. Scott raises a brow at them while Cora sits down, crossing her arms and tilting her head. 

“Watch me.” Derek says and Stiles pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth at the words. Derek spots the worry in his eyes and cups his jaw, tugging him in for a kiss. Scott scoffs. 

“Get a room!” He yells and Derek pulls away,he turns Stiles onto the couch as he stands before reaching out a hand to tug Stiles up, raising his brow and smirking. 

“Yes!” He cheers and jumps on Derek's back, curling his legs around his boyfriend and grinning. “Thank you Scott! To the bedroom, babe!” Stiles shouts before pressing his lips to Derek's neck. 

“Look what you did.” Cora said while Derek lets out a moan halfway up the stairs, Stiles lips still pressed to that same spot. “We're still here!” Cora cries after them but knows her words are ignored. 

**

Stiles kisses Derek, curled up against him and then pulls away to rest his chin on Derek's collar bone, smiling at him. Derek tilts his head down and kisses him again. The two have spent the past few minutes exchanging small pecks and whispered words about school works. They couldn't hear Scott and Cora but they weren't too worried about it. Stiles snatches his phone up when it rings pulling away from Derek. 

“Hello?” He greets and Derek watches as he informs Erica he'll be out in a few. He pockets his phone and grins at Derek. “Erica's here. I'm going to go. I'll call you when I get home. Love you.” Stiles says and walks quickly out of the room. Derek frowns at him and rushes off the bed, grabbing Stiles' bicep before the younger man can reach the stairs. He spins Stiles and kisses him softly. 

“I love you too. Have fun.” Derek tells him and Stiles smiles. The young man nods and promises he will, snatching up his bag and looking back to Derek before saying his goodbyes and leaving. 

“So where do you want to go?” The blond asks once the door is shut, taking his backpack and tossing it gently into the backseat for him. 

“Mall.” He tells her before looking over to the shy woman. “Sound good?” 

“Sounds great.” Erica says and drives, letting Stiles talk and adding whatever she feels fit. When they pull up to the mall Stiles leads her to the shop where he knows Lydia is on shift because he listened to Danny complain about Aiden stealing Ethan for the night. 

“Lydia is working tonight.” Stiles says as he turns into the third shop. The shop is high class and if Stiles didn't know Lydia he'd probably never walk into it to do more than just glance, gasp and hiss at the prices. 

“Lydia?” Erica questions, looking around the store unsure. 

“You don't know who Lydia is?” Stiles looks at her wide eyed before she explains that her and Boyd didn't really try to keep up in any of the kids lives, except the ones who were in some way important to them. “Right, well she's a beautiful fashion...everything goddess. And one of my friends.” 

“Oh, alright, we only know a few people.” She admits with a small smile and Stiles nods. 

“Yeah, well I'm going to change that.” He grins. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Because I can and you're a sweet girl.” Erica flushes and then they hear Lydia calling out to them. Erica looks at the gorgeous female with a bright red smile and smiles back to her. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” 

“My friend here needs a makeover.” Erica looks to him shocked and asks what he was talking about. “I'm giving you a makeover.” He tells her and she looks at him a little confused. “Lydia will agree with me that you're very pretty but you don't know it and I want you to feel better about yourself and showing you how pretty you are might help.” He grins when she smiles at him and agrees. “Good.” He turns back towards Lydia. “Lydia this is Erica, Erica this is Lydia.” The two girls greet each other and Lydia helps them pick out some clothes. Stiles and Lydia nodding and complimenting her when she tries them on. After purchasing a couple new outfits that make Erica's face light up Stiles takes her to buy some makeup from the store Lydia suggests. It only takes a few hours before they're grabbing Lydia when her shift ends to get something to eat. The three of them talk and laugh, Stiles swelling with pride when Lydia takes a liking to his new friend. The two girls plan a night over so that Lydia could help the blond with her makeup and confidence and whatever else she needed. Stiles pays for the meal as well, though Lydia fought him on it. They talked about school and boyfriends and crushes. Stiles flushing when Erica admits she had one on him and Lydia waving her hand, swearing it won't be awkward because Stiles had a crush on her before Jackson. Erica drives Stiles home and he excitedly tells them he cannot wait to see her tomorrow, telling them to have fun and racing up the stairs to his father. 

“Who'd you spend the day with?” His father asks when he enters the house after a quick hello. Stiles grins and sits down, telling his father about Erica and Lydia. 

**

Derek sits in the kitchen talking with his mother as she prepares food for them. He talks about school, asks her about work, talks about Stiles, asks her if she needs help. Issac is in the other room while the twins and Cora are upstairs. His father would be getting home in another hour and Laura was out. She'd be home a little after dinner. Scott left a bit after Talia came home, after declining her invitation to stay for dinner since he and his mother had plans to go out. At the knock on the door Cora comes running down the stairs, swinging it open. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She yells and Issac perks up a bit. 

“Why are you yelling at Allison?” He asks her and Cora makes a face.

“I'm no-oh sorry, Allison. My bad, that was for your bitch of an aunt.” Cora says and Allison gives a little shake of her head, as if brushing off the insult. 

“It's fine.” The young woman mutters while Kate gives the young Hale a glare. 

“What did you say?” She snaps, raising a brow, almost as if she's daring Cora to repeat it. Ethan and Aiden are standing on the steps watching as they wait for the next sentence. While Derek and Issac get a little closer, in case anything happens. Derek pushes his sister away and smiles at Allison. 

“Hi, Allison.” He greets her. “Come in, sorry about Cora.” Allison brushes it off once again but slips past Derek and into the house. “What do you want Kate?” 

“I came to drop off my niece” The aunt replies, pursing her lips together and tapping her foot against the wood below her feet. 

“Okay, bye now.” Cora smiles bitterly and then glares. 

“I need to talk to you Derek.” She bites back in response, eying the man who scoffs at her, rolling his eyes. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” He informs her and she shrugs.

“Fine, just listen?” Derek sighs, knowing she wouldn't leave until he did and steps out, pulling the door shut behind him and giving her an unamused face. 

“What? What do you possibly have to tell me?” Derek frustratedly asks her, tugging his hands in his pockets to make it seem like she's not getting to him even though all he wants is for her to get off his porch and walk out of his life for good. 

“I saw Stiles at the mall with two girls today.” She says to him and he raises his brow, nodding. 

“Yes, I'm aware.”

“So you know they went to lunch and looked like they were flirting.” Derek lets out a breath and nods. 

“Yes, I'm sure they were.” He tells her, knowing Stiles wasn't like that and knowing she was the type of person to lie and try to get under his skin. 

“You don't believe me?” She asks him, a little offended, as if he wasn't obvious enough and twisting his lips downward he shakes his head/ 

“No, Kate, I don't and I trust Stiles. I know Stiles.” His eyes follow her hand to his arm as she reaches out to touch him, smile on her face and eyes flirty. 

“You knew me longer so you really don't know him.” 

“Nope, I knew Stiles longer.” He's pretty sure she knew this and it irritated him that he said it again but he just plucked her hand off his arm and gave her a look. 

“Fine.” She purses her lips. “Don't believe me. But when you find out he's fucking someone else don't come crying to me!” She hisses towards him, a fire in her eyes and he just smiles nodding his head.

“Trust me it won't happen. Goodbye Kate.” He leaves no room for her to argue and she inhales deeply looking at him, anger evident on her face and it feels pretty great to see her so upset. 

“Ugh.” She huffs and stomps off. Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head, turning back into the house, where Cora asks him what's wrong and he tells her to go hang out with her friend, nothing happened. Derek slips to sit down at the table again and his mother looks at him before turning back to her stove. 

“Ugh.” He groans, and then again. “Why, mom? Why me?” His face falls pathetically as he asks her, feeling at a loss. He wanted her out of his life and she kept coming back and who knew what she'd do next.

“What is it now?” Talia asks her son, her voice calm and sympathetic as she eyes the boy for a second.

“She's just...she's insane mom!” He cries to her, throwing his hands off the table for a split second before letting them fall. 

“She is a little weird.” 

“No, no.” He scoffs, shaking his head and almost laughing as he continues “She just came here to tell me Stiles was flirting. Stiles. Flirting.” Talia hums at him, keeping her eyes on the stove.

“I see what you mean.” 

“What am I going to do?” He questions her, pulling his lips together as he tried to think, more bad ideas filling him than good. 'What if...' scenarios running through his mind. 

“Don't let her get to you, sweetie, Stiles loves you and she can't stop that.” Talia's voice is soothing and so sure. 

“But what if something happens?” 

“It won't, if anything does we will all take care of it.” She promises her son, smiling at him as she moves around the kitchen. 

“I don't want Stiles to have to deal with her.” Derek says, worry pumping through his veins. What if Kate decided to go at Stiles? To fill Stiles' head with lies? To upset him? He didn't want his boyfriend to have to deal with her trying to pull them apart. Talia turns around to look at him and smiles. 

“He won't have to, Derek, relax.” 

“She's crazy mom, it's kind of hard to.”Talia sighs and turns to look at his dejected face. She walks over and cups his face, looking at him. 

“We've been through stuff like this may times and we always got through it and we will do it again.” She tells him and he looks at her. “Okay, Derek?” He nods

“Okay.” He says trusting her and she smiles pecking his forehead before going back to cooking. He shifts his mouth a bit, thinking over her words. “Yeah, you're right.” He murmurs to her. “Thank, I love you mom.” 

“I love you too, no go do what you need to do.” His mother smiles at him and nods towards the stairs, he smiles and goes upstairs in order to work on a few classes he's been putting off. Talia promises to have someone get him when dinner is done and he smiles. He spends a few minutes reading and doing out some work before Cora bursts into his room, telling him dinner is done. “Thank you, Cora.” Derek glares at her. “I really needed that screamed at me.” 

“Dinner is done!” She shrieks again and he hardens his glare, growling and chasing her down the stairs. Talia stops them both. 

“Stop. Eat. Continue afterward.” She tells them and Cora looks to her father who throws his hands up as if to give all the power to his voice, saying he has no say in this. 

“Listen to your mother.” He tells them and the siblings sit with their family. The conversation strays away from their days to how Derek's doing in classes and to plans for the week. It's loud and when it's finished Cora drags Allison to her room while Issac helps Talia with the dishes. Derek jogs back up to his room to finish his last class for the day, a few paragraphs in his phone rings. At first he groans but he smiles when he sees Stiles' name. 

“Hey.” He murmurs into the phone. 

“Hi babe, did I wake you?” Stiles' voice is quiet but wondering and Derek shakes his head, really glad to hear his boyfriend's voice after today. 

“No, I'm doing some classes.” 

“Oh, good. How was the rest of your day?” Stiles asks and Derek continues to tell him it was uneventful before asking Stiles who excitedly tells him about his day, Derek listens and smiles whenever Stiles gets overexcited. He sighs when he gets another call. 

“Hold on, Stiles, I have another call.” He mutters and Stiles tells him that's fine, allowing his boyfriend to switch calls quickly. Derek thinks Stiles knows who it is but isn't positive. “What do you want?” 

“I just called to see how Allison was doing, couldn't reach your mom.” 

“Why didn't you call her?” 

“Mm, good point. I forgot. You okay?” 

“I'm fine, I was on the phone, call her.” With that Derek switches back to Stiles' call and sighs. “Sorry, that was Kate.” 

“Why did she call?” Stiles' seems so concerned, a little worried. Derek jogs over to Cora's room, knocking softly. 

“She was checking on Allison, Chris is out of town and asked my mom to keep an eye on her.” 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles hums back and Derek pulls the phone away a bit at Cora's raised brow. 

“Allison, call your aunt okay?” Once he gets the affirmative he hurries back to his room. “So what's up?” 

“I was just calling to let you know you won't have to pick me up tomorrow because Erica's giving me a ride since she stayed at Lydia's and they both want to show me what she's wearing.” Derek hums but says alright. “But...you'll pick me up after school right? I still want to spend some time with you since we got cut short today.” 

“Of course.” Derek grins, he didn't mind picking the man up, he wanted to pick Stiles up.

“That's okay right?” Stiles seems so unsure but Derek is there to reassure him it's okay. 

“Of course. I'll pick you up right after school.” 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too, I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Stiles softly says goodbye and then hangs up Derek looks at his classes before signing off and shutting it down, changing to sweats and a muscle shirt in order to get some rest. He switches off his light and curls into his bed, he had tomorrow to look forward to after all. He can still hear Cora and Allison giggle as he drifts off. 

**

Stiles slips into the front seat and locks the door, sticking his tongue out at Cora who glares but gets in the backseat, followed by Issac and Allison. Derek raises his brow and meets Issac's eyes in the rear-view mirror. He had known he was picking up Stiles and possibly Cora but he didn't know he'd be picking up Issac and Allison. 

“Can you uh...” Issac flushes. “drop us off at Allison's? We needed to grab her some clothes and uh...school stuff.” Derek smiles but agrees to while Stiles turns to give them a grin and a pointed look. Everyone knew that wasn't why they were going to Allison's basically empty house. Cora talks to Allison and Issac leans forward to talk to Stiles until the couple gets dropped off at the empty house. Derek waits until they're inside to drive off even though Cora complains a bit. It's a quick drive from Allison's to their home and Stiles reaches over to grab his hand and smile at him widely. Cora runs into the house and Stiles follows Derek to find her sitting on the couch. 

“We're going upstairs.” Derek tells her and leads his boyfriend up the stairs. “Give me a few minutes I need to finish up a class.” Stiles smiles at him and nods, sitting on his bed, facing Derek as the man finishes up what he was on before he left. Stiles begins to tell Derek about Erica and how she was much more confident and embracing this new side of her, that Stiles knew Lydia would bring out, perhaps a little too much. Derek picks up his phone when it rings, looking at it and pocketing it, almost slamming his hand down but it catches Stiles' attention as the older man runs a hand through his hair and groans in frustration. 

“Hey,” Stiles says softly. “Is everything okay?” 

“Stiles, shut the fuck up. Everything is fine.” Stiles purses his lips together at the anger a little shocked. Derek lets out a breath and turns to apologize to Stiles who looks at him hurt. He opens his mouth but Stiles glares a bit. 

“You want me to shut up, fine.” Stiles says, snatching up his backpack and Derek presses his knuckles to his forehead before chasing after Stiles. 

“Stiles, wait!” He calls but Stiles just slams the door behind him and runs. 

“What the hell?” Cora questions and Derek already has his phone out and is shaking his head. 

“I gotta call him.” Every time he gets voice-mail and knows he messed up. He wasn't even mad at Stiles. Stiles didn't do anything. He gets the text message after the fourth call and sighs, Stiles didn't want to talk to him. “Dammit!” He growls and Cora's still looking at him concerned. 

“What happened?” He doesn't answer her, instead he grabs his car keys and starts his car, trying and hoping to find Stiles. To explain. To apologize. To not mess this up already. He drives for a while before passing Allison's and spotting Kate's car. A part of him knows he should just go and get Stiles and leave Kate alone but this was her fault just as much as it was his. He stops the car and hurries up to her as she gets out of her car. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He screams at her and she raises her brows, looking to him. “Why can't you fucking leave me the hell alone?”

“What are you talking about Derek?” She seems so innocent and it just makes his insides rage. She knew what she was doing. 

“Stop calling me! Stop bothering me! Stop being crazy! I love Stiles, alright, we're happy!”

“Well, you don't seem too happy now.” She raises a brow and purses her lip as if she has a point and he inhales before screaming back

“Because of you, you psycho bitch!” 

“You sure it's me and not him. You didn't go through this when we dated.” She throws her arms around his neck and he grabs them, ready to yank them off. “Don't you remember.”

“Get your hands off me.” He warns her and she lunges up, pressing her lips to Derek's. Derek freezes, trying to figure out what the heck just happened. How he went from telling her to screw off to having her lips on his. The door slamming shut breaks him from his shock. He pulls back and shoves her forward. “The fuck!?” He yells at her and she just smiles at him. “Fuck it. You aren't worth my time but leave Stiles out of this.” He growls before storming off, smearing the back of his hand against his lips and speeding down the street. 

**

Stiles knew someone would come looking for him, even if it wasn't Derek. Cora would or Cora would call Scott and send Scott to find him so he ran behind the house, ran deeper into the woods and stopped when he felt far enough, sniffing and wiping his eyes. He didn't understand why Derek had been so mad, he just wanted to help. That's all he wanted to do was make sure Derek was okay. And Derek told him to shut up just like Jackson did every single time Stiles talked too much. Stiles wasn't sure why it kept bothering him so much but it did. He knew Derek was nothing like Jackson but it still hurt, still made him want some air, he wanted to be away from Derek for just a little while. He had told Derek he didn't want to talk. He didn't know when he'd head back, if he'd head back, for a ride home or to talk. But he sat out there until his phone started ringing once again. He might be able to talk to Derek so he pulls it out and answers it with a sigh. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Stiles tells Issac, assuming the friend was calling to talk about why he stormed off because Cora was sure to have told someone.

“Huh? No, you need to hear this.”

“What happened? Is Allison okay?” His anger and self pity fade to worry as he thinks about what could've happened.

“Yeah she's fine but this is about Derek.”

“Is he okay?” What if Derek had gotten hurt looking for him? How would he ever make that up to him?

“Yeah he's more than fine.” Issac scoffs. 

“So what happened?” Issac stutters, trying to figure out how to inform Stiles but just causing more worry. “Issac, what happened?” He says more sternly, sitting up a bit. 

“He uh...well, I...he um...” 

“Issac what?” Stiles asks, a little more firm, curious and a little nervous, maybe even scared. 

“I saw him kissing Kate.” Issac tells him and Stiles feels like he got hit, so he lets out a mixture of a breath and laugh. 

“Shut up. Issac, that's not funny. Don't joke about that.” 

“I'm not, I went to leave because I heard Derek pull up and I saw them kissing.” 

“Shut up. Issac, no...no...did he?” His shoulders slump and his stomach flips, had Jackson been right all along? 

“Stiles, I'm so sorry.”Issac apologizes and Stiles just nods, looking to the ground. 

“I gotta go.” 

“Be careful Stiles.” Stiles says he will and hangs up. He sits there for a minute, pursing his lips. Issac would never lie to him. Especially about this, Issac thought he and Derek were a match made in heaven. Clearly they weren't. Clearly, Jackson was right. He stands and collects himself, heading back to the Hale house and sitting out front, waiting for Derek, hoping to get a grip of himself. He just needed to hear Derek tell him. He needed to know. When Derek does pull up he looks at him shocked and confused. 

“Stiles? Were you here this whole time?” 

“Where did you go?” Stiles asks, eyes looking up from the ground to meet Derek's, lips pursing as he inhales.

“Looking for you...I went and told Kate to fuck off. Are you okay, Stiles?” Derek reaches out to him and he jerks back. The younger man keeps his eyes locked on Derek. 

“Did you kiss her?” He asks, anger overwhelming the sadness he felt at hearing his own voice ask Derek something like this, something he never thought he'd accuse Derek of doing. 

“What?” Derek chokes out, a little shocked, eyes a little wide. 

“Did you kiss her?” Stiles repeats. His voice is firm, making sure Derek heard exactly what he was saying. 

“I swear I didn't kiss her, Stiles, I was yelling and she kissed me. I swear.” Stiles takes a deep breath. “Let's talk inside.” Stiles scoffs and shakes his head.

“No, Derek we can talk right here.” Derek sighs and rubs his hands down his face. 

“Fine, and Stiles I didn't kiss her.” Derek says again, a tiny plea in his voice but Stiles doesn't look like he believes him. 

“Why was I told that and from someone who would never lie to me? Has never lied to me.” Stiles asks, his own eyes desperately pleading with Derek to just stop. and Derek shrugs, running a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe they want something bad to happen to us.” He reasons. 

“No they wouldn't,” Stiles shakes his head, furrows his brows and looks down before bringing his attention back to Derek. “they helped us get together.” 

“Stiles, I didn't kiss her. Why won't you listen to me?” Derek raises his voice in desperation his hands coming up to make his point. 

“I am listening to you Derek!” Stiles cries back. 

“Than why won't you believe me? I wouldn't do that to you.” Derek tosses his arm back a bit and Stiles points to him angrily.

“I never said I didn't believe you. Don't put fucking words in my fucking mouth!” His voice has a bit more fire in it and Derek shakes his head, anger filling him.

“I'm not putting words in your mouth or in your head, I'm not Jackson!” He points to himself and Stiles glares back.

“You're fucking acting like it!” 

“How?” Derek extends his arms before drawing them in to point to himself. “Do you see me pulling the shit he did?” 

“You blew up on me for no damn reason Derek!” Stiles says, pointing to him again, stepping a little closer. 

“I tried to explain that to you, I tried to apologize and you ran of on me. I even went looking for you!” 

“Yeah, the Argent's is really looking for me. First place I'd be.” Stiles bites sarcastically and Derek inhales before exhaling heavily. 

“For fuckssake Stiles I was mad, I went there to tell her to stop!” Stiles scoffs at Derek's words, not believing it.

“You could've called her, you could've texted her.” He fires back to his older boyfriend before smiling bitterly “She can clearly get a hold of you.” 

“I was trying to find you, I didn't plan to go to her house and I didn't plan to tell her to knock it off. It just happened.” Derek gives a bit of a shrug and Stiles' eyes narrow. 

“It just happened Derek? Like it just so happened she kissed you.”

“Do you not trust me?” Derek yells to him and the younger brunette opens his mouth to respond before exhaling. His brown eyes look to the ground and Derek deflates for a second, lips parting as he looked at Stiles. Stiles had to think about it? Stiles looks back up a little guilty.

“I did. I want to.” Stiles whispers to him before licking his lips and shrugging as he continues “ but how can I?” 

“I've given you no reason not to trust me!” Derek cries, a little shocked and a little hurt at hearing that, voice accusing that Stiles was in the wrong.

“Well, you've been acting like a fucking prick!” Stiles says, starting to walk towards the roads while Derek stepped in front of him, face desperate as he reaches out to stop Stiles from leaving. His hand wraps gently around Stiles' arm and Stiles looks at it before looking to Derek.

“This is fucking ridiculous, you know?” Stiles' jaw tenses at Derek's words and he pries Derek off him, pushing him to the side as he replies.

“Yeah. So let me fix this, don't fucking talk to me!” Stiles shouts and stomps off, backpack still swung over his shoulder as he walked away from Derek who inhales deeply and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He groans in frustration and glances back, watching Stiles walk away and he let's Stiles go.


End file.
